


Cry for Revenge

by Sablesilverrain



Series: Best Served Cold [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Early inheritance, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Incest (Although the blood-adoptions genetically negate any consequences), M/M, Multi, Only loosely planned, Serious liberties are taken, Some Weasleys bashed herein, Stillbirth referenced (but fake), Submissive Harry, do not copy to other sites, original creature, pairings already set, sex later, suggestions in comments welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 46
Words: 93,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Dumbledore tries to thin the ranks of incoming Death Eaters by making the dark Purebloods seem nearly barren. The truth is, they weren't always so sparse, and they simply shouldn't be now, either.What happens when his favorite pawn discovers that he simply can't be who he thought he was, and starts to actually look into why he seems so unlike his parents?
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Regulus Black/Harry Potter
Series: Best Served Cold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076243
Comments: 816
Kudos: 776





	1. Prologue

Dumbledore, still polyjuiced into the hapless Midwife the Black family employed, straightened and shook his head sadly. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. Lestrange, but the babe is lifeless.” He told both the mother and the aunt, and Bellatrix Lestrange’s face crumpled with misery.

“May I hold him?” She asked tremulously, holding out hopeful arms.

Dumbledore placed the potioned baby into her arms and gave her a few moments to grieve.

“I’m so sorry, Corvus. That will be his name for the headstone. Corvus Rodolphus Lestrange.” Bellatrix whispered tearfully.

A simple draught of living death and Dumbledore had the baby Lily was hoping for.

A boy to carry on the Potter name and legacy. No one ever need know.

“I will prepare the body for burial.” Dumbledore offered. “You two should stay together for now, and give yourselves time to come to terms with your loss.”

Bellatrix swallowed thickly, and after kissing her son’s cheek, she let him go and handed the stillborn baby to her Midwife. “Make sure he is cleaned before you prepare the body. We need to have an open casket for our Lestrange Heir. He will have a brother later on, but for now, he is the Heir, and deserves a funeral befitting his status.”

Dumbledore realized he would need to quickly make a golem of the baby and find a way to smuggle the true baby out of the Manor.

Thankfully, he had access to the Floo, and was sure he could make it to Lily and James’ residence and back quickly enough to create a golem.

“I will give you both one day to recover and for me to prepare the body. I will then leave his body for you to bury. I’m so very sorry. No one ever deserves to lose a child like this.” Dumbledore said.

Bellatrix’s breath hitched. “I know.” She whispered. “I will somehow survive.”

The Black madness began to creep up on her that night.


	2. Samhain Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most important night in young Corvus--or Harry's--young life. This was the night that changed everything. I figured this was the best way to avoid confusion later. 
> 
> We will be skipping ahead to fourth year after this. Be ready.

Dumbledore Apparated as quietly as he could into the room Lily had Warded herself into yesterday. He had appeared in his Midwife guise for James to see before going into the room, strengthening the Wards, and Apparating out again.

“Do you have him?” Lily asked in an undertone. “Can I finally get rid of this awful body?” Her voice was eager and desperate.

Dumbledore handed the baby over. “Corvus Rodolphus Lestrange. It falls to you to rename him before we give him the potion.”

“He's so _still_.” Lily said in worry.

“A simple draught of living death. The adoption will wake him.” Dumbledore assured her.

Lily nodded and dropped the drop of James' magic-infused blood from her ring into the potion before adding a drop of her own, then smiled down at the baby. “Harry.” She said happily. “Harry James Potter.” She said as Dumbledore removed her extraordinarily strong pregnancy glamour.

Together they cast a silencing charm strong enough to hold and coaxed the baby into swallowing the potion.

The baby arched and wailed, the pain of the blood adoption waking him and making him scream. Lily winced, but waited it out.

Dumbledore sighed. “You won't be able to breastfeed.”

Lily smirked. “James and I discussed that. I put my foot down. I won't have a hungry little mouth tugging at my nipples and ruining my perky breasts. He came around.” She said. “We'll be giving him formula.”

Dumbledore nodded. “A Pureblooded viewpoint, he must have approved.”

Lily smiled down at the baby. “He wasn’t too surprised, if a little dismayed. But I convinced him my figure would do us more favours than a Mummy’s boy for a son would.”

Dumbledore hummed. “A beautiful woman does open many doors. You may be right.”

“Of course I am! I’m _always_ right!” Lily stated imperiously. “You’ve said yourself that I’m _brilliant_!”

“And so you are.” Dumbledore confirmed, his tone placating. “Shall we let James in to see his baby?”

Lily scowled. “ _My_ baby!”

“Little Harry now belongs to you _both_.” Dumbledore told her sternly.

Lily eyed the baby, then sighed. “I suppose you’re right.” She smiled. “He’s going to strut around like a _peacock_ for having a _boy_.”

Dumbledore chuckled, took one more swig of Polyjuice, and took down the Wards. “You may come in now, Lord Potter. Your Lady has birthed your heir and is presentable.” He said in a perfect imitation of the Black family’s Midwife.

James nearly tripped over his own feet getting into the room, and rushed to the bed, staring down at the baby. He seemed to be in shock.

“He’s _mine_.” He breathed in awe, stroking a cheek.

Lily frowned and clutched the baby tighter. “Of _course_ he is! Why would you even think he wasn’t?!” She demanded, hurt by his disbelief.

James shook his head, dazed more than new fatherhood would explain. “The odds of…” He smiled widely. “I have a _son_!” He crowed happily. “Can I hold him?” He asked.

Lily carefully handed the baby over. “Mind his head. He’s a new-born, after all.”

James nodded, carefully supporting the baby and smiling down at him in rapt adoration. “He’s such a _handsome_ little thing!” He said happily.

Lily laughed. “He looks like _you_ ; of course he’s good-looking. He’s got those Potter genes coming through loud and clear.” She told him.

James was in awe. He watched the little boy for a few minutes, then handed him back to Lily. “I'm going to go make him a bottle. I'll be right back!” He said before rushing out.

Lily smiled down at the baby. “You're perfect.” She kissed his forehead. “We're going to be so happy.”

*****

James sat downstairs with Remus, Sirius and Peter, smoking cigars and sipping his fine whiskey he'd gotten for his 17th birthday. He was over-the-moon.

“I just can't believe you’re a dad!” Sirius said in surprise. “The kid is adorable, but… The odds of her getting pregnant…” He said softly.

James nodded. “I know, it's crazy, but he's definitely mine. I guess we got lucky.” He said.

“Faurae really have trouble with fathering children. Potter luck strikes again.” Remus said with a grin.

James laughed. “Oh, yeah, definitely. Sirius, will you be Godfather?” He asked.

Sirius blinked at him. “Me?”

“I can’t think of anyone better.” Remus said.

“I… Yeah, I will.” He said with a wide smile. “Thanks. I’m honoured.”

James chuckled. “It shouldn’t be needed, but just in case. Lily is naming Alice Godmother. Her and Frank are the fallback if you can’t do it for some reason. You get first dibs, though. We both trust you.” James said, thumping Sirius on the back.

Sirius raised his glass. “I’ll drink to that!” He said before taking a large sip.

Peter snorted. “You three don’t seem to be considering how many sleepless nights are in store. And Lily isn’t going to like you coming out with us anymore.”

James made a face. “She gets no say in that. I get one night a month. She’ll get plenty of time out as long as she wears a glamour. I’ll watch Harry while she shops, and she knows it. It will be enough of a break for her, she’s assured me of that.” He said.

Remus chuckled. “Hopefully soon you won’t have to worry about that.”

James laughed. “If he grows up here, it should be fine anyway.” He said, not telling them about the prophecy. He knew of it, but not exactly what it said. Lily was sure it meant their child, though. And the timing did fit.

Sirius nodded. “Yeah, we can make sure he grows up well-adjusted. Should I get him a practice broom?” He asked.

James laughed. “Sirius, he’s _three days old_! Wait a year, maybe.”

Peter and Remus laughed.

“You may have a point.” Sirius agreed.

They chatted while they finished their cigars and once they were done, James smiled and stood. “Come on, let’s go see the little man. You all need to hold him. He smells wonderful, but then, he’s mine. I am probably biased toward him. I need a second opinion, Moony.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll sniff your son.”

*****

_Halloween 1981_

James knocked back the rest of his drink. “Well, the night is young. What do you say we go back to your flat, Siri? Have a little fun?”

Sirius and Remus shared a grin. “Alright.” Sirius said. “We’ll stop off there and you can head home after. You will have had enough time to sober up after that.”

The three of them left to go to Sirius’ flat like they did so often, so James could let his inner Faurae out to play the dominant to Remus’ submissive and Sirius’ eagerness to experience both sides of the relationship.

*****

Lily was seething. She had found out that James—her _wonderful_ husband—was a creature! She had no idea how he had hidden it so long, from _her_ , but he had somehow done it.

He had slipped, though, and if she could just find a good way to divorce him, she could get away and have Harry’s creature side blocked if he had an inheritance coming.

She heard the door open and ignored it, thinking it was just James coming home early. It didn’t happen often, but maybe he had decided he’d had enough to drink, or perhaps he’d forgotten something.

She put Harry in his crib and turned—only to find Lord Voldemort standing there, an evil grin on his face. She screamed, and Harry began crying.

“What’s the matter, Mrs. Potter? Surprised to see me?” He asked, drawing his wand. “I have come for the baby. Let me have him and I will raise him as my own, removing the threat he poses to me.”

Lily lifted her chin. “You won’t be able to blood adopt him. We already had his Godparents do that, and you know that can’t be done by more than two people!” She lied. “It won’t take from you!”

Voldemort frowned. “I was hoping to blood adopt him, but I can live without that. I will still have the child.” He moved forward.

Lily’s wand lifted to point straight at his throat. “ _Never_!” She hissed. “He’s _mine_!”

“What could you possibly do to me?” Voldemort asked.

Lily cast a minor pain curse and Voldemort’s face darkened.

“Now you’ll have to die. You have become more than troublesome. Avada Kedavra!” He watched with satisfaction as she fell.

The baby was watching the events, and magic began swirling around him.

Voldemort felt fear fill him.

The child had to be destroyed. He was too powerful to raise without blood adoption.

He raised his wand, spoke the words—and a backlash of magic hit him, tearing him from his body.

_Impossible_! Voldemort thought as he was blasted into a wraith. _The only way this could happen is if I am forbidden from attacking the boy_! _But I am not his Godfather or mate_! _How can this be happening_?!

He let out an unearthly scream of rage and confusion as he was forced to flee the remains of the house.

*****

Dumbledore looked around and nodded. So James had been absent. He sat in the rocking chair in young Harry’s room and waited for the man.

When he rushed into the house, Dumbledore listened as he called for Lily and headed up the stairs.

He came into the room and found his wife’s body and Dumbledore holding his son. “What happened?” He asked weakly.

Dumbledore sighed. “Voldemort attacked, and you weren’t here to protect them.”

James choked back a sob. “I’ll take Harry, I have some heavily-Warded properties; we can hide there.”

Dumbledore shook his head. “I can’t trust you. You weren’t here when they needed you, James. What does that say about you?”

“I wasn’t expecting him to try anything, things have been quiet lately.” James pleaded.

Dumbledore’s face closed off. “Regardless of that, I need the boy mouldable to make him a proper soldier. You need to disappear.” He raised his wand and had James stunned and placed in stasis before the man even comprehended the danger he was in. “You’ll be going to the Dursleys, young Harry—or should I call you _Corvus_? They’ll be tough, but you will be grateful when wizards come to rescue you. It will make things easier.” He said, before calling Fawkes and sending him to give Sirius a note telling him to meet Dumbledore at the Potter’s home, and then sending Fawkes to Hagrid to be ready to be Apparated to him.

Sirius would play his part with little prodding and would go retrieve Hagrid and then eagerly rush off after Peter for revenge. If all went well, he would go to Azkaban for murder that night, too. Because Sirius was the one possible wrench in the plan.

Dumbledore quickly cast a disillusionment charm over James’ body and hid him out of the way.

Sirius came by and was distraught. “Where is James’ body?” He asked frantically.

“I’m afraid he seems to have been blasted into nothingness.” Dumbledore said gravely. “There was nothing left when I detected the magic surge and came here. Could you go get Hagrid to take Harry to a safe place?”

“I’ll take him! I’m his Godfather.”

“I need you to find Peter first and bring him in. Then you may retrieve Harry.” Dumbledore said.

Sirius sighed heavily. “You’re right. I’ll go get Hagrid and bring him here. He can use my motorbike to get Harry away while I go catch the rat.” He agreed.

Dumbledore nodded. “I wish you luck, of course. I will be waiting for you to apprehend him and turn him in. I’m so sorry for your loss, Sirius. This is most certainly a grievous blow, on tonight of all nights. Merlin go with you.”

Sirius nodded. “I’ll need him on my side tonight.” He said.

Plans were in place and everything was falling out exactly as Dumbledore needed.

‘Just a few more details and everything will be perfectly set for me.’ Dumbledore thought in satisfaction.

It was a shame he lost Lily, but she would have been troublesome at some point. It really was better this way.


	3. A Motley Crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what a mess!

_March 5 th, 1995_

Harry stared at the cauldron in horror as it hissed and sizzled.

“Duck, idiot boy!” Professor Snape called out just as the brew exploded, droplets splattering every which way. There was chaos as students began dropping like flies all over the room.

Harry's last thought before he too lost consciousness was, ‘Potions with Neville. Never a dull moment.’

*****

Harry opened his eyes to the sterile white of the hospital wing and groaned, closing them again. “What happened?” He asked, just loudly enough to carry to Madam Pomfrey, who he could hear puttering a few feet away.

“Potions mishap, young man. Most of your classmates are coming into creature inheritances. A few years early, at that. How are you feeling?” She asked, coming over and laying a hand on his forehead.

“Weird.” Harry answered.

Madam Pomfrey hummed. “Yes, you were the most startling case. Never has there been a dark Fae in the Potter family. They are fairly common in the Black line, and Dumbledore seems to think you perhaps got it from your so many times great-grandmother Dorea Black, but it was not _her_ side of the family that contained the line. I didn’t tell him, but it is only present in Narcissa and her sister’s cadet side of the Black family. It’s strange, and you should probably look into it. Something doesn’t add up.” She said quietly.

Harry frowned. “But wouldn’t I have gotten that from Sirius? Didn’t he blood-adopt me?”

“He is a _cousin_ to Narcissa, not a brother. He wasn’t part of that line exactly. It would be very hard for you to be one that way.” Madam Pomfrey said, sounding amused.

“Oh.” Harry mumbled. “Well, what does that inheritance mean for me?”

Madam Pomfrey smiled. “I’d go ask Hermione to look it up when you get out. It won’t be for a few hours yet, you are still settling, but you will be out before the end of the day. I’d say right after dinner.”

Harry rolled over and something was felt under him. He sat up and reached behind himself to find wings. He pulled one around and examined it. “Um...”

“Those can be hidden, Harry. Although the colouring is strange. They are supposed to match hair and eye colour, and as you can see, yours are almost black, as they should be, but...” She traced a swirling mark. “These should be bright green, not grey-blue.” She met his eyes and whispered, “Another thing to look into.” Then she left to care for another of his classmates who were going through a similar change.

Harry looked over to see Ron in the bed on his left, seemingly asleep, then turned and saw Neville on his right, and he looked _furious_.

“What's wrong?” Harry asked him.

Neville let out a long breath. “I've got the most _useless_ inheritance ever, that's what!” He snapped, then closed his eyes as if in pain. “Sorry. I'm just... I was expecting something else when I became seventeen.” He shook his head. “I'm a high elf, but I always thought I'd be an Elemental like my dad was, only for Earth, not Fire. Gran is going to be _so disappointed_!”

Harry frowned. “You don't look any—” Harry cut off as a glamour dropped from Neville's head and he was suddenly staring at a new person.

Neville’s round face was replaced by a strong jaw, angular cheekbones and pointed ears. His hair had grown, but only to his shoulders, and Harry honestly had been focussed on other things, but paired with his new rugged features, he was _very handsome_! His green eyes also glowed brighter than even Harry’s, shining with an otherworldly light.

Harry swallowed, mouth dry. “Wow.” He breathed.

Neville smiled, revealing charming dimples, before the glamour snapped back into place. “Thanks. Aside from being _pretty_ , though, elves aren't all that _useful_.” He muttered sullenly.

Harry snorted. “I’d take being pretty any day.” He said.

“Says the killing machine!” Neville shot back at him indignantly.

Harry’s eyes widened. “What?” He whispered in horror.

“Fae, _especially_ the dark ones, are the best fighters out there. You’ve got speed, agility, creativity under fire, and don’t forget the Potter Luck! You could probably get rid of You-Know-Who by _thinking_ him to death now!”

Harry chuckled. “Somehow I doubt that.” He disagreed.

Neville laughed. “Okay, that might be a bit of an exaggeration, but it’s something close. It will be _easy_ for you!”

Ron stirred, groaning.

“We’ll come back to this.” Harry told Neville sternly, and Neville smiled indulgently. “Sure, Harry, whatever you say.”

Harry rolled his eyes and turned towards Ron. “Ron? Are you okay?”

Ron’s eyes snapped open, and they were bright red, looking like fiery pits. He screamed and arched, and a whirlwind of fire encased his legs.

Madam Pomfrey hurried over, frantic. “Oh, dear, please calm down! You’ll do yourself or the bed damage!”

“ _What’s happening to me_?!” Ron screamed.

Harry’s mouth was open in shock and fear. He wanted to know what was going on, too. Most of the other students seemed to be mostly human, but this was a far cry from growing wings or getting pointed ears.

“You’ve inherited as an Ifrit! You need to calm and Occlude!” Madam Pomfrey told him.

“I don’t know how!” Ron wailed, flames licking over his arms. “Why am I seeing weird things and dead people?!”

“You are seeing the underworld overlaid on the material plane. If you can’t Occlude, it can’t be turned off. I’ll go get Professor Snape.” She said, then went over to the Floo. 

Harry sighed. Snape was probably going to hate him and Neville _even more_ after all this stress.

Suddenly, Harry felt a niggling in his mind. He looked over to the other end of the room and was on his feet in a flash, rushing over to Draco Malfoy, who was glowing with an ethereal light. He grabbed the other teen’s hand and was overcome with a burning desire to impress him. “I was the youngest Seeker in a century!” He blurted.

Draco disentangled his hand from Harry’s and replied with disinterest, “I know, Potter.”

Harry didn’t like the tone, so he tried again. “I defeated Voldemort.”

Draco flinched at the name, then rolled his eyes and replied, scathingly, “I _know_ , Potter.”

Harry liked that tone even less, and tried again. “I’m going to be Minister for Magic!”

Draco made a disbelieving face. “Now, I don’t believe _that_ for a second. Go _away_ , Potter.”

Harry managed to fight back the need to impress him and winced. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

Draco sighed heavily. “It’s fine, I get it. Veela.” He said evenly.

Harry nodded and went back to his bed to find Neville snickering at him. “Shut up.” He muttered.

“Of course, Mr. Minister.” Neville said through his chuckles.

Harry sighed and looked around. “Where's Mione?” He asked.

“I already asked. Her and Dean didn’t have inheritances and got sent to class as soon as they woke.” Neville explained.

“Why aren’t we getting sent to class right after we wake up and find out what we are?” Harry asked.

Neville smiled. “Most of us need a little time to settle, or we need to learn things. I was taught by Pomfrey to put up a strong glamour. You need to settle. Ron _definitely_ needs help.” He added as Severus came through and Madam Pomfrey levitated Ron into a room with him. “We all need something. Mrs. Malfoy is coming by to help Malfoy with his allure and how to turn it off.”

Seamus woke up and the first indication Harry had was a scream behind him. “I’m _short_!” He shouted in dismay.

Harry turned around. “That’s no reason to scream!” His eyes bugged out of his head. Seamus was _very short_! “Okay, maybe you’re allowed to be freaked out.” He amended.

Madam Pomfrey chuckled as she rushed over. “You’re just a leprechaun, Mr. Finnegan. You’re good luck.”

Seamus grimaced down at himself. “You call _this_ bloody _lucky_?!” He asked.

“Mind your language and your tone, young man.” She told him sternly.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Seamus mumbled. “This sucks.”

Harry snorted. “I think you’re cute.”

“Sod off.”

“Hey, watch it! I’m apparently a _killing machine_ now.” Harry shot back.

“What are you?” Seamus asked.

Harry grinned. “Dark Fae.”

Seamus looked him over critically, then nodded. “Yeah, I can see it.” He said evenly.

Lavender Brown stirred and opened her eyes. She hiccupped and a fawn-coloured tail and ears suddenly sprouted. “Why can’t I see? Why can’t I _hear_?!” She asked, frantically turning her head.

Madam Pomfrey went over and began drawing letters on her palm and she rapidly calmed. “Kitsune.” The Matron muttered. “This could be tricky, but that also means that the potion brought out creature presentations that would otherwise have remained dormant, because the Kitsune inheritance hits at fourteen.” She told the room at large.

“Where is Parvati?” Harry asked, noticing that the girl was missing.

“She is recovering in a private room. Good thing I have three, because two are filled now, and we will need a third soon. She became a living Vampire, Harry. She was badly burned by the sun. Lavender can stay out here until a room opens up, but she will need to miss classes for a few weeks. She can’t very well attend while blind and deaf.”

“Oh. Which Slytherins have already had their inheritances?” Harry asked curiously, eyeing the other side of the room, where the Slytherins were lying.

Madam Pomfrey laughed. “Your curiosity borders on nosiness, Harry.” She admonished.

Harry had the grace to blush as Neville laughed. “Sorry, I’m just wondering if any Slytherins _didn’t_ get one.”

“They all did, all of them have at least one creature in their family lines, but for those with multiple, it’s hard to say until they wake.” She explained, wandering back over to them.

Harry took stock of who was there, and noticed one person was missing. “Wait, where’s Nott?”

“Oh, he’s in the bath.” Madam Pomfrey explained.

Harry frowned. “Why?”

“He is a merman, I’m not about to let his tail dry out. That would be inhumane.” She told him.

“Oh. Yeah, it would be.” Harry agreed.

Harry waited and watched as the others woke, and over time it was revealed that Daphne was a dryad, with green hair and swirling brown markings over her skin, Millicent was a fire elemental, much to Neville’s irritation, Blaise was a Tiefling, which was a demon race that actually was regarded much like royalty in Italy, Tracey Davis gained cat ears and a long, luxurious grey tail as well as sharp fangs she flashed with every grin, Pansy was advised to keep hers quiet, but announced her intentions to “fuck her way through the school,” confirming for everyone present that she was a succubus, and Crabbe and Goyle were both Minotaurs. Harry discovered they were cousins and had gotten the inheritance from a grandfather.

When dinner time rolled around, Madam Pomfrey had her hands full ordering separate meals for everyone that would take into account what they could and could not eat now.

She was very stressed by the time Harry and Neville were allowed to leave, joined by Millicent, Tracey, Daphne, Seamus and Pansy, and firmly told Neville, “Do try to keep your potions from causing this much chaos again. I can’t keep up with this level of work.”

Hermione asked after Ron when she came to meet Harry, but Harry had to explain he was getting one-on-one Occlumency training, whatever that was, and would only be discharged when it was safe for him and others.

Hermione seemed to take it in stride, and Madam Pomfrey assured them both that they would be contacted and would be able to come and accompany him to the dormitories when he was discharged.

“How was class with just you and Dean?” Harry asked.

Hermione laughed. “Quiet. We mostly did free reading.”

Harry grinned at her. “So paradise?” He teased her.

Hermione laughed along. “Mostly, for me. I want to hear all about what you are now!” She said, eyeing his wings, which he still hadn’t figured out how to hide.

Harry sighed heavily. “So do I.” He told her.

Her eyes lit up in anticipation and she changed course for the library, dragging him along. Neville laughed and joined them.


	4. Connection; First Mate

Harry and Neville were both poring over books, Hermione doing the same, trying to discover more about what they now were and what it would mean for their lives.

Harry read a passage with growing horror. “Mate? I don’t want a _mate_! I’m _fourteen_!”

Neville glanced over and skimmed the page. “Er, I hate to point this out, but it actually says _mates_. As in more than one.”

Harry closed his eyes and was about to thump his head on the open book, but found himself faceplanting into Neville’s hand, instead, where the teen had blocked him from impact. “Hey!”

Neville was reading the book in interest. “Three to five mates, depending on how powerful you are.” He looked at Harry with a grin. “You’ll have five, then.” He said surely.

Harry made a face. “I certainly hope not.” He said.

“You _are_ powerful, though.” Hermione said, looking up from her own reading. “You can’t deny that.”

Harry sighed. “I’m strong, but not _that_ strong! It’s mostly luck!” He denied.

Neville shook his head. “No, even in classes when you aren’t under duress, you’re powerful. There’s no masking or denying that. I’m sorry, I know you might not be ready for mates, most people don’t have to worry about that until seventeen, but you _will_ have five mates, and until you find them, your— _great_ —power will be unstable. Others might see you as a liability in that case. Do you really want to risk that?”

Harry groaned. “I’m not ready for sex.” He said in an undertone.

“Neither are most fourteen-year-olds, but most bonds only need a kiss to seal off and all that. Gran told me that sex could always come _much later_ , and surely you’re old enough for your first kiss?” Neville gently pressed.

Harry flushed bright red. “Who said it would be my _first_?!”

Neville smiled. “Well, then, what’s the big deal?” He shot back.

Harry sighed. “I suppose you’re right. Will my _mates_ be willing to wait?”

“If they aren’t, you can always reject them. Dark Fae won’t go mad from losing _one_ mate, they can survive losing a problematic mate, as long as it is only the one.” Hermione said, pointing out a passage in her book.

Harry nodded. “Well, at least that is good news.” He said in relief.

Neville snorted. “You might be surprised by who your mates are.” He told the other teen. “This could be a very good thing.”

He had been carefully monitoring his creature side’s reactions lately, and had found out he would have only one mate unless he was part of a group.

He was fairly sure his mate was Harry.

He was more than pleased about that, he’d had a crush on the other teen since last year, and he was glad that he’d finally get a shot, moreover one that would be difficult to blow as long as he wasn’t a boorish arsehole. His Gran had taught him well, and he knew Harry would end up happy with him. Even if he had to share him with so many others.

Harry smiled wanly. “I suppose it won’t be all bad. I just hope my mates are understanding.”

Neville smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, avoiding hitting the wings, and told him, “I’m sure they will be.”

Harry smiled wryly. “What if one of them is _Pansy_?” He joked.

Neville made a face. “That would be problematic. Ditch her.” He said.

Harry laughed.

Hermione eyed his wings. “We need to hide those.” She said firmly.

“Why?” Harry asked.

Hermione’s lips pressed together. “Because if anyone looks into your inheritance, those will tell them that you are _submissive_.”

Harry blanched. “How do I hide them?” He asked urgently.

Neville kept his face impassive, but inside he was rejoicing. This new development confirmed it: he was a _dominant_ elf!

Maybe Gran wouldn’t be so disappointed, after all.

*****

“What about my wings says submissive?” Harry asked in an undertone to Neville as they got ready for bed.

Neville sighed. He had looked it up, and he wasn’t about to lie to his mate. “Their size.” He told him.

Harry frowned. “Are they really that small?” He asked, flaring them behind him.

Neville laughed. “No, Harry, they are that _big_. Subs have bigger wings to carry the extra weight they need to safely carry a child to term. You shouldn’t fly while pregnant, of course, but you do need to reach a slightly heavier weight than those who are not going to carry a child.”

Harry perked up a bit. “Oh!” He furled his wings again and wrapped them back up in the obscuring shadows dark Fae could use to hide their wings and themselves, among many other things.

“Let's go change and get into bed. It's been a long day.” Neville said. He and Harry grabbed their pyjamas and went into the bathroom.

Harry couldn't resist sneaking a peek at Neville as he stripped down to his y-fronts and his jaw dropped. Neville was _gorgeously_ muscled!

Neville looked over and caught him, and flexed his arm muscles, making Harry flush brightly, then smirked. “It's not nice to _stare_ , you know.” He said smugly.

Harry flushed as Neville returned the perusal. “Aren't we confident tonight?” He shot back.

Neville smiled and reached over to run his thumb over Harry's bottom lip. “You were drooling.” He purred.

Harry scoffed and began dressing in his pyjamas with single-minded determination.

Neville chuckled lowly, and the sound sent a shiver of arousal down Harry's spine.

Neville got his pyjamas bottoms on, then called out, “Hey, Harry!”

Harry turned back to face him.

“Watch what I can do now.” He made his pecs jump, and Harry laughed.

“You are such a dork.” He said.

Neville grinned. “Anyway,” He pulled his top on. “roll your tongue back into your mouth before we go back out there, or Seamus and Dean are going to want to know what all the fuss is about.”

Harry's face darkened and he blurted, “They can't see you! You're _mine_!” He blushed a fiery red when he realized what had just come, completely unbidden, out of his mouth. “I mean...”

Neville smiled and cupped his chin. “Harry, if that is how your creature sees it, what do you think that means?”

Harry gulped. “I-I don’t _know_.”

Neville took a step closer, into Harry’s personal space and told him, “I think you _do_.”

Harry shook his head. “I don’t want mates!” He said frantically.

Neville was a little hurt by that, but he didn’t let that sting stop him. “Would it be so bad to be mated to me? I‘d be patient as long as you wanted, and you know I am capable of being that way, and I’m already your friend.”

Harry shook his head again, in mute denial.

“Harry.” Neville said firmly, running his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip. “You can’t change it. It’s just the way things are. If you accept me, I can be there for you. As your first mate, I am allowed to protect you, even from your other mates. You can’t honestly tell me that wouldn’t give you peace of mind. Let me do this for you.” He begged.

Harry's face was pensive as he thought about what Neville was saying. He knew Neville would never force him to be anything other than who he was. Nev had been there for him through so much, and honestly he _was_ fit. Harry bit his lip, leaned in, and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. As strong arms surrounded him, he felt safe and protected.

Neville smiled, smug triumph filling him at the feeling of perfect completion he felt with his mate wrapped in his arms. “You know we need to kiss, right?”

Harry buried his face in Neville's chest and mumbled something.

“I can't understand that.” Neville said in amusement.

Harry raised his head to look at Neville, took a deep breath, and told him, “I lied. It _will_ be my first kiss.”

Neville thought his heart would burst with happiness at that. “Mine, too. I think instinct will guide us, though.” He said. “May I?”

Harry nodded, and Neville leaned in to seal their mouths together.

Harry tasted sweet, and there was a tingle of tangible magic in his kiss, and as Neville swept his tongue through his mate’s mouth, he thought he caught just a hint of oranges.

Neville decided right then and there that he would be kissing Harry every chance he got.

He pulled back and opened his eyes and chuckled as Harry’s eyes fluttered open. “Well, that was unexpected.” He said.

“What was?” Harry asked, a little dazed.

“Your wings are out again.” Neville said, running a hand over the inside of one.

Harry gasped at the pleasure that spiked through him at the touch. “Oh, wow! I hope it doesn’t feel like that when anyone _else_ touches them!” He shivered.

Neville’s eyebrow winged up. “What did it feel like?”

“Like you were touching me… Ah, a lot lower.” He finished in a mumble.

Neville smiled. “Well, you didn’t seem to feel that when Madam Pomfrey touched them, so I’m thinking it might be a mate thing. That could be fun.” He purred.

Harry shot him a glare. “You touch those things in public and you’re dead!” He said as he wrapped them in shadows again.

Neville chuckled. “No, that’s definitely a game for in private.” He assured Harry.

Harry flushed and wriggled out of his hold, then opened the door.

“Thank the Gods!” Seamus ducked in and turned to glare at Harry and Neville. “Whichever one of you cast those Wards to keep us out, that was mean! I’ve needed to piss for five minutes!”

Harry and Neville looked at each other and Neville shook his head. “Probably you. Elves don’t have an affinity for Warding, but dark Fae are known for being secretive.” He told Harry.

Harry winced. “I need to learn to control accidental Warding, apparently.” He murmured, leaving the room.

Neville laughed. “We can train that.” He told Harry. “It’ll be an ongoing project.”

They said their goodnights and went to bed.

Harry had a dream that night that was about him, Neville, and four other people whose faces he could not see. All he could make out was that one was small and feminine and three were older males. He seemed to be familiar with them and instead of feeling nervous with them he felt safe and loved.

Protected.

It was a far cry from what he had been expecting, and when he woke, he ruminated for a few minutes on what he had dreamt. He would apparently get comfortable with his mates if his dream were any indication, and he got up and got ready for the day in high spirits, looking forward to the future for the first time in a long time.

Neville had a dream, too, but in it was just himself and Harry, enjoying closeness and a rare moment of peace together. They were in front of a roaring fire, curled under a blanket with cups of cocoa, chatting and joking and exchanging soft, sweet kisses as they grew even closer. He was in total bliss, and while he knew that Harry would find his other mates when he woke, while he was dreaming there was none of that knowledge on the horizon, and it was just the two of them, love and solitude to be themselves and learn each other at their own pace, the outside world be damned.

He woke to a feeling of wistfulness, and got up to find Harry already awake and in the shower. He smirked, grabbed his shower things, checked that Dean and Seamus were still asleep, and headed into the bathroom to find his mate and start his Saturday morning off with a bang.

After all, who knew when he’d have this kind of chance again? Ron wouldn’t be gone forever.

It was an opportunity too good to pass up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided on a theme for the chapters where he actually BONDS with a mate, and the theme will be simple. You will be sure that there is to be a bonding in each one, because it will be stated, but the title proper will be a word that will describe the state of the bond at first. In this case, Harry and Neville have a strong connection already as good friends. 
> 
> Hope this chapter was good for you, because I really liked how it turned out.


	5. The Other Shoe

Neville opened the door and headed for the showers.

Harry was there, sleepy and soapy, trying to keep the shampoo away from his eyes, which were still mostly closed.

“You are adorable like that.” Neville told him, starting his own shower.

Harry frowned at him, then stuck his tongue out.

Neville nodded in agreement. “I know, no words until after your shower. I’ll let you wake up.”

Harry woke slowly as he washed himself, finally looking alert by the time he turned off the water.

As Harry passed by, Neville grabbed his wrist. “I was wondering, since it's just us two, if you'd give me another kiss to start the day off?”

Harry flushed. “The shadows will come off my wings.” He said.

“That's why I'm asking in private.” Neville told him.

“They'll get _wet_.” Harry said flatly, then added, “Wet wings really _suck_.”

Neville stepped out of his spray. “There. How about now?”

Harry cleared his throat. “Er, we’re naked.” He said in a small voice.

Neville looked down at himself. “Yes, but I’m not going for any more than a kiss, maybe a rub on your wing. I’m not going to throw you down and have my wicked way with you.”

Harry sighed, but nodded. “Yeah. One kiss is okay.”

Neville wrapped his arms around Harry and leaned in to kiss him.

Harry made a small noise of irritation when his wings came out of the shadows and Neville’s wet arms were draped across them.

Neville pulled his arms back and ran a hand over the inside of one of Harry’s wings. He smiled when Harry let out a small moan and closed his eyes to savour the touch.

Harry pulled back when Neville released him, and he was brightly flushed—all the way down his chest.

“Wow.” Neville ran his eyes over Harry’s face and neck, grinning. “That blush goes all the way down to your nipples!”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Haha, very funny. Someday I’ll turn the tables and _you’ll_ be the one blushing!”

Neville leaned in to steal one more quick kiss. “I’m sure you will, but you need to stop blushing over everything first, or you’ll be just as red as me.”

“I suppose I’ll just have to get help from my _other_ mates, but once I find them, you’d better watch out!” Harry said through a grin.

“I’d suggest getting to work, then. You’ll never be able to make good on that if you never find any of the others.” Neville shot back.

Harry stuck his tongue out at him again and went to get his clothes.

*****

Harry and Hermione were waiting in the hospital wing for Ron. Neville was waiting outside the doors, standing guard for Harry _just in case_.

Harry was amused despite himself that Neville was taking his duties as his first mate and defender so seriously, but he did think that accompanying him _everywhere_ , including to the bathroom, was a bit much.

Neville seemed to enjoy it, though, and Harry was loathe to spoil his fun.

Snape came out of the room first and sneered at them. “Oh, wonderful, the whole Gryffindor entourage is here.”

Harry looked back and saw that Neville had entered the room along with Seamus and Dean.

“We wanted to welcome him back.” Seamus told Snape. “He is one of us. We were all worried, Ifrits are rare and can be dangerous. We know he won’t hurt us, but we wanted to band around him, so he knows he has support!” He said, raising his chin almost defiantly.

Snape huffed. “Well, here he is. I am sure he is warmed by the sentiment.” He said, stepping aside so Ron could come out.

Ron stepped out, but his eyes immediately snapped to Hermione and flared fiery red again.

“Ronald! Remember what I taught you!” Snape snapped and Ron shuddered, took a deep breath, and his eyes went back to normal.

“Huh-huh- _Hermione_!” He breathed, then took a few steps toward her and stopped, eyes wide and pleading. “You’re _beautiful_!”

Snape rolled his eyes. “Oh, lovely, he immediately found his mate. Well, Granger, either reject him or accept him, but do it quickly.”

Hermione flushed. “Thank you, Ron. I want to hear all about what’s happening to you. But... Maybe someplace private, like the Astronomy Tower?” She held out a hand to him and glanced toward the others, who were all in shock. “You guys don’t mind if we discuss some things alone first, right?”

Harry smiled encouragingly.

“Not at all, mates are important, it’s a big deal. We’ll be back in the common room waiting when you two are ready to meet up with us.” Neville said.

Hermione shot him a grateful look and the two of them headed off, hand-in-hand.

Hermione was still flushed with pleasure at being called _beautiful_ for only the second time ever, even with a quill behind her ear and her hair as frizzed out as it had ever been.

Ron found her beautiful without her doing anything special at all! This was unprecedented, and Hermione was going to bask in the moment.

Harry grabbed Neville's hand and interlaced their fingers. “Yeah. Mates _are_ important.”

Neville shot him a smile and Seamus groaned. “Oh, not you, too!”

Harry shrugged and said, “It's not like I can turn it off.”

“Well, _I'm_ happy for you!” Dean said.

Harry smiled at him. “Thank you.” He looked at Neville. “Library? Or common room?”

“I think we’ve done enough studying for now. Common room for a few hours, then we can finish this weekend’s homework, and _then_ we’ll worry about the outside world.” Neville suggested.

“Sounds good to me.” Harry agreed.

*****

“So what’s it like being an Ifrit?” Harry asked in interest.

Ron winced. “It’s hard.” He said. “What did I miss?”

Harry filled him in on all the inheritances everyone had received and flashed his wings, nearly biting through his lip as it brushed against Neville and sent a shockwave of pleasure through him.

Ron nodded. “Well, as for mine, if I don’t Occlude, I see the underworld and those living in it. I can communicate with spirits. And Harry, yours are always around you.”

Harry smiled. “Thanks, Ron. It means a lot to me to have that confirmed. I always hoped they were watching over me.”

“So you two are mates, too?” He asked, hand reaching beside him to entangle his fingers with Hermione’s.

Harry nodded.

“Who’s the submissive?” Ron asked, with his head cocked.

Neville bristled. “That’s a little rude, Ron.” He admonished.

“Sorry.” Ron muttered. “So it’s you?”

Neville sighed, and Harry snorted. “Actually, it’s me.” He said, quietly enough not to carry.

Ron stared at him with wide eyes. “Oh. Wasn’t expecting that.”

Neville chuckled. “No one was. I was a total surprise in several ways.”

Ron nodded. “I’ll bet. Well, you two treat each other well and be happy, and we won’t have any problems.” His eyes hardened as they fell on Neville and started glowing again. “You hurt Harry and I assure you, I will hurt you _so much worse_. He is a brother to me. Moreover, he’s one I actually _like_.”

Neville and Harry shared a look at the vehemence and the fire licking its way up his legs. “I don’t _plan_ to hurt him.” Neville said.

Ron nodded and the fire winked out of existence as his eyes went back to normal. “Good. Then we don’t need to have a private chat.”

Harry was still a little shocked.

“Snape explained some things, and I’ll let you know right now, as an Ifrit, I am protected from getting in trouble if I get into a fight, as long as I don’t _kill_ someone. He said to feel free to let myself choose a few people to protect. I’ve chosen you, Hermione and Ginny.” He grinned. “I can fight anyone who goes after you guys, because otherwise my powers could flare up without warning. So if they need to be used, I have some outlets.”

Harry looked at Neville. “Well, then, why don’t you protect Neville, too?” He asked.

Ron smiled. “I will when he deserves it, but he has to prove he has your best interests in mind first. You are second only to my mate.” He said, squeezing Hermione’s hand and giving her a glowing look, which she returned, adding a kiss to his cheek.

Ron beamed. “You guys are my family away from home, and now that I have all this power, I’m damn well going to use it to protect you.”

Neville chuckled. “I’ll prove myself to you.” He promised Ron before adding, “Both of you.”

Harry wrapped his arms around him. “You don’t have to prove anything to me.” He told his mate. “I already trust you.”

“That’s nice, but wait until you know what I am capable of. I’m still untried right now.”

Harry leaned in and kissed him. “You’ll be all I need, Nev. I already know.”

*****

Monday dawned and Severus couldn’t shake the feeling of disquiet he had niggling in his brain. As long as Potter and Longbottom could manage to not blow anything up today, there was little that could go wrong. To that end, the Gryffindor/Slytherin class, thinned though it currently was, was getting a lecture day.

After that, the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff third years had a simple brew that most of them would have no trouble with.

Today should be a good day.

So why was he feeling like the other shoe was about to drop in a big way?

*****

Severus was observing the class lazily, eyes drifting over the heads of students almost absently.

He noticed the Lovegood girl decanting a purple potion and frowned. He got up and was about to reach her when she saw him and drank it down right before he could get to her.

“Idiot girl! What potion was that?! Why did you drink it?!” Severus asked as she licked her lips.

“Solidarity with Harry.” She answered, before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.

Severus cursed. “Belby, watch the class. The rest of you are to finish your potions and clean up before you leave. I will return as soon as I am able, and I will know if you try to leave early.” He warned, picking up the limp girl.

The rest of the students went back to their work, muttering amongst themselves.

*****

Harry felt something in his chest during dinner, and looked at Neville to see if he had felt anything. He had paused, bite of food in his mouth, and looked like he was listening to something. He glanced at Harry, then continued chewing.

“Did you—” Harry cut off as Neville quickly shook his head, then swallowed and mouthed, ‘after dinner.’ Harry nodded.

After they had both finished eating, Harry and Neville headed for the library. “Did you feel that?” He asked softly as they headed there.

Neville sighed. “I felt _something_ , but it was more of a sense that we weren’t the only ones in our bond. Like there was another person... Humming? But way in the back of my mind.”

Harry frowned. “I got this feeling of waiting. It’s still there, but it feels _patient_ , right now. Like they are waiting for me to find them.”

“We’re going to look into exercises to strengthen our rapport with our creature sides. That’s what will lead us to this person. It’s more important for you, but apparently I’ll be able to feel them or whatever, too, so I may as well look into things.” Neville added.

“Well, I’m glad not _all_ the weight of our impending mate ships are being put on _me_.” Harry sassed as they entered the library.

Neville cracked a grin. “Hey, _you’re_ the one with all the mates. I’d be perfectly happy keeping you to myself forever, but no, I inherited a Harry _and_ his harem!”

Harry laughed quietly as they went to find books to help them.

There was still a lot left to learn.


	6. Adoration; Second Mate

Luna sighed heavily and felt a warm hand tracing letters on her palm. ‘What is the matter?’

“I wanted Harry to come and see me, but he won’t.” She said unhappily. “Can you send someone to go get him? I’m his mate; he needs to see me!”

Madam Pomfrey stilled, then began writing letters again. ‘How can you be so sure?’

“I know things I shouldn’t possibly know, you’ve seen evidence of that.” Luna said simply.

‘I will send someone for him.’ Madam Pomfrey left, and Luna was left in the dark silence of her inheritance. Alone and lonely. Even her _Sight_ wasn’t available to her, and it made things very boring.

Crabbe was the first of the Minotaurs to settle, and was just about ready to leave, so Madam Pomfrey sent him to Charms to fetch Harry, and he was to come straight back with him.

He left, eager to see and smell what new things he would discover on his little outing.

*****

Crabbe entered the room and walked up to Flitwick, whispering something in his ear.

“Fine, fine. Mr. Potter, you are wanted in the hospital wing.” Flitwick told him. “Go ahead and take your things, class will be over in twenty minutes, after all.”

Neville and Harry shared a worried look, but Harry gave Neville a reassuring smile and headed out with Crabbe.

“Mates?” Crabbe asked.

“Er, yeah.”

“You’re about to meet someone else who claims to be your mate. Let her down easy if she isn’t, alright? None of us want to see or smell her tears.” Crabbe requested.

“I actually have three to five mates. It’s entirely possible this girl is another one.” Harry said evenly.

Crabbe nodded and they fell silent the rest of the way there.

Harry walked into the hospital wing and saw Luna, lying in his usual bed, with almost pure white ears poking out of her hair.

“Luna!” He rushed to her and took her hand. “Oh, Luna, you are such a little bundle of trouble!” He said fondly, seeing a fluffy fox tail lying beside her on the bed.

Luna broke into a wide smile as he took her hand. “ _Harry_!” She cried out in delight, knowing the feel of his magic anywhere. She gripped his hand tightly, and something in Harry eased at the contact.

Harry gaped down at her. “How...?” He saw Madam Pomfrey heading over. “How can I have a submissive mate? I _am_ a submissive!” He asked her in an undertone.

Madam Pomfrey smiled. “It happens that way from time to time. It simply means you won't be the one required to birth all the children in your mate ship. It's a good thing, and look how _happy_ she is to have you here!”

Harry looked down at her. She was clearly basking in his attention, hand clutched tightly in his.

“Oh, I want to see you so badly!” She mourned. “But you needed this more than anything else I could give you right now.”

“Can I ask her something? In private?” Harry asked Madam Pomfrey, who nodded.

“Simply write your question on her palm, she is a very bright girl and will not need it repeated.”

Harry waited for her to leave and wrote, ‘What happened?’

Luna giggled. “Well, silly, I made a potion. It acted a lot like Neville’s mistake did, except it was different ingredients, a different colour, and tasted very yummy!” Luna told him brightly.

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “Okay.” He muttered, then asked, ‘You know you’re too young for a proper mating bond, right?’

Luna pouted. “I may not be ready _now_ , but that time will come, and when it does, it’s going to be _you_. I will not change my mind, so don’t go getting ideas in your head, Harry Potter!” She said sternly.

Harry could hear Crabbe laughing softly on the other side of the room.

‘Luna, I adore you, but I just can’t see you as a sexual person. You’re so pure.’ Harry wrote to her.

Luna opened her currently useless eyes so he could see her roll them, then told him, “I am a _woman_ , Harry. If I have to strip naked and do the hula in front of you for you to see me that way, I will.” She smirked. “But I’m sure that will all be taken care of when I go into heat.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Heat?” He asked, then wrote a question mark on her palm as Neville came into the room.

“Kitsune who reach breeding age go into heat periods. I will start having them when I am ready, and since I only want you first, I will fight anybody else off until _you’ve_ succumbed to my pheromones. It will happen easier if you give in, but I will survive if you hold out too long and decide to take me roughly. It won’t be a particularly good first time, but you won’t be as rough as a dominant would be, so it would still do.” Luna told him.

Neville came up beside him. “Is she...?”

“A mate.” He wrote on Luna’s palm, ‘I am going to hand you over to our first dominant.’

Luna nodded, then Harry placed her hand into Neville’s.

Luna smiled widely. “Neville!” She said happily. “Oh, this is going to be wonderful!”

Neville looked over to Harry. “Have you kissed her yet?” He asked.

Harry’s face flamed. “ _No_! It’s _Luna_!”

Neville took her hand and wrote on it, ‘Who do you want a kiss from first? Me or Harry?’

Luna hummed. “ _You_ can kiss me first, but Harry gets everything else first.”

Harry’s face flamed as Neville’s eyebrows winged up and he glanced over. “Lucky you.” He murmured, then bent and gently kissed Luna.

Harry felt the bond hum inside him, then Neville straightened and nodded to him. “Seal it so she can rest. We’ll come visit every day, but new Kitsunes need a lot of sleep. They are basically baby foxes.”

Harry nodded and bent down to kiss her. Luna sighed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Harry’s neck and hugging him tightly. She only let him go reluctantly when the need for air became acute.

Harry grabbed her hand again and wrote, ‘We'll come by tomorrow to see you again. Right now, you need to eat and get some rest.’

Luna smiled. “Yes, and you need to go to dinner. Oh, and Neville? Elves have an adverse reaction to salt and overly flavourful foods. Go for blander things, like fruits and veggies without sauces. Bread is also good for high elves.”

Neville blushed at being told what he could eat now, as he still hadn’t found that information himself yet. “Right.” He muttered.

Harry laughed at his blush. “You’re red.”

“You’re adorable.” Neville shot back, and Harry glared at him.

They both placed kisses on Luna’s cheek and headed down to dinner.

“I wonder how we’ll spend time with her. We don’t exactly share a dorm.” Harry mused.

“We have to go to Dumbledore and request a private room. There are several set aside, and we’ll probably see a lot of them getting filled now. It’s best to call first choice so we can get the best one.” Neville said.

Harry grinned. “I like the way you think.” He said happily.

“We’ll go see him after dinner.” Neville decided. “We can move in either tonight or tomorrow morning that way.”

*****

“...And Luna is the third so far. I have three more mates to find.” Harry finished his explanation.

Dumbledore’s lips pressed together. “I see. You do understand that you are all so incredibly young to be finding mates?”

Neville and Harry shared a look.

Neville sighed and spoke up. “Sir, we would stop it for a few years if we could, but the fact remains that this is happening _now_ , and we need to be accommodated. We are all going to wait until the time is right to take our relationship a step further, _especially_ with Luna, but we need to be close to each other and start learning how to live together.”

Dumbledore sighed heavily. “Of course, you are right.” He agreed. “Let us find you a room, then.”

He got up and led them to the fifth floor. “There are several good rooms here, already outfitted for multiple mates. The beds are exceptionally large.” He explained, leading them to a door and opening it. “You will need to set a password for the one you choose.” He added.

Harry and Neville went in and looked around. There was a kitchenette and a sitting room, and three doors leading off of the sitting room.

Harry opened the first one and found a very nice bathroom. The tub was the same size as the one in the prefect’s bath, and the shower was correspondingly large. He smiled. “I like this.”

Neville peeked in. “It’s very nice.” He agreed.

Harry went to the next door and found a bedroom that did indeed have a massive bed. It was decorated in deep purples and light blues. “Also nice.”

Neville snorted. “Luna would appreciate the blue.”

“It matches her eyes.” Harry said with a smile.

Neville chuckled and went to open the last door, wondering what was behind it. He gasped at finding a small greenhouse with pots just begging to have things planted in them. “Oh, wow!”

Harry looked in and shook his head fondly. “So that’s a yes?”

“Definitely.” Neville said reverently.

Dumbledore smiled. “Yes, I thought this would be a good fit for you, Mr. Longbottom. If you two will just step outside and set the password, I will leave you to move in whenever you like.”

Harry and Neville went outside and Dumbledore stood aside. “You may set the password to whatever you like.” He said.

Neville looked at Harry, and Harry flicked his eyes to Dumbledore in explanation before leaning in and hissing something in Parseltongue.

“There. Since Neville is always with me, I can open it for him. When Luna is out of the Hospital Wing, we will talk it over with her and if we need to reset it then, we will.” Harry said.

Dumbledore frowned. “What if I or the teachers need to get to you?”

Harry snorted. “You won’t be able to get through my Wards, and I set them subconsciously, so I hope Fawkes is always handy and can get through dark Fae Warding.”

“I see. I suppose he is always an option if I need to see you. I will leave you to it. Have a good night, boys.” He left in a solemn mood, the twinkle unusually absent from his eyes.

Harry and Neville shared a look after he left. “We can reset the password now, if you’d like.” Harry said. “I just can’t trust anyone but you and the other mates. Possibly Ron, but I don’t even want _him_ having the password to our rooms.”

Neville nodded. “Dark Fae are extremely secretive, Harry. I already told you that. You’ll probably be Warding things unintentionally and setting Parseltongue safeguards everywhere until you feel safe with all the people around you, and that won’t happen until we are out on our own. I get it, and I am behind you one hundred percent. Leave the password for now. I do go _everywhere_ with you, after all.” He said, amused both at the statement and Harry’s clear reproving tone as he had said it.

Harry smiled fondly and shook his head. “To the dorms? Start packing?” He suggested.

“Are you planning on moving in tonight? It’s only Tuesday, we have class tomorrow.” Neville asked.

Harry smiled widely. “No time like the present! We have two hours before curfew, and with featherweight charms, we can just pack everything, cast the spell, and carry it here no problem. We’ll be going _down_ the stairs to get here, after all. I see no problem with trying to get it done in two hours.” He raked his eyes over Neville overtly. “Or don’t you want to sleep with me?” He purred.

Neville nearly swallowed his tongue. “What?” He croaked out through a throat suddenly gone bone-dry.

Harry grinned. “I meant to _sleep_. I want to fall asleep in your arms. We’re not ready for anything more. That will come later.”

Neville let out a breath. “Yeah, sounds good.” He said weakly.

Harry was going to send him to an early grave if that flirtatious side showed up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now there is another submissive thrown into the mix!
> 
> Exciting, isn't it? 
> 
> Well, I think so, at least.


	7. Putting Plans in Place

“We have a new room now.” Harry told Ron.

“How am I supposed to protect you?!” Ron asked in agitation.

“Protect me in the halls; not in my rooms.” Harry told him in exasperation. “I don’t need protection from _Nev._ ”

Ron huffed. “Where are your rooms?” He asked.

“You can join Neville and me when we go back, but you won’t be able to get in without me. I set the password in Parseltongue.” Harry explained.

Ron’s face fell. “Don’t you _trust me_?” He asked.

Harry bit his lip. “I _do_ , but…” He shook his head, completely at a loss as to how to explain it.

“Dark Fae _can’t_ trust outside of their mate bond. At least, not to the same extent other creatures can. It’s not part of their instincts to form close attachments to others unless they have to. Don’t take it personally, he won’t trust anyone else more than you unless they are a mate, and it’s not like he can help it. Dark Fae have always been that way.” Neville said.

Harry nodded and shot him a grateful smile.

Ron sighed. “I guess as long as you’re still my friend.” He said.

“Always and forever, Ron. We’re more than friends, we’re _family_. I love you like a brother, it’s just that my new instincts are making things difficult.” Harry answered, slipping his shrunken trunk into his pocket. “Come on, I’ll show you where the rooms are. Do you want to grab ‘Mione?”

Ron nodded and they all headed down the stairs to the common room.

They picked up Hermione and headed to the rooms, letting Ron and Hermione in to take a look around. “Maybe we should go to Dumbledore and request private rooms?” Hermione suggested.

Ron flushed. “Well, I’m not ready to start doing things yet, and we are in the same house, so I don’t think he’ll give us one until we start… You know.”

Hermione smiled. “You can say sex, it’s not a bad word.” She told him.

Ron flushed bright red. “Yeah, doing that.” He agreed without saying it.

Hermione smiled fondly. “You’re very cute, Ron.” She peeked into the other rooms. “Are these personalized?” She asked upon seeing the greenhouse room.

“No, but Dumbledore showed us this one first, probably because he knew I would fall in love with that room.” Neville told her with a smile.

“Why did you ask for another room? You two share a dorm.” Hermione asked.

Neville smiled. “We found another mate. She’s in Ravenclaw.” He explained.

“ _Ravenclaw_? But who?” Hermione asked them.

“Luna.” Harry said. “She took a potion and got an inheritance. I don’t know why she did it, but she did.”

“What is she?” Hermione asked curiously.

Harry smiled. “Kitsune.” He told her.

“Oh, I bet she looks _adorable_!” Hermione said with a wide smile.

“She really does. Her ears and tail are almost pure white.” Neville told her. “She is determined to have Harry be her first for everything, or so she’s informed us. She is headstrong, but I like that in a partner, so it will all work out for the best.”

“You can come see her tomorrow after dinner. We’ll be visiting her again then.” Harry told them both.

Hermione shook her head. “No, you two get to know her first. You need to learn her in private. We’ll get to know her when she is out of the Hospital wing. She doesn’t need to be stressed by too many people around right now.”

“You’re right, that’s probably best.” Harry agreed.

“Anyway, curfew is soon. You two have fun moving in. We’ll see you at breakfast tomorrow.” Hermione said, grabbing Ron’s hand. “Sleep well tonight, boys.” She said with a grin.

Harry flushed as she and Ron left.

Neville snorted. “Come on, let’s unpack and get to bed.”

Harry eagerly helped him set up their rooms to their liking. As more mates moved in there would be changes, but for now, they could decorate or not as they saw fit.

Once the unpacking was done, both boys were exhausted. They changed and fell into bed, wrapping arms—and, in Harry’s case, _wings—_ around each other and falling to sleep together, both knowing that their lives would not be complete until they found the rest of their mates.

But there was plenty of time for that later.

*****

Harry and Neville headed to breakfast, both chatting about what should be planted in the greenhouse room.

“I’m just saying, it’s your room. Let me have the kitchen, I like to cook sometimes.” Harry told Neville with a smile.

Neville frowned. “You’re really okay with me planting whatever I want to?”

Harry stopped and took Neville’s hands. “As long as it is not hazardous, go ahead and plant anything. I trust your judgement.” He said solemnly.

Neville smiled. “That means a lot, especially coming from you.” He said.

Harry chuckled. “It should, you are one of very few people who have my trust.” He leaned in and gave Neville a quick kiss. “Now let’s go eat.”

They got to the Gryffindor table and Hermione and Ron smiled at them. “Have a good first night in your new room?” Hermione asked.

Harry smiled. “It was nice being able to sleep with my wings out.” He told her.

“It was even _nicer_ being _wrapped up_ in them.” Neville added, and Harry cleared his throat.

“I couldn’t help it. They sort of did that on their own.”

“I liked it. It was very comforting, and they give off a nice scent. Plus, my inner elf was loving the feeling of having you in my arms and trusting me enough to not molest your wings while you slept.” Neville told him.

“If you wake me up by fondling my wings, I will _break your nose_.” Harry threatened.

Neville grinned. “That’s partially why I didn’t do it.” He quipped.

Hermione smothered a chuckle and told them, “Someday you’ll enjoy waking up to that.”

“Not for a good long while.” Harry retorted.

*****

They were all waiting outside the potions classroom for Snape when Malfoy showed up with Crabbe and Goyle.

“Hello, Potter. Do you still want to impress me?” The blond drawled. “I’m sure you’d prefer me to the ugly duckling you got saddled with.” He added, raking a disdainful gaze over Neville. “At least you didn’t end up with the _Mudblood_ , though. You may yet have _some_ taste.”

Ron bellowed in rage and his body was encased in an aura of flame as he charged at Malfoy, fists flying and leaving fiery blurs in their wake as he pummelled the blond, and Draco screamed as he was hit again and again.

The door opened and Snape looked down at what was happening. “ _Enough_!” He snapped, and Ron stilled, Malfoy a bloodied and weeping mass of bruises and burns below him.

“Crabbe, please take Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital wing. Ronald, do try to leave them alive, you are not exempt from _murder_ charges. In.” He said, and Malfoy turned a betrayed look on him.

“He’s not getting punished?” He asked in disbelief.

“Do not cross an Ifrit, Mr. Malfoy. They are not forced to hold back their extremely dangerous rage.” Snape said evenly before letting them into the room.

Harry and Neville shared a look. Ron was going to have immunity from detentions now. This was either very _good_ news, or very _bad_ news.

And it would be some time before they found out exactly which.

*****

It was one week later, and Harry and Neville were going to visit Luna again, and this time, she should be able to hear them.

They came into the Hospital Wing and Harry left Neville to say hello to Luna first while he went to see Madam Pomfrey.

“I was wondering if we could talk in private?” He asked her quietly.

Madam Pomfrey smiled. “Of course. Come to my office, we will talk there.”

They went into her office and she sat behind her desk. “Now, what was so secret? Or is it your heritage pushing you to keep things secret?” She asked.

Harry shrugged. “Maybe both. I wanted to know if _you_ could take me to Gringotts over Easter. I want to get an inheritance test done, since Hermione mentioned it would tell me where I got the Dark Fae from, but I don’t trust anyone to take me that’s of age. At least with you, there is doctor/patient confidentiality.” He told her.

Madam Pomfrey smiled. “Of course. We will tell the Headmaster that I want to have you seen by a creature specialist because you are not putting on weight like you should, and we need information on what diet you should follow. I know these things already, and I will write you out a strict meal plan to follow to get your weight up, but the cover story will serve as long as you follow my directions.”

Harry grimaced. “I don’t want to become _fat_.” He muttered.

Madam Pomfrey smiled. “And I daresay your mates don’t want it, either. But you _do_ need to put on about fifteen pounds, and find a way to keep that weight steady. I will help you get there, the rest is up to you. That is my price for helping you to uncover what secrets lie in your lineage. Take it or leave it.” She said simply, looking at him smugly.

“You’re a crafty one, but fine. We have an agreement.”

“Excellent news. Come here for breakfast on Saturday morning the first day of the break and we will go. I will explain _my_ plan to the Headmaster for you.” She said.

Harry smiled. “Thanks.”

“Not a problem, Mr. Potter. Go spend some quality time with your mates now.”

Harry nodded and left.

He came out in time to hear Luna softly say, “I’d like to go too. But I’ll have to wait and have Daddy take me in the summer.”

Neville frowned. “Why?” He asked.

“I was adopted. Daddy doesn’t know who my parents are, but he was told that I was willingly given up, and he and Mum blood adopted me. I need to know where my inheritance comes from, too. I knew I had it, of course, and what it was, but not where it comes from. I can’t See everything, after all.” Luna said serenely.

Harry came up to her. “Summer will be soon enough. We don’t need to go through too many revelations all at once. Just take things one step at a time, and we can deal with something new once we wrap our heads around the first bombshell.”

“The first what?” Neville asked.

Harry shook his head. “Muggle thing, it just means a big shock.” He explained.

“Well, have fun, and when you find out, don’t think badly of it. We will still love you.” Luna told Harry.

Harry frowned. “What do you mean?” He asked.

Luna sighed. “You’re not going to like what you find out, but aside from the fact that it will be unpleasant, I don’t know what the results will be. Don’t push us away, we know who you are _inside_ , and that is all that matters to us.”

“And that worries me more than anything else you could possibly say.” Harry told her.

“Don’t be worried. You’ll always have support form those that you need around you, and we won’t let anything push us away from you. You need us, and we need you. There’s nothing we can do but go on with our lives and make the best of what and who we are.” Luna said.

Neville smiled. “She’s exactly right.” He agreed.

Harry sighed and shook his head. “You two may regret saying these things. What if I turn out to be Voldemort’s son?”

Luna turned her head toward him and an eyebrow rose, though her eyes stayed closed. “I think you’d be very handsome with red eyes.” She said simply.

Neville laughed loudly. “Really, Harry, there’s no way to scare this one away. Don’t even try.” He said.


	8. Getting Used to New Circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, to those that may be concerned, I just realized that two of the pairing will be incest (Reggie/Harry as well as another to be revealed later), so for those that can't read it even though the blood adoptions only leave them mildly related, I'm sorry, I didn't even notice it myself. 
> 
> If you have to leave, I understand. If you can live with it, I promise it will not be a huge issue, even though it will be mentioned two or three times. 
> 
> That will be mostly to allay Harry's worries about it.

Harry and Neville were cuddled on the couch with steaming mugs of hot cocoa, chatting.

Harry was nibbling on his lip nervously. “What if it turns out we’re related?” He asked.

Neville snorted. “Unless we are first cousins, it isn’t a problem.” He said lightly.

“And if we are…?” Harry pressed.

“Listen, we’re mates. If we’re related, magic wouldn’t have picked us for each other. Even if we _are_ , with us being mates it means there are no risks for us to procreate. Magic knows what she is doing when she assigns mates. Don’t worry so much.” Neville told him.

“I just don’t want our children to have birth defects. Or to have squibs, could you _imagine_ how left out they would feel?” He asked, worry clear in his voice as he set his mug down on the table in front of the couch.

Neville leaned down and kissed him until he stopped struggling and melted into it. “There. _Now_ can we enjoy our cuddle session without worrying?”

Harry sighed. “I guess. It’s not going to stop _me_ worrying, though.”

Neville chuckled. “Well, do it in your head for now.” He said, wrapping his free arm around Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and silently curled into Neville, loving how safe and protected he felt in their private rooms. He brushed his wing against Neville's back and shivered in reaction.

Neville looked at him out of the corner of his eye and grinned. “You're going to get yourself all hot and bothered doing that.” He teased.

“Well, that's _my_ problem, isn't it?” Harry shot back. And then did it again.

Neville chuckled and let his glamour drop. “I could _make_ it _my_ problem.” He purred, setting his drink down and moving to lean in closer.

Harry grinned. “Just kiss me.” He said, pulling Neville even closer.

Neville smiled and sealed their mouths together, teasing Harry’s tongue with his own and stealing his breath.

Harry moaned into the kiss, hands coming up to Neville’s shoulders and fingers digging in desperately. He tore his mouth away and panted, “If we are doing this, let’s take it to the bed.”

Neville pulled back and stared at him with wide eyes. “What exactly are we doing?” He asked. He didn’t want to stop, but he needed to know _exactly_ how far Harry wanted to take things.

Harry was staring at him with equally wide eyes, pupils nearly drowning out the green. “No taking off clothes, but…” He wriggled a bit. “I _need_ to _come_.”

Neville grinned. “Oh, we can definitely go rub each other off, I am perfectly fine with that.” He said, then picked Harry up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom.

Harry shrieked and wrapped his arms around Neville’s neck. “Don’t you _dare_ drop me!” He snapped.

“I’m not going to, you’re tiny.” Neville told him. He carried Harry into their bedroom and gently laid him on he bed before lying beside him. “Do you want to be on top, or should I?” He asked, stroking a finger down the side of Harry’s face.

Harry swallowed. “Could you…?” He trailed off.

Neville smiled. “I will. Are your wings comfortable?” He asked, running his hand over the underside of one.

Harry shivered and moaned lowly. “Yeah, they’re fine! Just _do something_!” He begged.

Neville chuckled and rolled atop Harry, kissing him and beginning to roll his hips.

Harry’s breath hitched and he made a small mewling noise in the back of his throat as he began to match Neville’s movements, trying to kiss back and move in time with his mate.

Neville was better at concentrating on two different things than Harry was, but he didn’t mind Harry’s distracted pauses during the kissing. He just kept moving and kissing until Harry’s brain realized his tongue had stilled and he began kissing back again. It was actually kind of encouraging that his ministrations were distracting Harry to such a degree, and he touched Harry’s wings and began combing his fingers gently through the downy feathers.

Harry pulled his mouth away and cried out sharply, wrapping his legs around Neville’s hips and frantically bucking against him as he came.

Neville moaned at the sound and feel of Harry coming apart beneath him and couldn’t stop himself from tumbling over the precipice with him. He panted and collapsed atop Harry sleepily. “Merlin, that was hot.”

“Mm.” Harry agreed, then shifted. “And now it’s getting _cold_ , so a cleaning charm would be great right about now.”

Neville rolled off him. “Don’t have my wand.” He said lightly. “Shower?”

Harry sighed. “I guess that would work even better. Come on.”

Neville grinned and followed his mate into the bathroom eagerly.

*****

Draco was watching Millicent play with a small flame she had produced and wondered, not for the first time, why fate had chosen a Fire Elemental for him. 

He had discovered over the course of the last week that she was definitely his mate, as she was the only person _completely_ unaffected by his allure, and he was feeling the need to display for her.

In fact, he was feeling it so badly, he saw no reason to fight it back any longer.

He got up, walked to just in front of the couch she was knelt in front of, and cleared his throat.

Millicent looked over her shoulder, threw her flame into the fire, and turned to give him her undivided attention. She knew better than to snub a Malfoy, after all.

Draco cleared his throat. “I… I wanted…” He blew out a breath. This was harder than he thought it would be.

Millicent’s eyes widened as Draco just gave up on words and brought his creature to the surface, flaring out his wings and crooning, which got the attention of almost everyone in the room.

She let him demonstrate his own talents with fire, being suitably impressed as he tossed fireballs at her and she lobbed them into the fire with approving smiles.

He was about to demonstrate another talent of his, she knew, when she saw Tracey Davis creeping up toward the back of the couch behind him, tail twitching, hands flexing before her, and eyes fixated on his wings, which were fluttering _ever so slightly_ behind him.

As Millicent watched, Tracey’s pupils dilated, the tail fluffed out, and she vaulted over the back of the couch, landing on Draco’s back with a yowl, knocking him into Millicent, and sending all three of them to the ground.

“Well, not exactly how I anticipated getting you under me, but I suppose it will work.” Draco said, having been shocked out of his display.

Millicent laughed. “You could have just asked me out to Hogsmeade, you know.” She told him.

Draco pouted. “You’re my _mate_ , which makes you immune to my allure. How did I know you’d say yes?!”

Millicent smiled at him and reached up to trace his lips with a finger. “Well, what reason do I have to say _no_?” She shot back. “At least I won’t burn _you_ to a crisp.” She looked him up and down. “And would you look in a mirror? Who would turn _you_ down, Draco Malfoy?”

Draco smirked smugly. “Only a fool.” He answered.

“Which I am not.” Millicent said.

*****

Tracey was carefully combing out her singed tail as Draco and Millicent talked on the couch. She huffed and curled closer to the back of her chair and let out a long, mournful meow, closing her eyes and really _getting into it_ —until a shoe hit her and she looked up to see Blaise taking off his second shoe.

“Want the other one?” He asked, holding it up.

Tracey stood, claws growing out of her fingernail beds, and hissed at him.

“Then shut up, _gatto pazzo_.”

Tracey huffed, threw the shoe back, hitting him in the chest, and went back to her careful combing and bemoaning the loss of her thick, shiny fur—but much more quietly, this time.

Blaise, on the other hand, was gazing around the room, wondering why he kept getting the niggling sense that his mate was here—at Hogwarts—even though he hadn't smelled her yet. It was _infuriating_ , and he wanted to leave, to find her, but he knew he had to at least finish his education and get a good career if he wanted to give whoever she was the life that she deserved.

*****

“This smells better.” Goyle said, holding up a bunch of berries.

“What are _you two_ doing out here?!” Severus snapped, coming upon his two Minotaurs foraging for snacks.

“Looking for—”

“Something to eat?” Severus asked, pinching the bridge of his nose as the two nodded eagerly. “Do me a favour, and keep your foraging confined to the greenhouses and Hagrid’s vegetable patch, please.”

Crabbe frowned. “But there’s more variety out here, and we’re safe out here now. There’s not much that will attack a Minotaur—”

“We have _Centaurs_ here, boys.” Crabbe and Goyle froze, looked at each other, and paled in tandem.

“Oh.” Goyle said.

“We’ll go back onto the grounds.” Crabbe added.

“And _stay out_ of the forest.” Severus added.

Crabbe and Goyle both nodded. “Yes, Sir.” Goyle agreed.

*****

“You’re all healed up now, dear, and take this.” Madam Pomfrey handed Parvati a goblet of a reddish-brown liquid.

She sniffed it, determined it smelled pretty good, and drank it down. “What was that?” She asked, handing the goblet back.

“That was a special potion made just for you.” Madam Pomfrey told her. “It was flavoured with some blood, and you will be getting some donated from a few select students to keep you going, but that potion makes it so you can be up and about during the day. You will need strong sunblock charms, and you will need to make sure you do not miss this potion, but now you can live _mostly_ normally. Do not be too disheartened by this accident, you can still live a full life with your new status.” Madam Pomfrey assured her.

“I’m not too worried.” Parvati said. “I didn’t have any plans to become a professional sunbather, or anything.”

Madam Pomfrey smiled. “That’s the spirit!”

“I’m going to go meet up with the rest of my house, now.” She said.

“You may come back in a week to escort Miss Brown back to the tower when she gets out, if you’d like.” Madam Pomfrey told Parvati, who smiled widely.

“I’d love to!” She said happily.

“Now run along, and don’t get too distracted by the way people smell now. Your senses will pick up the scent of their blood. I wouldn’t mention it if you catch the scent more strongly on a _girl_ , however.”

Parvati’s face flamed. “No, Ma’am, I will make sure to keep that to myself!”

Madam Pomfrey smiled at her. “You always were a clever girl.” She said in approval.

*****

Cedric Diggory entered the Prefect’s bath to find a merman swimming around in the tub. He sat cross-legged outside the tub, watching the young man, until he surfaced to reveal Theodore Nott.

Cedric grinned. “ _You’re_ not a Prefect.” He teased.

Theodore shrugged. “Special circumstances. I’m allowed in here to let my form out for a bit each week. _You_ just have abysmal timing, that’s all.” He shot back.

Cedric laughed. “So it was true? About Potter and Longbottom’s Potions accident? All the fourth-year Gryffindors and Slytherins got an inheritance?” He asked.

Theo dragged himself out and changed, then got up and grabbed his towel to dry himself, Cedric covering his eyes even though Theodore was completely unconcerned about his nudity. “Yeah. Potter’s probably going to have a harem, but for the rest of us, one mate will be enough. Most of us still haven’t found ours, though, and Potter’s found two so far.”

Cedric hummed. “He’s still actively looking, then?” Cedric asked, trying—and _failing_ —to sound casual.

“You have a crush.” Theo said in amusement. “Go ahead and chat him up, he may be interested in a little dalliance on the side.” He suggested.

Cedric sighed and shook his head. “I’m not a homewrecker. If he’s got mates, they are welcome to him. I’ll find someone else.”

Theo smiled and shrugged. “Suit yourself.” He said before leaving.


	9. Luna Comes Home

Daphne was in the forest, wandering around, touching each tree and sharing a silent communion with them as they detected within her a kindred spirit. She could feel their enduring life forces, and knew why the ancient wizards were so much more in tune with nature; why they found it sacred.

Nature was always there. Even when humankind, wizard and Muggle alike, were gone, nature would still be there, waiting, living, being.

Life would go on with or without them.

She sighed, realizing that her life, as much as she wanted to live it and enjoy it, was woefully insignificant. Her life could be snuffed out _easily_ , by any number of things, while a tree took significant effort to either uproot or cut down.

She shifted into her tree form, a strong Laurel tree, just like her middle name, and let the sunlight warm her boughs.

She stayed like that, just basking in the Earth and the life around her, until her stomach reminded her that, though she was now partially a part of nature, she was still reliant on human food and had certain bodily needs that could be held off while she was a tree, but would hit with a vengeance when she returned to human form.

She blushed at her oversight and ran all the way to the castle, hoping her bladder would make it all the way back.

*****

“When can I leave?” Lavender asked, her half-open eyes allowing her some of her sight, though she was in a darkened room so as not to put too much strain on her vision.

“When you have opened your eyes _fully_ , dear. You have until this evening. Parvati will be coming by to pick you up and escort you back to Gryffindor Tower.” Madam Pomfrey told her.

Lavender smiled. “That’s nice of her.”

“She is very excited to see you again. Aside from her sister, you were the person she seemed to miss the most.”

Lavender smiled. “We are good friends.” She confirmed.

“So just be patient, and eat your lunch. We will take things one step at a time.” Madam Pomfrey told her.

“Alright.” Lavender said, pulling her tray a little closer to her.

*****

Parvati had followed her nose all the way to the dungeons, following the scent of spicy, mouth-watering _heaven_ , and had been led to a wall.

She knew that this wall lay between her and that scent, and she _needed_ to know where the scent was coming from! It was calling her, beckoning her onward, and now she was blocked from finding it!

It just wasn’t _fair_ , and Parvati leaned against the wall, sliding down it in dejected misery.

She was just going to stay there until the scent passed by again. She didn’t care if it took _weeks_!

*****

Blaise sighed, tail lashing in agitation. He cursed it again, wondering how Tracey could stand hers, always giving away her emotional state. They were horrible, loathsome things.

He got up and crossed to the door to the common room. “I’m going to go to the library.” He told Draco.

Draco looked up. “Have fun, then. Don’t study too hard. All work and no play, and all that.”

Blaise just sighed and waved a hand dismissively.

He opened the door—and a girl fell backward into the room.

Blaise felt his mind shut down as his fangs throbbed in absolute _need_.

The girl stood and turned around in an unnaturally fast motion, and Blaise was left staring into deep red eyes the colour of wine.

She inhaled, and the eyes closed. They opened again as she slowly licked her lips. “It’s _you_.” She breathed.

Blaise swallowed as he found himself completely at a loss for words. “I… I…”

Tracey Davis sighed in disgust and pushed Blaise out of the way. “What the big idiot is trying to say is, ‘would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?’”

Parvati smiled. “I’d love to, but it would have to be a short trip. We clearly need to talk. I’m Parvati Patil, a Gryffindor, and my nose led me to you. I’m a living Vampire now.” She told Blaise, who still hadn’t regained his ability to speak.

Tracey stamped on his foot, and he yelped and glared at her, then blurted, “Blaise Zabini, Slytherin. I’m a Tiefling, and I’ve been looking for you _everywhere_!” He told her reverently.

Parvati held out a hand. “I have to go to pick up my friend from the Hospital Wing in three hours, but we have time to talk before then.”

Blaise took the hand and shot a stunned look back at Tracey, who smiled and waved at them. “Bye-bye! Have a good chat!” She closed the door and laughed. “He needs to work on his ability to chat up his mate, apparently. The ‘stand there looking dumb’ approach won’t even work for our two resident Minotaurs.” She said in amusement.

Theodore rolled his eyes. “You’ll _never_ get a mate with a disrespectful mouth like _that_.”

Tracey grabbed her tail and shook it at him. “ _Cat_ , darling! I’m not going to _have_ a _mate_! I am the very epitome of promiscuity!” She shot back before sashaying her way up to her dorm.

*****

Seamus grinned at his cauldron and went to get Dean. “I made leprechaun gold, Dean!” He said excitedly when he found the other boy. “Come look!”

Dean followed him up to the dormitory. He saw the cauldron full of gold and grinned. “Awesome! What are you going to do with it?” He asked.

Seamus shrugged. “Nothing, I guess. It’s going to disappear in a few hours. I just thought it was kind of cool.”

Dean chuckled. “It’s _very_ cool.” He agreed.

*****

“She’s ready to leave? Really?!” Harry asked excitedly.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. “Yes, she acclimatized quite a lot faster than I thought she would, but our Luna has always been a bit of an overachiever.”

“We need to go to Ravenclaw Tower and get her things!” Neville said, equally as excited as Harry. “She's going to balance us out so nicely!”

Luna came out of the private room she had been in for the last two days as her eyes opened slowly and she got used to her sight again.

She looked at Harry and Neville and sighed. “Glamour and shadows.” She shook her head sadly. “You two need to drop those when we get back to our rooms and let me see the _real_ you. With those up, I can only get impressions, and it's not the same.”

Neville smiled. “We can do that.” He told her.

“Good.” Luna said, then smiled. “Let’s go get my things.”

They headed to Ravenclaw Tower and Luna let them in.

“You’re not allowed in here!” One of the girls shouted at them.

“They’re my guests.” Luna said evenly, tail flicking behind her. “I’m here to collect my things and then we’ll leave and you won’t see me again.”

The girl glared at them both. “You two _still_ shouldn’t be in here, but if you’re taking Looney away, we’ll let you have her.” She spat unhappily.

Neville dropped his glamour and glared back, his muscles on full display. “You feel like getting pummeled, or are you just stupid? You don’t insult a dominant elf’s mate _in front of them_! Luna, get your things. We’ll ask the Weasley twins to deal with the rest of your house. We can eat in our rooms, Harry’s already said he likes to cook, so you won’t be caught in any pranks.”

Luna smiled, eyed Neville appreciatively, and raised up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. “You’re _very_ handsome.” She whispered to him.

“Luna, please, I’m trying to be intimidating!” Neville muttered.

“I’ll be _right back_!” She said.

Harry and Neville glared around at the rest of the house, and they looked suitably worried with the threat of a Weasley prank hanging over their heads.

Good.

Maybe they’d learn.

Luna came back down and had her trunk and bag with her. “I have my things. You’d better put away the big muscles and _very attractive_ features before I have to beat girls off you with a stick.” She told Neville. “Do you feel like displaying, too?” She asked Harry.

Harry grinned. “If I display in front of any of your housemates, it will be the last thing they see before they meet a horrible death. So not right now, but maybe sometime later.” He flashed a terrifying smirk around at some of the Ravenclaws, mostly focusing on the girls.

Luna giggled. “Let’s go, I’m excited to see our new rooms!” She said, and the three of them left.

They were heading back toward their rooms when Harry caught sight of Cedric Diggory talking to Cho Chang, and he gritted his teeth as rage flared within him.

Luna felt his reaction through their bond and placed a hand on his arm. “Focus on me.” She said quietly. “He doesn’t know yet. Unless you want to tell him _right now_ , you have to let him do what he wants to.”

Harry paled, cleared his throat, and shook his head. “Let’s get to our rooms.” He said quietly.

They reached their rooms and Harry went to hiss the password and Luna stopped him. She smirked at him and said to the portrait, “Neville Longbottom is a sexy beast.”

It opened.

“It will also open for English, as long as the words are right.” She told Harry, walking in.

Harry flushed brightly. “How did you know the words?” He asked.

“I know things, Harry. By the way, your mind is an open book for me.” Luna told him.

“I hate that.” Harry muttered.

Luna patted his arm. “I know you do.” She said in a placating tone. “But you can’t change it.” She added. “Why don’t you want to tell Cedric he’s your mate?”

Neville’s eyes widened. “Really?!” He asked.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “He won’t want _me_. He’s got Cho, and even if he didn’t, he could have _anyone_! What have I got to offer to top that?”

Luna shook her head. “You’re _wonderful_ , why don’t you _see_ it?” She asked.

Harry snorted. “I’m a scruffy, spectacled fourteen-year-old with a madman after me. I’m more trouble than I’m worth. If you two were smart, you’d drop me like a hot potato.”

Neville grabbed Harry’s face and made the teen meet his eyes. “You listen to me:” He said fiercely, “You are worth _twelve_ Cho Changs, and _even more_ Cedric Diggorys! I don’t want to hear you demeaning yourself again, because we _love you_ , and you are just going to have to live with it!” He pulled Harry into a kiss.

Harry moaned into the kiss and felt the shadows fall from around his wings, and Luna gasped at seeing them.

“Oh, they’re _beautiful_!” Luna breathed and ran her hand over one.

Harry broke the kiss to gasp at the feeling, and Neville chuckled. “They’re also very sensitive.”

Luna tutted. “Well, honestly, who’s been working on that? If you get them preened often enough, they will stop feeling so very sensitive! They’ll still feel very good, but not that strongly.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “There’s a way to make them less sensitive?”

Luna nodded.

“Let’s do that, then!” Harry said eagerly.

Luna giggled. “Alright, go into the room and lay on the bed facedown. And don’t expect miracles; this takes multiple tries before it happens.”

Harry groaned as he headed for the bedroom.

Luna winked at Neville. “This will be so much fun! You should come watch what I’m about to do, maybe he’ll let _you_ preen him, too!”

Neville grinned widely. “Oh, I’ll do whatever it takes to get him to let me put hands on his wings! I _love_ them!” He said as they headed into the room.

Luna wrapped her tail around her waist and climbed onto the bed, straddling Harry’s hips. “Now, spread out your wings for me.” She said.

Harry blushed, but did so.

“I’m going to pull out the loose feathers and straighten any bent ones. Just relax and you don’t have to be quiet. This is the first time, it’s going to feel _very good_.” She giggled. “So make some noise for me.” She purred before setting to work fixing his mussed-up wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another mate found. Too bad Harry is afraid of rejection with this one. Will he ever get up the courage to tell him he's a mate?


	10. Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much-needed discussion on where Harry and Neville stand in regards to sexual activity and what is required of Luna as a mate.

Luna ran her hands slowly and gently over Harry's wings, sifting her fingers through the feathers and earning a full-body shudder and a low moan.

She giggled.

“You're enjoying this too much, get off!” Harry shifted.

Luna grabbed onto his shoulders and held on for dear life. “No! I promise, it will help, but I have to touch them a _lot_ before you’ll see _any_ effect. Just bear with it, and let me enjoy it!”

Harry huffed and relaxed again. “I hate this.” He muttered.

Luna shook her head with a smile. “Neville, come here and watch this.” She reached under the wings and Harry’s whole body jerked as she fingered a small nub and squeezed it gently. “This little gland,” she ran her finger over it and Harry jerked again, “is the _preen gland_.” She explained. “It emits this oil,” She showed Neville the small amount of oil in her palm, “which you smooth over the feathers to make them supple and shiny. It _also_ makes them slightly water-resistant.” She poked Harry in the side with her thumb. “But Harry, never rely on that, because they only repel a _little_ bit of water, as I’m sure you’ve noticed. A shower spray or a swim will _drench_ them, and that is very unpleasant, I’ve heard.”

“It is.” Harry muttered, face buried in the pillow.

“The preen oil gives off the same scent Harry does, though it is lighter unless he is pregnant—that’s how we’ll know not to straddle him during preening, and that is the first change we’ll notice to indicate that he is carrying. Well, unless he is one of the bloodline that moults, but not all Fae _do_ , so we can’t rely on it until we know for sure.” Luna added.

“How many Fae mates do you have hidden away, Luna?” Neville asked in amusement.

Luna flushed. “ _None_ , silly! I’ve just heard a lot about them from the stones! They’re eager to talk about all the creatures that have gone here in the past, and there were seven Fae before Harry, four of them were submissive and of those, one was Dark Fae.” She finished.

“You smooth the preen oil over the feathers like this,” She rubbed her hands together and ran them down over Harry’s wings, smoothing the oil in a thin layer over the feathers.

Harry moaned, and Luna closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Neville grinned widely. She _definitely_ wasn’t unaffected!

“I really should have done this part first.” She said as she opened her eyes, and her voice was slightly breathy, as she ran her hands over the wings, tugging at a few of the feathers gently. Two of them on one wing came out, and one on the other. “You aren’t losing many feathers yet, Harry, but you eventually will lose all of them, a few at a time.” She turned to Neville. “Unless it is broken and _has a broken shaft_ , you should never _pull_ one out. You tug gently, and if it comes out, it comes out. Don’t force it unless it is at an angle where lying down could jab it into Harry and hurt him. Then it _needs_ to come out, and I’m sorry, Harry, but it _will_ hurt.” She said, gently rubbing his wings.

“Why are you acting like it’s definitely going to happen?” Harry asked wryly.

Luna stilled and sighed. “Because.” She said heavily. “It _will_.”

Harry groaned. “Great.”

“I’m sorry.” Luna told him. “I can’t tell you any more than that.”

“It’s fine, my life is always one disaster after another; I’m used to it.” Harry said lightly.

Luna hummed in assent and reached around to squeeze the preen gland again.

Harry gasped and couldn’t stifle the loud moan that emerged from his mouth.

Luna flushed brightly and squeaked.

Harry’s head rose. “What?!” He sounded worried.

“Nothing, nothing!” Luna said, pupils dilated and ears twitching. “I just…” She cleared her throat. “I’m _thirteen_ , Harry, and you’re lying in between my legs making _really good_ noises… I may not be _ready_ , but I’m not made of stone, either!”

Neville laughed long and hard.

Harry flushed. “Sorry.” He muttered into the pillow, trying to smother himself now.

Luna let out a long breath as his flush abated. “Oh, don’t be, it’s really hot.” She said, rubbing preen oil over the underside of his wings, her body pressed against his back as she reached around. “Mm, you feel so _strong_.” She breathed into his ear, and watched as it turned red again.

She could hear his laboured breathing and leaned down to blow hot breath in his ear. “Let me _hear_ you.” She whispered to him, then slid her hands to the point where they joined his shoulders and gently pressed her fingertips to the sensitive skin.

Harry bucked into the bed and mewled, and Luna smiled. “Mm, that was lovely.” She scraped her fingernails carefully over the area, and Harry cried out. “Once more.” She drew her fingertips over his wings, moving from the underside, all the way around to the back, and then to the middle where they met skin again before leaning down and _licking_ the skin between his wings.

Harry shouted, reared up, and his wings knocked Luna off of him, sending her crashing to the floor.

Neville cried out and knelt over Luna, who was laughing happily.

“Are you okay?!”

Harry leaned over the edge of the bed. “Did I hurt you?” He asked in worry.

Luna shook her head. “No, it was fine! That was fun!”

Harry scowled at her. “That was _torture_ , and you know it!” He told her sternly.

“Touch them, Neville.” Luna told him.

Neville and Harry traded a look, and Harry shrugged, holding out a wing in offering.

Neville ran a hand over it.

Harry shivered, but smiled. “Hey, that’s actually a little bit better.”

“See? It will work, but it’s a process. One we can have a lot of fun with.” Luna said.

Harry smiled in resignation. “I suppose so. We’ll work on it.” He agreed.

Harry got up, still flushed. “Uhm… I’m just going to… go take a shower, now.” He headed for the bathroom.

Luna made to follow him, and Neville grabbed her tail.

She tugged, but couldn’t get out of his grasp, so she turned around to pin him with a questioning gaze.

“You can’t go in there with him, Luna.” Neville said firmly.

“Why not?” She asked.

Neville flushed, and tried to figure out how to explain it without sounding vulgar or crude. “He’s going to… Well, you got him kind of _excited_ , and—”

“So I should _fix_ it!” Luna insisted, cocking her head to one side. “So let me go and I can go _help_ him!”

Neville choked. “When you say _help him_ —” He began in a strangled tone, when Luna cut him off.

“I can go _give him a hand_! If you’ll _let me_!” She stamped her foot.

Neville’s eyes widened, and, though he knew Harry would hold it against him for a while, he let her tail go, and Luna beamed at him and headed into the bathroom.

Neville waited for a few moments, then there were raised voices from the bathroom and Harry’s voice was clearly heard saying, “I don’t need _help_!”

A few seconds later, Harry came out, naked and soapy, covering himself and bright red. “She’s _possessed_!” He said, clearly frazzled.

Neville laughed. “She’s just trying to be helpful.” He corrected.

“I don’t need _help_!” Harry said again.

Neville nodded. “And when she comes out, we’ll explain that to her.” He agreed. “What is she doing?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Probably taking a shower. She got naked and got in there _with me_.” He said.

Neville laughed as Harry cleaned the soap off with a cleaning charm and huffed.

“Oh, yeah, laugh it up. She’s a very _forward_ girl!”

“Honestly,” Neville laughed again, “I think we need to sit her down and talk boundaries with her. She’s probably thinking we’re wanting sex already, when we’re perfectly fine waiting. If we correct her, I’m sure she’ll let up.”

“I hope so.”

*****

“So we aren’t _ready_ for anything sexual.” Neville finished as Luna braided her hair for bed.

Luna beamed and nodded. “Alright!” She said.

Harry frowned. “Alright? Just like that?” He asked sceptically.

“If you aren’t ready, you aren’t ready.” Luna said simply. “I’m not ready for sex yet either, but I don’t mind lending a _hand_ if you want one.” She shrugged. “But if I don’t _need to_ yet, that’s fine, too. Just let me know when that changes.” She told them.

Harry nodded. “We will.” He promised. “Now, how do you want to sleep? Normally I’m the little spoon and Neville is the big spoon, or I face him and wrap my wings around him.”

“Ooh, I’d _love_ to be wrapped in your wings! But I also want to be in Neville’s big, strong arms!”

Harry grinned. “So Luna in the middle tonight. We can do that.” He said.

Luna giggled happily. “You two are so nice!”

“We try to be.” Neville said. “You deserve the best.”

“Is everybody ready for bed?” Harry asked.

Luna nodded, her sky-blue nightie already on her and hair braided neatly.

Neville gave him a nod and Harry tugged his pyjama shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor. “Can’t let my wings out in that stupid thing.” He explained.

Luna giggled and scooted into the middle of the bed.

Neville and Harry scooted in close and enclosed her in a warm cocoon of limbs.

Luna began purring and closed her eyes.

Harry and Neville’s eyes snapped open and met, shocked.

They both smiled at each other and closed them again, letting the soft purring lull them into peaceful sleep.

*****

“Gred! Forge!” Harry beckoned the twins closer and pulled them into an empty classroom. “We need some help from you two with pranking some Ravenclaws.”

Fred and George grinned. “Well, what can we do,”

“…for our ickle Harrykins?” They asked, Harry not quite sure, but _guessing_ that George had spoken first.

“We need _these_ ones,” He handed over a list of every Ravenclaw that had ever bullied Luna, called her a name, even Looney and even if it seemed reflexive, and had ever put her down in any way. “to be shown why it is wrong to bully a student, _particularly_ one in your own house.”

Fred’s eyes widened. “Ohh. This is about your little foxy girl, isn’t it?” He asked.

Harry nodded. “Yes, I’m doing this for Luna, and if you can’t pull it off, I will find someone else who _can_ , even if I have to Imperio _Flitwick._ ”

George took the list. “No, no, we can do it. Any particular effects you wanted?”

Harry grinned viciously. “Make it _public_. And _humiliating_. We want them to suffer for a full twenty-four hours so that the lesson sticks. After that, the effects can fade out, disappear abruptly, can be removed through spells, we don’t care. Just make it last a whole day and be irreversible until the time is up.”

Fred grinned. “Oh, we can do that. You’ve asked _just the right_ pranksters. Give us…” He looked at George and they held a silent conference with looks alone, and Fred finally nodded. “Give us a week, two at the most. We’ll let you know the evening before we do it, so you know to show up to the Great Hall for a grand display.”

“Thanks, guys. You’re the best!”

“Anything for our little brother!”

“We love you, and your newest mate is adorable, we don’t want her getting picked on.”

“Neville is one thing, he became a dominant and can take care of himself, but Luna Lovegood doesn’t deserve to be hurt, and is defenceless, and her inheritance only made her more so!”

“So we will act as her knights in shining armor and defend her virtue!” George said.

“If you say so. I have to get to breakfast.” Harry said.

“Have fun!”

Fred smirked. “Give Neville a kiss for us!”

Harry smiled. “Sure will!” He shot back. “I’ll make it a nice, deep one, with lots of tongue!”

Fred and George cheered as Harry left the room.


	11. Revelations of the Hard Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inheritance test format copied with permission from SassyHimeSama's “A Family to Love" (altered to fit my formatting preferences and because one of the sections is not applicable in this universe), which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357180/chapters/40840514

Harry woke on the morning of April 15th feeling distinctly uneasy. He ate quickly and met Madam Pomfrey in her office.

“Are you ready?” She asked.

Harry nodded. “I need to know if I've been lied to. It's always better to know.” He told her.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. “So it is.” She agreed.

They headed for the gates and Madam Pomfrey glanced at Harry. “You’ve never been Apparated before, have you?” She asked him.

Harry frowned. “Apparated?” He asked blankly.

Madam Pomfrey laughed. “Clearly not; you’d have _remembered_ if you had!”

Harry’s frown deepened. “It’s that bad?”

“It can be very disorienting, especially the first time. That’s why it is unwise to Apparate a baby or a small child. Their magic may fight the Apparition and they can end up splinched—that’s what it is called when you leave body parts behind.”

Harry turned a horrified gaze on her. “Is it dangerous to Apparate?” He asked in worry.

“Heavens, yes, if you are new to it or are not completely focused on where you need to go. But I will have you this time. Just hold tight to me and do not fight the pull, and we will both arrive safely.” She assured him.

Harry nodded as they got to the gates and crossed the Wards.

“Take my arm, dear. And stay calm.” Madam Pomfrey told him.

Harry took her arm warily.

She smiled down at him. “And here we go.”

And with absolutely no warning, Harry had the strangest feeling of his stomach turning inside-out and all of his body being forcibly pushed through a very tight tube.

They landed, and Harry fell to his knees and sicked up his entire breakfast.

Madam Pomfrey watched him in alarm. When he finished, she vanished the sick. “Something is very wrong.” She said softly, helping him up and conjuring him a glass of water. “People only have that kind of a reaction to Apparition if they’ve had trauma relating to Apparition, usually involving their first experience with the form of travel. We’ll need to find another way back. Floo would be best, I think.” She smiled. “Luckily, I have a Floo in my office, for confidential correspondence. We can use that to get back.”

“That was _awful_!” Harry told her.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. “Yes, and you’ve likely suppressed the memory of what causes that reaction in you, so asking will likely earn me no answers.” She said.

Harry shook his head. “If I’ve ever been through that before, I don’t remember it.”

“I thought as much.” Madam Pomfrey said. “After your test, we will find a place to order breakfast.” She smiled wickedly. “And you will start following my diet plan a little earlier than we agreed on.” She added.

Harry groaned.

“Come on, let’s get to Gringotts.” She led him down the street toward the bank.

“Can I get some money while we are here?” Harry asked.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. “I don’t see any reason to say no. It will be fine.”

They entered the bank and went up to the counter. “Your business?” The goblin behind the counter asked.

“We are here to get an inheritance test for Harry Potter.” Madam Pomfrey told him.

“Standard?” The goblin asked.

“Yes, we shouldn’t need to go further back than grandparents. Standard will be fine.”

“I see.” The goblin went and retrieved a length of parchment. “Prick your finger and drop one drop of blood onto the parchment.” He said.

Harry did as instructed, and then stuck the finger into his mouth and watched as words appeared on the parchment.

His eyes widened as the name was revealed, he paled as his parents’ names were revealed, and when it got to the rest of his living family, he fainted dead away.

Pomfrey, too, was watching the words appear, and had seen what had caused the reaction. “Oh, dear.” She muttered, bending and unstoppering the vial of smelling slats she carried with her on a daily basis. “Poor boy. He is not going to have an easy time coming to terms with _that_.”

Harry came to, gagging. “Oh, Merlin, get those away!”

Pomfrey chuckled. “Disgusting, yes, but _effective_.” She told him.

Harry took a deep breath, then whispered, “ _Luna_ …”

Madam Pomfrey nodded. “Yes, but as you were both blood-adopted, or at least one of you was, the genetic connection is slim. No children will be any the worse for—”

“That’s _disgusting_!” Harry shouted.

“Harry!” Madam Pomfrey snapped at him. “Do not shout in Gringotts; you are being _very rude_!”

Harry moaned in dejection.

“Pull on your big boy pants and let’s look this over. You have some very big news to address.” Madam Pomfrey told him, helping him up. “We’ll need a copy of that, please.” She said to the goblin. “And then we need to go down to his vault and retrieve some funds.”

“Do you have his key?” The goblin asked.

Harry shook his head. “No, usually the person taking me to Diagon Alley has it. I think Dumbledore keeps it with him.”

Madam Pomfrey’s eyes bugged out of her head. “Well, he should _not_ have it!” She skimmed the rest of the list and shook her head. “He’ll need a new key and probably an audit of his accounts, as well.” She added.

The goblin smiled. “Certainly. We love finding discrepancies and punishing thieves.” He said. “I will get you a new key, wait here.”

“If you’ll look over the list more thoroughly, you will see why you need an audit. Apparently, Dumbledore can no longer be trusted. He must be going _senile_!” Madam Pomfrey pointed out the end of the test, and Harry paled.

Inheritance Test for Corvus Rodolphus Lestrange

Name: Corvus Rodolphus Lestrange (adopted name Harry James Potter)

Birthday: July 31st, 1980

Parents: Bellatrix Black Lestrange (birth mother—incarcerated)

Rodolphus Roderick Lestrange (birth father—incarcerated)

Lily Evans Potter(adoptive mother via blood adoption—deceased)

James Fleamont Potter(adoptive father via blood adoption—stasis)

Family: Narcissa Black Malfoy (aunt)

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (uncle)

Draco Lucius Malfoy (cousin)

Cassiopeia Lyra Malfoy (cousin—adoptive name Luna Lovegood)

Andromeda Black Tonks (aunt—disowned)

Theodore Edward Tonks (uncle)

Nymphadora Vulpecula Tonks (cousin)

Rabastan Falco Lestrange (uncle)

Cygnus Pollux Black (maternal grandfather—deceased)

Druella Rosier Black (maternal grandmother—deceased)

Roderick Raynor Lestrange (paternal grandfather—deceased)

Amabel Rosier Lestrange (paternal grandmother—deceased)

Godparents: Tom Marvolo Riddle

Narcissa Black Malfoy

Sirius Orion Black (adoptive Godfather)

Alice Abigail Longbottom (adoptive Godmother)

Titles: Lord Potter (can claim Lordship)

Lord Slytherin (rite of conquest—title only)

Heir Lestrange (can claim Lordship—revoked if father reinstated)

Creature: Dark Fae, Black line

Mates: Neville Longbottom—sealed, Luna Lovegood—sealed, Cedric Diggory—acknowledged, unknown male, unknown male

Vaults: Lily Evans Potter-personal (729)

James Fleamont Potter-personal (693)

Potter family vault (649)

Lestrange family vault (631)

Properties: Must claim Lordship(s) to access

Blocks: Intelligence (50% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Parselmagic (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Skills: Parseltongue

Flight

Bearer

Injuries: Concussion (3 times, 6, 8, 11 years of age, impaired eyesight, can be cured)

Right arm broken (2 times, 4, 7 years of age, improperly set, can be mended)

Left arm broken (9 years of age, improperly set, can be mended)

Right leg broken (5, 10 years of age, improperly set, can be mended)

5 ribs (multiple fractures, over 13 years, exact number indeterminate, can be mended)

Stunted Growth

Potions and Spells: Loyalty potion administered by Albus Dumbledore

Submission potion keyed to Vernon Dursley, administered by Albus Dumbledore

Black Magic: Horcrux placed by Tom Marvolo Riddle—backlash of harmful spell being cast on godson

Contracts: Triwizard Champion for the year 1994-1995 entered under Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

“He… He…” Harry couldn’t find words. “But _why_?!”

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. “I wish I knew.” She said softly. “Do _not_ let him find out what you now know.”

Harry shook his head dazedly. “I won’t. Oh, Gods, this is so fucked up!”

Madam Pomfrey just nodded. The language, in this particular case, was fitting, and she didn’t have the heart to chide him for it.

The goblin returned and handed over a key. “We will look into the fifty withdrawals from your account.”

Harry’s eyes bugged out. “ _Fifty_?!” He asked in shock.

The goblin’s smile widened. “We will look into them with _great pleasure_.” He added.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. “Please do.”

“I will take you down to your account _personally_.” The goblin told them. “Your previous account manager, Griphook, has been executed for embezzlement.” He glanced at Harry. “I am Sharpfang. I would like to offer my services as your next manager.” He said. “ _I_ have _morals_.”

Harry nodded. “Alright, I can switch to you, Sharpfang. Thank you.”

Sharpfang smiled and led them toward the carts.

One exhilarating trip later and they were at Harry’s vault. Harry got out, grabbed one of the bags hanging on the wall and held it up. “What are these?”

The goblin rolled his eyes as though Harry were stupid. To be honest, Harry felt that way a lot of the time, and now he knew why and was _seriously_ starting to resent Dumbledore.

“Those are refilling money pouches. Only someone of Potter blood can touch them.”

Harry dropped it as though it were cursed.

“Harry, you can pick it up. You _are_ biologically James’ child, as much as you are Rodolphus Lestrange’s.” Madam Pomfrey told him.

Harry picked it up and filled it. “What if it gets stolen?”

“You have no siblings, young Lord Potter, and your adoptive father is… Indisposed. It will be safe with you.” Sharpfang assured him, and Harry nodded.

“I guess so.” He agreed, and got back into the cart.

“You will be treated as befits the Heir of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, Lord Lestrange. May your gold ever flow.”

Harry frowned, completely at a loss for how he was supposed to respond. “Er, thanks. You too?”

The goblin’s smile widened. “You will learn.” He said softly and surely.

“I promise I will.” Harry returned, vowing to look into goblin culture when he got back.

“Come back this summer for a cleansing and healing. You can wait until then, since the headmaster watches every student in his school.”

Harry felt a chill run through him, and glanced down at the list. “Yeah, I probably should.” He agreed.

Madam Pomfrey led him out of the bank. “That was surprising. So, shall I call you Mr. Potter and Harry, or would you prefer Mr. Lestrange and Corvus?”

Harry made a face. “I would prefer not to think about that. Can we go eat?”

Madam Pomfrey chuckled. “Yes, we will go get breakfast for you and tea for me. I know of _just_ the place!”

Harry sighed. It was going to be hard getting over all the shocks, but he knew he had time, and if he needed support, he had his mates… Or, well, his _mate_ , because he had no plans to _ever_ kiss or touch Luna again.

He could only hope that after hearing his reasoning, she’d understand. It wasn’t a rejection, it was a family reunion. He’d found a cousin, and discovered who Luna’s real parents were!

That was a _positive_ thing!

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's a little short, but it is also a lot of information, and this was the best place to cut it. Next chapter they will go over the results in detail.


	12. Disaster Averted

Harry looked at Poppy after they were seated at the restaurant. “Alright, what am I eating?” He asked.

Poppy smiled. “You are going to order a full English today. With fried bread. Make sure you ask for milk instead of tea, or you could get both, if you really want the tea, but drink the milk first, it is nice and high in healthy fats.” She told him.

Harry winced. “I don’t like tomatoes.” He admitted.

Poppy laughed. “That is _fine_ , you don’t need to eat those. They are one of the lowest-fat things you will be served. But you do need the healthy fats, and the beans, bread and meat will help, as will the eggs. Eat as much as you can, though I will understand if you can’t eat it _all_.” She told him.

Harry nodded and dutifully placed the order when the waitress came back, while Poppy ordered tea and a plate of finger sandwiches.

Harry eyed his food warily when it arrived, and Poppy chuckled.

“Just eat what you can. Focus on the beans, sausages, and bread, and if you can fit them, the eggs. At least try to eat the yolks, that is where most of the nutrients are concentrated.”

Harry nodded and began to eat.

Poppy slid a sheet of parchment over to him. “This is the meal plan. As you can see, you will be focusing on breads, red meats—the fattier the cut, the better—and eggs and oatmeal. Beans and fish are also good, and nuts are a good snack. I’d like to advise you to snack throughout the day, but if it will interfere with your meals, you can work up to it. Eat more calories than you will need if at all possible.” She said.

Harry nodded, looking over the list as he ate.

“It looks doable.” He said. “About the inheritance test—”

“There is no need to forsake Luna, she—”

Harry cut her off by holding up a hand. “ _Don’t_. We can talk about that after the other things if you insist on it.” He said. “What does this mean?” he asked, pointing to James’ name. “He’s in _stasis_? I thought that was a thing you did to Potions?”

Madam Pomfrey winced. “It takes a powerful witch or wizard to put a _human_ in stasis, but it can be done. It says you can claim the Lordship, but if he were to be found and revived, he would earn the title back, so the title is not truly _yours_ so much as it is yours _for now_. We will be able to find him, and we can use your blood for that, but it would be best if we waited and did it in the summer, because of one simple thing: as the person whose blood will be used, you have to do the whole ritual yourself, and it requires quite a lot of Latin. It would be best to wait until the block on your intelligence is removed, because you will need to memorize some Latin, and the language is tricky.”

Harry grinned. “You’re calling me stupid.” He playfully accused.

Pomfrey returned with a grin of her own. “On the contrary, young man. I am calling you _mentally impaired_.”

“Oh, like that’s so much better!” Harry said, laughing.

“Well, either way, we will tackle your adoptive father—”

“My father.” Harry said flatly.

“ _James Potter’s_ status over the summer.” Poppy said firmly. “As much as you may not want to admit it, Harry, you _are_ the son of Rodolphus Lestrange. I’m sure when you went missing, he was _frantic_ , and frankly, I’m surprised it was not national news. A member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight is so protective of their children and their line that it is unbelievable to me that he just _let you disappear_. Your birth parents may not have been the best people, but I’m sure they loved you dearly. Look at Draco Malfoy’s parents. They spoil him and make sure he wants for absolutely _nothing_ , and they have given him the best possible education.” She said.

Harry scowled. “I don’t want to be compared to that prat, and I’m appalled that you would even try.” He muttered. “They were _Death Eaters_ , no matter what you say about them before, _now_ they would want me _dead_.”

“Not when they learn the _truth_.” Madam Pomfrey told him softly. “Even so, you are not the prophesied destroyer of the Dark Lord. He was only killed by his spell because you were his Godson. You are not meant to destroy him. Understand, I deal with people hurt by his followers frequently, as I am the main mediwitch working for an underground association Dumbledore runs that fight him, so I know what harm they can and _have_ done. Even so, I am firmly neutral, and I will not look down on you if you decide to reunite with your birth parents and join their cause. I would still treat you fairly, just the same as I would Draco Malfoy if he came to me tomorrow with a dark mark burned onto his arm. Politics are not my place, Harry, and I stay out of them. I am a healer, and have vowed to be impartial, and so I am.”

Harry sighed. “I’ll look into things, maybe I should choose that side, look at what _Dumbledore_ has done to me.” He looked down at the test and shook his head sadly. “Do you think Neville is going to hate me? He told me about Bellatrix and what she did to his parents. What if he holds that against _me_?”

“Then you send him to _me_ , and I will _deal with it_!” Poppy snapped, fire in her eyes. “He has no right to blame you for anything your parents did or did not do, and Bellatrix went mad, besides! It was probably losing _you_ that started the whole madness that hit her. If so, it is reversible.”

“How?” Harry asked.

“More ritual work, but if we can get her back to sanity, would you be open to meeting her and your father?” Poppy asked.

Harry stared at the test for long moments, then nodded. “Yeah.” He said softly. “I would be.”

Poppy nodded decisively. “Good. I will make sure you have the books you will need this summer, and you will need to get the blocks removed post-haste. I will write to the Malfoy family and explain things to them, they will then contact you if they can take you for the summers, which I daresay they _can_. I don’t want you going back to those Muggles with all the old injuries that showed up, they are _clearly_ not good for you.”

Harry flushed. “Is it that obvious?” He asked.

“That you were abused? Yes.” Poppy said evenly.

“Oh. Thank you for not treating me any different. I don’t need pity or anything.”

“No, you do not, you are a strong young man with a decent head on your shoulders.” She grinned. “For all that it is working at half-capacity right now.” She added, and Harry chuckled with her. “Are you ready to discuss Luna now?”

Harry paled. “Sure.” He whispered, his hand balling into a fist as he stared down at it.

“The blood adoption you underwent, paired with the one _she_ likely underwent, makes you genetically _fourth_ cousins.” She told him.

Harry looked up. “That far?”

“Yes, you biologically are only _halfway_ your true parents’ child right now, as is _she_ to the Malfoy family. Even if you someday got the Potters’ blood burned out—which you can, though it would be painful—you would still be suited to each other. The Blacks have a history of inbreeding, but aside from causing a tendency toward madness and complicating the family tree, it does not do much if it happens only sparingly. That being said, you two are mates, and that _guarantees_ that there will be absolutely no ill effects. You would not be mates if it would even carry the slightest _possibility_ of a genetically compromised child. Mates are chosen by a primordial force that is trying to ensure that the healthiest and most magically gifted children possible are created by each union. Your children, be them with Luna, Neville, Cedric, or one of your other mates, will be _blessed_!” She said firmly.

Harry let out a long breath. “You’re _sure_?” He asked quietly.

“Absolutely certain.” Poppy said.

“Alright.” Harry said, then sighed. “I’ll let her know, but I’ll make sure she knows that it doesn’t have to change anything.”

“Good choice. You’re just playing with your food now, Harry. Eat the rest of that egg yolk you are spreading all over and your bread and we will go.” Harry sighed and mopped up the rest of the yolk with his last half-slice of bread, ate it, then wiped his hands on his napkin. “Alright, is there anything else we need to do here?”

“Do you need anything else?” Poppy asked.

Harry shook his head. “Not really.”

“I am going to grab a book on Kitsune at Flourish and Blotts, and I would suggest you get one each on Kitsune, High Elf, and Dark Fae. But I will not force you if you would rather not use your money on that.” Poppy told him.

“Actually, yes, that’s a good idea.” He agreed, and they went to buy their books before heading to the Leaky Cauldron to Floo back.

*****

Harry came back to their rooms to find Neville and Luna cuddling in front of the fire and slammed his new books down on the table, sat down next to them, grabbed Luna by the shoulders, and pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss.

She accepted it and joined in, and when they finally broke for air, Neville’s eyes were wide and astonished.

“What was _that_ all about?!” He asked.

Harry sighed and handed over his inheritance test.

Neville read the first few lines of it and paled. “No!” He breathed, eyes flying up to Harry’s.

“Keep going, it only gets _more_ interesting.” Harry told him drolly.

Neville read a bit more and snorted. “Inbreeder.” He muttered.

“Fuck off.” Harry shot back with a smile as Luna leaned over and began to read.

Luna got to the part about her and smiled widely. “I have an older brother!” Her smile fell. “Oh, but why did they give me away?”

“I doubt they did.” Neville told her. “It’s more likely that you were kidnapped and given to your adoptive parents under false pretences.”

Luna nodded. “Yes, Daddy wouldn’t have taken me if he knew I was stolen from my real family. It’s odd, though, that both Harry and I came from dark families and were brought up by light ones. Don’t you think it’s odd?” She asked Harry.

Harry scowled. “I think it’s more _suspicious_ than anything. You’ll need to get a test yourself this summer to see if you’ve been tampered with, too.” He added.

Luna nodded. “Yes, this is alarming news, and calls a lot of things into question.” She agreed.

“We can’t trust Dumbledore.” Harry told them.

They both frowned, and Harry saw them skim down the page until they got to the end.

Neville’s fingers clenched, crumpling the edges of the test. “You’re telling me I’m dating the male _Hermione Granger_ and can’t _benefit_ from it?! But what was the bloody _point_ of that?!”

Harry snorted. “Um, probably not _that_ smart.”

“Not to mention, much more _powerful_.” Luna added.

Neville looked up. “Harry, if your intelligence is only running at _half_ of its potential...” He shook his head. “What are your average grades?”

Harry frowned. “I usually get E’s in everything except Defence, where I get O’s, and Divination, which is A, and History, which is... _Troll_.” He whispered, ashamed.

“That’s because the tests we take each year are from the Ministry; don’t be ashamed, only Purebloods who learn at home pass _those_ tests. Perhaps Hermione, too, but it would be because of independent study.” Neville said, laughing. “Everything else, though, you are passing with _good grades_ , and that’s only with turning in the bare minimum of work with _half of your potential_ used on it! _Imagine_ what you can accomplish once you get that block removed!”

Harry flushed. “Hermione will be so jealous.” He muttered.

“I think she’ll be impressed and happy to have someone other than that awful _Malfoy_ —no offence, Luna—to compete against.”

Luna smiled. “None taken. I'm looking forward to the summer!” She said happily.


	13. Memory Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bump in the road, but it gets resolved quickly, with help from an unlikely source!

“Harry,” Luna said, interrupting Harry from his reading.

“Hm?” Harry looked up at her. “What?”

“When are you going to start looking for your other mates?”

Harry shrugged. “I’m trying to figure out how. Why?” He asked.

Luna hummed. “The thing is, as a Kitsune, I’m still only powerful enough to need three mates. It’s you, Neville, and Cedric Diggory. _You’re_ the one with five mates, and we need an adult mate. Badly.”

“Why?” Harry asked.

“We need someone that can meet Dumbledore on equal footing.” Luna said.

Harry stared at her for long moments, then blew out a breath in exasperation. “Luna, _no one_ can meet Dumbledore on _equal_ footing. He’s _Dumbledore_!” He exclaimed.

Luna smiled. “Yes, but an adult holds more sway, and we need that protection.”

Harry scowled. “I’m trying, but it’s hard to read this thing.” He held up his book. “It’s boring.”

“It’s _important_.” Luna said sternly.

“Which, somehow, only makes it _more_ boring.” Harry muttered, looking back down at it.

Luna came over to sit next to him on the floor. “I know it’s boring, but we need you to grasp the information in there. We need it _now_.”

Harry frowned. “If you just wait until I get this stupid block off in the summer—”

Luna grabbed his face in her hands and squished his cheeks together. “I love you, Harry, but we don’t _have_ until this summer!”

Harry glared at her, and Luna smiled. He looked like an angry chipmunk. She leaned in and kissed him. “Not intimidating at all.” She said happily, then let go. “Please read it and do your best to absorb the information. It really _is_ particularly important, and we are running out of time.”

“What makes it so important?” Harry asked.

Luna bit her lip. “I can’t tell you. Even though if I could, you’d probably believe me at this point.” She said.

Harry sighed. “I’m trying, Luna. Really, I am.”

Luna nodded. “I’ll let you get on with the reading, then. Just keep in mind how important this is.”

Harry nodded and turned back to his book, hoping the information would sink in.

While he did that, Luna surreptitiously copied his inheritance test, folding the copy up and slipping it into the bedside table’s drawer. She had a sinking feeling that her vision was going to take place _tonight_. 

*****

Harry asked Ron and Hermione to come to his rooms after dinner to talk with him about something important.

They agreed, and Harry groaned when a letter was dropped next to his plate that read, “I’d like to have a chat with you after diner. The password is Fudge Flies. A. Dumbledore.”

“I have to go talk to Dumbledore. I’ll head to the rooms right after and we can talk. Just go with Neville and Luna, they’ll be good hosts, right?” He shot a pleading look toward Neville.

Neville nodded. “Sure, alcoholic drinks for everyone!” He joked.

Ron and Hermione laughed while Harry rolled his eyes.

“It’ll be fine; we’ll wait for you to drop the news.” Neville said more seriously.

Harry nodded and headed toward Dumbledore’s office.

He rode up to his office and entered when told.

“Harry, my boy! Have a seat.”

Harry sat and tried to look calm.

“How have you been since your inheritance?” Dumbledore asked, watching him closely.

“Fine, Sir. Neville and Luna are incredibly good for me, and we are getting along wonderfully.” Harry answered.

“Good, good. I’m sure you are keeping young Miss Lovegood’s tender _age_ in mind, and not getting into any _mischief_.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he blushed. “No, Sir! Even Neville and I haven’t done anything like _that_! Neither of us are ready yet.”

“That is good to hear. Have you found any of your other mates? Ones that _don’t_ reside in Hogwarts, perhaps?”

“Not yet, Sir.” Harry answered, wondering why Dumbledore kept staring at him so intently, never breaking eye contact. It was a bit unnerving.

“Well, that is alright. I’m sure everything will fall out as it should. One more thing,” Dumbledore drew his wand and pointed it at Harry. “I’ll have that inheritance test you have in your pocket, Harry.” His voice was like ice.

Harry’s eyes widened and he paled. “How do you know about that?” He whispered.

“I have my ways. _Now_ , if you please.” He held out a hand expectantly.

Harry drew the sheet out of his pocket and handed it over with a glare. “I won’t forget this.” He said lowly.

Dumbledore burned the test and smiled coldly. “Oh, I rather think you will. Obliviate.”

*****

Harry rubbed sleep from his eyes as he headed back to his rooms.

Dumbledore had told him he’d slept for about half an hour, and he just hadn’t had the heart to wake him, so he was heading back to his rooms in a groggy haze. He got to the portrait and hissed the password and went in.

Ron and Hermione were there, talking to Neville and Luna.

“Um… Hi?” He asked, bewildered.

Luna sighed and went to the bedroom sadly.

“Why are you two here?” Harry them.

Ron and Hermione both frowned. “You asked us to come. You had something to tell us.” Hermione said.

“I can’t remember anything like that.”

“That’s because you’ve been tampered with.” Luna said, coming back into the room. “ _This_ is what you wanted to tell them.”

Harry read the sheet of parchment she handed to him, and he blanched. “ _No_.” He breathed.

Luna sighed sadly. “And I’m going to go talk to Madam Pomfrey now.” She said quietly.

Harry sat between his best friends, holding the inheritance test in shaky hands. “How can I be Luna’s mate if she’s my _cousin_?”

Ron frowned. “Why would that matter? You’re _mates,_ so it would all be fine. She’s hand-picked for you.”

“What about birth defects from being born of two closely-related people? Or squibs?” Hermione asked.

“Ohh.” Ron’s face cleared. “Yeah, that never happens between mates. Magic chooses mates, and magic will only choose those that are not going to have squibs, or babies born with any problems. And besides, it looks like they were _both_ adopted, which actually makes them not that closely related at all! But even if they were, it would still be fine. Mates makes everything okay, it’s not some arbitrary thing.”

Harry frowned. “Really? I don’t want to have babies that will die early, I don’t think any of us could handle losing a baby.” He said.

Ron shook his head. “You won’t. Since you’re mates any babies you have together will be _very_ healthy, and probably pretty powerful, too.”

“Alright.” Harry said.

Neville snorted. “Well, thank you, Ron, for that. We felt when Harry received the news and a bit later when he calmed down, but it’s nice to know we don’t _need_ Madam Pomfrey to do that, and he will see sense from anyone.”

“Pomfrey knows?” Harry asked. “Oh, wait, I _do_ remember her taking me to Gringotts, just not what happened once we got there.”

Neville nodded. “If Dumbledore’s going to be messing about with your mind, we need someone that can stand up to him in the mate ship.”

“Or you could just all learn Occlumency. He can’t get into your heads, then.” Ron told them.

Neville frowned. “Isn’t Occlumency hard to learn?” He asked.

Ron rolled his eyes. “ _I_ did it.” He said.

“Well, could you teach us?” Harry asked.

Ron hummed and frowned, brow furrowing. “I could _try_. Mind you, I don’t know how good I’d be at it, but I can give it a shot.”

“Wait until Luna is here.” Neville said.

“It could take a couple of days to get it right, but we are on a break right now, so we should have the time.” Ron warned them.

Harry nodded. “I’ll do it no matter how long it takes.” He vowed.

They chatted for about thirty minutes and Luna came back with a note. “I felt you calm down, Harry, but I brought a note from Madam Pomfrey that we will save in case this happens again. I know it can be a shock, but we’ll be okay, won’t we?” She asked.

Harry got up and went to her, wrapping his arms around her. “I’m sorry I have such a strong reaction to that, it’s just that... well, I was raised by Muggles. They don’t have things like magic making it all work out, and there have been horror stories...” He trailed off, then raised her face and kissed her. “I’ll do my best to avoid that reaction, but I can’t promise anything right now. Ron has offered to teach us Occlumency, so this doesn’t happen again, though!”

Luna smiled. “You’ll need someone that knows Legilimency to learn it, though.” She told him. “You can’t test it without that.” She shrugged. “ _I_ don’t need to learn. You can’t get into a Seers mind, we are built differently mentally. But you and Neville should definitely learn it. It will be just as important as finding an adult mate.”

Ron nodded. “Alright. So, the first thing you do is you clear your mind. Push all the mundane worries and mental chatter to the back of your mind, let it all just kind of fade away. It’s a bit like meditation, except you don’t want to sink into an altered state, you just want to quiet your mind. Once you have that, you hold it, and you keep serene. Snape said it’s a lot different when you are fending off a mental attack or probing, but I don’t have to worry about that because if anyone gets into my mind, all I have to do is let _my_ mental chatter slam back in and they will be trapped and their mind will be scrambled enough that they will be out of commission for three hours to two days, depending on how deep they got. My inheritance makes my mind an extremely dangerous place.”

Harry nodded. “You said that my parents were around me all the time?”

Ron nodded and his eyes went fiery again. “Yes, Lily looks upset, but James is happy that you know—” He cut off abruptly, then said, “He doesn’t know where he _is,_ Harry, but he says, ‘don’t trust Dumbledore,’ because it was Dumbledore that put him in stasis. Also, he’s glad you’re a creature, the Potters were big on creature blood and celebrating it, but he’s sad that you aren’t his. He says if you were blood adopted, you’re as good as his, and he’s proud of you. I have to turn this off now.” He closed his eyes and when they opened, they were back to their normal blue. “Sorry, he had a lot more to say, but the sensory input is a bit overwhelming when I try to talk to the dead—or I guess _indisposed_ , in his case.”

Harry’s eyes were wide. “So he _is_ alive.” He breathed.

Ron nodded. “Yeah, but he’s not quite on this plane.” He explained. “It’s why I can see him, but Lily can’t stop him from talking to me. They can feel each other, but since she is in the underworld and he is in a state of limbo, they aren’t together, though I can see both planes at once. It’s like they are at two different depths, and I can see them both, but I can only focus on one at a time. And Lily looked angry, so I don’t think you want to hear anything she had to say. So I tuned her out.”

Harry winced. “Thanks for that. I don’t want to talk to someone who only has negative things to say. Whatever she’s angry about, it’s probably something I can’t help, anyway. I don’t need more negativity right now, life is hard enough as it is.”

Hermione hummed. “Well, at least one of them knew you weren’t theirs, and it sounds to me like Lily was the one that knew, and it also sounds like she isn’t happy that you figured it out. Something’s up. Do you mind if I look into the Black family and see if you were ever reported missing?” She asked.

Harry blew out a breath. “Don’t use the school’s books. We don’t want to tip Dumbledore off.”

Hermione shot him a look. “I wasn’t born yesterday.” She said.

“Fine, then. Have fun with your new research.” Harry told her.

She smiled widely. “Oh, I _will_!”


	14. Embracing the Inner Creature

Harry was staring into space, looking rather constipated, when Neville found him on Tuesday morning.

“What are you doing?” He asked, trying to keep a straight face.

“Trying to feel my other mates.” Harry blew out a breath. “I’m getting a sense of _something_ , but it’s faint and feels like... like there’s very little sensory input. It’s almost like they are so tuned into me, all I can get is a feedback loop. I don’t understand what that means for me. Am I my _own_ mate?!”

Neville frowned. “That _is_ weird. What about the other one?”

Harry shook his head. “Absolutely _nothing_. Like the person it’s supposed to be connected to is asleep, except there’s not even dreams. I’d feel _something_ if there was, right?”

“You would think.” Neville agreed.

“I just don’t know what it all means. It’s enough to drive me spare!” Harry sighed in frustration and ran his hands through his hair.

Luna stumbled into the room, walked over to Harry, seated herself in his lap, then yawned.

Harry was about to say something to her, when she leaned in and kissed him.

“Thank you, Harry. You’ve made great progress. Unfortunately, it seems there is nothing more we can do on that front but _wait_ , and that is not our fault.” She said, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Harry perked up. “Really? I’m done?”

“Mm-hm.” Luna hummed sleepily. “You need to check in every week, but it seems like we will just have to wait.”

“So that was a whole lot of work for—” Luna slapped a hand over his mouth.

“For _future reference_. You’ve learned it now, so you don’t have to learn it later, and when you _do_ feel something coming from one of the bonds, you will be able to tell. It was worth it.” She said firmly.

Harry rolled his eyes.

“We need someone who knows Legilimency to test us to see if we can Occlude.” Neville pointed out. “And I hate to have to say this, but it’s looking like Snape is our best bet.”

Harry grimaced. “Are we sure he’s not in Dumbledore’s pocket?” He asked.

Neville snorted. “First year you thought he was You-Know-Who’s man. Make up your mind.” 

“It’s a valid concern!” Harry snapped.

“We can trust him.” Luna said. “He’s playing both sides, but he is distrustful enough of Dumbledore that he won’t tell on us.”

“Well, that’s good and bad news.” Harry said.

Luna smiled. “It’s mostly good.” She told him.

“I’ll take your word for it.” Harry said.

Luna got up. “You two shower, then Harry can make pancakes—”

“Hey! Why?!” Harry snapped.

Luna nodded toward the greenhouse room. “Because Neville’s blueberries are growing like weeds, and we need to have blueberry pancakes.” She said evenly.

Harry brightened. “Well, for that, I will!”

“And then Harry can go talk to Snape and tomorrow the twins will get their prank done! It will be great!”

Harry sighed. “It _started out_ sounding like a good idea.” He muttered.

“Go shower. I will be fine, since I showered last night.” She said, then got up and went into the bedroom to change, tail swishing behind her as she sauntered away.

Harry and Neville watched her go, expressions of faint bemusement on their faces.

“You ever get the feeling she’s leading us around by our noses?” Harry asked.

Neville nodded. “I suppose we may as well go willingly, she seems to know what she’s doing.” He said.

Harry nodded in agreement.

*****

Their pancakes turned out wonderfully, and Harry glowed with pride as his mates praised his cooking, then returned his own praise to Neville for his wonderfully juicy and delicious berries.

Luna watched them both happily. “Having such perfect pancakes for breakfast _may_ even keep the wrackspurts at bay _all day_!” She said.

Harry gave her a smile. “That’s good.” He said.

Luna nodded her agreement.

Once they finished, Luna gave Harry a bright smile. “Alright, go see Snape! Neville and I will work on researching where our abilities lie. Thank you for the books, by the way, Harry. You’re _wonderful_!”

Harry nodded and slowly marched off toward his doom.

*****

Harry knocked—very softly—on Severus’ office door. When no answer came within two seconds, he shrugged. “Guess he’s not in.” He said lightly, turning to leave.

The door opened and Severus’ voice stopped him short. “What do _you_ want, Potter?”

Harry winced and turned around sheepishly. “Um, well, I... See...”

“ _Out_ with it, my time is precious!” Severus snapped.

“We—that is, Neville and I—need someone to test our Occlumency shields. You’re the only option, Sir.”

Severus’ eyes narrowed and his arms crossed. “There are other Legilimentes in this school, you know.” He drawled.

Harry bit his lip. “That’s kind of the problem.” He said lowly.

Severus’ eyebrow winged up, and he stepped aside. “In.” He ordered.

Harry went in and stiffly sat in the chair in front of the desk.

Severus rounded it and sat. “What has made you stop trusting Dumbledore? He used to be your mentor, you were bosom buddies. This office is specially Warded, you may speak freely within these walls.”

Harry drew out the copy of his inheritance test, everything about his mates blacked out in deference to their privacy, and pointed to his name, and his parents’ names. “ _This_.” He said. “Along with the fact that he Obliviated me recently to _forget_ all this.”

Severus took the inheritance test in shaking fingers. “ _Impossible_!” He breathed. “Bella’s baby did not make it! Losing him drove her mad!”

Harry bit his lip. “Well, here I am.”

Severus nodded. “How long a span does his Obliviate cover?”

Harry shrugged. “A few days, at most, I think.” He answered.

“I see.” Severus sat back and considered things. “I can help you get those memories back, if you want them.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “You can _do_ that?!”

“A skilled enough Legilimens has the ability to break an Obliviate and return the memories, yes. The Dark Lord can do it, Dumbledore can do it, though he prefers not to, and I can, though the experience will likely be uncomfortable to us both. Would it be worth it, to you?”

Harry nodded eagerly. “Yes, I want to remember everything!”

“I will also test both you and Longbottom’s shields, and possibly teach you to make them better when they inevitably fail.” Severus added.

Harry’s smile was blinding. “Thank you, Sir!”

“Do not thank me _yet_ , I do not intend to be _nice_ about it.” Severus warned.

Harry seemed to wilt. “Is the Obliviate thing going to hurt, then?”

Severus hummed, then nodded sharply. “Yes. Both of us will be left with a _splitting_ migraine, but I will allow you one dose of a special pain potion crafted specifically _for_ migraines, so it will be short-lived. I do have _one_ concession to ask of you in return.”

Harry nodded. “What is it, Sir?”

“I want you to meet your mother and help me to heal her.” Severus said softly. “If she meets you and sees that you are alive, it could return her sanity. She is currently unhinged, and though we were once good friends, she is now distrustful of everyone except her Lord, her husband, and her brother-in-law.”

Harry nodded slowly. “I’ll do it.”

“I will craft you a potion to reverse the blood adoption you _clearly_ underwent.” Severus drawled. “Also, though it severely irks me to allow this with you looking like you do, it is clearly not your fault, so you have leave to address me as Severus. _Only in private_!” He added.

Harry nodded frantically. “Yes, Sir!”

“Severus.”

“S-Severus.” Harry hastily corrected himself.

“Do not abuse the privilege, but you would have known me from birth had you not somehow been taken from her.”

Harry nodded.

“Now, I am going to let you out of my office. I will give you a detention to be served tomorrow, directly after dinner, and we will take care of the Obliviate then.” Severus said evenly, handing the inheritance test back.

“Alright, Sir-Severus!”

Severus smiled. “It will take time.” He said. He got up and rounded the desk. “Stand, and let’s put on a good show for the Headmaster’s surveillance spells, shall we?” He grabbed Harry’s robes in a tight fist, opened the door, and shoved Harry into the hall. “ _Detention_ tomorrow after dinner, Potter! I will have you cleaning cauldrons until _curfew_!” He sneered.

Harry, clearly shaken, glared back. “It was a _simple question_!”

“Do not bother me with your _puerile whining_ , Potter! Get out of my sight!” Severus shouted.

Harry watched him slam the door in his face, then shouted in frustration and kicked it before he turned and left in a huff, inwardly congratulating himself.

Dumbledore would certainly fall for that one.

*****

When Harry got back to the room he shut the door and let his wings out to find Neville sitting on the couch. “I’d put those away if I were you.” He warned.

Harry frowned. “Why? Is someone here?”

Neville shook his head. “No, but we’ve been working on getting in tune with our creature sides, and—”

Harry cried out as a large body slammed into his back, sending him crashing to the floor.

“—Luna is really taking to her inner Kitsune.” Neville finished. “Luna, you don’t have to pounce on _everything_ that catches your eye!”

Luna purred and nuzzled Harry’s wings from her perch atop his lower back. “Mm, _wings_.”

Harry moaned lowly as she rubbed her face against his wings.

Neville flushed. “Luna, you might want to get off of him.”

Luna got up and helped Harry up. “Sorry. I just—” She inhaled deeply. “They smell really good!” She grinned. “ _You_ smell good.”

Harry coughed. “Er, thanks. I need to... I’ll just go now.”

Neville chuckled as Harry darted into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, then threw up a silencing spell.

Luna growled at the shut door for a moment, before bounding over to Neville and sitting down. “This is fun!” She said excitedly. “Let’s see what else I can learn!”

She picked up a book and began reading again.

Neville smiled and continued his own reading.

*****

Luna grabbed Harry right after they returned from dinner and dragged him to the bed, pushing him down onto it face-first and straddling him. “Preening time!” She chirped before burying her hands in his wings.

Harry moaned and went boneless under her, learning to enjoy preening as much as Luna and Neville liked doing it to him.

Neville took the chair sitting by their desk and brought it over, sitting next to the bed and taking over one of the wings from Luna.

Harry mewled at the feeling of _four_ hands sifting through his feathers, tugging and oiling and otherwise fondling him. “Oh, Merlin!”

Neville chuckled lowly by his ear, and Harry shivered as he leaned in to kiss Harry’s neck. “Relax, we’ve got you. Just enjoy.” He said, tugging gently on a feather and making a pleased noise as it came out. “Do you mind if I make this one into a quill?” He asked, showing it to Harry.

It was a long, black feather with an ice-blue line at the top and a thicker blue line near the bottom.

Harry shook his head. “No, go ahead. Just don’t ever let it out of your sight.”

Lune hummed. “Yes, be very careful. Dark Fae parts are useful in potions, plus if they knew it was Harry’s it could be used to do many horrible things to him or his family.” She warned.

Neville nodded to her. “Don’t worry, I will be careful with it.”

Harry felt his hands join back in and arched into the sensation, moaning as Luna switched to massaging him and Neville chuckled, then did the same.

Life with his mates was good, Harry decided.

Even better if they continued to insist on playing with his wings periodically even once he had stopped feeling so sensitive.

Because he could _definitely_ get used to this.


	15. Of Mates and Mayhem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... This went fast. And on a D&D night. I am stunned!

Luna woke immediately, smiling brightly at the sunlight filtering in through the window. “This will be the best day!” She announced.

Neville yawned. “Why?” He sat up, blinking blearily.

Harry just groaned and buried his face in his pillow.

“Today is the prank! I’m not happy about others being pranked on my behalf, but it will make many people laugh, so the castle will be full of happiness today, and the castle feels so wonderful when most of her students are happy!” Luna said dreamily.

“Most? The list of Ravenclaws you gave the twins was rather _extensive_ , Luna.” Neville said doubtfully.

“Yes, but even _all_ of Ravenclaw would account for less than half, and just over half is all it takes to make up a majority.” Lune pointed out.

“Well, yes, that _is_ true, but—” Neville spluttered as a wing smacked him in the face.

“Shut up, I’m trying to _sleep_!” Harry grumbled.

Luna shoved him out of bed and leaned over to look at his grumpy face. “Get _up_ , Harry! I’m going to go shower, I’ll be quick. Make sure he doesn’t go back to sleep.” She told Neville before stepping over Harry and walking into the bathroom.

Neville looked down at Harry’s now- _extremely_ -red face. “What’s up with you?” He asked curiously.

“She just walked right over my head.” Harry said, eyes wide.

“Yeah, so? You’re on the floor.” Neville told him.

Harry swallowed, then squeaked, “ _She’s not wearing panties_!”

Neville felt his face flame as red as Harry’s. “ _Luna_!” He sounded absolutely _scandalized_. “Put some underwear on!”

“I don’t have any with tail holes. And they’re too restrictive to wear with a tail.” She called out through the closed bathroom door.

Neville groaned and buried his red face in his hands.

Harry choked on nothing and got up. “I… have just seen something new. Do witches shave down there?” He asked quietly.

Neville’s eyes widened. “I don’t _know_!” He responded frantically.

“Well, if not, Kitsunes come that way.” Harry mumbled, heading toward the wardrobe.

Neville groaned. “That is an image I will never get out of my head. Thanks. Now I want to see for myself.” He muttered, glancing toward the bathroom door.

“Eventually, you will.” Harry assured him.

Luna came out shortly after and the two boys quickly went in and had a rushed shower, having just enough time to wash after wanking off to the new knowledge they had.

The three of them headed down to breakfast together, neither boy voicing the question in their head that was probably already answered: was Luna bare under her skirt?

They sat down to breakfast, Luna excited to see how the twins’ prank worked out, and they had their answer within ten minutes of arriving: it was working _beautifully_!

Lisa Turpin and Michael Corner came down, Lisa looking like a Muggle stereotype of witch, with the green skin, warts, and the long, unattractive nose. She even had a snaggletooth revealed when she talked.

Michael, on the other hand, looked like a male version of a hag, which was similar in colouring and wartiness, but was gifted with a mouth full of wicked-looking fangs and seemed to have adopted a sour disposition by the scowl his face was contorted into.

They sat a fair distance away from Luna, who wrinkled her nose and cast a quick bubble-head charm—which was filled with a small amount of smoke. They would learn later that she had filled the bubble with a bit of vanilla incense to keep the smell from being caught in the bubble with her.

When Harry and Neville were passed too closely by Ravenclaws who had been hit with the prank, they caught the smell of raw sewage coming from their breath as they passed by.

It was _horrible_ , and Neville and Harry both agreed it was exactly the kind of justice Luna deserved.

Harry noticed that Cho looked the part of the hag when she came down, and as he remembered that she was dating Cedric, his heart sunk.

If Cedric was willing to date someone that had belittled Luna—or _anyone_ , for that matter—he wasn’t the kind of mate Harry wanted around, for Luna’s sake as well as his own. Anyone who could stand by that kind of person was not a good fit, or a good dominant _at all_ , and Luna needed support even more than Harry did.

Cedric could never join their group.

The realization nearly broke Harry’s heart, but he pushed it aside ruthlessly. His creature was not _allowed_ to define him!

He ate mechanically, while his inner Fae wailed and raged in outrage and disbelief.

None of his inner turmoil showed outwardly, but his mates could feel echoes of it down the bond.

Neville scooted closer to him, and Luna sent peace and serenity and hope down the bond.

None of it truly helped.

*****

As Harry and Neville were on their way to Charms, Cedric grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him gently to a stop. “Harry, I know why the Ravenclaws are getting pranked, it’s _obvious_ , but _Cho_ got caught in it, too! She swears she never did anything mean to Luna, so could you ask the twins to take the spell off her? Please?” He begged.

Harry glared at him and ripped his arm free of the Hufflepuff’s grip. “The twins had a list! They set the spell to go off _only_ for those that had hurt her, mocked her, or called her _Looney_. Cho made the Looney list, so no, I will not ask them to spare her. Not even for you. Our friendship does not _ever_ put you above my _mates_. She got what she deserved!” He spat.

Cedric’s open face closed at that, and a hard and determined look crept into his eyes. “I see. I’ll see you later, Harry. No hard feelings.” He said before leaving.

Harry heaved a heavy sigh of pain.

Neville wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Come on, let’s get you to class so you can sit down. I know how much that had to hurt.” He said in understanding.

Harry went without resisting.

Harry spent most of Charms stewing, and Neville had absolutely no success trying to bring him out of his funk. He finally gave up as they left class to head for lunch.

Harry stopped to use the bathroom, but waved Neville on to lunch, telling him to save him a seat.

He quickly did his business and came out, rounding a corner to find Cedric talking to Cho. He backed around the corner to listen, curiosity getting the better of him. He knew it wasn’t the nicest thing to do, but he _had to know_ how they were going to get over this one. His inner Fae wouldn’t let him leave without knowing exactly how his lost mate problem-solved such a tough issue.

Cedric was talking quietly, but firmly, to Cho. “You had to have at the very least called her ‘Looney’ once to have been hit by the spell, Cho. I asked.” 

Cho sounded surprised as she answered. “Oh.” She continued in a small, soft voice, “Honestly, I think most of us had forgotten that that wasn't her name.”

Cedric sighed heavily, and Harry could imagine him running his hand through his hair, mussing it up. “Cho, that just makes it even _worse_. There is _no way_ we can stay together after this. I don't date _bullies_.” He said firmly.

Cho’s breath hitched, and her voice was coloured with tears as she replied. “I didn’t do anything on _purpose_ , I was just going along with the crowd—”

“You shouldn’t when you know that the crowd is _wrong_ , Cho. I’m not going to be with someone that did this, even if it was out of conformity rather than malice. You _did_ it. And you _hurt_ someone. I won’t be with someone like that. I can’t. Honestly, Luna deserves better.” He sighed, and added quietly, “And so do _I_.”

Harry heard Cho sob, then she rounded the corner and ran by him, hands over her hideous face as she sobbed piteously.

Harry rounded the corner and nodded to Cedric, who looked pained. “You did the right thing. It was a hard thing, but it was the just thing. I, for one, applaud you.” He said, then went into the Great Hall to eat his lunch, his inner Fae quickly rethinking things and cheering “Good mate, good mate, make him yours!” Harry squashed that.

He had to give Cedric time to heal from his breakup.

Harry deserved better than to be the rebound.

*****

Draco sat down next to his mate for lunch and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. “Now, we have a long essay to do tonight—”

“Yes, I’ll help you with Charms if you help me with Potions. I don’t have it finished and we have that _tomorrow_!” Millicent said quietly.

“You’re too proud and stubborn.” Draco said fondly. “Don’t wait until the last minute to bow your head and ask for help.” He laid his hand over hers and closed his fingers around her hand briefly. “You know I’ll help.”

Millicent sighed and nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind, but you know I want to earn my marks myself.”

Draco shot her a smirk. “You were wearing my claim proudly just a few days ago.” He told her, reminding her of the courting gloves she had received from him. “Take advantage of me, love.” He whispered to her.

Millicent blushed and reached her hand out for her goblet to free it from Draco, who let it go easily. “As you wish.” She returned.

Tracey gagged in their direction. “True love is so sickening.” She muttered.

Millicent tossed a fireball her way and Tracey dove out of the way of the projectile, but her tail decided to stick straight up and the tip got singed. She yowled in pain and came up spitting. “That _hurt_!”

“Oh, and you jumping full-body onto my back that day was supposed to _tickle_?!” Draco yelled back.

Tracey reached out to claw the back of his hand, but missed and caught Millicent instead.

Everyone froze for long, breathless seconds as the wounds welled with blood.

Draco handed Millicent an embroidered handkerchief and his eyes rose to lock onto Tracey. “You’re going to die.” He said softly.

Tracey got up and bolted for the door, Draco getting up and giving chase, flinging fireballs at her as they ran.

Harry and Neville snorted and continued their eating now that the show had left their vicinity.

“Slytherin never fails to entertain.” Harry said.

“Dinner and a show.” Neville agreed.

*****

Blaise found his mate where she said she would be, waiting for him.

“Are you sure you want to do this? You’ll have to go to Snape immediately and tell him who you are to me and what we did. I won’t be able to take his potion with anyone else’s blood after this. Or, I could go, but he scares me.”

Blaise smiled at her. “You’ll benefit more from me. So I’m willing to give you what you need. Don’t worry, I know what you are, and I promise, my blood is not cursed. It will all be fine.”

Parvati flushed very faintly and swallowed, looking away as he unbuttoned his top two buttons and pulled the shirt away from his neck. “There’s… A sexual component when a Vampire takes directly from a person. It’s strongest with the mate. At least, that’s what the books say.” She told him as she fought back the bloodlust he always incited within her simply by being near.

His smile widened. “I’m willing whenever you are.” He told her.

“I’m a virgin.” Parvati whispered.

Blaise raised her chin with a finger and met her eyes, then told her, “So am I.” His voice was even and calm. “But I know the logistics. How hard can it be?”

Parvati licked her lips. “Your Mum won’t mind if you don’t marry a virgin?”

Blaise shook his head. “Mama got notified of the accident, same as yours did. She said as long as I am also not a virgin and can confirm that we were each other’s firsts, it’s not going to be a problem.”

“I’m not on the potion.” Parvati warned.

Blaise stilled and nodded after a long pause. "That’s fine, we’ll get you on it before we do anything. If you’re worried about who will brew it, I can. All seventh-year Slytherins know that one, and one of the older girls can teach me. They’ll understand if I explain.” He assured her.

Parvati nodded. “Then let’s do this while you still have time to go get lunch.”

Blaise tilted his head and Parvati leaned in and bit him.

Ambrosia filled her mouth and she moaned and sucked strongly, hearing an answering moan from Blaise as he went boneless under her mouth.

Parvati drank until her hormones were clamouring for more, then licked the wounds closed and pulled back, licking her lips.

Blaise looked at her, flushed and dazed, sated and breathless, and felt his groin harden to the point of pain.

Parvati took a deep breath, then stood. “I have to go!” She nearly shouted at him before running away.

Blaise smiled and got up. He had a lunch to get to and a head of house to see later on.


	16. Reclaiming the Past

Harry walked slowly toward Severus’ classroom, dragging his feet. The high point of his day had been telling Neville how Cedric had redeemed himself.

He got to the potions master’s door and knocked.

Severus opened the door, saw him, and sneered. “Well, get in, then.” He stepped aside to let Harry in, then closed the door and the sneer evaporated. “This room is Warded too. You need not fear for your privacy here.” He explained.

Harry nodded. “How are we doing this?” He asked, drawing his cloak tighter around him.

Severus cast a quick warming charm on him, then went over to two desks, transfiguring them into a long couch. “Sit.” Severus said, indicating the couch. “Would you be more comfortable with me on the couch opposite you, or do you want me in front of you on something else?”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Why do _you_ care about _my_ comfort?!”

“Well? We don’t have all day.” Severus added.

“Um, I’d prefer you in front of me.” Harry said. “I don’t want to have to turn all weirdly.”

Severus smirked a bit. “A good idea. So I’ll just…” He transfigured another desk into a footstool and pulled it up to sit in front of Harry. “Now, I may find things in your mind that neither of us want. I will not tell anyone else about them, but for your own reference, rest assured, any memories you see, I have seen, as well. I will be digging for the Obliviate, there is no telling what else will come up while I search. For that, I am sorry.” He explained.

Harry nodded. “Okay.”

Severus pointed his wand at Harry, taking his chin into one hand. “Look into my eyes. Deeply.”

Harry grinned at that, and Severus chuckled. “Yes, I know, I sound like a corny hypnotist, but this _is_ the procedure for this. Hold eye contact, and just stay as calm as you can.”

Harry nodded, and Severus intoned a soft, “Legilimens,” and slid in.

Harry let himself drift, catching snippets of conversation, bursts of the violence of his relatives, and a glimpse of what he had seen earlier that morning—which Severus cursed and immediately drew away from. ‘I did not need to see that.’ The man’s voice sounded within his mind. ‘We will never speak of that.’

Harry wholeheartedly agreed.

Severus finally found a big blank spot and prodded at it. ‘I think this is it.’ He said, then carefully began to undo the spellwork. ‘Yes, this is definitely Dumbledore’s work; it is powerful. We may be here awhile yet.’

Harry continued his drifting, and waited while Severus murmured and cursed and rummaged around deep in his mind.

Severus plucked and tugged, urged and coerced, untied and unraveled, and eventually, he finally managed to get the Obliviate undone. He was shoved back out of Harry’s mind as memories burst forth, and Harry cried out and fell forward into his arms.

“Some _warning_ would have been nice!” Harry shouted, and they both winced at the pain his shouting caused.

Severus waved his wand and the lights dimmed to 30%, and he drew a vial out of his pocket. “Don’t shout, if you please.” He said very softly, drawing out another flask which he enlarged and filled with water. He pulled the dropper out of the first vial and dropped three drops into the large flask, then handed it over to Harry. “Drink it all.” He said.

Harry gulped the water down and grinned goofily as his headache eased and a giddiness spread through his body.

Severus rolled his eyes. “Lightweight.” He teased as he repeated the procedure and drank his own dose. “There. Wait a few minutes for the high to wear off, and then we will call it a night.” He cast tempus and nodded. “Fifteen minutes until curfew. You may have to jog.” He warned.

Harry nodded. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Severus.”

“Right. Severus. I guess I owe you one?”

“You owe me nothing past what we agreed upon. I’d like to see you embrace your blood family, but your feelings are your own, and I will not force you to.” Severus said, helping him up and setting the room to rights.

Harry waited while his giddiness passed, then Severus shoved him out the door, snarling, “Get lost, you insufferable idiot! Don’t darken my doorstep again!”

Harry made a rude gesture at the door as it slammed shut and stormed off.

His mind was whirling with all that he had forgotten and relearned.

And Dumbledore would not be allowed to get away with this.

*****

George awoke first on the morning of April 29th, and shoved his brother to rouse him as well.

“Hrng, ‘m up.” Fred said, then yawned and sat up. “Same dream?” He asked his twin.

George nodded. “Yeah, we can tell Harry and his mates.”

“Good news.” Fred said, and they both got up to head to the shower.

*****

Fred came to Harry’s rooms after asking Ron for directions and knocked.

Harry came to the door and frowned. “What’s up?” He asked upon seeing Fred.

“George and I have something to tell you, Neville and dearest Luna. Want to join us in the kitchens for breakfast?” He asked, looking past Harry into the rooms. “Where _is_ Luna?”

Harry stepped into his line of sight. “She’s in the bedroom. _Naked_. You can see her when she gets out.”

Fred’s eyes widened. “Why is our dear, sweet, _innocent_ little Luna nude? Were you two having your naughty way with her? Shameful, boys. So _shameful_.” He shook his head.

Neville snorted. “She was taking a shower and is getting dressed now.” He explained.

“Oh, well in that case.” He came in and sat next to Neville. “We’ll just have to wait for her.” He said lightly.

Harry sighed and sat in Neville’s lap, the other teen wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist with no prompting.

“Why do you suddenly have something to tell us? Does it have to do with the prank?” Harry asked.

“No.” Fred answered quickly, then frowned. “Well, _indirectly_ , perhaps yes. But not in any _immediate_ way.”

Harry frowned. “That was as clear as mud.” He muttered.

“All will become clear in time.” Luna said absently as she came into the room fully dressed—or as fully dressed as she _got_ , at least, Harry amended. “Let’s go. I’m eager to hear their secret.” She said.

Harry nodded and tried to get up, and Neville’s arms clamped down tighter and the other teen laid an open-mouthed kiss on the side of his neck, and only _then_ let him up.

Harry shot a smile back at Neville as he followed the other two out of the room.

Neville, grinning widely, brought up the rear.

They were led to the kitchens, where George was waiting with a table laid out with all kinds of sweet and savory breakfast foods. “I have made you all food!” He announced, throwing his arms out to the sides.

Harry eyed the food. “If it was in here with _you_ , is any of it _safe_?” He asked suspiciously.

George slumped in dejection. “I didn’t prank it; today isn’t a good time for pranks. We have serious news to discuss.” He said.

Luna walked over and grabbed a strip of bacon, biting into it and humming happily. “Come on, let’s eat and hear what they have to say. Everything is safe.” She assured them.

Harry and Neville sat and began pulling their favorite foods toward them.

Fred and George also got their food and as they ate, they seemed to have some kind of silent communion, until George nodded and opened conversation. “We have been worshipping Loki for several years now.”

“He’s a trickster God, which makes him the perfect patron God for us.” Fred added.

“On our birthday, he blessed us and taught us how to keep it hidden from everyone when we woke, because there are apparently a lot of untrustworthy folks around here.”

Harry frowned, and Luna just nodded serenely.

“We are shape-shifters.” Fred said.

“Particularly into _wolves_.” George added.

Harry’s face cleared. “So you’re werewolves.” He said evenly.

Fred frowned. “Well, _yes_ and _no_.” He said.

George jumped in. “It’s like this: we can shift at any time. If it’s on the night of the full moon, yes, we become a _werewolf_ , but a _sane_ one. If it’s any other time, we just become a very large _wolf_.”

Luna smiled. “A dire wolf.” She supplied.

Fred nodded. “Yeah. It’s kind of like our Animagus form—”

George jumped in. “Except that we keep the heightened senses in human form, like a werewolf.”

Harry frowned and sniffed. “Why can’t we smell you, then?” He asked.

Fred smirked. “We’ve been masking our scent.”

They both waved their wands and all three of the others were assailed with the scent of dog, but spicier, like it was covered in cinnamon and a hint of pepper.

“Oh.” Harry sniffed again. “That’s not bad.” He said lightly.

“’Not bad,’ he says.” George muttered.

“We smell _amazing_ , thank you very much!” Fred added.

Neville snorted. “I think you’ve offended them.” He said.

Harry shrugged. “I don’t see how it’s such a big deal. So you got an inheritance from your God, that’s great. Why should you have to hide it?”

George sighed. “Because werewolves are feared, they are hated. It’s a curse, lycanthropy, and the form we have is different, but mirrors it too closely.”

“Oh.” Said Harry.

“Well, we support you.” Luna said.

“Yeah.” Neville agreed.

Fred smiled widely. “We’re glad to have your support. Do you know if there are any adults we can trust? So far, we aren’t trusting _anybody_.”

Luna pursed her lips and shook her head. “Not right now. We’re working on Snape, but Harry is just barely getting to know him and he’s the closest one to getting his attention right now. In the summer, that will change.” Luna told them.

Fred and George shared a look. “Alright.” They said in unison.

“We’ll let you guys work, then. Let us know when you’ve gotten Snape wrapped around your fingers.”

Luna grinned and nodded. “We will. Now, we have some homework to do, so we really need to get back to our rooms and get to work.”

The twins nodded and they all left the kitchens, splitting up and going their separate ways.

*****

Lavender was brushing out her tail while reading and trying to study what abilities she now had as a kitsune. She was startled when Parvati came in from her room and winced. “It’s bright today.” She commented.

“Well, yes, it’s the end of April. Summer is coming around.” Lavender told her.

Parvati nodded. “Yeah. I can live with it, I suppose.”

“I’ve been thinking of finding my mate.” Lavender said softly. “I know you found yours, and you seem happy.”

Parvati smiled. “I am.” She confirmed.

“I’d prefer a canid, if they are a creature, because I don’t think I’d mesh well with a cat, or anything else.” Lavender mused.

Parvati smiled and sat opposite her on the bed, listening.

“I want someone dominant, but not smothering. Someone protective, but not without a sense of humour. I like guys that are tall. I don’t think I could be with a girl.”

Parvati laughed. “You do know you don’t get to choose your mate, right?” She asked.

Lavender sighed. “I know. But I can hope.” She said wistfully.

Parvati smiled at her and propped her chin on her fist. “Well, usually magic will take your tastes into account. But once you meet your mate, you realize that they are already perfect for you. You’ll be happy.” She said.

Lavender nodded. “I hope so.”

“Who are you hoping for, if anyone?”

Lavender shrugged. “I don’t know. The Weasley boys are all good-looking, but Ron is taken, and I don’t know that the twins would be protective enough to suit me, and I don’t think I could choose between them. But also, Cormac is nice-looking. _Looking_ , mind you! He’s a bit of a jerk.”

Parvati laughed. “Yes, he is.” She agreed.


	17. Learning New Things

Harry, Cedric, Fleur and Viktor stared at the hedges, the former two in horror.

Bagman led them to the center and smiled at them. “Well, what do you think?” He asked.

Cedric frowned thunderously.

“Growing nicely, aren’t they? Give them a month and Hagrid will have them twenty feet high!” He noticed Cedric and Harry weren’t too thrilled and quickly added, “Of course, you’ll have your Quidditch field back to normal once everything is over! I imagine you can guess what we are making here—”

“Maze.” Krum supplied.

“Exactly!” Bagman said happily. “The third task is very straightforward, really. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the center of the maze. The first champion to touch it will win!” 

Fleur looked confused. “We simply have to get through the maze?” She asked.

“There will be obstacles.” Bagman told them. “Hagrid is providing several creatures, and there will be spells to be broken, that sort of thing. The champions who are leading on points will get a head start into the maze.” He grinned at Harry and Cedric. “Then Mr. Krum will go, and then Miss Delacour. You’ll all have a fighting chance, depending on how well you get past the obstacles. Should be fun, eh?”

Harry disagreed, knowing what kinds of monsters Hagrid would be keen to populate the maze with.

“Well, if no one has any questions, shall we head back to the castle?” Bagman asked. “It’s getting a bit chilly out here.”

Harry and Cedric fell into step beside each other.

“Well, this is sure to be an exercise in torture.” Cedric muttered.

Harry nodded. “Most likely.” He agreed.

“Want to train together?” Cedric asked. “We could probably both use another set of eyes while we look for things that will help.”

Harry glanced over at him. “You don’t mind me being with you? We are also competing against each other.” He pointed out.

Cedric shrugged. “Yeah, but you’re the underdog, I don’t mind helping you out. Even if I lose to you, it’s still a Hogwarts victory, yeah?” He said.

“Alright, I’ll train with you.”

“We can do it in the library, or your place. We can invite your mates along if you want. I don’t mind Luna, and Neville is a nice guy.” Cedric said.

“We can start off in the library. If we all get along well, we can talk about moving it into our rooms, but that is our sanctuary.” Harry explained. “You’d have to earn their trust to be allowed in there.”

“Fair. We’ll play it by ear.” Cedric agreed. “Also, thanks for pointing out that Cho called Luna names. She didn’t even realize she had done it, which just makes it _so much worse_! I’m all for calling names when someone is being a git, or something like that, but Luna has never hurt a _soul_ , she’s done _nothing_ to deserve that!”

Harry smiled. “I’m glad you feel that way. If only everyone did.”

“What do you say we go collect the other two and get some work in now? We can scour a few books before dinner.”

Harry nodded. “Alright, let’s go get Luna and Neville, we can all look for things that may help.”

They trooped all the way to Harry’s rooms and picked up Luna and Neville. “We’re going to the library to study what we might need for the third task.” Harry explained.

Luna and Neville came along eagerly, both knowing that getting comfortable with Cedric would be a good idea. They had no idea when Harry would bring up that they were mates, but they knew he’d get around to it eventually. In his own time.

They entered the library and found a free table.

Luna plucked a book for each of them, setting them down.

Cedric had one on creatures, but it was all the ones that were dangerous and not able to breed with humans.

Harry was given one on spells that could shift perceptions and their counters, as well as other spells like them.

Neville got one on how to deal with exotic creatures native to Egypt, and Luna grabbed one on how to deal with human mates.

Harry snorted at her choice.

“Best to be prepared.” She said.

They all settled down and read for a while, until Cedric grimaced. “I _hope_ we don’t have to deal with Acromantulas.” He muttered.

Harry winced as he realized that it was a very valid concern; Hagrid had access to some.

“Or giant spiders. They aren’t as sentient.” Luna said lightly.

Cedric made a face. “That would actually be _worse_.” He said.

Harry snickered and continued reading, hoping to find something that looked useful.

*****

“When are you going to tell Cedric he’s your mate?” Neville asked as they were getting ready for bed.

Harry dropped his shirt in shock before he recovered. “I’ll tell him when it’s time.” He said evenly, picking up the item. “I’m not ready yet. Neither is _he_ , for that matter.”

Neville snorted. “I’m just asking because he’s good-looking. You should snap that up while you have the chance.” He teased.

Harry shot him a grin. “And deprive you of your spot as top dominant? Perish the thought.”

Neville hummed with a grin. “I wouldn’t mind overly bending my neck to _him_. I think he’d be a good fit.”

Harry smiled fondly. “He will be.” He agreed.

“So tell him.” Neville repeated.

“In time.” Harry said.

Neville sighed as Luna came out of the bathroom. “Harry will tell him, but it’s going to be a while yet; it will be fine, let him be.” She said. “Things happen the way they do for a reason.”

Neville rolled his eyes, but let the matter go. For now.

*****

Harry and the group spent every other day at the library, poring through old books and new, looking for things that looked useful.

“I think we’ve found a lot, but we need to practice the spells we have. Got anywhere in mind for that?” Cedric asked.

Harry sighed. “What do you two think? Our rooms?” Harry asked them.

Luna nodded. “That’s fine by me.” She said.

Neville eyed Cedric in consideration, then also agreed. “I suppose it couldn’t hurt.” He said. “I trust him well enough.”

They gathered up their things and went to the their rooms, Harry hissing the password, and they all went in.

Luna smiled as Harry let his wings out and Neville shook his head, but dropped his glamour, turning to Cedric. “Keep what you see in here to yourself. This is the one place we let our creature sides out, and if you tell our secrets, we will have no problems making your life hell.” He warned.

Cedric nodded. “I’ll keep your secrets.” He promised. He was staring, transfixed, at Harry's wings. “Merlin, those are _beautiful_!” He breathed. “Could I touch them?” He asked.

Neville turned his laugh into a cough, and Harry grinned. “You do realize that’s about the same as asking if you can touch my _cock_ , right?”

Cedric flushed brightly.

“Ah, I can see that you _didn’t_ realize that.” Harry said in amusement. “Well, excuse me if I say no to that.”

Cedric nodded. “Totally understandable.” He said in acceptance. “Sorry, I just _had_ to ask.”

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t just reach out.” Harry said. “Because Neville would have had to break your hand.”

“And I _would have_.” Neville said, and Cedric turned and saw him without the glamour. His mouth dropped open.

“Well, I can see why you haven’t been picking up any other mates since getting these two.” He commented to Harry. “Who can compete?”

Harry shrugged. “I’ll find the rest in due time. I know who one of them is, but I’m still working on how to tell them. As well as when would be a good time.” He said lightly.

Cedric nodded. “Alright. So, we need to practice some spells.”

“Disarming, stunners, and a few of those perception-righting ones. Perhaps the balance-breaker would be good, if the creature isn’t too close to us.” Harry suggested.

Cedric took a deep breath. “Alright, who’s opposite me?” He asked.

“That would have to be me.” Neville stepped up. “I can’t have you firing spells at _either_ of my subs. Sorry, Harry, you get Luna.”

Harry winced. “She’ll have me flat on my arse in three seconds!” He protested.

Luna skipped up to stand in front of Harry, twirling her wand. “Don’t be scared, Harry.” She said in a sing-song tone. “I’ll be gentle.”

Harry groaned and reluctantly raised his wand.

*****

Luna did, indeed, have him flat on his arse in three seconds. In another five, she had him trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey!

She leaned down to whisper into his ear, “You aren’t putting on a very good showing for your mate, now are you?” all the while running a hand over one wing.

Harry moaned and his head dropped forward as his eyes slid closed.

Neville looked over. “And that’s why you can’t touch them. Luna, we have _company_.”

Luna smiled brightly. “I know! Time to get _up_ , Harry!” She chirped, dispelling the binds on him.

“You are an _evil_ girl, Luna!” Harry snapped, firing a stunner at her.

Luna laughed brightly and returned with a bright blue spell that Harry had to dodge. There was no telling _what_ spells she was sending his way, as none of them seemed to obey the laws of colour he had learned, or even physics for some of them, as they chased him around the room like heat-seeking missiles.

At least Luna was having a good time.

*****

Harry and Neville trooped to Severus’ door for their joint ‘detention.’

It was really just a cover for Occlumency practice, but no one needed to know that but them. Neither of them felt secure leaving Luna alone for a few hours, but she had assured them that she would be perfectly fine.

And so they went.

Harry knocked on the door and Severus opened it quickly. “In, the both of you.”

Neville followed Harry with great trepidation, and Harry was not surprised when the door closed behind them and Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. “Longbottom, I am only going to say this _once_ : I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you.”

Neville’s eyes widened. “What?” He whispered.

“I said I would only say it once. I did not stutter.” Severus drawled. “Now, both of you seem to have passable Occlumency shields for keeping your faces serene and keeping your thoughts in order, but it is nothing like what you will need to keep the Headmaster out of your minds.” He told them.

“But you’ll teach us how to do that?” Harry asked eagerly.

“Mr. Lestrange,” Harry made a face, and Severus smirked. “What? It _is_ your name.”

Harry sighed. “I know, it’s just going to take some getting used to.”

Severus nodded. “Indeed. Best to start early. As I was saying, you both have what it takes, from what I have seen, to learn this art. You both need to clear your mind and pull up the shields you have. The way to strengthen them is imagine them opaque, with your true thoughts hidden behind them. The darker you make them, the stronger they will be. If you want to _fool_ the Headmaster, that would involve doing what I do with the Dark Lord: fabricating memories and only hiding the _true ones_ behind the shields, to give the _illusion_ that you are letting them in. If you can successfully learn to Occlude by next year, I would not be averse to teaching you to fabricate memories, just know that it is extremely difficult.”

Harry and Neville nodded.

“Now, build up stronger shields and we will test them.” Severus grinned at them both. “We have a few hours before curfew yet.” He drawled.

Neville groaned.

Harry shot him a look and shrugged. “It’s important that we know this stuff. Buck up and let’s learn while we’re here.”

Neville shrugged. “I suppose we might as well.” He agreed.


	18. A Very Eventful June

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was mostly copy/paste. I had a good deal of this written already, and all it needed was a skim and to be put where it belonged. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Another mate reveal here!

Regulus groaned and opened his eyes.

“Master! Master is _awake_!” Kreacher clambered onto the bed and laid on his chest, crying tears of joy.

Regulus stroked his elf’s back with a gentle hand. “What year is it?” He croaked.

“It bes 1995, Master. It is June 3rd.”

Regulus sat up. “I can feel my mate.” He murmured.

Kreacher nodded. “Master was in a magical sleep until his mate was ready for him. Master was getting _so_ _sick_.” Kreacher said in worry. “Kreacher will go get Master some cool water.”

He left, and Regulus rubbed his chest. He had things to do if his mate was truly ready for him, and the first was to clean the house and get back into society. He checked his arm only to find the Mark still there, and sighed.

He would deal with that later. His mate was his priority.

*****

Harry felt something through the bond the next day, and was surprised, even _stunned_ when it responded to his mental prodding.

There was a curiosity to the other person, but they seemed content to wait for him to make the first overtures, or were waiting for something else before they sought Harry out.

Harry could appreciate that, but he did make sure to send a feeling of relief and cautious hope down the bond, smiling happily when it was returned.

All he could tell through the bond is that this person was likely male, and was _definitely_ the adult Luna had been hoping for.

All other revelations could wait a short while. Things would fall into place come summer.

However, Harry eagerly went to write to Sirius and tell him about his good fortune!

His mate was back in business, and however it had happened, it was almost a miracle to Harry.

*****

“Master, someone is trying to enter the house!” Kreacher told Regulus frantically. “They is getting through the Wards!”

Regulus rolled his eyes. “It’s probably Narcissa, let her in.” He said, getting up and heading to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

The house was much cleaner now, Kreacher had outdone himself this past week, and Regulus knew he’d have to show proper hospitality to his cousin.

“Faithless Master!” Kreacher’s voice hissed, and Regulus’ hands stilled. He had _heard_ that Sirius had gotten imprisoned and had escaped, but he’d never expected him to come back _here_ in a million years. He turned and waited for Sirius to stop berating Kreacher and mother’s portrait and make his way to the kitchen.

“ _I’m_ your Master now, you have to _listen_ to me!” Sirius was shouting as Kreacher walked into the kitchen.

“Master, Faithless Master has returned.” Kreacher said unhappily.

Sirius stopped short at seeing Regulus. “Reggie?” He asked hoarsely.

“Yes, I’m back. I didn’t die, I was in a coma so the wasting sickness would not take hold before my mate was ready to bond. Now that he or she has come into their inheritance, I can siphon enough energy from the bond to hold it back a while longer. Hopefully, I can find them in time.” Regulus explained. “The bond as it is right now will keep me healthy for a little over a year.”

Sirius shook his head. “How long…?”

“Have I been back?” Regulus smirked at his gobsmacked expression. “Since June 3rd, so not that long. My mate feels young, and I’m worried that it may have been an accidental inheritance, but I can wait if I need to. I am a patient man, and that much has not changed since I went into my coma.”

Sirius frowned. “June 3rd might have been… What does your mate feel like to you?” He asked, dreading the feeling that he knew the answer.

“Young. Innocent. Happy, but with a constant air of melancholy in the background. They are either a very submissive male that will need protection, or a female. They are also under quite a lot of stress. There are also two others in the bond, but this one I feel the strongest is clearly the one binding us all together.” Regulus rattled off what he had gleaned from the bond, and Sirius paled and sank into a kitchen chair, hands over his face as he moaned in misery.

“What on _Earth_ has gotten into you?” Regulus asked, pouring them both tea and going to get biscuits. “This is supposed to be _joyous_ news!”

Sirius uncovered his face and shook his head. “I know who your mate is.” He pulled his cup toward him and began adding sugar. “I think, at least. And I can’t bring myself to approve.”

Regulus sat across from him, gazing at him in interest. “Who is it, then? You have to tell me, you can’t just leave me hanging like this! It’s torturous!”

“Harry Potter.” Sirius whispered. “There was a Potions accident back in March, and a day ago I got a letter saying he’d felt another bond come into play. He has five mates, three he has found, and then there’s you, which means there is one left to find. Like I said, I can’t approve.”

Regulus’ eyes widened and he thought for a moment, then asked Sirius, “Forgive me if this strikes you as impolite, dear brother, but when did I _ever_ ask your permission?” He grinned. “If he’s my mate, he’s my mate, there’s not much you can legally do about it.”

Sirius’ eyes flared with fury. “ _He is my Godson_!” He roared, standing and slamming his hands down on the table.

Regulus hummed and stirred his tea. “I understand that. Congratulations. I _do_ hope you’ve been raising him to be a _proper_ Pureblood, but judging by your current behaviour, I would say probably not.” He said evenly, then took a small sip.

Sirius deflated and dropped back into his chair. “I’m on the run. I _can’t_ raise him.” He said.

Regulus eyed him for a long while. “All the more reason for me to reach out and offer him the safety of a bond with a Most Ancient and Most Noble house, don’t you agree?”

“I was hoping I could live here while I waited to be cleared. We’ll catch Wormtail _someday_.” Sirius finished, ignoring Regulus’ words.

Regulus stayed silent for several moments as he sipped his tea. After a long pause, he set the cup down and sighed. “I see. Very well, I will give you permission to live here with me.” He said. “In return, you will invite no one over, tell no one that I am alive without my consent, and you will allow me to court your Godson— _In a proper manner_ , don’t get your panties in a wad!” He shouted when Sirius’ face darkened, and he opened his mouth. “I will _wait for him_. But I am going to get to know him in the meantime.”

“I hope he rejects you.” Sirius muttered.

Regulus raked his eyes over Sirius’ haggard from, then glanced pointedly down at his own immaculate appearance. “If he didn’t reject _you_ , my chances seem pretty good.” He said in return. “I will have Kreacher clean your old room. Mine is off-limits.” He told his brother. “I will see you for dinner. Go get washed up. I will bring a catalogue home from Narcissa’s luncheon tomorrow and you may purchase new clothes. You will _not_ dishonour our name further by looking like a street urchin.” He said, then left the room, tea sitting on the table half-finished.

*****

Harry spent most of his time the week before the third task playing the part of a nervous wreck.

He could be found almost constantly in the arms of either Neville or Luna, or worrying loudly in the common area of the rooms with Hermione and Ron.

It was one such time when he was shouting that Ron had “no idea what I’m going through, and I’m going to have grey hairs by the end of this, and I’ll look eighty and you’ll still look young, and—” when Luna waltzed into the room, sat on his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him full on the lips, unconcerned about their audience. She pulled back and smiled at him. “Hush now. You’ll be fine.” She said, then left the room.

Harry didn’t shout at his best friend again for fear that she’d start taking clothes off to shut him up next. You never did know with Luna.

“I just don’t know how I’m supposed to get through the maze.” Harry admitted. “It’s coming up so fast, and I’m not prepared at _all_.”

“Is there anything we can help with?” Hermione asked.

“Not unless you know what creatures Hagrid is going to be putting in the maze.”

“Maybe you just need to take your mind off of it.” Ron said. His eyes flared red. “James is here, if you want to talk to him.”

“I’d rather talk to Lily.” Harry said. “This time. I think I need to.” He said.

Ron made a face, but nodded. “Alright.”

Harry sighed. “Ask her if she knew she wasn’t my Mum. Although clearly she did.”

“She can hear you, and she looks really mad. She says of _course_ she knew, but you were going to be raised Dark, and she saved you from that life.” Ron said.

“ _Saved me_?! Because of _her_ , I grew up with the _Dursleys_!” Harry burst out. “They _hated_ me, they _beat_ me on a pretty routine basis!” He shouted.

Luna peeked out of the bedroom, saw Ron’s eyes, and nodded before disappearing again.

“She says you were never supposed to go to them, you were supposed to go to Sirius, or Alice Longbottom, not _there_. As a last resort, Dumbledore was supposed to take you.”

Harry gritted his teeth. “Well, he _didn’t_ , and he placed me in that God-awful hellhole instead!”

“Harry, she looks furious right now, and she just left. I think she’s going to try and do something to Dumbledore, but what she can do, I have no idea of. She’s also really angry that you’re a creature.” Ron bit his lip. “I think she has some prejudices.” He muttered.

“That wouldn’t surprise me.” Harry mumbled.

“James says that explains a lot.” Ron told Harry.

Harry’s interest sharpened. “How so?”

“Apparently, she started pulling away some time after their marriage, and James was having trouble getting her pregnant.” He grimaced, then nodded and added, “He’s also a creature, but he’s a Faurae. They have wings, too, so you kind of match him if he's submissive.”

Harry snorted. “Yeah, well, mine reflect my true hair and eye colour, not the ones I got from the blood adoption. Also, I need to keep the blood adoption going until we find James. I need to be able to get into the properties to check them, because he could be in one of them.”

Ron nodded. “James is saying he thinks he is. He can tell he’s behind strong Wards, and they feel welcoming, so he’s pretty sure he’s in a Potter property.”

Harry nodded slowly. “So keep the looks I have until I find him and can return the Potter Lordship to him. I can do that. I do hope he’s ready to go looking for another woman to have another heir with, because I don’t think Rodolphus Lestrange is going to give up his heir once he realizes I’m still alive.”

Ron laughed. “He says he’ll look, but no promises that he’ll be able to follow through. Faurae have trouble getting humans or other creatures pregnant.”

Harry snorted. “As long as he gives it his best try, then, I suppose.” He said lightly.

They all laughed.


	19. Competition; Third Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another step closer to a full house for Harry!

Fred opened his eyes first and grinned widely. “Our mate.”

George stirred. “Really?” He asked in a sleepy voice. “Lavender Brown?”

“Shut up; _I_ think she’s perfect!” Fred told him. “If you don’t want her, I’ll gladly take your portion, too!”

George shoved him out of the bed. “Sod off, I’m happy. I just think she’s a little young.”

Fred snorted. “Yeah, but she’s ripe for the plucking! And since when has age _ever_ been more than just a number for you?”

“Alright, let’s shower and go find her.” George said eagerly.

*****

George found Lavender Brown sitting with a group of friends, one of whom was Ginny.

“Miss Brown, my brother and I have a very important proposal to run by you. If you would come with us, we’d rather discuss it in private.” He sniffed subtly, and her scent was _divine_! He nearly closed his eyes at the perfection in her scent.

“A-alright.” She said, taking his hand and letting him draw her from the room, Fred meeting them at the portrait hole.

They went to the come-and-go room, and she looked around at the sitting room they had conjured up for her.

“We have a secret to tell you, and it is a big one. You wouldn’t be able to tell a soul, ever, or at least until further notice.” Fred said.

Lavender frowned. “Then why tell _me?_ I’m the biggest gossip in the school!”

“Because,” George said, dropping his voice low, “You and us are the only people affected by this news.” They both waved their wands, cancelling the masking spell over their scents and smirked at her.

“Take a deep breath.” Fred told her.

Lavender inhaled, and her eyes widened at the smell of _mate_. “How?” She asked.

George laughed. “Boy, do we have a story for you!”

They would be in that room for several hours as they got to know each other.

When Lavender made it back to the tower, she wouldn’t shut up about the new fashion line she was going to start up alongside the twins.

All in all, including their mate in their business had been a small price to pay for her silence on the matter of their creature sides. This was the needed cover story, and it just so happened to be a brilliant idea!

She wasn’t even afraid of them at all!

******

Harry was creeping forward, ears listening for sounds. The maze was eerily silent, and had been since he had escaped the skrewt.

He came to a clearing and saw it: The Triwizard cup!

He raced forward, and saw Cedric come running into the clearing as well.

They both approached the cup and stared at each other, panting.

Cedric shrugged. “So here we are.” He said.

“Yeah.” Harry agreed lamely. He kind of wanted to give his mate the win, but he also wanted to display for him, so the two instincts to either win to impress him or give him the win as a gift were warring in his head. “I mean, if we _both_ take it, it’s still a Hogwarts victory, right? You can have the prize money, I don’t want it.” Harry said, blushing just a bit.

Cedric looked surprised at the offer. “I guess. So, on three?”

Harry put his hand out toward the cup.

“One.” Harry said.

“Two.” Cedric added.

_“Three_!” They said together and grasped the cup.

They spun and whirled through space, going much farther than Harry felt they should have, until they touched down, roughly, in a graveyard.

“Is this part of the task?” Cedric asked, looking around.

“No.” Harry whispered, then heard a high voice call out to _“_ Kill the spare.”

Harry’s wings tore free and he stood over Cedric, hissing, “Stay down!” to the other teen. “If you want him, you’ll have to go through _me_!” He shouted to the intruder.

He saw the figure approaching him falter, then at the order to draw closer from the bundle in his arms—which had to be Voldemort—he came forward a bit and let the creature in the bundle get a good look at Harry.

“You’re a dark Fae.” The high voice said. “That’s _impossible_ , Bella never had a second child, Narcissa only birthed one live babe, and Andromeda’s get is long out of school. But that is the only bloodline that boasts that inheritance in this part of the world. Wait… Your wings don’t match your eyes.” Voldemort hummed in thought, then gasped. “Wormtail, I can’t use the boy!” He snapped.

“Why not, My Lord? We planned so hard for this!”

Voldemort growled. “That is not Harry Potter, you idiot, if Harry Potter ever existed in the first place! That _has to be_ Corvus Lestrange!” After that, he continued in a much calmer voice. “My Godson. It would explain why I could not kill him. It would explain the strange wing markings… Who is the boy cowering behind you?” He asked Harry.

Harry flushed bright red. “He’s my—my, uh…”

Voldemort laughed gleefully. “He’s your mate and you clearly haven’t told him yet! Oh, let’s see his reaction!”

There was complete silence in the graveyard.

Harry shrank in on himself in humiliation as Cedric ignored the news. It was a rejection, and it hurt _so badly_ even with it remaining unspoken! There was no other reason he would be silent for so long as the seconds ticked by.

“Harry?” He heard from behind him, a gentle query that only made him slump further as he felt tears prick his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Harry whispered through the tears that had escaped his eyes. “This is why I didn’t tell you.”

“What’s why? Harry, turn around and look at me.” Cedric said firmly, and there was such a commanding tone to his voice that Harry had no other option but to obey and turn around, looking into Cedric’s eyes as he had been told to do.

Cedric stood on shaky legs and walked up to him to enfold the younger teen in his arms. “I can’t be with you like that. I’m of age, and you’re not, even with the creature bond, it’s still _very_ frowned upon, and my Dad works in the Ministry. I have to follow the laws, no matter what. But I’m not rejecting you, either.” He added.

“Then what are you doing, because it damn well _sounds_ like rejection!” Harry said, voice thick with tears.

Cedric rested his cheek on Harry’s hair. “I’ll move in with you and your other mates for next school year, but _I_ can’t do anything with you. Yet. We can kiss, _in private_ , but we need to be careful in public not to be too demonstrative. I can’t take part in anything you three get up to, but that doesn’t also mean I can’t _watch_ if you want me to.” He chuckled. “I give good tips, or so I’ve been told.”

Harry flushed brightly.

“So we need a new enemy.” Voldemort mused.

“Who will we use, Master?” Wormtail asked.

“Dumbledore?” Harry suggested, turning back around and letting Cedric finally brush his hands over the wings, though it was accidental, and he immediately drew his hands back.

Voldemort scoffed. “And how do you propose we draw him out of his castle, boy?”

Harry stiffened. “Don’t call me that.” He said lowly.

Voldemort frowned. “Very well. Shall I call you Corvus?”

“I suppose if it’s to keep you from using that awful term, yeah, you can.” Harry said.

“Corvus, would you be willing to help us?” Voldemort asked.

“Hell no.” Harry said flatly.

Voldemort frowned unhappily. “Why not?”

“You’re a murderer.”

Voldemort chuckled. “I am, yes. Your mother and father didn’t mind so much.”

Harry’s chin rose at that. “Well, I wasn’t raised by them, now, was I? Maybe in time I’ll change my mind, but for now, you’re on your own.”

“Little brat.” Voldemort muttered. “Fine. Wormtail, we are going to go look for a way to get to Cornelius Fudge.”

“Can we go now?” Harry asked.

Voldemort shook his head in negation. “No, I need to cast a spell on you both to keep this information secret.”

“What spell?” Harry demanded, instantly suspicious.

“It is simply called the lip-locker, and it will give this particular information in your mind my Occlumency shields and not allow you to tell anyone of it.” Voldemort raised his wand. “It is painless, and you will be able to speak of me once I make my return, so it will only be temporary measure. I will break it myself the next time we meet.” Voldemort said.

Cedric nodded. “He’s telling the truth. It’s a Dark spell, but it won’t hurt us, and it works just like he said.” He confirmed.

Harry nodded. “Then fine. Cast it and we’ll leave.”

Voldemort cast it on them both and then waved toward the cup. “Go back, and tell them you didn’t wait around to see what was coming for you.” He smiled, and Harry shuddered. “I will see you again. _Harry Potter_.”

Harry and Cedric grabbed the cup to the sound of his serpentine laughter.

*****

Harry and Cedric slammed into the ground outside the maze, Harry somehow having ended up in Cedric’s arms and Cedric taking the brunt of the impact.

He grunted, then wheezed, “Worth it,” snuggling Harry a little bit longer while the teachers realized they were there and headed their way.

Harry chuckled a bit and shifted.

Cedric hissed in pain. “Think that leg is broken.” He muttered.

Harry gasped. “Oh, Merlin, are you okay?” He looked up. “We need Madam Pomfrey, Cedric has a possible broken leg!” He called out.

Professor McGonagall reached them first and conjured a splint. “Very well. You have both won. Hospital wing for both of you. Go on, get checked out, Mr. Potter.” She said firmly.

Harry helped Cedric to the Hospital wing.

“So, what now?” Cedric asked.

Harry winced. “I never got a reply from the Malfoys, so I don’t know where I’m going this summer. All I know is that I can’t go back to the Dursleys with these.” He indicated his wings. “They’d kill me!”

Cedric stared at him with wide eyes. “Seriously?”

“Deadly serious. I’m even more of a _freak_ now, and they’d see themselves as arbiters of God’s will, purging the world of another abomination.”

“That’s sick!”

Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office. “Well, what have we here? Onto a bed, both of you.”

Cedric pulled Harry down onto a bed beside him.

“ _Separate_ beds, please.” Pomfrey said, amused.

“Do we really have to? I just found out I’m his mate.” Cedric explained.

Pomfrey’s eyes widened. “Well, I suppose a _little bit_ of closeness can’t hurt.” She said.

“Did you ever contact the Malfoys about taking me for the summer?” Harry asked.

Her frown was deep. “I did, and they never got back to me. It’s strange, but I assumed they’d at least get in touch with _you_. Family is very important to them.” She said in confusion. “Just do not go with your Aunt and Uncle. _Anywhere_ is better than there. If you can, go to Gringotts and request Sanctuary as a member of the Sacred 28. You can do that and they will shield you from anyone you desire while they arrange a safe place for you to go. I would suggest a Potter holding, they have powerful Wards, unless you can find a Lestrange home with comparable Wards.” She lowered her voice, and whispered, “Make sure you lock it down before you go. I wouldn’t put it past the Headmaster to lay in wait at one of them.”

Harry nodded. “I’ll do that. Thanks.”

Pomfrey straightened and smiled. “Whatever for, Mr. Potter?” She asked as she tended to Cedric’s leg. “I suppose you two will want to seal the bond?”

“Sure, if Harry wants?” Cedric asked more than said.

Harry beamed at him. “I’d love to!”

Madam Pomfrey smiled. “There is a private room right here, you can use it for your special moment. Just come out once you are done and presentable again.”

Harry flushed. “We’re not going to do anything more than _kiss_!” He told her.

Madam Pomfrey eyed the ceiling. “I didn’t hear any of that. Cedric is too old to be kissing you, I plead ignorance. Don’t look too mussed.” She added as Cedric dragged Harry into the room.

He laughed. “She’s letting us break a serious rule here, Harry. Age is a big part of this, and as we are not formally courting, this is not allowed.” He slid his hands into Harry’s hair and hummed at the softness. “Gods, your hair is so _soft_!” He whispered, then leaned in and claimed Harry’s mouth, expertly mapping it out with his tongue, memorizing the taste and feel of Harry as Harry clung to him for stability.

When he pulled away, he couldn’t help but lean in for one more lingering taste. “I could get addicted to you.” He admitted.

“I think I already am.” Harry shot back.

Cedric cast a quick spell over them both and led Harry out. “Time to go face our adoring public.” He said.

Harry sighed and nodded. “To our separate parties, then?” He asked.

Cedric kissed the back of his hand. “See you on the train.” He promised, and Harry smiled and nodded back.

They parted ways, both looking forward to next year a good deal more than anyone else could ever know.


	20. The Start of Something Big

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius doesn't get answers just yet. Harry is determined to find James first.

Harry got his trunk settled and sat in between Neville and Luna. “So how do you claim Sanctuary with Gringotts as a member of the Sacred twenty-eight?” He asked.

Luna smiled as Cedric came in and recited, unconcerned, “I claim sanctuary with the Goblins as a member of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house! That’s all you need to say, and they will shelter you and help you make arrangements.” She told him.

Cedric glared at Neville. Neville glared right back.

Harry watched the two face off for position of Top Dominant.

Cedric had done his homework, and wasn’t budging an inch. His hands were on his hips, and he was staring straight into Neville’s eyes, seemingly telling him to move or attack.

Neville sighed, released Harry, and scooted over to the other side of the compartment.

Cedric smiled. “Glad we got that sorted.” He said, then picked Harry up and sat him on his lap, patting the spot next to himself. “Harry needs all of us right now, let’s let him soak up what affection we can give him before our separation. We don’t know when we’ll see him again, after all.”

Neville came back over and sat next to Cedric. Harry was once again sitting between his two first mates, and with the addition of his third mate’s lap under him and arms around him, he was feeling very safe and protected.

Loved.

Cedric placed small kisses up the side of Harry’s neck, then turned his head and kissed him on the lips.

Harry grinned. “Now Neville.” He demanded.

Cedric and Neville both blushed brightly, meeting each other’s eyes.

Harry huffed. “Are we all in this together, or not?” He prodded Cedric in the stomach. “I need to see some kissing, _now_!”

Cedric cleared his throat. “May I?” He asked Neville, sounding very formal.

Neville swallowed, still bright red, and nodded mutely.

“With tongue.” Harry added as Cedric leaned close to Neville.

Cedric backed up and glared at him. “I know! Don’t make me gag you!” He leaned back in and threaded his hand through Neville’s long hair, which he was wearing proudly now that he was heading home. It fell in waves to mid-back now.

Harry watched as they kissed, Cedric teasing Neville’s mouth open and exploring, testing Neville’s dominance to submission ratio with is mouth, if such a thing was possible.

Harry grinned as they broke for air. “Very hot.” He got up and turned around. “Now Luna.” He said once he was facing the correct way.

“Harry, she’s _thirteen_!”

“I’m fourteen.” Luna informed him. My birthday is February 13th.”

Cedric sighed explosively and leaned in. “You’re okay with this?” He checked first.

Luna smiled serenely. “Whatever my dominants want.” She said sweetly, and Cedric kissed her gently, cradling her face as though she were precious to him.

Harry nodded once they parted, satisfied that all the bonds were sealed properly. “Good. Now you’re _definitely_ ours.” He said.

Cedric groaned. “Never again until you are all older. Kissing Harry is one thing, kissing more than one underage person in one go is a bit much for me.” He muttered.

Harry shut him up with a kiss. “You did very well. I’m proud of you.”

“Feeling a little threatened?” Luna teased. “We aren’t about to leave you. We’re coming right back, and you’ll see me soon.” She promised. “Daddy isn’t long for this world, anyway. Once he passes, I need to live with the Malfoys. They’ll take you in once the news _reaches_ them.”

Harry stiffened. “it hasn’t already?” He asked.

Luna shook her head. “No. Dumbledore stopped the letter from getting out.” She explained.

Harry cursed.

Cedric sharply tapped him on the nose. “You shouldn’t swear in front of your lady.” He told Harry.

Harry glared at him. “I’ll talk however the hell I want, in front of whoever I want!” He snapped.

Luna grinned. “He has a bit of a potty-mouth, but I don’t mind. Ron is worse.” She told Cedric.

Cedric sighed heavily and rolled his eyes heavenward. “Merlin preserve me!”

Harry snorted and they talked of their summer plans. Luna made a point to tell everyone that she planned to pounce on Draco on a regular basis because, “he needs to lighten up.”

When the train pulled in, Harry grabbed Cedric’s face and placed a fierce kiss on his lips before they parted.

“I’ll see you soon, yeah?” Harry asked.

Cedric nodded. “Yeah, I promise I will see you if you send me your address over the summer.”

“We all will.” Luna said.

Neville shrugged. “Gran would understand and support me.”

Harry grinned at them all, then asked Cedric to shrink his trunk and cast a featherweight charm on it, then slipped it into his pocket.

“Here we go. The moment of truth.” He said, and stepped out onto the platform.

He scanned the crowd, looking for a likely group to go home with. He debated the Weasleys, but then he saw a big black dog standing in the shadows and smiled widely, going up to his godfather. “Hey, Snuffles. I need you to take me to Gringotts. You should come with me.” He said lowly.

Sirius barked and led him into a bathroom and changed back. “What’s this?”

“I’ll explain later; we don’t have time right now, and it’s a long story.”

Sirius nodded. “Alright, let’s go.” They Apparated from there.

Harry sicked up immediately upon landing and waved Sirius away. “Sorry. I have a bad reaction to Apparition.” He straightened and cleaned himself, freshened his breath, and led the way to the bank.

Harry went in and called out, “I claim sanctuary with the Goblins as a member of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house!”

Sirius’ eyes widened, and Sharpfang came over, bowing low. “Heir Lestrange, we have been expecting you. We have the audit completed, and you are owed forty-six thousand galleons by Albus Dumbledore.” He grinned. “The entirety of it coming from the Potter vaults.”

Harry nodded. “Can you get it back?” He asked.

Sharpfang chuckled. “Of course we can.” He answered.

“Then I want it all back by the end of the summer.” Harry told him.

“As you command. Do you wish to claim your Lordship over the Potter name and fortune?”

Harry nodded. “I do. I will also need a list of all properties I own under that Lordship.”

Sirius was flummoxed. “Harry, what—”

“Hang on, we’ll get to it.” Harry told him.

“I will take you to your vault now, if you are ready.”

Harry smiled. “Thank you, yes, I am.”

They rode down to the vault, and as they descended, Harry explained things to Sirius. “I was adopted.” He told Sirius. “Blood adopted, by Lily and James Potter. James didn’t know. As for who I really am, I’m Corvus Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange’s son.” He admitted, waiting to see condemnation in Sirius’ eyes.

Sirius gaped at him. “Well, now we _definitely_ have to go into hiding!” He said.

Harry frowned. “That was easy. What makes you say that?”

“I know who one of your mates is; you’re not going to like it.” Sirius said.

Harry’s interest sharpened. “Oh?” He asked.

“Your cousin, once removed.”

Harry frowned. “Meaning?”

“He’s a first cousin in terms of blood relation, but one generation removed from your own.”

Harry frowned. “Another one.” He shrugged. “Fine.”

Sirius gaped at him. “But Harry—”

“I have another mate that’s my cousin, and I’ve sealed the bond with her. Why not add another? I know how mates work now, it should be fine.”

“I don’t approve.” Sirius said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“It’s not your relationship to approve or disapprove of.”

“I’m your Godfather.” Sirius said petulantly. “You’ll need my permission for a courtship.”

“I’m betting I need a _parent’s_ permission?”

Sirius grinned. “Exactly!”

“Well, I’ve got three living ones. I’m sure one of them will oblige.” Harry stated. “And yes, James is alive. We just have to find him.” He finished as the cart finally slowed.

“James is...?” Sirius was struck mute while Harry found the Potter Lordship ring and slipped it on, then grabbed some money.

As he got back into the cart, Sirius grabbed him. “Are you sure he’s _alive_?!”

Harry nodded. “Yes, Padfoot, he’s alive. We’ll find him. I promise.”

Sirius’ eyes welled with tears. “Moony is going to be so happy!” He said.

“Are you going to be okay?” Harry asked.

Sirius sniffed and nodded. “I’ll be fine.” He said.

“Good.” Harry turned to the goblin. “How do I find out about the Potter properties?”

Sharpfang smiled. “We can go over them. I have an office.” He said.

Harry nodded. “Sounds good.”

They headed back up and Sharpfang led them to an office. He called another goblin. “Bring me the dossier of the Potter properties.” He told the smaller goblin, who nodded and hurried away. “You may want to check them all out. I have no idea which one your adoptive father is at.”

“James was his father more than anyone else was!” Sirius shouted at the goblin.

Harry laid a restraining hand on his arm. “No one is denying that. But he is not my father by birth.” Harry said calmly.

Sirius leaned back, grumbling under his breath.

The smaller goblin returned with a folder and handed it to Sharpfang.

“These are the properties you’ve inherited.” He said, opening the folder. “I would recommend this one first.” He pointed to one of the deeds, then slid it across the table to Harry.

Harry took it. “Potter Manor?” He asked.

“That was James’ parents house. I lived there for a few years.” Sirius smiled. “Good times.”

“Should we check there first?” Harry asked.

Sirius nodded. “Yeah, but don’t get your hopes up.” He said.

“Can we get copies of all those properties?” Harry asked.

Sharpfang nodded. “We can give you that. With the Potter Lordship ring, you will be able to Portkey to any property by thinking of its name and willing yourself there.”

“Alright.”

The small goblin hurried in and Sharpfang winced at what it told him. “Albus Dumbledore is here looking for you. You will have to travel there from this office.” He said.

Harry nodded, took the folder he handed over, and grabbed Sirius’ arm. “Let’s go.” He said. He concentrated on Potter Manor, and they Portkeyed away.

When they landed, just feet away from the Manor’s door, Sirius rounded on Harry. “Why did you run? Dumbledore is smart, he would have seen the sense in you living somewhere secure with me.”

Harry shook his head. “He is _not_ a friend to me. He Obliviated me of knowing who my true parents are, and I can’t trust him anymore. If you want to stay his little lapdog, tell me now so I can bar your access to this house. By the way, _he’s_ the one who put James in stasis and hid him.”

Sirius paled. “But why?” He whispered, shaken.

“I don’t know. That’s why we need to find James and get his side of things before we go any further. Some secrets need to be revealed, and we need to be able to trust each other. _I_ need to be able to trust _you_.” Harry added.

Sirius nodded and heaved a great sigh. “You can trust me, Prongslet. Let’s find your Dad. I’ll check if he’s here when we get in.” Harry nodded and they went inside.

Sirius raised his wand. “Hominem habitus revelio.” He cast, and nodded. “He’s here, but the spell won’t tell us where, just that there is someone in stasis in this house. We’ll call the elves, get some food in us, and start our search after dinner. With any luck, we’ll find him tonight and both him and you can explain some things to me.”

“I have a lot to tell you, and none of it would have gone well in a letter.”

“It certainly sounds that way.”

Harry called the house elves, introductions were had, and soon they were sitting down to a wonderful dinner.

All in all, a very eventful start to what was sure to be a _long_ summer, Harry was absolutely certain of that much.


	21. It's Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was tough to write. It's not gory or anything, but it's painful, at least to me. I'd advise waiting until you can read it all at once. Try not to read and cook, it is not that kind of chapter.
> 
> Also, Happy Thanksgiving!

Harry set down his fork and sighed. “Time to look for James?” He asked.

Sirius nodded. “Yeah, it’s time.” He agreed.

“Where do you think he would be?” Harry asked.

“Let’s search the house and I’ll give you the grand tour as we go.” Sirius suggested. “We can start with the dungeons; they give me the creeps, but it would suit Dumbledore’s penchant for dramatics.”

“Says the most dramatic man I know.” Harry muttered.

Sirius grinned. “Why, thank you, Prongslet, that’s quite a badge of honour!”

Harry rolled his eyes. “If you want to take it that way.”

Sirius led Harry to a stairwell, and looked down the stairs, then stepped back. “Alright, kiddo, your show.”

Harry rolled his eyes and led the way down.

The place was cold, smelled of dampness and rot, and there was a strange echo as they walked around, checking each cell and not finding hide nor hair of James.

“On to the rest of the house?” Sirius asked eagerly.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, sure.” He agreed.

They went back up and Sirius proceeded to point out each room and they kept looking for James’ body.

At about midnight, Sirius sat down at the top of the stairs, frowning. “We’ve literally looked _everywhere_! Where else could he _be_?!”

“Does this place have an attic?” Harry asked.

Sirius’ eyes widened. “Yeah, it does. Me and James used to play up there _all the time_!” He got up and led Harry to a trapdoor in the ceiling. He pulled it down and led Harry up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs was James, legs twisted at an odd angle, body looking like he’d just been dropped on the floor without a care in the world.

Sirius’ face darkened. “I’m going to _kill_ Dumbledore!” He snarled. “Harry, are you as powerful as most Dark Fae are?”

Harry frowned. “Well, I _do_ have _five mates_ , so more powerful than most, I think.” He said nervously. “Why?”

Sirius sighed. “Do you know how to cast and lift a stasis spell?”

Harry nibbled at his lip. “Yeah.” He answered softly.

“I’m going to have you take the stasis off, then check James for injuries. I may need you to put the stasis back on if he is injured badly and we’ll have to move him to a bed and call a healer to look him over. Thankfully, the Potter family healer is still alive, though he must be old now.” He pressed his lips together. “After learning who your parents are, I don’t think we can trust the Black family healer right now.”

Harry nodded. “Okay, I can do that. Whenever you’re ready.”

Sirius drew his wand and pointed it at James. “Alright, lift it.”

Harry lifted the spell and James _immediately_ arched back, screaming bloody murder.

Sirius winced and cast a quick spell, and James’ body lit up like a _Christmas tree_ , red and yellow lights all along his body, as well as some orange ones where two different colours were overlapping.

Sirius choked on a sob, closing his eyes. A few tears escaped to trail down his cheeks as James passed out from pain and went silent again, breathing raggedly. “Put him back in stasis, Harry.” Sirius whispered brokenly. “This is _bad_.”

Harry bit his lip hard and put James back in stasis. “How bad? What did all that mean?”

Sirius sobbed and covered his face with his hands, but Harry could still make out the muffled words, if only just. “The red was all the injuries that are _severe_ , either life-threatening or too complex to be healed with just a spell or two. The yellow means they can be healed, but it needs to be done before he is moved except under stasis. His body will stay in the same position he was in, but this also means that Dumbledore must have stunned him, healed the external bruising James _had_ to have had, and then dumped him at the top of the stairs before putting him back in stasis.” Sirius knelt beside James’ body and wept.

Harry felt like he was intruding on something very private, until Sirius grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. “He’ll be happy to see you, we have _so much time_ to make up for, the three of us!” He sniffed and wiped his face. “Let’s get a healer here, and then I’ll send a Patronus to Remus. He needs to know.”

They moved James into the bed in the Master suite and Sirius sent out two different Patroni, one to the Potter healer and one to Remus.

A silver swan flew through the window and asked, “Would it be permissible to bring my granddaughter, Emily? She is taking over for me in just seven more months. I feel having her assist would be a good learning experience for her.”

Sirius smiled and sent back a quick yes.

The swan appeared again moments later. “We will be there in a few minutes. I will meet you in the Master suite like you instructed.”

They waited and soon, an elderly man came into the room.

He shoved Sirius aside. “Give me room, let me work. Emily, my bag.”

A girl of about twenty-something handed him a large black bag and stepped back to watch, but be out of the way.

Harry and Sirius rounded the bed and stood watching.

The man took the stasis off, then lit James up again and cursed fluently. “Don’t stop me, but this is going to hurt quite a lot.” He yelled over James’ renewed screams. He forcibly straightened the legs and arms, and James tried to thrash before the healer put him under a petrificus totalus. “Sorry you had to see that.” He said, then cast a few spells over several of the red areas of his legs, the kneecaps being one of the brightest, and the colour changed to yellow. “Better.” He noticed the red lights on his head, and sighed. “Looks like two, maybe three, bad concussions. He’ll need monitoring for those. Is my on-call room still set up?”

Sirius called Tissy the house-elf and told her to clean up that room. She nodded and popped away. “It will be shortly.” He told the man. “Thank you for doing this at this time of night, Max.”

The healer, Max, waved his thanks away. “It’s nothing, I’ve healed every bump or bruise this boy has had since he was _born_! I wouldn’t suffer another healer to lay hands on him at _all_ , unless it was Poppy Pomfrey. She’s a sound choice, but any other is just a hack. This boy is _mine_ to heal! You call anyone else and I’m declaring blood feud with the other healer!” Max snapped.

Harry smiled. He was grumpy, and sassy, but he seemed to be doing a good job even as he snarked at them.

“Now, Emily, I need a few—” He glanced over to find her already holding out two potions to him. “Ahh, very good, yes. And also—” She was already going through his potions kit and selecting another potion. “That’s the one! _Excellent_ work, my dear!” He moved on to the chest. “Hmm, we have a rib puncturing a lung.” He cast a spell, and the red light completely disappeared. “He’ll have to regrow that one. And this one is very close to his heart.” He cast the same spell again. “Emily, we’ll need skele-gro. Pop on over home and grab me a bottle, would you?”

“Yes, grandpa.” She said, turning to leave.

“Don’t forget the password to get back.”

“I won’t.” She promised, casting another curious glance at Harry.

“So, you must be his son?” The healer asked. “You look just like him.” He reached over and grabbed another potion, still looking at Harry. His eyes dropped back down as he carefully tipped it into James’ mouth. “He said he’d be using the Black midwife for his wife. No idea why, but here you are, and you seem _alive_ , at least.” He huffed and muttered, “Bit _skinny_ , though.”

Harry frowned. “I was starved and abused.”

The healer stilled and looked up. “Then you’ll be checked over, too, once I get him stable. I can get you on a potions regimen that’ll fix whatever ails ya. I don’t trust that Madam Diala. She always seemed a bit brusque to me.”

Harry snorted.

“Oi, this isn’t a case of pot and kettle, she’s got a _horrible_ bedside manner!” He defended himself.

Sirius laughed. “She does, the woman is rude and stern, but efficient.”

“Efficiency is fine, but you need to have _trust_ first, and people are more willing to trust a kind healer.” Max said as Emily returned. “Ah, good.” All the lights except the concussions were yellow now. “Those concussions will heal, there isn’t any swelling, but he’ll need someone awake with him in case he wakes. Emily, go catch a few hours of sleep. Tissy can show you to the room, it’s not far. I’ll have Tissy wake you at four so we can switch guard duty. You’ll be taking meals in here with him until his fractures turn yellow.”

Emily nodded. “Yes, grandpa. It’s good to meet you both.” She curtseyed and left the room.

Sirius heaved a sigh of relief. “We should get to bed, too.” He said.

Harry nodded. Now that the adrenaline of finding James and getting his severe injuries seen to had worn off, he was feeling bone-deep weariness.

“I’ve got him. Come by tomorrow morning, he should be up and in less pain then.” He said, tipping a dose a skele-gro into his mouth. “Don’t forget that I want to check _you_ over, too.” He said to Harry.

Harry and Sirius nodded and Sirius showed Harry to the heir suite. “I’ll be across the hall in you need me. I’ll see you tomorrow at 9 for breakfast.”

Harry nodded and went into his new room. It was massive, but Harry only had eyes for the bed. He stripped his shirt off, took the trunk out of his pocket and put it to rights, then fell into bed to sleep the sleep of the dead.

*****

“Master Harry needs to be waking now.”

Harry opened his eyes and yawned, then noticed the house-elf at the foot of his bed. “Hello. What time is it?”

“It bes eight o’clock, Master! You has an hour before breakfast.”

Harry nodded. “Alright, thank you. I’ll be down in a bit.”

The elf squeaked happily at being thanked, then left. Harry surveyed the room, since he hadn’t done it either of the times he had been in it last night. There was a large oak wardrobe against one wall, opposite the bed, which, when opened, appeared to have been magically enlarged.

There was a matching desk, and on further inspection Harry realized that _all_ the furniture was the same dark oak. The bed and bedside tables were no exception. It reminded him of the Gryffindor dormitory furniture.

He went into the bathroom and everything _gleamed_. It was done in ivory, cream and gold accents, and looked beautiful!

He quickly showered, then got dressed in some of Dudley’s old clothes, and altered them to fit properly.

He’d have to do some shopping, but how was he supposed to with Dumbledore out there?

He knew that if stepped outside the Wards currently protecting him, he’d be caught and probably dragged back to the Dursleys kicking and screaming, and probably Obliviated for good measure. Moreover, Dumbledore would never let him see Sirius and James ever again.

Harry would do whatever he had to to make sure that did _not_ happen. He wanted his family, such as it was, and no one was going to take away what he had regained, nor was anyone going to put him back where he had been before. He was done being a martyr, and now he was going to seize his life with both hands, and ride it out as far as it would take him.

He sighed heavily as he realized just how hard it could very well prove to be. His new circumstances made life more than a little difficult, but he had faith that it would work out for the best.

After all, if he didn’t have _faith_ , he’d have nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.


	22. Letter of Intent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins! Two courting processes, coming right up!
> 
> You'll see the Dark way, and the Light way, but one will be much more formal.

Sirius was already at the table when Harry came down.

“Been here long?” Harry asked.

Sirius shook his head. “Just ten minutes.”

Harry snorted. “So why didn’t you start without me?”

“I couldn’t, _Lord Potter_.” Sirius said pointedly. “The elves answer only to _you_.”

Harry flushed. “Oh. I didn’t realize.” He tapped his wand on the table the way Sirius had told him to yesterday to call for dinner, and the elves appeared and started laying out breakfast for them. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s the way these old families have always done things. The title of Lord commands a certain level of respect in a household.”

Harry hummed noncommittally. He didn’t lust after that kind of power, though. He’d be happier without it, in all honesty. Harry rubbed the ring, thinking that he could easily give it back to James and never miss it at all.

“Excited to see James? He should be conscious enough to hold a conversation now. Max works fast, and he’s good at what he does.” Sirius said excitedly, nearly vibrating in his seat as he ate.

“I suppose.” Harry said. “It’s weird, he’s my dad, and yet, he’s not. I’m not sure how to approach him now, with what we both know.”

“What does he know that I don’t?” Sirius demanded.

Harry sighed. “Well, Ron told me—and _proved_ —that James _and Lily_ have been watching over me. Lily is very judgemental, but James has been understanding about everything, and since he’s been watching me, he knows about my mates, and my true parents... and also that I’ve agreed to reconcile with them, or at least to meet them.”

Sirius gaped at him. “But Harry, _why_?! _James_ is your parent, he raised you since you were born to almost two years old!”

Harry glared back at Sirius. “Yes, but I was _stolen_ from my true parents! How do I know they wouldn’t have been just as good to me, or _better_?!” He shot back.

Sirius’ mouth snapped shut, and he glared moodily at his plate as he finished his breakfast in stony silence.

Harry ate what he could, with his stomach clenching in regret the way that it was.

Once they were finished, they went up to see James, Sirius relaxing a bit as they went up the stairs. “Listen, if James is okay with you meeting your birth parents, I’m okay with it.” Sirius said.

Harry nodded. “James has agreed to try to get another heir. To replace me.” He explained.

Sirius looked surprised. “Oh. Well, knowing you have Black blood, is it okay if I still leave you my heir?” He asked.

Harry smiled. “Sure. I’m fine with that.”

Sirius grinned widely. “Awesome!”

They went into the room to find Emily there, fussily straightening James’ covers and checking him over. “Are you comfortable?” She asked.

“Yeah.” James’ soft, raspy voice answered.

Sirius and Harry came up to the bed.

“James!” Sirius sobbed.

“Hey, Padfoot. It’s okay now. I’m okay, _we’ll_ be okay.” He looked at Harry. “Hey, kiddo. Looking good, but we need to call you a tailor. We have one that does house calls.”

Sirius made a face. “Yeah, but do we have to?”

James looked sternly at him. “Sirius, first order of business needs to be getting heir Lestrange to _look_ the part. I’d like it if you’d give him the same training your dad gave you, but I understand if it would bring up too many bad memories. I can give him the Light version if you want to wait, and he can get the Dark lessons from, say, the Malfoy family. They’ll have to be told about him first, of course, but they are closely related to the Lestranges.”

“Narcissa Malfoy is my Godmother, actually.” Harry revealed.

James frowned. “Don’t tell Sirius who your Godfather is, though. He’ll flip.”

Sirius frowned thunderously, then turned to Harry. “Tell me.” He demanded.

Harry fidgeted.

“Prongslet, please.” Sirius said softer.

“Voldemort.” Harry whispered.

Sirius fainted.

“Oops.” Harry mumbled.

“I _did_ warn you.” James told him.

“Yeah.” Harry agreed. “Say, do you want your Lordship ring back?” He asked, showing it to James.

James shook his head. “Nah, you keep it until I’m back on my feet. I’ll take it then, but you _do_ need to get used to the responsibility.”

Harry made a face.

“Don’t like it?” James asked, amused, as Emily bent and held a vial of smelling salts under Sirius’ nose. “Yeah, I don’t blame you. It’s a lot of pressure to be a good Lord. But you’ll learn.” He said lightly.

“I’m not so sure I _want_ to.”

James’ look turned steely as Sirius stood again. “You _have_ to.” He said firmly. “The Lestrange family is _important_ , they need an heir. You _are_ that heir, like it or not. And you were raised well enough to be a good Lord, once we get you trained properly.” He said.

“Is your Godfather _really_ you-know-who?” Sirius asked.

“Yes.” Harry said. “But don’t worry, I prefer _you_ any day.”

Sirius puffed up in pride. “Well, of _course_ you do! You’ve got _taste_!” He said.

Harry turned back to James. “Also, as my father while the Lestranges are indisposed, I need your permission to be courted by Regulus Black.”

James frowned. “Reggie? As in, your brother?” He looked quizzically at Sirius.

“Hey, don’t look at _me_ , I told him _I_ don’t approve!” Sirius burst out.

James hummed as he considered it. “The Lestrange family already has a marriage alliance going with them, but with the cadet side. Rodolphus would _love_ to get a welcome into the _main line_ like that. I don’t see why not.”

“ _Jamie_!” Sirius wailed in despair.

“Siri, shut _up_ , I’m not his true father! You _know_ Bellatrix and Rodolphus would approve of it, _wholeheartedly_!” He outright glared at the man. “Besides that, it’s pretty shitty of you to try and keep him away from a _mate_ like that!”

Sirius shank in on himself. “But he’s—”

“Necessary to Harry’s health, Sirius. Age is only a number, it means absolutely _nothing_ in cases like these, and you know it! All him being an adult does is make it so to be with him, they need to court.” James nodded to Harry. “Do what you have to. _I_ want you healthy and happy above all else.”

“He’s almost _our age_ , Jamie.”

James turned to Harry. “Has he behaved inappropriately toward you at all?” He asked.

Harry huffed. “He hasn’t contacted me _at all_ yet!”

James frowned. “That’s strange, you’ve been a Dark Fae for _months_ , he would have felt it—”

“This is the same person who I wasn’t getting _anything_ from when I _tuned in_ to him, so to speak.” Harry explained.

James’ frown deepened. “Nothing?”

“Nothing at all.” Harry repeated.

“He was in a healing sleep.” Sirius muttered.

James reached out and cuffed him on the head. “Some of those don’t allow the person to age, Siri! _Ask_ him how old he is!”

Sirius blinked. “Even for dark Veela?” He asked.

James groaned.

Emily got up. “You’re raising his heart rate too high. I’ll have to ask you both to leave for a few hours. You can come back after lunch.”

Harry sighed and Sirius’ face fell, but they left.

“This is your fault.” Harry muttered.

“Probably so.” Sirius said sadly. “Listen, I’m going to go write a letter to Reggie and ask him a few things, you should go to your office—it’s off your bedroom—and see if any mail came for you.”

Harry nodded. “Alright. Are you expecting me to get something?” He asked.

Sirius sighed and nodded. “Any day now.” He said before heading off.

Harry went to the office connected to his rooms and saw the owl-sized hole near the ceiling to allow letters through.

There were, indeed, two letters waiting for him.

He picked up the one on more expensive stationary and looked at the seal, letting out a slow breath at the red seal with light green—almost _white_ —accents on it. It was a crest, and Harry suspected it was the Black crest.

It looked very official, and Harry opened it with trembling fingers.

“Merry Meet, Heir Potter.

I write to you now to extend my hand in friendship, and the protection of house Black to you and yours, as certain matters have come to my attention with your accidental inheritance. Namely, that you are my mate.

I humbly request that you enter into a courtship with me, spanning a year and a day, to begin on the day of your birth next.

I understand that there is a disparity in our ages, and as such, I am more than willing to submit to your choice of chaperone to any outings, with no stipulations that they be a consistent choice, as I am amenable to meeting anyone you feel that highly about.

Outings will be set up by me after consulting with you to find days you have no other engagements, and can be as private or as public as we both desire, though your will takes precedence in this matter, of course.

I have much to tell you when we meet, but find myself reticent to inform you by letter, and would prefer to speak with you in person. Please let me know if this is permissible, where you would like to meet, and you may invite up to two other people to be your protection as we meet for the first time.

I hope we may come to an agreement, and perhaps join our families in marriage, in time.

Regulus Black

Lord of House Black

 _Toujours Pur_ ”

Harry gulped.

Crap.

That sounded ritualistic.

He’d have to go to James to ask how he was supposed to respond.

He opened the second letter, which was on regular parchment.

“Dearest Harry,

My father has been informed that we are mates, and has _ordered_ me to court you formally. I’m sending this so you know to expect a formal intent to court to come in the next few days, and I will be there for your birthday to begin our courting.

You can request a different day if you have a prior engagement on that day (I expect your other mate to get in touch with you soon and set aside that date, and don’t want to impose), but my father will insist that it be sooner rather than later.

Let me know when would work best if you have gotten a letter or expect to.

I’m looking forward to seeing you again, even if it’s under strict guidelines.

Love from me to you,

Cedric Diggory”

Harry smiled. He’d have to tell Cedric they’d have to start sooner.

He penned a quick letter letting him know, and sent it off, hoping it would reach him quickly.

To be fair, he had no idea where Potter Manor was, so it could take anywhere from hours to all day.

*****

Harry slid the letter over to Sirius at lunch. “This was in my office. Please don’t burn it. I need to show it to James.”

Sirius glared at the letter, then handed it back. “That stick-up-the-arse suck-up.” He muttered. “It’s a formal ritual he’s initiating with you, and it’s a proper one. He’ll be distant and formal with you until you give him permission for more. You’ll set the pace entirely.” Sirius told him, then turned a pleading gaze on him. “Don’t go too far too fast, alright, Prongslet? He’s an adult, and a Dark Family Head. While he’s offering you protection, it comes with a price of marriage in the end. He’ll include your other mates if you insist, but clearly you are his only true mate. You need to tell him the others are just as important to you, and you need to do it early.”

Harry nodded. “I can do that. He won’t try to hurt them, will he?”

Sirius let out a breath. “No, he’s big on being nice to others, he just never let it show with anyone but me. He’ll be good to you, and he’s charming and handsome, but take _everything_ with a grain of salt, alright? For your own safety.”

Harry nodded. “I will.” He shrugged. “But he’ll be here for my birthday, either way.”

Sirius let out a heavy breath and nodded. “I’ll survive it, I guess.”


	23. A Different Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is indeed the Lestrange motto. 
> 
> I felt it fitting, with Harry finally embracing his true name here. 
> 
> This is the start of everything shifting. 
> 
> It shouldn't be too painful.

Harry wordlessly handed over the letter to James and gave him a pleading look. “Help?” He asked.

James read the letter and sighed. “Siri, leave the room.” He said firmly.

Sirius huffed. “I can be _good_ , I get it.” He said mulishly.

James shot him a glare. “Leave. The. Room. Comply, or I’ll use _Harry_ to send the hex I want your way, since I can’t cast anything right now.”

Sirius paled. “Alright, already, I’m going.” He slunk out of the room.

James watched him leave, then turned to Max, who had taken over for Emily. Before he could even open his mouth, Max was speaking.

“I know what the colours of that wax seal mean. Discretion is my middle name.” He said evenly, writing in a journal he had in his lap. “I won’t breathe a word to anyone.”

James snorted. “I thought your middle name was _valour_ , old man.”

Max grinned. “Actually, it’s _Eric_ , but thank you for remembering that one!” He laughed.

James chuckled, too. Then he sobered and gently shook the letter at Harry. “This is _serious_ , Harry. Actually, we should start calling you _Corvus_ now, because you’re going to be using that name quite a lot from now on.” He mused.

Harry paled. “ _Why_? I _like_ Harry!”

“It’s not your proper name, and you can’t keep going by it in this kind of arrangement. That is, if you’re going to accept?” James asked gently.

Harry bit his lip and nodded.

“Then you need to do something in your letter back. You need to gently inform him that you are _not_ Harry Potter. Otherwise, you are leading him on under false pretences, and putting yourself in lower societal standing to him, to boot. He is going to think he is doing you some grand favour by courting you and offering you the protection of his name, when really, he’s giving you something you already have.”

Max made a small sound of disapproval.

“What now?” James asked.

“He’d still be doing him a _favour_ , just a small one. The Lestranges are third in rank of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. The Blacks are first. Malfoy is second.” Max corrected. “I know you were never taught rank, but for your son’s true family, it will be a big deal. He needs to know from the first where exactly he stands. Lord Black will _expect_ a bit of snootiness from a Lestrange young Lord. He will be most refreshed when this one doesn’t display that!” Max said in amusement.

James smiled. “Well, thank you for that lesson. That’s good to know. So, you need to _gently and kindly_ correct him as to who you really are, and then let him address you thusly, and address your post to him the same way. Let him know you are the Lestrange Lord—he will call you young Lord Lestrange, as your father is still alive and could someday reclaim the title if he gets released—and that you are willing to go forward with the courtship. Max, could you go and retrieve some parchment from my study and a quill? We’ll write out a draft right now.”

Harry groaned.

James smirked as Max left the room momentarily. “Best get it over with now, this little problem isn’t going to go away, and it will be better when you have it resolved.”

“So, I start with ‘My Lord Black—‘”

“ _No_!” James said sharply.

Harry frowned. “What was the problem with that?”

“If you address him as _My_ Lord Black, it means you are accepting his suit with intent to wed, and that you are decided as long as there are no scandals. It’s way too soon for that. Lord Black is what you open with. Well met, Lord Black.” James said.

Harry sighed. “I’m going to get a headache.”

James grinned. “It’ll be worth it when you get him in the sack!” He said quietly. “Black men are _good_ at what they do!”

“Argh! Mental images!” Harry shouted, scrubbing his hands over his eyes. “I’m scarred for _life_!” 

“Yes, well, you already were, what’s one more?” James teased as Max came back in. “Alright, let’s get to work!”

*****

Harry bit his lip. “And if we go to the Gringotts branch there—”

“They will Portkey us to Britain’s branch if we ask them to. And we can get a return Portkey. Now, I sent a letter and got a reply; Madam Henricks’ Robe Shoppe in France is probably compromised, but I’m pretty sure Dumbledore doesn’t know that this is a multi-cabinet, specially made. Only businesses have them, but since a Potter ancestor created Sleakeasy, you have one that was used for supplying that product. It was mainly used in France, and all the shops there are still connected.” Sirius grinned. “It has come in handy during sieges in the past.” He looked out the window and winced. “Like right now. Don’t look now, but Dumbledore is out there.”

Harry peeked and shuddered. The man was scanning the house from the edge of the Wards, no doubt looking for a way in or movement in the house.

“He’ll give up soon as long as none of us go outside. And it’d be best if we kept moving houses, so we need this trip for multiple reasons.” Sirius added. “If we get the Lestrange Lordship ring, he doesn’t know where those houses are.”

Harry nodded. “Alright. So let’s go.”

Sirius transfigured Harry’s clothes. “For now. We will call a tailor for tomorrow.”

Harry nodded, and Sirius tapped the cabinet, setting it to a different shop, then opened the door. “After you.”

Harry went through, and found himself in a shop’s storeroom.

A woman bustled in. “Oh, the Potter cabinet!” She said in heavily-accented English. “Well, come.” She said as Sirius stepped through. “I should have _known_ you’d be involved.” She added to him. “Let’s go, I suppose you need to be elsewhere.”

Sirius nodded. “Oui.” He rattled off an explanation in French, and she smiled.

“Well, then go. I will see you when you come back.” She said.

Sirius nodded and drug Harry through the shop and out into the sunshine. “Come on, we need to get done here and get back to your—James.” He amended. “And you need to send that letter quickly.” He added.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

They walked quickly to Gringotts and Harry let Sirius do the talking, as he didn’t speak a word of French.

He was being led to a back room quickly, and was handed a Portkey, as Sirius was handed another. “Alright.” Sirius came over and grabbed one end of the ornately-embossed coin. “Portus.”

They touched down in an office in Gringotts, and a goblin looked up and held out a hand. Sirius took the coin and handed it over. The goblin hummed. “France, eh? What brings you here?” He eyed them. “Ah, Young Lord Lestrange. Here for the Lordship things?”

Harry nodded. “I need the ring, the deeds, and a seal.” He explained. “Might be a good idea to get some wax, too, though I won’t be using our colours just yet.”

The goblin nodded. “To your vault first, then. Come with me. Are you still under sanctuary?”

“Er, yes, Dumbledore is still after me.” He explained.

The goblin nodded. “Good, we can shield you.” He said.

They all got in a cart and headed down.

Harry got out and went in, grabbing a bag and filling it, then grabbing some of the things off the desk in the room. There was a sealer, some strips of wax, and the box holding the Lordship ring and signet. Harry grabbed all three and headed back out.

“Now we will go back up and I will lead you to an office and call Sharpfang.” The goblin told them.

Harry nodded. “Thank you.” He said.

They went back up and were led to an office, sitting down and waiting.

When Sharpfang came in they both stood until he was seated. “So, young Lord Lestrange. I see you have taken some of your ancestral items. Are you taking up the mantle of your name?”

Harry—no, he was _Corvus_ now—nodded.

“I see. You came to get your deeds, then, I presume?”

Corvus nodded again. “Yes, Sir. I am going to move into one of the Manor houses of the Lestranges, along with my adoptive father and Godfather. I understand that they should not be welcomed into the main house, but surely under my supervision a different house would be acceptable?”

Sharpfang hummed. “I suggest the Cottage in Wales. You will have to have official events—like your birthday—in the main house, but you may keep all of that in the ballroom, and so not scandalize the portraits of your family.” Sharpfang handed over a deed. “The Cottage is a nice-sized home, five bedrooms, a Lord’s Office and a spacious Master suite, and there are also gardens around them that I think you’d adore. A nice rose garden in particular.” He grinned. “A nice place to get some long-stemmed roses for your lady love.”

Corvus flushed. “Luna’s not that type of girl.” He said.

Sharpfang grinned. “She might not be, but she will still love them, I am sure.” The goblin slid another parchment over to him. “These are the pertinent details—passwords for the Floo, coordinates, and your ring will act a Portkey. I would suggest hiring on a new healer, the one that was serving both Lestrange and Black died some five years ago, and you will need a private healer.”

Corvus nodded again.

Sharpfang smiled as he handed over the entire folder of deeds for the Lestrange properties. “May your gold ever flow.” He said, and this time Corvus smiled widely.

“And your enemies tremble before you.” He returned, and Sharpfang bowed low.

“You have learned well, young Lord.” He said, then led them to the same office where they had arrived. “We will see you another time.”

Corvus nodded and Sirius pulled out the Portkey, and they travelled back to France.

*****

When they got back home, Sirius turned to Corvus. “I was setting up a goblin purification for you. Also, we are calling James’ tailor, _right now_!”

“But my acceptance letter!” Corvus said in distress. “I don’t want to _snub_ Regulus!”

Sirius snorted. “The tailor will come in, look you over, and set an appointment for tomorrow afternoon. Relax, you’ll send your letter after.”

Corvus sighed and nodded. “I’ll pay for it—”

“No, you won’t! I’ve got it, and James is going to try to reimburse me anyway!” Sirius said. “Your first task as a Lady of Black is to let your male family members spoil you.” Sirius pitched his voice low and added, “Regulus would _want it_.”

Corvus flushed. “Fine!” He fumed while the tailor was called, came over to see him, then left, muttering about colours and fabrics.

Sirius grinned. “There, go send your letter!”

Corvus fled.

“Well met, Lord Black.

I regret to inform you that my true name and station have been secret, and I am just now letting them be known to the wider world. I am not in fact Heir to the Potter name, but I am the current Lord Lestrange, with my parents both in prison.

I am the _ward_ of Lord Potter, who is still alive, and I am learning my responsibilities at his hand.

I am amenable to accepting your suit, and will invite you to Lestrange Cottage, in Wales, in a week’s time. I will have your brother, Sirius Black, as well as James Potter, my guardian, with me. I hope you do not mind, but I have recently learned to trust no one lightly.

I will be waiting there, for you to come to me and state what you need to say, and there will be no animosity between us, as we are meeting to begin a suit, and I am more than willing to give you a fair chance at winning my heart.

I am looking forward to meeting you.

Corvus Lestrange

Lord of House Lestrange

_Un jeu Différent”_

Corvus sealed his letter and heaved a deep breath, then sent it winging through the Wards on the biggest, most stuck-up owl the Owlery housed, since Sirius had confirmed that Dumbledore had left, and it was safe to mail things again.

This was going to be a very long summer.

Hopefully it would be worth all the stress.


	24. Home Sweet Home

Corvus sighed explosively.

The tailor glared up at him and _purposefully_ jabbed him with a pin. “Don’t _huff_ at me, young Lord Lestrange, I’m _good_ at this, and you’re going to look _amazing_ in my clothes!”

Corvus rolled his eyes heavenward. “I’d rather be _anywhere_ but here!” He mourned.

The tailor made a scandalized sound as Sirius laughed.

“Sirius Black, you shut your mouth! This is _awful_ behaviour for a young Lord to display!” The tailor snapped.

Sirius’ chuckles died down some. “That’s why I called _you_ , instead of one of your gossiping compatriots. We’re still teaching this one. Ha- _Corvus,_ sorry, remember your mask. Don’t let it slip. Bored disinterest will work if you hate it so much, he shouldn’t _know_ how much you are despising the experience.”

The tailor let out his own loud sigh, and added, “No, I should _not_!”

Corvus rolled his eyes again, then affected a look of bored disinterest.

James came in, limping along with his cane, which thankfully would only be temporary until his legs were strong enough to do without it. Both kneecaps being shattered meant that it would be a tough recovery, but Sirius and Harry were optimistic that he would pull through just fine.

“Look at you!” James said happily. “Looking like a proper young Lord!” Corvus shot him a glare, and James coughed. “Not perfect, but we’ll work on it.” He amended.

Sirius snorted. “He’s going to need some work, but it will be fine.” He said.

Corvus settled in to bear the long fitting process. He schooled his face and decided he would hold that expression until the tailor left.

*****

Corvus grinned, having just sent off a formal reply to Cedric, agreeing to meet him in two days, just after he got the goblin purification and moved into Lestrange Cottage.

Cedric and Corvus has both had a good laugh about Amos Diggory’s horrified reaction to Corvus’ true name and status, but once he gave it some thought, he was smart enough to be smugly pleased that his son was marrying so high up the proverbial food chain.

As long as he didn’t snub Corvus himself, he could reap a few benefits from the close association, too.

Corvus headed down the stairs to not be late for dinner—which James was now leading, thank Merlin!

He went into the dining room and sat at the table at his adoptive Father’s right hand. “Hello, Lord Potter.” He said evenly, tone cool and composed.

James shot him a proud look as Sirius flashed him a thumbs-up from across the table. “Hello, young Lord Lestrange. Are you mentally prepared for tomorrow?”

Corvus fought to keep his face from showing his unease, and simply nodded. “I am resigned to it. It is necessary, and while I’m sure I will not _enjoy_ it, it will be good to have my mind unimpeded. For the first time since I can remember.”

“I’m sure you will be much relieved.” James said, then tapped the table to call the elves. “That was very good. You can relax for the rest of the meal.” James told him softly, and Corvus smiled.

“Thank you.” Progress was being made, though he knew he had a long road ahead of him.

*****

Corvus was more than a little overwhelmed, snatches of conversation flitting in and out of his awareness as the translation charm on him did its work.

“Ready?” Sirius asked as they walked up to the counter, James slowly walking with them.

“As I’ll ever be.” Corvus said heavily.

“It will hurt, but you will bear up well under it, and if you scream, no one will know. The ritual is private for a _reason_ , even we won’t be in there with you.” James reminded him. “Do whatever you feel you need to. Remember what awaits you after this: your own home and a summer free of Dumbledore.”

Corvus nodded.

Sirius spoke to the goblin and all too soon, they were leading the three of them back, and Corvus was soon separated from his guardians and led to a large stone room.

“Undress and put your clothes in the corner.” The goblin told him, the words translating easily. “Then lie in the centre of the room. We will call the Gornell, and she will perform the ritual.”

Corvus undressed and lay where he was told, and the Gornell came in. She looked him over. “Spread your arms and leg out to form the shape of a star with your body, and then I will have to strip the translation charm from you. It will interfere with the ritual.”

Corvus complied and nodded, and the Gornell waved a hand over his head, made a sharp sound, and ripped her hand away as it closed into a fist, and the charm seemed to tear cleanly away from his ears.

She began chanting and circling him, tapping his hands, feet, and forehead as she passed them, and magic built in the room to a fever pitch.

Once it reached its peak it reached inside him, and there was a burning all along his body and in his head as everything not perfect within him altered to bring him to the pinnacle of health. He was glad he’d chosen to tell Max to wait until this was done and come to the house to check him over right before they moved, because it felt so invasive, Corvus was sure every malady possible had been found and dealt with.

The Gornell let out a deep breath, spoke a short phrase, and left the room.

Corvus got dressed again and left the room to find Sirius and James. “I hurt.” He moaned, falling into Sirius’ arms.

“Your mask, Corvus, is _especially_ important right now.” James said firmly.

Corvus straightened, smoothed his face and nodded. “Sorry, My Lord.”

“You can collapse when we get home.” James said in understanding.

Corvus nodded again.

They headed straight home, and James sent Corvus to his room while he called Max and invited him over to check Corvus over.

Corvus was laying in bed, listlessly staring at the ceiling, when the door was knocked on. “You can come in.” He called out.

Max opened the door. “Let’s see if those goblins left anything for me.” He cast a quick diagnostic and scowled. “Not even malnutrition! They got _everything_! Damn.”

Corvus grinned. “How would you like to be the new Lestrange healer?” He offered.

Max chuckled. “I’ll pass along your request to Emily, if you’d be amenable to starting with her? She’s a bit more gentle, but I think you could benefit from her gentler demeanour more than mine.”

Corvus nodded. “I’ll send along the Floo addresses and passwords just as soon as I am settled.” He promised.

Max nodded. “I’m sure she’ll accept, but if she declines, I will let you know quickly, young Lord Lestrange. Be well.”

“You, too.” Corvus said. He heaved a sigh and got up to pack for the move after dinner.

*****

They stood before the imposing house, and Corvus gaped at it in shock. “ _Cottage_ , my lily-white _arse_!” He said.

James laughed. “It certainly is a _big_ cottage. Lead the way, young Lord.” He said.

Corvus walked forward and felt the wards hum, before they accepted him, and Corvus keyed the other two into the wards using the phrase that had been on his paperwork.

“In we go.” He said, opening the door. “Are there any elves here?” Corvus asked.

Three elves popped in, and Harry learned their names were Missy, Tinkie and Kittle.

Kittle was the head elf and eagerly accepted the offer of becoming Corvus’ personal elf.

James and Sirius picked Missy and Tinkie respectively, and they each separated to their rooms to put things away before meeting in the parlour they could all see on the ground floor for a drink before they got a tour from Kittle.

Corvus was led to the Master suite and stared in awe.

“Sorry it bes a bit dusty, Master!” Kittle said, wringing his ears. “Kittle will punish—”

“Don’t!” Corvus cut the elf off. “There will be no punishment for not knowing we were coming, the oversight was mine. I should have informed you. I want this place dusted as quickly as possible while you give us the tour, I don’t mind stealing James and Sirius’ elves to see that it gets done.” He added with a smirk.

‘They wanted me to be a proper young Lord, right? No better time to start.’ He thought deviously.

Kittle nodded. “Kittle will set Tinkie and Missy to cleaning as soon as Master and guests are having their drinks.”

“Good. I look forward to seeing this place _spotless_. It is a very nice suite.” He said appreciatively.

It was decorated in blues, with an occasional splash of yellow, and Corvus liked the effect.

“Let me just get my trunk situated and we can go down to the parlour.” Corvus said. “I am the son of—”

“Belly and Master Rodo! I’s know your magic! It tastes like Belly’s!”

Corvus’ eyebrow quirked, but he took that in stride. “Alright. Lead me back downstairs, Kittle, if you please.”

He waited for James and Sirius, then smiled as they walked in to find him already sipping at an amber liquid.

“You are _such_ a _delinquent_!” Sirius guffawed at seeing it.

Corvus held out the decanter of what he was sure was a fine scotch. “Join me for a celebratory nightcap?”

“What are we celebrating?” James asked, pouring himself and Sirius each two fingers.

“A summer without Dumbledore.”

“I’ll drink to that!” Sirius agreed, and they all sat down and relaxed for a while.

Once they had all finished their drinks, Corvus called Kittle and they got their tour, all three of them remarking on how nice the house looked, and how is was done in a way that conveyed understated elegance.

Corvus couldn’t help but imagine what it would have been like to have been raised among all this, but held his tongue and kept his bittersweet line of thinking to himself.

Once the tour had concluded, they were left outside Corvus’ suite.

“So, what time shall we meet for breakfast tomorrow?” James asked Corvus, who realized with a start that it was his responsibility to decide those things now.

He didn’t want to starve his guardians, but he definitely _did_ want to have a lie-in during the summers, of that he was certain.

“Will nine-thirty work for you guys?” He suggested.

James’ eyebrow rose and he crossed his arms over his chest with a small smirk. “ _Lord_ Lestrange, are you _asking_ us, or _telling_ us?” He challenged.

Corvus stood a bit straighter and answered as he rubbed the Lordship ring he wore with a finger. “ _Telling_.” He said firmly. If they wanted him to take up his place as Lord, he’d damn well do it! He just hoped they knew exactly what they had just signed up for.

James’ smirk morphed into an approving smile. “Good. We will meet you in the dining room for breakfast at nine-thirty, then. Sleep well.”

“You as well.” Corvus said, then paled as James grabbed Sirius’ hand and pulled him down the hall.

“I don’t need those images.” He muttered to himself as he went into his room.

He dressed in his pyjamas and got into bed, thinking of what he had planned for tomorrow.

Sirius was planning to try to contact Remus again, but with more of a warning about not trusting Dumbledore and coming straight to them, as they all suspected the old coot of interference with Sirius’ last Patronus message.

Harry had his meeting with Cedric at lunch time, and was looking forward to that with great anticipation. He missed his dominant mate, and was wondering what his parents would be like. His father sounded like a dull stick-in-the-mud, but his mother was apparently _thrilled_ that he had found a mate, and was all but planning their wedding already, the way Cedric had made it sound.

Harry drifted off to hopeful visions of what the next day would bring.


	25. On Thin Ice

Corvus was giddy, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for Cedric and his parents to arrive.

Sirius and James were waiting further back, near the house, and saw Corvus’ posture change when Cedric and his parents showed up.

James groaned loudly as Corvus ran full-tilt toward the group, Cedric smiling widely and putting his arms out.

Corvus smacked into him, sending them both crashing to the ground and peppering his face with kisses as Cedric laughed loudly.

“Harry, please—" He began, but Corvus corrected him.

“It's Corvus, now. Officially.” He replied.

“Well, _Corvus_ , this is unseemly, and my _parents_ are here!”

Corvus looked up, saw the two adults, one looking amused and pleased and the other looking anything but, and stood, helping Cedric back up.

“Sorry about that.” He said, then held out his hand to Amos. “Pleased to meet you, Mr. Diggory, I’m Corvus Lestrange.”

Amos shook his hand with a blank look. “The pleasure is mine, Lord Lestrange, this is my wife, Tricia.” Corvus shook his hand, then kissed Tricia’s.

“I can see where Cedric gets his dimples. You have a lovely smile, Mrs. Diggory.”

Tricia’s smile widened, and the dimples deepened. “Please, My Lord, call me Tricia.”

“I’m honoured, Tricia. Shall we go inside?”

Cedric stepped up and cleared his throat. “Before we do, I have something to give you.”

Corvus looked at him in surprise. “Cedric, you didn’t have to get me—”

“I did, and you’re going to wear it.” Cedric said firmly, drawing out a small black box. He opened it and showed it to Corvus. “A small token of my esteem for my lovely submissive.” He said softly.

Corvus smiled at the small bracelet with a rearing lion on it, done in gold with small rubies for the eyes. “Cedric, it’s beautiful. Thank you.”

Cedric put in on him and Corvus gifted him with a small kiss on the lips. “ _Now_ we’ll go inside.” He said, leading the way and keying the others into the Wards for the day as they passed the threshold.

“I had the elves prepare lunch and then we can retire to the parlour for tea and drinks for the adults. These are my guardians, Lord Potter and Lord Black. They are taking care of me whilst my parents are indisposed.” Corvus said lightly.

Amos shook their hands and introduced his wife to them both, and then they headed into the dining room.

“Furthermore, I will apologize now for any possible faux pas I may commit, I am still learning and Lord Potter and Lord Black are doing their level best to drill the lessons of a Lord into my skull, I am just proving to be highly resistant to learning them.” Corvus joked.

Cedric and Tricia both laughed a bit. Amos sniffed in disapproval.

They sat down for lunch, and Cedric sat beside Harry, Amos and Tricia on James’ other side, and Sirius sitting beside Cedric to prevent anything improper.

They chatted about nothing of consequence, just making small talk, when the topic somehow turned to Corvus’ other mates. “I have Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood in our group already, and Regulus Black has recently contacted me as a mate, as well.”

Amos made a disapproving sound at the mention, and Corvus had had _enough_.

‘If I have done something to offend you, _Sir,_ please do tell me now. If you simply don’t like me because of who I am, feel free to share that, too. Cedric is welcome to stay and treat with my guardians himself if you don’t want to be here.” Corvus said sharply. He could almost _feel_ James and Sirius wincing, but he was _done_ with Amos.

Tricia laid hand on Amos’ arm. “Please excuse my husband, Lord Lestrange, he’s on edge. We always imagined that Cedric would marry into a Light family, and the Lestrange family is so far from what we envisioned that he needs more time to come to terms with it.” She said evenly.

Corvus sighed explosively. “I may not be what you are expecting, but I am learning my place and all that it entails, and you should be _happy_ for Cedric, Mr. Diggory. Your son is marrying _up_ , and not only that, but once all is said and done he will be Consort _Black_ , which will put him at the top of Wizarding society. You could do far worse than to align yourself with the Lestrange Family and the Black family. Look at this as an opportunity, rather than an imposition.” He advised.

“My apologies, My Lord. I meant no disrespect. It is just a lot to take in.” Amos said.

Corvus nodded. “I see. I will overlook the first offence, then, and give you more time to get used to the idea.” He left the ‘but you are on thin ice’ unspoken, but everyone in the room heard it loud and clear. “Shall we retire for drinks?” He asked, standing.

James and Sirius were more than ready to let Corvus and Cedric have some time to themselves while the adults talked marriage and alliance.

Corvus had no head for those kinds of things, and while he would learn, he was nowhere near ready for that just yet.

They separated, and Cedric eagerly followed Corvus to a corner of the room set with a small loveseat, where they curled up together. “Your father is a boor.” Corvus said quietly.

Cedric laughed. “I’m sorry, but he’s just now realizing that you are indeed a young man of standing. He is almost a Lord in his own right, we are Pureblooded for five generations and very well-to-do, but he hasn’t quite gotten there, and it makes him angry that he is being brought into proper wizarding society by marriage, rather than his own merits.”

Corvus frowned. “Well, he’s extremely close to snubbing the third rank of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, and possibly the first, with the way he reacted to Regulus being a mate, so if he doesn’t watch it, he’ll go from ‘nearly a Lord’ to ‘nearly nothing’ in one fell swoop.” He remarked.

Cedric winced. “That would hurt him deeply. He’s a very proud man.”

Corvus snorted. “Foolish pride.” He muttered.

“Is still pride.” Cedric added.

“You’re right.” Corvus agreed. “I missed you.”

“You could have seen me at any time.” Cedric pointed out. “And it’s only been four days.”

“Four very _long_ days, for me.” He corrected his mate, and then began filling him in on all the happenings of his summer so far.

*****

“Do I _have_ to act that way around Regulus?” Corvus asked, looking down at his Lordship ring before looking up and staring beseechingly at Sirius. “He’s your _brother_ , after all!”

Sirius snorted. “He’s a _proper Pureblood Lord_. He’ll expect it of you.” He explained.

“All the more reason not to do it.” Corvus muttered. “How are we supposed to find out if we _like_ each other if both of us are essentially _lying_?”

James spoke up from by the window. “The best marriages are built on lies, Corvus. What you are looking for is a certain alignment of ideals and, if you’re lucky, physical attraction.”

Corvus made an absolutely _appalled_ face at that news. “ _No_! I want _love,_ and faithfulness—at least within the bond—and I want respect and fun and camaraderie!”

Sirius’ eyes were wide.

James whistled. “Not asking for much, are you?”

Corvus crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the man. “I’m only asking for what I already receive from my _other_ three mates.” He stated firmly.

Sirius sighed. “Corvus, the way Regulus was raised... I hate to have to tell you this, but it’s highly likely that his _ability_ to love anyone but a child of his own is damaged. The Black family had some of the strictest and even _warped_ ideals of all! The only reason we were still on top was because of our wealth and the fact that the sanest men were always picked to be the family head, and the mad members were kept largely inside so as not to bring shame upon the rest of us.”

Corvus’ eyes were wide. “That’s _awful_!” He breathed.

“Why do you think your mother is insane, Corvus? It’s hereditary, and it’s called the _Black madness_. Yes, there is a name for it.” Sirius said softly, getting up and rounding the table to wrap an arm around Corvus’ shoulders. “It happens to a lot of the people in our line, and it’s strongest in the cadet line, but Blacks have to be careful with our children and monitor them closely, as Regulus will be doing no matter what, for signs. If it can be caught, as it was with me, it can be mitigated early, and the child ends up growing up just a little weird, a little wild, but mostly sane. Bella always tended a little more toward madness than the rest, and losing her firstborn son snapped her tenuous hold on reality. Her husband just wasn’t strong enough to drag her back to the world as it truly is, and now she lives in some dark fantasy.”

Corvus was crying on Sirius’ shoulder now.

“Should we just not have children? If they’re going to get that from _both sides_ —”

“Your children will be _fine_ , Corvus!”

Corvus pulled away and screamed, “ _How can you know_?!”

Sirius shook his head. “Mates always produce sane children, and even their grandchildren are remarkably stable. Regulus will be watching, because he’s been taught to, but neither of you will find _anything_ , I _swear_ to you!”

Corvus covered his face with his hands and wept.

Sirius sighed. It was harsh, maybe, but there was no denying that every Black needed to be on the lookout for signs.

James came back into the room and handed over a potion. “Found this in our bathroom, and I was keeping it in our nightstand. Give it to him and then send him to his room until dinner.” He said softly.

Sirius nudged Corvus. “Hey, kiddo, here. Take this and go to your room. Maybe take an hour nap. Everything will look better later. We’re done for the day.”

Corvus sniffled, looked at the potion, then took it and sighed. “Yeah, okay. See you at dinner.” He said quietly.

Sirius and James watched him go.

“He’s going to worry now.” James said softly.

“He already wrote to Pomfrey _and Snape_ , he’s going to be working on getting her sane again very soon. He needs to know what he’s up against.” Sirius sighed. “It’s a hard truth, but he wouldn’t thank me for sugar-coating it.”

“No, he wouldn’t.” James agreed.

“I need a drink.” Sirius said heavily, and both men left the library.

*****

Corvus bit his lip, looking over the book. “This is going to be hard.” He muttered to himself.

“Most things worth anything usually are.” James agreed, then peeked at the book. “Ah, you’re studying that.”

Corvus nodded. “I want to get this done quickly. Madam Pomfrey and Severus also want it done soon.”

“Well, you aren’t doing it until after your birthday.” James said. “Bellatrix won’t be allowed to be in attendance at large gatherings until she’s had time to stabilize, and you’re bloody well getting a party, young man!”

Corvus grinned. “Alright. Honestly, the things I put up with!”

James laughed and ruffled his hair. “Is this really how you want to spend the day before your big meeting with Regulus? You have no idea what he wants to tell you, because he barely even explained what was wrong with him to Sirius, it’s probably something big. You should be relaxing before all the stress.”

Corvus shrugged. “I want my parents.” He said lightly.

James sat beside him. “They’ll still be in Azkaban.” He said gently.

Corvus nodded. “Yeah, but I will be allowed to visit them. Which is more than I have right now. You and Sirius are great, and Remus should be here soon, but there is still something missing, there’s _always_ going to be something missing, until I have them.”

James hummed. “I know what you mean, Corvus. It’s not the same as having both parents, no matter how many guardians you have. We’re here to help in any way you need.”

Corvus smiled. “I do appreciate everything you’re doing. You’re both great.”

“We’re doing our best.” He laughed. “And probably making your parents’ jobs ten times harder, since they’ll have to fix all the messes we’re making with your training.”

“It’s the thought that counts.” Corvus said happily.


	26. A Meeting of Like Minds

Corvus was standing exactly as he had been instructed before the Floo; back straight, chin up, and hands clasped behind his back. His face was set in a welcoming look, but not one that would be too earnest.

Sirius had told him with great approval that he looked “exactly like a perfect Pureblood Lord.”

Corvus internally scoffed at that, as it was the _last_ thing he wanted Regulus to take him as, but both Sirius and James had impressed upon him that in a meeting like this, first appearances were _everything._ He refused to disappoint them.

The Floo flared, and Regulus stepped through.

Corvus’ heart stuttered, then beat double-time, and he hoped his sudden intake of breath hadn’t been audible.

He was tall, taller that Sirius even, and stood perfectly straight, not even one single hair ruffled from his trip through the Floo. His hair was as black as his name, and like Sirius’, it curled. He wore it to mid-back, longer than Sirius’, and Corvus knew he did that simply because it was tradition as a Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house. It was the same way Corvus now had to wear his hair. His lips were full and Corvus wanted so desperately to know how they would feel against his; how they would _taste_. His nose was regal, and only just smaller than Severus’, but it suited his face well. His _eyes_ , however, bored into Corvus’ with an intensity he knew his own could not rival. Not yet. But if they were as piercing a blue as his wings’ stripes, they would come in a close second to Regulus’ silver gaze.

As Corvus looked him over, Regulus’ full lips curved into a smile, and he stepped forward. “Young Lord Lestrange, it is good to finally meet.”

“I am pleased as well to meet you, Lord Black.” Corvus responded, holding out a hand to Regulus, also as he had been instructed to do. The ritual was a tedious one, but Corvus knew better than to forgo this one. The first meeting set the tone of the whole courtship, or so he’d been told.

Regulus took his hand and, holding his gaze the whole time with a quiet intensity, bent to kiss the air just above it, as was proper for a young Lord or Lady of standing that you’d only just met.

Corvus smiled. “I was thinking that perhaps you would feel most comfortable speaking in the yellow parlour, where there are chairs rather than couches, so we are all on even footing.” He offered. “You said that what you had to tell me was sensitive, and I do not wish you to feel any discomfort in my home.”

Regulus nodded. “I would be grateful for that, yes.”

“Please feel free to call me Corvus, Lord Black. If we are to be courting, there is no need for such formality between us.” He snuck a peek back to shoot Regulus a small smile. “After all, the whole point of this is to become _familiar_ with each other, is it not?” He ignored Sirius’ strangled and _scandalized_ sound.

Regulus couldn’t help his lips curving into a small smirk at that. “Very true, Corvus. Then you must call me Regulus.” He sounded supremely amused, and Corvus felt very proud.

They went into the parlour and Corvus sat, intentionally taking one of two chairs to one side of the table, leaving Regulus the option to sit beside him.

He was only mildly upset when Regulus took the chair directly opposite him, leaving Sirius free to sit beside Corvus. He immediately leaned over and hissed, “What the hell was _that_?!” as James took his own seat on the far end of the table, back to the window.

Corvus shot Sirius a perfectly blank look, courtesy of his ‘mask’ training, and could almost _see_ the aneurysm happen in his brain. “It was called _flirting_. I’m sure a worldly man such as yourself has heard of it?”

Regulus coughed to hide a laugh, and Sirius muttered under his breath, “You are _so_ grounded.”

Corvus resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead chose to lean back in his chair and cross his legs. “ _Please_ ,” He drawled in the most bored tone he could manage, “where was I going to _go_?”

James _and_ Regulus couldn’t hold in their chuckles at that, and Sirius drew his wand and sent a stinging hex at Corvus.

He jumped and yelped when it connected with his bum.

“Be glad it was only your _suitor_ that witnessed that, because I’d still have done it if today was your birthday party!” Sirius shot back, then cleared his throat and turned to Regulus. “Sorry you had to see that; he’s still learning.”

Regulus smiled widely. “Clearly.” He said happily, and Corvus shot him a betrayed look.

Maybe he wasn’t so gorgeous, after all, the meanie! Laughing at his mate’s pain!

Regulus schooled his face and took a deep breath. “The thing I wanted to tell you but was loathe to put to parchment is twofold. Firstly, I am ill. Deathly ill, and was in a healing sleep for fourteen years to stave off the effects of the wasting sickness I contracted. I woke after the bond came into being, because the bond on its own is able to give me enough energy from being linked to you to keep me alive for at least the next two years, and that is without deepening it at all. I would request that even if you wish to reject me, you give me those two years to find a cure. I will survive without you if you do, because I am a dominant and we can live with a broken heart, though it would be preferable to have my mate instead. That is the first thing. The second is an admission that could get me killed, should you choose to go to the right person with the information, but, you being who you were, I have hope you will see things my way. The way I contracted the wasting sickness was by drinking a poison placed to guard an item by the Dark Lord himself. I then stole the item with intent to destroy it.” He bowed his head, and his eyes fell to his lap, dark lashes shielding them entirely as he admitted, “I am a traitor to the cause I swore to protect. I understand if you cannot trust me to protect you now. I have proven myself without honour, after all.”

Corvus frowned. “Regulus, please look at me.” He requested softly.

Regulus lifted his gaze, and Corvus could see the question in them.

“Why did you do that, if you knew you were betraying a cause you had once sworn to uphold? What did he do to lose your trust?” Corvus asked. “There was very little to gain by risking his wrath like that.”

“My Lord was unhinged. He became more so shortly before he hid the item I stole. Plus, he was torturing his own followers. I couldn’t continue to follow a man I could clearly see would only lead us to ruin. I saw my own cousins fall beneath his wand, and writhe, and scream. That was not the man I had thought I was following, it was not the _life_ I wanted to live.” Regulus told him, relieved that Corvus had asked rather than rejecting him outright. It meant they could do well together.

“I see.” Corvus leaned back and pursed his lips. “The main difference between Voldemort—" he ignored the flinches of everybody else “—and myself is that where he asked for blind obedience, I ask instead for your _love_. If you can open your heart to me _and my other mates_ , that is all the assurance of your loyalty I will need. You will protect us because you need us just as much as we need you, so I will have no reason not to trust you. You were a traitor to _him_ because he was a cruel and sadistic man. You will be faithful to _us_ because we are the opposite.” He said surely.

Regulus smiled and leaned back a bit. “You sound so _sure_ that I will be _faithful_. Will there be _no_ room for dalliances?”

Corvus’ face hardened. “You cheat on me with someone outside of the bond and I swear to you, whether we are married or not, I _will_ kill you.” He stated.

Regulus’ eyes widened. “My, my. You _do_ have claws.” He remarked.

“Do right by me and you’ll never feel just how sharp they are. All I ask is for fair consideration.” Corvus told him.

“I suppose if I _must_ put aside my playboy ways, I can.” Regulus said dramatically. “You’ll have to make sure you make it worth it.” He teased.

“Oh, it will be.” Corvus promised, and Sirius moaned in despair at the turn the conversation had taken.

Regulus glanced at him, then got a wicked gleam in his eye. “Why don’t you give me a little _preview_ of what you’ll give me if I remain faithful?”

Corvus looked shocked, and Regulus could tell that it was feigned. “Why, Lord Black, I couldn’t _possibly_! But I _will_ tell you there is something I do involving my _wings_...” He dropped the shadows around them just long enough for Regulus to get a glimpse of said wings, and Sirius lost it.

“ _Prongslet_!” He snapped. “Alright, party’s over! Time to call it a day, Reggie has said what he needed and _you_ are _seriously_ pushing it!”

Regulus got up at that and smiled at Corvus. “It has been a pleasure. I’m hopeful that we will be able to start a fruitful courtship process on your birthday.”

Corvus got up, too. “I look forward to it, Regulus.” He returned. “Let me walk you to the Floo.”

“I would welcome your company.” Regulus accepted.

Corvus got up and rounded Sirius to join Regulus and walk him back to the Floo.

As they left the room, they heard James break out into helpless laughter and Sirius shouting, “ _It wasn’t funny, Jamie!_ ”

“Couldn’t you tell they were doing it just to rile you up?” James asked him.

There was silence, followed by, “ _Corvus_!”

Corvus’ eyes widened and he breached etiquette again by grabbing Regulus’ arm. “We should walk a little faster.” He said, and Regulus laughed, hastening his steps.

They made it to the Floo and Corvus looked around. He saw no one, and quickly popped onto his tiptoes to place a quick kiss on Regulus’ cheek.

He saw the astounded look on the man’s face a moment before it was covered up with a polite mask, and Regulus smiled. “Thank you. I will cherish the touch you gifted to me.” He said, then bowed and left.

Corvus smiled, and congratulated himself on ruffling the man at least once. Hopefully it wouldn’t be a one-time experience and he could see the man lose his precious composure several time in the near future. Perhaps he could even coax a smile out of him at his birthday party, though he had to admit that that might be a long shot. 

All in all, the day had gone well. Now he just had to go and calm down Sirius, who was utterly scandalized by their little bit of fun. He hadn’t been being serious, but he _had_ flashed his wings, after being told that they were for _family and confirmed mates_ to see only. That might have been a bad idea, but he couldn’t regret it.

He walked back into the room to find Sirius sitting there with his arms crossed, glaring at the door mutinously.

“That was not. Funny.” He snapped.

Corvus grinned and leaned against the doorframe. “I don’t know, _I_ kind of thought it was.”

James started laughing again.

“Clearly, James agrees.” Corvus added.

“Go to your _room_!” Sirius snapped, pointing toward the stairs.

“Yes, Sir, right away, Sir.” As he left, he called out, “You can’t have dinner without me!”

There was the sound of breaking glass followed by a repairing spell, and Corvus winced, heading up the stairs faster.


	27. The Real Corvus

Corvus came down for dinner and smiled at Sirius. “All better now?” He asked.

Sirius shot back a devious grin. “Why, yes! James gave me a _spectacular_ blow job—”

“Alright, I’m sorry!” Corvus shouted, covering his ears. “Good _Merlin_ , it’s not like I stripped naked in front of him, or anything!”

“You showed him your wings, Corvus.” James pointed out. “That’s about the same thing.”

Corvus frowned. “Really? It’s that bad?”

“I said ‘about.’ It’s not quite the same, but it’s something close.” James told him.

“Oh.” Corvus said softly, not having realized that. “Anyway, time for dinner.” Corvus tapped the table and the elves presented them with the dish he had requested that morning: roasted duck.

“Ooh, my favourite!” Sirius said happily.

“I’m nice when I know something is probably going to go pear-shaped on any given day.” Corvus said with a smile. “I asked James how best to make it up to you last night.”

Sirius smiled at his thoughtfulness. “That was sweet of you.”

“Also, I’ve never tried duck.” Corvus commented, picking up his knife and fork.

“You might like it.” James said lightly. “It’s not my favourite, but I don’t mind it overmuch.”

Corvus watched them as they ate, and could see that it was indeed Sirius’ favourite, by the way he closed his eyes in bliss with every bite.

“I got a letter from Luna today.” Corvus told them, and both of them looked his way in surprise.

“What did she say?” James asked.

“She wants to know if she can come over the day before my birthday.” Corvus flushed, and added in a mumble, “To preen my wings.”

Sirius and James shared a _look_.

“I don’t know if that’s _appropriate_ —”

“We won’t have _sex_!” Corvus nearly shouted, face scarlet. “We’ve just been working on getting them to be less sensitive, and it’s working, but if her and Neville don’t touch them _at all_ this summer, we won’t get any progress toward that!”

Sirius sighed. “I’m assuming she’s already done that?” He asked.

“She showed Neville how, too.” Corvus added.

James sighed. “Then I don’t see why not. The door of your room stays open while she’s in there.” He said sternly.

Corvus nodded. “That’s fine.” He agreed.

“Luna sounds _delightful_!” Sirius said in amusement.

Corvus sighed. “She’s very forward. And she took a potion that brought on an inheritance just to show solidarity with me and the rest of my house and Slytherin, according to her.”

“I think I like this girl.” James said. “Just think, a girl that will make sure Corvus becomes a man before he gets too old! Because honestly, he’s so shy about it, I was starting to wonder!”

Corvus fell silent and concentrated on keeping his face schooled while they talked about how lovely it was that Corvus had a mate that wouldn’t let him stagnate sexually no matter how hard he tried to.

He _knew_ this was his punishment for tormenting Sirius earlier by how much they were clearly enjoying waxing poetic about his non-existent sex life.

“I hate you both.” He muttered.

They both grinned and continued in the same vein, but twice as loudly.

*****

Sirius sighed as he read the letter than had come for him early that morning. “I have to go see Reggie today.” He told James. “It’s urgent, he won’t send Corvus his thank-you letter until he knows exactly what to say in it.”

James nodded. “Then you have to go. I’ll pick up Remus in a few hours for you.”

Sirius smiled. “Thanks. Let him know I would rather be there, but sometimes these things happen.”

“He knows, but I’ll let him know how you feel.”

They headed down for breakfast to find Corvus there, staring moodily at the table.

“What’s wrong?” Sirius asked him.

“I’m just worried. I’ve worked out most of how the ritual should go, but I’m worried that Bellatrix’s mind might not be stable enough to handle it.” Corvus bit his lip. “And if it fails, Severus will be unhappy. As will I.”

James sighed. “Well, you’re going to have some time to yourself today. You should go for a walk in the gardens, or maybe even check out the Manor. We’ll be having your birthday party there, after all.”

Corvus nodded and called for breakfast. “I can do that. What are you going to be doing?”

James sighed. “I’ll be going to get Remus. Something came up, and Sirius can’t make it.”

“Oh.” Corvus didn’t pry. “Well, I’ll tell the elves to clean up at the main house and only come back from that if they are called or it’s time to cook.” He said.

“Sounds like a good plan.” Sirius told him.

“I hope so.” Corvus said.

They finished breakfast and separated. Corvus went to finish the book about the ritual he was going to undertake, while James went to Potter Manor to meet Remus there and Sirius left to go see his brother.

*****

Sirius knocked, and to his surprise it was _Regulus_ who opened the door. “Come in, we have much to discuss.”

Regulus quickly made tea, bringing the teapot to the table and sitting across from Sirius.

They both made their tea is silence, then Regulus broke it. “Your charge, he seems so... _Open_. Was what I was allowed to see a mask of his, or is he truly so warm and trusting?” He sounded a little shaken, and Sirius sighed heavily.

He _knew_ that tone. That was the sound of his brother deep in the early stages of infatuation.

“He’s still building his masks, Reggie. That was all Har-Sorry, _Corvus_. I’ll get the hang of it!” He defended himself at Regulus’ small smirk.

Regulus set down his cup. “I’m not so sure I _want_ you to continue building his masks, then. You don’t _have to_ , Siri! _I will protect him_! He’s beautiful like this, so open, and warm, and giving! I _want_ that!” He said fervently.

Sirius grinned. “Reggie, you can’t stick to his arse like a barnacle every second of every day.” He said in amusement.

Regulus shot him a look. “Did you miss the part where I am _independently wealthy_?” He asked right back, sharply. “If I want to become his manservant, I _can_!”

“You can’t go to class with him.” Sirius said softly. “The Slytherins will _eat him alive_.” 

Regulus stiffened at the cold, cruel _certainty_ in those words.

Because Sirius was _right_.

Lord Lestrange _needed_ those masks. There was truly no other option.

He gritted his teeth and battled back tears at the realization. “Right. Forget I asked that of you. I was foolish.” His voice was choked and tight.

Sirius sighed and reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder. “Reggie, there is _some_ hope. He’s gaining those masks so late that they will never be _comfortable_ to him, they will never be _second nature_. He will likely take them off as soon as he comes home to his mates, just like he drops the shadows around his wings when he is around those he sees as family! You’ll still get that, it just _has to be in private_!” Sirius stressed.

Regulus looked up in hope. “You think so?” He asked softly, hesitantly.

“Reggie, I’m _sure_ of it!” Sirius told him.

Regulus smiled, and Sirius could see the wistful adoration in his eyes. “I do hope so. Is there any way I could see him here, just us three, before his birthday?”

“Why?” Sirius demanded.

“I simply want to give him back the gift he has given me.”

Sirius’ jaw dropped. “You can’t mean—”

“I want him to see me without my masks. You know I can only do that with you.” Regulus said.

“It’s a serious risk—”

“That he is worth." Regulus cut him off. “I want this. He is giving me a gift, and I feel I must return in kind. This kind of gift is unprecedented, and deserves like to answer like.”

Sirius was floored.

Regulus waited until he got a wordless nod, and then let the topic go for now. “Anyway, let’s talk of lighter things now. How is your werewolf doing?”

Sirius laughed. “Remus is coming back, actually! Now that we’re getting back together, he’s decided to join back up with me and James. Apparently we can’t trust Dumbledore, so there’s no reason for him to do the man’s dirty work anymore.”

Regulus hummed and leaned back. “Well, I can’t say I blame you for not trusting him. What decided you that way, though?”

Sirius took a deep breath and began to tell him about what had happened when he went to grab Harry from the station, intending to bring him to Grimmauld if absolutely _nothing else_ panned out...

*****

Corvus looked down at the last invitation he had written.

“Lady Molly Weasley,

You are cordially invited to the birthday of Lord Corvus Lestrange (formerly Harry Potter), to be held at 2 PM on the 31st of July, 1995 at Lestrange Manor. This invitation will act as your passage through the Wards as well as your Portkey, so please bring it with you. One invitation per person will be sent to your family. Please do not request more.

Please RSVP by tapping the invitation with your wand.”

His signature was at the bottom.

He gathered them up and sent them off, the ones to the Weasleys all together with an Eagle owl that was old, but not overly so, and the ones to his mates, Severus, Poppy and Hermione with Hedwig, who was pleased to get such an important task.

It would not be an overly large gathering, but everyone he wanted to come was invited, and Luna would be able to come, as well as her father, who she said would be passing in mid-August. Harry believed her, and wanted to meet the man before he died.

Task done, he went and waited in the parlour for James and Remus.

He heard the door open and called out, “I’m in here if you want to see me before you go upstairs!”

James appeared in the doorway first, scowling. “Don’t shout; it’s bad manners.”

Remus poked his head in next with a smile. “Hey, Cub!”

Corvus jumped up. “Moony!” He cheered, rushing over to hug him. “So much has happened, I have _so much_ to tell you!”

Remus smiled and James poked him in the side. “You two catch up. I’ll take your trunk to the room.” He said.

Remus handed it over and sat down with Corvus. “So why don’t you tell me all about it?”

*****

“Dear, sweet Corvus,

I am writing to let you know that I asked Sirius to meet with me the day after our first meeting, because I was shocked by what I did and did not see in you.

I apologize for not just asking you, but if I had been right, you would have been insulted by my question—rightfully so—and I would have sounded like a lovesick fool.

I needed to know if the young Lord I met on that day was a mask, or the real Corvus Lestrange—the young man _behind_ the mask.

I glimpsed something I had hoped, but didn’t really believe I would find in you! You are trusting, open and warm, and it is a beautiful thing to see, and I feel honoured to be blessed with such a young man as my mate!

In return for allowing me to see the real you, I would like to share the real me with you. I would request that you meet me at my home, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place in London in three days’ time for tea. I humbly request that you bring Sirius as your chaperone, so I can be fully open and honest with you, as I would not be able to be in front of anyone else.

I do hope you understand, I went through the same training Sirius is putting you through now, but at a much more tender age, and it has almost become ingrained within me to put on a face of my choosing on any given day to meet the world with. Setting them aside I do with great reluctance, but for you, I will do it.

I feel I should trust you as you have trusted me.

Please, dear Corvus, say you will be there.

Love,

Regulus”

Regulus sent the letter off and sighed.

It was out of his hands now. Too late for second-guessing.


	28. Together Again

Sirius came back to find Remus and Corvus chatting about the ritual he needed to do over the summer, and he swept into the room and wrapped his arms around Remus’ shoulders. “Remy, you fool, _kiss me_!” He declared.

Remus chuckled and turned his head enough to meet Sirius’ lips and pulled back to scold him. “You sent _James_ to pick up your _mate_ , you scoundrel!”

“He’s practically _your_ mate, too, I thought it would be okay! Also, he’s going to be looking for a _real_ mate of his own soon, since Corvus here is taking his place as Lestrange heir.” Sirius said, ruffling his hair.

Corvus scowled and tried to smooth it back down, which didn’t work at all. “Well, it’s not exactly like Bellatrix can have more children at her age, and you guys are always telling me the Lestrange family is so _important_.” He snarked right back.

Remus tilted his head. “Well, they _are_ , and Sirius knows how to raise a Dark Pureblood heir.” He grinned. “Which you _are_ , you know. Lestrange comes with _quite_ the impressive pedigree.”

Corvus sat up straighter. “Am I more Pureblooded than Malfoy?” He asked.

Remus laughed. “About the same, actually, so don’t get a big head.”

Sirius scoffed. “Actually, you’re _supposed_ to have a big head; all the Purebloods think they are better than everyone else, so for you, the Lestrange family are the best. Black are second, and Malfoy are third. But you must show them proper deference, and the aim is to become married to one of them.”

Corvus laughed out loud. “I managed quite the coup, then, since I’m getting one of each!”

Sirius frowned. “Who’s the—”

“Luna is actually a Malfoy. We suspect she was stolen, too.”

“Oh.” Sirius frowned. “Draco is going to be confused when that comes to light.”

“She’s already gotten her inheritance test, and in that letter she sent me she said she’s contacted Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.”

Sirius grinned. “Oh, to be a fly on _that_ wall!”

*****

_What that wall heard..._

“Lucius, darling, have you read this letter?” Narcissa asked in a breathy voice, clearly shaken to her core.

“I have not.” Lucius said to his wife as he came into the dining room. “What does it say?”

“It’s from Luna Lovegood, Xenophilius’ daughter. She sent it along with an inheritance test.” She held the test up with shaky fingers. “Lucius, she...” Her lower lip quivered and she stoically fought back tears, “She’s _Cassiopeia_! Our daughter, that we were told was stillborn—she’s _alive_ , and she’s written us asking if we can take her in when her adoptive father dies.”

“That could be _years_ in the future, Cissa.” Lucius said, taking the inheritance test and reading it.

Narcissa shook her head. “Lucius, I think we have another Seer in the family! She says he will pass in August, and she sounds so _certain_.”

Lucius looked up as Draco came in the room. “Draco, what do you know of the Lovegood girl?”

Draco made a face. “She’s an oddball, and she’s mated to _Potter_. I’m not concerned about her in the least.”

Narcissa smiled. “The Seers in the Black line have _always_ been odd.” She said fondly.

Draco frowned. “She’s not _part_ of the Black line, though.”

“Draco, she’s your _sister_!” Narcissa said, overjoyed.

Draco’s face closed down. “I don’t _have_ a sister.” He said.

“You were too young to remember, but I did have a second child, we were just told she was stillborn.” Narcissa said. “But she is _alive_ , my little Cassiopeia! Even being born a month early, she survived! And it was such a hard pregnancy!”

Draco scowled. “Great, now I’m going to have to be _nice_ to her.”

*****

Corvus smiled widely and hugged the letter to himself. He lifted it and sniffed it, catching the same woodsy, leathery scent he’d caught wafting past his nose every time Regulus got close to him, and it soothed his creature.

Corvus eagerly began penning his letter of acceptance.

“Dear Regulus,

Thank you for the explanation. I would be honoured to meet with you to meet the real you, and I understand that the meeting must be private, and we must never speak of it but to each other and, once we are wed, our other mates.

I will be there, eager to meet the man behind the masks, that I caught a glimpse of just days ago.

I hope the experience will be enlightening and enjoyable for us both.

All my love,

Corvus”

He flushed, but sealed and sent his letter. Hedwig was going to become very familiar with Regulus.

But it was fitting that his personal owl be used for his courting, since the other owl was not as impressive as a business owl should be.

Corvus made a mental note to purchase a new business owl some time soon.

*****

Two days passed in a flurry of accepted invitations, letters to and from his teacher and school healer, and one check-up from Emily when Sirius decided it was time to make sure he _was_ , indeed, fertile.

_That_ had been _mortifying,_ but thankfully it was just between him and Sirius, who was standing as Regulus’ verifier in the courtship. He was _supposed_ to be an impartial third party, but Regulus had only just gone public with his new lease on life and was still very reclusive, as the press wanted a piece of him badly.

So Harry let him be there, as embarrassing as it was to have a father figure in the room while Emily palpated his abdomen, did an internal scan to look for internal sex organs (namely his womb and ovaries) and then checked that his testes were, in fact, in working order in case he wanted to impregnate Luna someday.

“Yes, everything is fine here.” Emily said, tone professional and matter-of-fact. She then cast a spell on him and he glowed briefly green. “He can both bear and sire children. Lord Black should have no complaints.” She said to Sirius, who was as red as Harry and was studiously _not looking_ at Harry’s sheet-covered body.

“Thank you, Emily. Lord Black offers his thanks, as well. We are satisfied that this union will be fruitful.” He said, the formal words sounding forced, but at least they came out at a measured pace, in a normal tone of voice, and, most importantly, in the proper order.

Emily nodded. “We should leave Corvus to redress. We need to have a word in the hall, anyway.” She led Sirius out of the room.

As soon as the door closed behind them, she threw up a silencing charm. “That little boy in there is not ready to be having children _at all_!” She jabbed a finger in Sirius’ chest. “I will be _monumentally_ upset with the _entirety_ of the Black line if he ends up pregnant before he is _at least_ six months past his sixteenth birthday, and that is the _absolute earliest_ I want to see him in the family way, _are we clear on that_?!” She snapped, managing it all on one enraged breath.

Sirius looked flummoxed. “Yes, of course! This was just a formality, Blacks always make sure the mate or woman is a reliable source of future children.”

“Emphasis on _future_.” Emily warned.

“Absolutely. I’ll kill Regulus myself if he gets Corvus pregnant too young! He loves him, he wouldn’t want to endanger him at all. I know my brother, Emily. You can trust him. The timing is just unfortunate, that’s all.”

Emily nodded. “Good.” Her demeanour changed completely and she smiled sweetly, then said in her usual calm, quiet tone, “Let Corvus know I will see him a few days before he is to return to school. Also let him know it is Pureblood tradition, and I will not be swayed.” She then left for the Floo.

Sirius let out a breath as the silencing charm fell behind her. “She has quite the protective side to her.”

James smirked from further down the hall. “That’s why Max suggested her for Corvus.”

Sirius startled at the sound of his voice.

“He knew Corvus would need a champion as well as a mama bear to protect him. And she may not show it often, but when it comes down to it, he said, she was fierce as they come. She’s just sweet enough with patients to lull them into a certain trust before she has to get stern.” James told him. “I told Max that was a stroke of brilliance, and he assured me he was getting, and I quote, ‘too old for this dealing with _teenagers_ shit.’”

Sirius and James shared a chuckle at that, and both headed down the stairs to wait for lunch, which Corvus would be coming down to start just as soon as he recovered from his mortification.

*****

Corvus let Severus know he was, in fact, invited to his birthday, and while Sirius and James would be there, so would Remus, so there was a calming influence to be found amidst the chaos, and he was sure they could all keep from coming to blows for a _few_ hours. For him.

Writing and sending the letter reminded him of the need for another owl, an official one, and he went to get James.

“I need to buy an owl.” He told the man when he found him.

“Go with Remus.” James said firmly.

Corvus goggled at him. “But I need someone that knows what to get for an _official business_ owl!” He protested.

James snorted. “Remus has been complaining that we are hogging you with all your Lordship and Pureblood lessons, and we are. He wants some time just the two of you. Keep in mind that he is family, too, and that it’s rude to make someone feel left out. As for what to get for an owl, look for an Eagle owl, or something else that looks pretentious, and go for the most pompous bird you can stand. A good personality in an owl is a plus, but a stand-offish bird is the most dependable. They will protect your post better from people that should not have it.”

Corvus nodded. “Alright, I’ll do that.” He said, then went to find Remus.

He found him sitting in the library, nursing a cup of tea. “Remy? I need to go get an official owl. Want to go with me?” He asked. “I was thinking of going to the Wizarding pet store in the closest town. I also need to buy my school things, and there is a good bookstore there that might have the school books.”

Remus perked up. “You said bookstore; I’m in.” He said, then downed the rest of his tea as Corvus laughed.

They headed past the Wards and Remus Apparated then to the town they had all visited just yesterday, to see what shops were available. They had found that the small-ish town boasted every necessity, just not usually more than one of each type of shop.

Corvus headed for the pet store and went in. He looked around, and the shopkeeper came up to him. “You’re a new face.” She said amiably. “What brings you in?”

“I need a new owl. One for official business.”

“Bit young to have ‘official business,’ aren’t you?” She teased, but led him over to the owls. “What family are you part of, then?”

Corvus met her eyes and smirked. “Lestrange.” He answered, and her whole demeanour changed. “Good heavens, there’s a young Lord running the house now?! Hannah, come quick, we have a new Lord of the Cottage here to buy from us!”

A younger girl came bolting into the room. “My Lord, it’s an honour!” She said, curtseying.

Corvus smiled. “Thank you, but I just came to buy an official owl.” He explained again.

“I’m Belinda, and our best Eagle owl has a sweet temper with people he trusts, but he gives his trust sparingly. He might even nip _you_ a few times as he gets to know you, but no bird will better protect your important post, I swear to you! Icarus!” She held out her arm and a large owl flew down to perch on it, staring at Corvus through large, amber eyes. It hooted.

Corvus held out an arm toward the owl, and it turned its head away, staring pointedly in the opposite direction.

“He’s kind of cold, of course, but once you get him home, he’ll listen. He just might not be the nicest about it until you’ve treated him well for a while. He warms up in a month or so.”

Corvus smiled. “I’ll take him.” He said.

Belinda smiled. “I’ll throw in some of his favourite cubed and a few live mice. He’ll love you in no time!” She said happily. “It’s wonderful to have a Lestrange back in town! We’ve missed the family dearly!”


	29. Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honesty is such a lonely word,  
> Everyone is so untrue.  
> Honesty is hardly ever heard,  
> And mostly what I need from you.
> 
> \--Billy Joel

Sirius ushered Corvus through the Floo.

Regulus had been reticent to give them the new password for the Floo, but since it would be on him if his intended was attacked and harmed en route, Floo was always the recommended mode of travel.

Corvus went through, Sirius following, and found Regulus standing the same way he had been, though there was a welcoming smile on his face. “Hello, Corvus. It’s wonderful to see you again. This time, I wanted to let you know a little about myself, so you can understand why I will have such a hard time being genuine in public.” He said, stepping forward and taking Corvus’ hand as Sirius stepped through. “If you will join me in the parlour, it will be the most comfortable place to talk.”

Corvus nodded. “Of course.”

They went into the parlour and sat, Regulus taking the couch and letting go of Corvus to allow him to decline sitting next to him if he wanted. To his surprise, Corvus kicked off his shoes and sat on the couch beside him, feet drawn up and under him off to the side.

Sirius sighed. “Corvus, sit on the furniture _properly_.” He said.

Regulus looked at Corvus. “No.” He said flatly, then smiled at Corvus. “He can sit however he wishes. I don’t mind him making himself _perfectly_ at home here.”

Corvus grabbed onto Regulus’ hand and held onto it. “This is mine.” He hugged the whole arm to his chest and added, “ _This_ is mine.” He raked his eyes over Regulus appreciatively and nodded in satisfaction. “This is _all_ mine!”

Regulus actually _laughed_ , and Corvus flushed brightly at the sound. He had a very nice, melodious laugh. “I have absolutely no objections to being claimed by you, but doesn’t it usually go the other way ‘round?”

Corvus snorted. “Depends on what you _are_ , really.” He said. “Neville is an elf, and as such, he needed to be the claimed party. Don’t be mad at Sirius, but he let slip what _you_ are.” He added very softly.

Regulus smirked. “Oh? And what _am_ I, then?” He challenged.

“Dark Veela. Which I suppose means _you’d_ be the one doing the claiming, but the only Veela I’ve ever seen has been Draco Malfoy, and—”

“It has left you wondering what a Dark Veela looks like, am I right?” Regulus asked.

Corvus nodded. “I can wait to find out, but it _is_ a question I have been wondering about.”

Regulus quirked a brow. “Ah, but you showed your wings, and they even let me see a hint of what you will _really_ look like when that illegal blood adoption is burned out of your system.” He murmured. “I _liked_ what I saw. I’m going to return the favour, and feel free to let your wings back out or not, as you wish. No one need know but Siri.” He said, then stood and closed his eyes as Corvus let his wings out at the offer.

Corvus watched as his hair straightened and grew to fall around his waist, still black as night, but thick and sleek, and black wings grew from his back, resembling angel wings, but dark as pitch rather than white. He opened his eyes, which were still the colour of molten silver, but now _glowed_ with an otherworldly light. He opened his mouth and a beautiful, musical trill emerged.

Corvus sighed, eyes wide. “ _Wow_.” He breathed. “You’re _gorgeous_.” He felt his wings flutter behind him, as if in agreement.

Regulus cocked his head and gave him another trill, this one sounding decidedly flirtatious, and Corvus grinned and wiggled his eyebrows right back.

Sirius sighed. “All right, you two, put the creature bits away and stop flirting, I’ve let you both be scandalous enough to have given mother a heart attack if she had still been alive!”

Regulus turned to Sirius and let out a screech.

Sirius stood and glared right back at him. “Put the bits _away_ , Reggie, or I will _pluck you_ like the _overgrown chicken_ you are!”

Regulus gave him a croon of his own, and the tone was decidedly sulky, and Corvus giggled.

Regulus closed his eyes and his creature traits slowly disappeared back into his body, and his hair frizzed out.

Corvus laughed helplessly, and Regulus flushed brightly. “Damn, that can sometimes happen.” He pulled his wand out and cast a spell, and the curls went back to being sleek ringlets.

Sirius’ face was red and he was choking on air as he wheezed, laughing too hard to breathe. “Smooth, Reggie. Sexy.”

“Oh, shut up, you’re just jealous that you didn’t get an inheritance at all.” Regulus snarked back.

Corvus caught his breath and stood to pull Regulus back down beside him. “It’s okay, it was cute. Humanizes you a bit. Which, no offence, you need.”

Regulus shot him a half-hearted glare. “What exactly are you saying, _Lord Lestrange_?”

Corvus grinned. “That you sort of have a rather gigantic stick up your arse, _Lord Black_!” He shot back.

Sirius stopped laughing and watched in alarm. Those were fighting words in polite society.

Regulus was staring at Corvus in shock, then his look turned contemplative, and he shrugged. “I suppose I do, but if your mother had repeatedly used it to beat you upside the head with before shoving it back up there, _you’d_ be reluctant to pull it out, too.”

“I have to give you that one.” Corvus agreed.

Sirius let out a breath.

Regulus smiled. “You’re so beautiful when you laugh. Your whole face lights up. I’m so pleased to be able to call you mine.” He said, reaching out and cupping Corvus’ cheek. “Would that I could kiss you right now.” He murmured.

Corvus licked his lips. “I’d let you.” He whispered back.

Regulus drew his hand back and clenched it into a fist. “We can’t. Not yet. The earliest time we can do that would be after the offer to court has been made.” He pressed his lips together. “Just so you know, if you choose to do it then, it has to be _you_ who initiates it. My offer will be to let you decide when and how we progress, and now I am more sure than ever that I want to use the particular courtship form I chose.”

Sirius leaned forward. “Which is?”

“Semper ama.” Regulus said.

Sirius choked. “You were willing to go that far?”

“Why? What does that one mean?” Corvus asked.

“It gives you _all_ the power, and will make him no more than your suitor for the duration, so no contracts or agreements can be made while he is courting unless you know about them and agree to them. Basically, everything he decides to do while courting you, you can veto. It’s designed to give the submissive a sense of security and to show the submissive that the suitor can and will give them every freedom they ask for in the bond.” Sirius told him. “It’s a high honour for a Black to use that one; you _have_ to accept.”

Corvus frowned. “Would you really be okay with that?” He asked Regulus.

Regulus nodded. “I want you to be yourself, and I want to do nothing that you disapprove of.” He smiled. “It’s more important now than it was before.”

“Were you going to go with this one _before_ you met me?!” Corvus asked, astounded.

Regulus flushed and hung his head, then mumbled, “It was supposed to be insurance that you’d give me the two years that I needed before rejection. I anticipated that you’d like the power trip it would give you, being able to hold sway over the head of the Black family, more than you despised me for being a turncoat.” He raised his head again and said more firmly, “I didn’t anticipate you being _you_ , but I am _glad_ now that I chose this one. Its name translates to ‘forever love,’ and it is supposed to foster a relationship based on both trust and openness. I am trusting you to make my decisions for me, and you are trusting that I will abide by your decisions, whether or not I agree.”

Corvus smiled. “I think we’ll be just fine. As long as you promise to protect me. We’ll need you to stand against Dumbledore.” He warned.

Regulus’ slow, cruel smile sent a chill down his spine. “Oh, I _relish_ the opportunity.” He purred. “You have the full backing of Dark Wizarding Britain at your disposal, My Lord Lestrange. I lead a political _army_.”

Corvus turned wide eyes to Sirius, who was pinching the bridge of his nose as if to ward off a headache. “Did he just—”

“Regulus! You can't move the courtship along until you are _properly courting_ , and by your own admission, it has to be _Corvus_ to do it!” He snapped.

Regulus waved his words away. “A turn of phrase, dear brother, just that. We’re in private, I’m sure Corvus doesn’t mind.”

Corvus grinned brightly. “Not at all, I _love_ being verbally claimed by you!” He returned.

“I won’t do it publically until Corvus makes the first claim in the courtship, but this, our meeting right now, is a time out of time.” He said calmly. “It means nothing _formally_.”

Corvus nodded. “We should decide how we’re going to tackle the Dumbledore issue.”

Regulus chuckled. “Clearly the man has too much power. I can take him on both politically and in the school, I just have to get on the Board of Governors. Luckily, I have my ticket onto the board right here.” He pulled Corvus close. “With my submissive mate being under his care, I have a vested interest in how the school is run.”

Sirius settled in for a lengthy session of planning. At least the flirting was done.

*****

“Corvus Lestrange,

I have the potion ready, and will be giving it to you as a birthday gift. It will come with a book on how best to Occlude, for you and Longbottom to share, with my annotations from when it was my book. It will give you both advanced tips as well as intermediate, and while you have said that Potter and Black are teaching you Occlumency, you may yet have to ‘dumb down’ the information and help Longbottom to meet your level before he can progress further.

I do hope you are well, and have been working on the ritual.

I will be available all of August, so tell me when the ritual will be, and I will meet you that day, we will wait a day (I will survive staying with you if Remus is there), and we will go to see your parents.

I am looking forward to regaining a close friend.

Severus Snape”

Corvus folded the letter back up and slipped it into the drawer. He needed to get things in order, but he was ready to help his mother regain her sanity. He’d probably need to move back into the heir suite, but he could do that once they were sane again.

The last letter was much more succinct:

“Corvus Lestrange,

We move on the Minister in four days.

Be ready to see your parents shortly after that.

Freeing them is my first priority.

LV”

Corvus shuddered.

He didn’t know _why_ “Lord Voldemort” would be writing to him to keep him apprised, but he saw no reason to stop him from going after Cornelius Fudge. There were certainly less worthy people to kill, after all.

He shrugged and set the letter aside. “Thanks for the heads-up, I suppose.” He muttered.

He wasn’t going to send a letter back to him. He didn’t care to make any overtures towards him at _all_. He was perfectly happy pretending the man didn’t exist until or unless he could make a deal with him about Regulus getting a pardon for his actions, and even then, it was a last resort only.

Otherwise, he was perfectly fine pretending his didn’t have a megalomaniac trying to win his hand in friendship.

If he just ignored him, he would go away, right?

One could only hope.


	30. The Third Degree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a few days, I got distracted. It will happen again, but hopefully not too often. I aim to have one chapter out per week, and at the very least, I do make sure I WRITE at least one day per week, which is something.

The remaining days leading up to Corvus’ birthday passed in a blurry haze of studying, Lordship lessons, homework and tea each day just him and Remus, where they discussed their differing creatures and what Corvus had discovered about his mates’ creature sides as well.

Remus also described the dynamic he had with Sirius as a submissive werewolf with a mate that also liked to submit on occasion. That discussion had been _particularly_ enlightening, though Corvus didn’t think any of his dominants would be willing to submit to him. It was enough to know that the possibility was present.

The day before his birthday dawned bright and sunny, and he waited downstairs in the receiving room an hour before lunch for Luna to arrive.

Sirius had made the suggestion that she stay for lunch, and Corvus saw no reason to spare her the grilling they no doubt wanted to give her. None of them knew what they were getting into with her, and Corvus knew she could and would defend herself from verbal assault if they got too pushy with their questions.

She came through and took one look at Corvus’ wings and tsked, shaking her head. “Where is your room? Those are downright _unsightly_.”

Corvus smiled sheepishly and led her to his room. “The door has to stay open.” He told her.

Luna frowned. “That’ll be embarrassing for you if anyone walks by.” She said.

“I know, but it’s the rule.” He told her.

Luna shrugged. “Alright, then. Take off your shirt.”

Corvus took it off and laid it over the end of his bed, then got onto the bed and laid down.

Luna straddled him as usual, and dug her hands into his wings, immediately setting to tugging on his feathers and sifting through to feel for loose ones. Corvus moaned loudly. He could hear the smile in Luna’s voice as she said, “I know, it’s been too long. So where are your parental figures?”

Corvus snorted. “They made themselves scarce in order for us to have a semblance of privacy for this, but they’ll turn up _before_ lunch, I’m sure.”

Luna hummed and finished one wing, then moved her attention to the next. “I hope you didn’t show your other mate your wings with them in this state.”

Corvus stiffened. “Why not?” He asked warily.

“Well, because they aren’t looking their best, Corvus, and if there’s anything Regulus Black wants in a mate, it’s going to be the _best_ of everything.” She leaned down next to his ear and asked quietly, “You _did_ show him, didn’t you?”

Corvus groaned and nodded, burying his red face in his pillow.

Luna sighed. “It’s fine. I’m sure he was suitably impressed.” She smacked him in the lower back—hard. “ _With your immodesty_!” She snapped.

Corvus tried to turn his head to see her, but couldn’t get the right angle. “Like _you’re_ one to talk! You tried to get _into the shower_ with me the _first night in our rooms_!” He snapped right back.

“Trouble in paradise?” James asked, peeking into the room.

Both teens flushed and replied in unison, “No.”

“Just checking.” James said, then went on his way.

Luna and Corvus both laughed.

“Seriously, though, you need to be proper with some people, and he’s one of those where you’re going to have to watch your step or he won’t take you out in public. He’s the epitome of high society, Corvus, he has a certain standard of excellence to maintain.”

Corvus sighed and relaxed as she went for the preen gland. “I know.” He moaned as she squeezed out a lot of oil and set to work smoothing it over his wings. “I want to please him, but I don’t want to have to play coy with him, either!”

“Then don’t. Just be _reserved_. Unless you are in private. Then be bold, he’ll like that.” Luna advised. “You’ll have to make sure he knows not to touch me without your say-so. He’s the type to assume all the submissives in the group are for everyone. But I’m _yours_ , first and foremost. Cedric and Neville know. He will need to be _told_ because he doesn’t see our dynamic at school. Don’t assume he’ll be able to tell.”

Corvus nodded. “I’ll let him know tomorrow.”

Luna sighed. “Next school year is going to be _awful_.” She said.

“Why?” Corvus asked, then buried his face in the pillow to muffle his _very loud_ _moan_ as Luna began massaging his wings.

“Well, I can’t tell you, but suffice to say we will have a lot of conflicts to work through. Not with each other, mind you, but with the Powers That Be at Hogwarts.” She made a sound of realization. “Oh, and starting tomorrow, I am no longer Luna Lovegood.”

Corvus made a questioning sound.

“I am Cassiopeia Lyra Malfoy. It will be official when Daddy dies the next day, so I am going to pre-emptively change my name a day early.” She said. “That way, reintroductions won’t be necessary.”

Corvus nodded. “That makes sense.”

Luna stroked a finger down the skin between his wings, then kissed him at the top of the juncture. “There we go. All done!”

“Just in time for lunch!” Sirius said happily, leaning in through the doorway. “Come on, we’re famished!”

Corvus snorted as Luna got up. “You just want to ask Luna a bunch of questions.”

Luna giggled. “That’s fine, I’ll answer them.”

Sirius led the way to the dining room and they all sat, Corvus giving Luna the seat at his right, the place of honour. He taped the table and lunch was served.

They had barely taken their first bite when Sirius asked, “So how long have you known Corvus?”

Luna simply swallowed her bite and answered, “Millenia,” as if the answer were perfectly reasonable, and continued eating as the room descended into stunned silence.

After a few moments she noticed the silence and the three sets of eyes on her, as Corvus was just unconcernedly eating his lunch, highly amused, and Luna flushed slightly. “Oh, you meant in _this_ lifetime, didn’t you? Then we met last year.” She clarified.

Sirius and James traded a look, but Remus, used to her flair for stating impossibilities as though they were everyday occurrences, just nodded to himself.

“How did you meet? _This time_.” James quickly tacked on.

“He was studying in the library, and I had a question about Defence. I know he’s the best in his year, so I decided to ask him. He explained things, I learned something, and we decided we got along well, and we began studying together at least once a week after that.” She told them. “Professor Lupin was the one to suggest that I ask an older student my question. I just chose Corvus.”

Remus choked on his food, then wheezed, “You asked _Corvus_ how a blasting curse would be defined as light by the Ministry?! He doesn’t know _that_! I meant a _seventh-year_ , we were studying them!”

Corvus snorted. “She asked, we looked it up together, we learned something, and I gained a very good friend. It all worked out.” He told the man.

Remus just shook his head in bemusement.

Sirius spoke up again. “Well, why _and how_ did you become a Kitsune? Corvus said your birthday passed in February.”

James’ and Remus’ gazes sharpened, and Corvus was interested too.

“Well, I knew that Lady Magic planned for me to be a mate, but I also knew he needed another submissive to relieve the burden on him of being the sole submissive. If I didn’t inherit, I would have to be a switch, submissive to the others, but more dominant to Corvus. I didn’t want that, for many reasons. So I took a potion to inherit, and the Kitsune inheritance came out. I was a little old for it, but it was either that or Veela, and that would have been too many wings in our group. My tails were desperately needed.” She said simply.

Corvus snorted.

“Yes, but where did you _get_ the potion?” James asked curiously.

“Oh. I brewed it, silly!” She said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

“You successfully brewed a fifth-year potion at _your_ age?” Sirius asked in shock.

Luna shrugged. “A much simpler variation of it, yes.” She answered.

“Severus is constantly in shock and awe at what she manages in class.” Remus told them.

Sirius and James both nodded. “I’ll bet.” James agreed.

“What are your intentions regarding our boy?” Sirius asked, partly in jest.

Luna cocked her head in thought for a few moments, then replied, “To love him and support him and be there for him, and also to push him off a cliff if he doesn’t learn to fly under his own power by December.”

Corvus laughed at that. “So I’m supposed to be able to fly with these?” He flapped his wings a few times.

“Mm-hm.” Luna nodded. “You should really try to figure out how. I mean, how hard can it be?”

Corvus and Remus shared a look.

“It can be _very hard_ , Luna. Corvus isn’t used to flying under his own power.” Remus pointed out.

“Instinct will help.” She said simply.

Corvus sighed. “Yeah, instinct. Of course.”

“Push you off a cliff.” Luna repeated in a sing-song tone.

Corvus shook his head. “How is that supposed to help?”

Luna shrugged. “I don’t know, but chances are if you don’t figure it out before you hit the bottom, you’ll bounce.”

“How encouraging.” Corvus drawled sarcastically.

“Well, _I_ thought it was.” Luna shot back.

Lunch continued with smaller questions about her family, what she wanted to do when she finished school (she said she wanted to study beings and see exactly where instinct rules and where it could be overcome and compile her findings in books for posterity) and how she wanted life to be once they were out of school and all living together.

It seemed she impressed them, because after she left, James turned to Corvus and nodded. “Keep that one; I like her.” He said.

Corvus laughed as James walked away.

He went and took stock of which invitations were keyed to magical signatures.

It looked like he would have Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Luna, her dad, Neville, his gran, Hermione, her parents, Cedric, his parents and Regulus at his birthday party. It would be a full house, but Lestrange Manor was large and could handle all the people without a problem.

He decided to go outside and try to fly. He took a few running starts, flapping his wings behind him, and almost got lift several times, but he tired before he got off the ground and went back in, disheartened.

“You were doing good.” Sirius told him. “Try seeing if Reggie can give you tips.” He suggested. “If anyone has learned to use their wings, it would be him.”

Corvus nodded. “Good idea. I’ll ask before he leaves tomorrow.”

“That’s the spirit! Just don’t ask him to stay and watch.” He warned.

Corvus grinned. “I won’t.” He promised. He _had_ learned his lesson, and now that Regulus had seen his wings well enough to know what his hair and eye colour would be once he got his old looks back, he was content with moving along at the official pace they were supposed to be moving at. Within reason, of course.

“Good lad.” Sirius said, slapping him on the back before walking away.

Corvus went to the library and curled up opposite Remus on the small loveseat in the room, then called for a tea service for two.

Remus took a cup when it came and they sat in silence, enjoying each other’s company without the need for words.

Sometimes it was enough to sit with someone you cared about and just listen to the world breathing around you, and Corvus didn’t mind the silence.

Remus continued to read and Corvus sat with his thoughts, hoping his birthday party would go well.

There was no way to know until tomorrow came, though.


	31. A Princely Gift

Corvus nodded as he read the paper, which had confirmed what he had already known.

Cornelius Fudge was stepping down.

Voldemort had told him he’d be keeping the Minister alive after the resurrection ritual for a short time while he had someone Polyjuice as him and make him seem mad. It had worked, and the people had started to lose their faith in him, and now that he was halfway to being deemed incompetent, Voldemort was going to have his follower step down, then wait a few weeks and have the real Fudge, while under Imperius, have a little public _accident_ and meet an untimely death.

The real plan here was to instate a Minister in place that would do his bidding, and while Corvus could see why they were going about things that way, he did have some _suggestions_ to make that he would be going to Voldemort with—just as soon as his birthday had passed, because he wanted to enjoy the day.

Just as Corvus was finishing his breakfast, a big Eagle owl that was all black except for the white spot on its chest landed before him with a note and a small box.

Corvus frowned and took the note, opening it.

“Greetings and salutations on your natal day, dear Corvus! I have two gifts for you. The first one is this: you have a free pass to tell me to kill one person—excluding your headmaster—and I will make the kill for you. The second is in the box. It is an Occamy egg, and if you incubate it very carefully, in approximately three days it will hatch into a fine familiar for you to bring with you everywhere—and I _do_ mean _everywhere_. It will protect you.

Enjoy your day, and I’m sorry I could not be present, but my presence would have inspired mass panic, I’m sure you understand.

LV”

Corvus sighed and looked up to find all three of his parental figures staring at him in question. He shook his head. “My Godfather sends his regards—and an Occamy egg for me to hatch a familiar for protection.” He explained.

James and Sirius both paled, and Remus looked confused. “Godfather?” He echoed.

“Oh, right, I didn’t tell you—for very good reason.” Corvus muttered. “My Godfather is Lord Voldemort.” He stated plainly.

Remus’ eyes widened. “And he’s giving you a familiar? That’s it? No death threats?”

“Well, there was one part about I get to tell him one person to kill.” He grinned. “I think I _am_ going to cash that in.” He said.

“Killing a suitor’s father is generally seen as bad form.” Sirius pointed out.

“But killing one’s own _uncle_ should be fine, right?” Corvus asked sweetly.

“Remind me never to make you mad.” James added.

Corvus smiled viciously. “Oh, I will. Frequently if it proves useful.” He opened the box and looked at the egg. It was shiny and silvery, and Harry picked it up carefully. “Is it supposed to shine like that?”

James grinned. “Yes, it’s made of silver. The shells can be used later to make Felix Felicis—or, if you are feeling particularly lucky already, you can make some very expensive hair care products, but the liquid luck would serve you better.” He told Corvus.

Corvus nodded. “How much would it take to make each?”

“Two doses of liquid luck would take half of that shell, and it does require you to brew at least that much to get any, the recipe doesn’t halve evenly. The other half would make about three weeks’ worth of a very good shampoo if you went that route. If you asked someone with a bit more experience, there is a more difficult hair care product that is used once in a while to invigorate the hair, but it is a good deal trickier.” Sirius said. “You’d have to ask Sn- _Snape._ ”

Corvus rolled his eyes and sighed. “Good save. He’s coming by before the party. He and Pomfrey won’t be staying, but she wants to check me over with a diagnostic to make sure I will be fine if I take the potion that he brewed me.” He dropped his eyes to the table, then muttered quietly, “And I’m _going to_ take it.”

Remus was the one to ask, “Why would we be upset? What is it?”

Corvus pressed his lips together and answered without looking up, “It’s to burn out the blood adoption and make me look like my birth self.”

James sucked in a quick breath, then grabbed his hand. “Corvus, _look at me_.”

Corvus raised his eyes nervously.

“I will _never_ think less of you for that! You should never have been given that potion without consent, there’s a reason children under five don’t take that, it’s because they can’t choose to say no if they like the way they look. It was not your choice, and all this will do is undo the violation Lily forced on you! She should have known better!” James said, then squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Do what you have to do to be true to yourself above all else. Even if you think it will hurt someone else, because in the end, _you_ have to live with your choices for good. You know what’s right for you.”

Corvus cleared his throat and nodded. “Thanks.”

Sirius sighed. “It’ll be hard seeing you looking so much like Rodolphus, I think, but who knows? Bella was good-looking, and you might take after her. It could potentially do you some favours.” He chuckled. “I can almost guarantee if you burn out James’ awful hair it will probably tame that mop you have. Maybe you’d even get Bella’s curls.”

Corvus shook his head. “I’m going to go wait for them. They should be coming by in about ten minutes.” He said.

He went and waited by the Floo, holding and stroking the Occamy egg. It was smooth and warm, and he added a warming charm to it to make sure it stayed toasty. He wanted it to hatch, even considering who it came from. If it tried to kill him, he’d know that Voldemort was mad enough to try and off him another way, even though he wasn’t James and Lily’s son, and if it didn’t, then he truly would have a new protector.

There were worse things to be given.

The Floo flared and Severus stepped through, Poppy coming in right behind him.

Severus stared transfixed at the egg Corvus held. “Is that what I think it is?” He asked in a reverent whisper.

Corvus grinned. “That depends. What do you think it is?”

“An Occamy egg.” Was the breathless answer.

“Then yes.” Corvus said easily. “Got it from my Godfather.”

Severus’ face darkened. “Black is the most _irresponsible_ —”

Corvus shook his head and made a sharp sound of negation. “Not that one. So I’d watch your words if I were you. As long as you have an interest in living.”

Severus grew quiet and slowly nodded. “He wants you protected.” He mused.

Poppy smiled. “He could be a valuable ally, if he plays his cards right.”

“What are you going to do with the shell when it hatches?” Severus asked, greedy eyes fixed on it.

“Well, see, I was thinking of a trade.” Corvus said with a grin.

Severus made a sound of disapproval and nodded. “Your price?” He asked.

“ _One_ vial of Felix Felicis.” Corvus said with a smile. “You’d keep the other, _and_ the rest of the shell. I’d suggest the hair care potion that would last a long time. You could use a love interest, and you need to look good to lure someone in long enough to snare their interest. The fumes you work with are taking a toll.”

Severus sneered at him. “I have used it before, and that was indeed what I was intending to brew, but thank you for the reminder.”

“Just being honest, you of all people should appreciate that.” Corvus said.

“We have a deal. Do you know when—”

“Three days. Approximately.” Corvus cut him off.

Severus nodded. “ _Do not_ send them by owl post! Owl me to come retrieve them _in_ _person_ and I will come by. Make no mention of what the ingredient _is_ , they are rare and the headmaster will commission me to use them for something else if he knows.” He warned.

Corvus nodded. “Got it.” He said.

“Here is your potion.” Severus handed over a pearlescent potion that Corvus took and pocketed.

“You’ll need to hand the egg off.” Poppy said, drawing her wand.

Corvus sighed and handed it over to Severus.

Poppy cast a diagnostic charm and nodded. “The potion will be fine for you to take. Happy birthday, young man.” She said with a smile. “Expect an owl from me in two days, your gift is not quite ready yet.” She added.

Corvus frowned. “What is it?” He asked.

“This seems to be the year for giving pets, doesn’t it? I recently found my owl sitting on a nest. There is a small grey male with the same exact swirling markings on his wings that yours have, just in black on grey. I think it’s fate. You’ll need an owl that is unknown for post that needs to be confidential. You can use him. I will send him to you when he gets the hang of flying, and he will be yours. He’s almost ready.”

Corvus bit his lip. “Hedwig won’t like that.”

“That’s why you use him while you are home, and use Hedwig for everything at school. She’ll understand.” Poppy said.

“I suppose I could.”

“There you go!” Poppy said in approval. “Alright, we’ll be getting back now, have a good birthday!”

“Are you both _sure_ you don’t want to stick around for the day?”

“Not in the least.” Severus said with a sneer.

Poppy smothered a laugh. “No, dear, I have a lot of work to be doing. You have fun!”

“Alright, then. It was nice seeing you!”

They both left and Corvus headed to his room and got his dress robes on. Sirius had explained that this ritual required formal dress, which was why it was usually started on a birthday, and Corvus wanted to show Regulus that he could do formal properly.

Once he was dressed, he gathered his parental figures and Portkeyed them to Lestrange Manor, where he checked that the ballroom was set up for the party, tables and chairs set out and everything was clean.

He went to the yard to wait for guests to arrive.

Molly and her family arrived first, in pairs, and Corvus directed them to the ballroom to put their gifts on the table where the cake was set up, knowing that James and Sirius would guard the cake from the twins, and Corvus waited for the next guests.

Hermione and her parents came next, and Corvus was pleased to note that the Portkeys had, in fact, worked for the Muggle pair. He greeted them and sent them in.

Next to arrive were Luna and her father, and Corvus kissed her cheek and sent them in, but Luna declined and decided to stay out there with Corvus while her father went in to meet James, Sirius and Remus.

Cedric and his parents were next, and Luna introduced herself as Cassiopeia Malfoy, giving her former name as well to avoid confusion.

Amos didn’t seem impressed, but Tricia was charmed and cordial. Cedric placed a kiss on her hand, and Luna beamed at him.

Corvus directed them in and waited again, and Neville was the next to show. He walked up to Corvus and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. “It’s good to see you again.”

Corvus smiled. “It is. Did you like the seeds I sent?”

Neville smiled and nodded. “The roses will be beautiful when they grow.” He said.

“Alright, you can head inside, I’ve just got to greet Regulus when he comes, and then I’ll be heading in.”

Neville nodded and he and his gran went in to be with the others.

Corvus smiled widely when Regulus showed up. “First things first, this is Cassiopeia Malfoy, formerly Luna Lovegood. She is _my_ mate first and foremost, so don’t be too presumptuous with her.”

Regulus looked at her and smiled. “Perish the thought. Lady Malfoy.” He bowed.

Corvus nodded. “Alright, let’s go in and start the party, shall we?”


	32. Ritual; Fourth Mate

Corvus, Regulus and Cassie, as she had asked to be called, went inside, to find everyone chatting.

“Well, this simply won’t do.” Regulus muttered to himself. “Cassie, be a dear and please go over to stand on the far side of the room with the others. We need the floor.” He said.

Cassie curtseyed and went over to stand near her father, who was chatting with Remus.

Regulus cleared his throat—very loudly and with an air of superiority Corvus just _knew_ you had to grow up with to affect. He went down on one knee before Corvus and took his right hand in both of his own.

“Corvus Lestrange, Lord Lestrange, I, Regulus Black, Lord Black do humbly request that you consider my petition to court. I wish to enter into a year and a day courtship, under the Semper Ama form, and do hereby submit myself to your will.” He bowed his head in submission to Corvus, and the room was silent.

Apparently neither he nor Sirius had felt the need to share the form the courting would take, because Corvus could almost _taste_ the shock filling the silence.

He smiled and brought his other hand up to grasp Regulus’ hand in both of his, and tugged gently. “Rise, Lord Black, and know that I accept your suit gladly. I will guide you during this courtship to live as I would have you live, and by the end we will know if we can go forward and both be happy together. You do me great honour by offering for my hand, and I am pleased and proud to have caught your eye.” He rose up on tiptoe as Regulus stood, and Regulus gladly bent a little to meet the kiss he clearly saw coming.

Corvus pressed his lips to Regulus’, still holding his hand, and quietly sighed into the kiss, feeling the bond seal and hum contentedly. He pulled back and added, just loud enough to carry, “My other mates come with me.”

Regulus smiled and inclined his head. “I will cherish them as I cherish you.” He answered, and the ritual was completed.

Corvus turned and laughed. “I do think we’ve stunned some of them.” He commented lightly.

Regulus smiled smugly. “I do sometimes have that effect on people.”

They went back to the group and Corvus made a beeline for Neville and his gran, knowing who he could safely snub and who he couldn’t. The Weasleys would not care, though they were practically family, neither would Xenophilius, the Grangers held no status and moreover were not any of his mates’ families, and the Diggory family would be offended, but were not as high-ranking as the Longbottoms.

“Hello, Madame Longbottom. I am pleased you were able to make it.” Corvus said, taking her hand and bowing, kissing the air above it.

She sniffed. “Spare me the pleasantries, I came to let Neville see his submissive again. You are at least one of the sacred twenty-eight, so at the very least he is marrying into a respected family. I can see now that he will also be marrying into Malfoy and Black. He has done very well for himself, indeed. A grandson _should_ give his grandmother something to be proud of. I can hold my head high when I go out in public now. He’s a good boy, I always knew he’d do well for himself.” She said.

Corvus nodded. “He’s made me very happy. He’s a wonderful mate, and I love him very much.”

Augusta smiled. “You may call me Augusta, young Lord Lestrange.”

Corvus returned the smile. “Then you must call me Corvus. We are to be family, after all.”

Augusta nodded. “Yes, we will be. Neville, why don’t you spend some time with your mates? My old bones are tired, I will rest here for a bit.” She sank into a chair.

Neville smiled at her. “Yes, gran.” He answered.

“Now leave me. Your young man has others to greet.”

Corvus took Neville and Regulus over to the Diggory family and bowed. “Hello, Mr. Diggory, it’s nice to see you again.”

He could actually _see_ the laugh Cedric was holding in at his very politely-delivered lie.

“It’s good to see you as well, Lord Lestrange. We are all very pleased to be here.” Amos replied.

“I’m pleased to meet your acquaintance, Mr. Diggory. I’ve heard about you and your son, as well as the esteem Corvus holds his mates in. I’ve also heard he is currently the top dominant of the group.” Regulus said.

Regulus then eyed Cedric, who was standing beside Amos. He took a step closer and boldly met Cedric’s eyes, in clear challenge, and Corvus held in his sigh at the Veela’s need to immediately establish dominance.

Cedric held the stare for quite a few seconds that grew more and more tense before he broke the stare and averted his eyes, conceding the top dominant spot to Regulus without engaging in a fight.

Amos’ face darkened and he raised his hand, clearly intending to slap or otherwise strike Cedric, when Regulus grabbed his hand, stopping the blow.

“You, Mr. Diggory, do _not_. Want. To do that.” He said lowly. He then met Cedric’s eyes. “All the mates of my mate fall under the category of mate to myself, as well. I grant you the protection of House Black and offer you a place in my home to escape your abuser, as well as use of my attorney should you wish to press charges for child abuse.”

Cedric swallowed. “I thank you, Lord Black, and I will take your generous offer of a new home, but I do not wish to press charges. He is still my father.”

Regulus dropped the man’s hand. “Congratulations, Amos Diggory. You have just become blood enemy to House Black.”

“As well as House Lestrange. You may leave now. Your wife has the option to stay.”

Tricia’s eyes filled with tears. “I will go with him. Cedric, write to me every day, alright?”

Cedric nodded. “I will, Mum.”

“We will be by later this evening to collect his things. If anything is damaged, I will press charges on his behalf if he still refuses to. Consider your options carefully, Mr. Diggory.” Regulus said.

They both left, and Regulus turned to Cedric. “I will protect you as well as I am able. You will find my methods effective, if sometimes harsh. You may feel free to disagree with me as vociferously as you please. I have a temper, yes, but I am _not_ a violent man.” He said.

Cedric smiled at him. “I will let you know if I disagree with you. In private.”

Regulus nodded, satisfied. “We will need to have a discussion when we get to my home. I have a few questions to ask you, but here and now is neither the time nor the place for that.”

Corvus sighed and the group went over to Xenophilius next. “Hello, Mr. Lovegood. I am pleased to finally meet you. Cassie speaks very highly of you.”

Xenophilius smiled. “She is a wonderful girl, and I am lucky to have had her in my life. However, it is time she return to her true family, and I to my wife. Making sure she would be well-loved by her mates was my last task as her father.” He said, not bothered at all by the knowledge that he was about to die.

“I am sorry to hear of your impending death, Mr. Lovegood.” Corvus said softly. It was not a proper response, but he could tell Xenophilius was not one to stand on ceremony and ritual like most Purebloods.

He laughed. “Oh, _I’m_ not!” He said jovially. “I have spent long enough without my beloved Pandora, I am ready to see her again!” He met Corvus’ eyes. “Just promise me you will be good to my Luna. She deserves every happiness in life.”

Corvus nodded. “And she will have it, I swear to you.”

Xenophilius nodded. “Good. Luna, or Cassie, rather, go with your mates. They have one more stop to make, and I want you to enjoy getting to know them without me around.”

Corvus collected his last mate and went up to Molly and Arthur.

Molly tsked at Corvus. “Harry, dear, you don’t need to go around collecting all these dark wizards and witches, you know.” She said. “You were such a good boy, I don’t know _what’s_ come over you!”

Corvus stiffened. “My name is _Corvus_ , Lady Weasley, and I don’t like you casting aspersions on my mates.” He said icily.

Molly’s eyes widened. “Really, there’s no need to be _rude_! You don’t _need_ Regulus Black or Cassiopeia Malfoy at your side! Neville and Cedric should be plenty, and they are both Light! Much more suitable for you!”

“I love _all_ of my mates, Lady Weasley, and will not be leaving any of them!” He snapped.

Molly’s eyes narrowed at that. “Fine, then, _we_ will leave! Arthur, Fred, George, Ronald, Ginevra, we’re leaving!”

Arthur frowned. “Do we have to?” He asked.

“I’m not going to sit here and be disrespected by a boy I helped to raise as he marries into all the wrong families!” Molly said.

Arthur sighed. “You heard her, come on.”

Fred and George shook their heads. “We’ll stay, thanks, and we can bring Ron and Ginny home after, it won’t be a problem!”

Molly huffed and shook her head, and her and Arthur left without putting up a fight.

Corvus sighed. “I seem to be losing a lot of guests.” He muttered.

“You’re better off without them.” Regulus told him.

Fred and George each slung an arm over Corvus’ shoulders, and leaned in. “We support you, Corvus!” One of them said. Corvus thought it was Fred.

“You’re our favourite little brother!” The other declared, and they both leaned in to place loud kisses on his cheeks.

Corvus laughed. “Thanks, guys. I appreciate it.”

Regulus eyed them. “Are you two trying to usurp my place?” He asked suspiciously.

“Never, Lord Black!” Fred said.

“We just love Corvus! In a totally platonic way, though!” George added.

Corvus rolled his eyes. “Love you guys, too. If you’ll excuse me, I still have to go introduce myself to Hermione’s parents.”

They bowed, and Corvus went over to Hermione. “Oh, my _goodness_ , you won’t _believe_ what I learned when summer began and I was able to owl-order some books!” She said as soon as he approached.

Corvus smiled at her and turned to her parents. “Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I am pleased to meet you. Your daughter is brilliant, and is one of my closest friends. She always astounds me.” He said, bowing.

“Please, call me Edward, Lord Lestrange. We’ve heard a lot about you, but why the name change?”

“I suspect he was _kidnapped_ as a baby!” Hermione burst out. “But the birth records I found list him as _stillborn_!”

Corvus turned to her in shock. “What?” He asked urgently.

“Yes, they state that Corvus Lestrange was born lifeless and entombed in the family crypt.” She added.

“So someone stole me away the very _day_ I was born.” He murmured. “I never got a chance to live with my true parents.”

“It was the only way to steal away a baby born to the sacred twenty-eight without it being big news. Your death was reported, though, and no one thought to dig any deeper.”

“That give us a lot to think about, thank you young Miss Granger.” Regulus said.

Hermione flushed. “Oh, please, Hermione is fine.” She said.

Regulus smiled. “Well, _Hermione_ , if you ever desire someone to sponsor your introduction to high society in the wizarding world, I will gladly do so as my thanks for uncovering part of Corvus’ mysterious origins.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “You’d do that? For me?”

Regulus inclined his head. “You are a good friend to Corvus, and he cannot yet, as he is not old enough. You need to be at least twenty to do so, and have had your own introduction. I will be introducing Corvus, as a matter of fact, in August, if he is amenable to joining me at a soiree at Malfoy Manor next weekend.”

Corvus sighed. “I _have_ to be introduced, as I am your mate, don’t I?”

“This will be a small affair, and I will make sure you are prepared for it.” Regulus told him.

“I suppose, then.” Corvus accepted.

Hermione nodded. “I want in.”

Regulus smiled. “Prepare for your introduction in the winter, then, as I must escort Corvus and so cannot sponsor you this season. I can, however, introduce you in December’s Yule party.”

Hermione eagerly nodded. “I would like that very much!”


	33. Gifts Given

Corvus led Regulus over to his parental figures and gestured to Remus. “This is my honorary Godfather, R—”

“Remy.” Regulus said warmly, shaking his hand. At Corvus’ flabbergasted look, he laughed. “We’ve met. You forget I went to school with them. I met all Siri’s close friends.”

Corvus nodded. “Of course. I did forget. You just look so much younger than them.” He said quietly.

Sirius made a sound of protest and shot Corvus a _look_. “Don’t _say_ things like that! Especially in public!” He hissed.

Regulus rolled his eyes. “It’s _fine_ , Siri, he was quiet.” He turned to Corvus and said in an undertone, “I was in a Dark Veela healing sleep for fourteen years. I aged two years under that. I am twenty-one—well, twenty-two, now. My birthday was the day I penned the letter to you. I sent it a day later, after I got my courage up enough.” He admitted.

“I missed your _birthday_?!” Corvus shouted, turning quite a few heads.

Regulus cleared his throat. “Through absolutely no fault of your own. Don’t worry about it. _I_ certainly didn’t.”

“Did you celebrate the day at _all_?” Corvus asked sadly.

“I had a luncheon with Narcissa and Lucius, and Draco and Severus were both there. So yes.” He explained. “Severus and I had a talk after, in private. I learned a few things, and so did he. It wasn’t a bad day.”

Corvus nodded. “Good. It’s important to me that birthdays don’t go uncelebrated in the bond. They are _very_ important to me.”

Regulus nodded. “I will make sure I keep that in mind. I’ll need to get everyone else’s birthdates soon.”

“Cedric’s is soonest. Luna’s is next, and Neville just had his. It’s the day before mine, but he usually celebrates it with family only. He says next year I will be invited, as well as probably the rest of you guys, but I needed to formally meet Augusta first before she would decide I warranted an invitation.” Corvus explained.

“You’ll all be invited next year. She needed to know you really cared for me before she could approve of the bond. She needs to know I’m appreciated. Now that she’s seen how much you love me, she’ll accept you all as family. You’re suitable in-laws.”

Regulus smiled wryly. “I’m glad to hear that. The Longbottoms are a suitable family. We’ll all need heirs, though. Poor Corvus is going to be busy.”

“I will be bearing some of the heirs.” Cassie spoke up. “I will share the responsibility as the other submissive.” She said.

Regulus nodded. “That’s fair. Whose would you like to carry?”

Cassie pursed her lips. “I plan to carry Corvus’, at the very least. We can discuss the rest as the time draws nearer.” She added.

“That being said, none of us are having sex yet!” Corvus said in a soft rush.

Regulus’ lips twitched as Sirius groaned. “I wasn’t going to ask or presume, but that is encouraging to hear, I suppose. I may yet get a chance to induct a bunch of little virgins.”

Cedric flushed. “Um, I already have, but not with any of the group.” He muttered.

Regulus looked him over critically. “I would have been _very surprised_ if you had not, young Mr. Diggory. You are stunning. That alone makes it certain people would have been lining up for blocks to go to bed with you. There aren’t many young men that would turn down a willing partner.”

“It’s only been girls, so far.” He added, flushing brightly.

Regulus’ eyes gleamed. “We are _definitely_ having a talk when we get to my home.” He said to that.

Sirius stepped in between them. “Can we all _please_ stop discussing each other’s sex lives?! _Especially_ in front of _Corvus_?!”

Corvus glared at the back of his head. “Hey, _Corvus_ doesn’t mind it at all!”

Sirius made a strangled sound and turned. “ _Cake_! Time for cake!” He said decisively.

Corvus grabbed onto Regulus' arm and yanked him down the distance separating them to hiss in his ear, “I may just wank myself raw picturing you and Cedric together tonight.” He then shot his eldest mate a smirk and followed his Godfather.

Regulus cleared his throat, banished the sultry visions dancing in his head, and followed along with the others to where the cake and gifts were.

Corvus picked up the gifts from Molly and Amos and turned to James with a questioning look. “Send them back?” He asked.

“Yes, but that can wait until after the party.” James told him.

Corvus nodded and James handed him his gift. “Cake after gifts, Siri.”

Sirius huffed, and Corvus snorted. He opened the gift from James to reveal a leather book with a stag embossed on the cover.

“What is it?” He asked, opening it to find blank pages.

“A book of shadows. You can create your own spells or potions in it, and it will only open for your magical signature.” He placed a hand on Corvus' shoulder. “I am only giving this to you because your father is in prison. Technically, it should come from him on this birthday, and he will probably get you a new one once he is able.”

Corvus nodded. “Thank you. If he gives me a new one someday, I will make sure to use this one only for things you'd approve of.”

“Ahh, pranks! Excellent idea!” Sirius said happily.

Corvus rolled his eyes. “Sure, Padfoot.” He agreed dryly.

Cassie picked out hers and handed it over. Corvus opened it to reveal a charm, shaped and painted just like her earrings.

“It’s a charm I made.” She explained. “There are runes on it to protect you from compulsions. It will also help to shield your mind from others like me. I keyed it to me, so I will still be able to read you, but any other seers will only get jumbled impressions that won't make any sense. You do have to have it on you, though.”

Corvus nodded. “Thank you.” He said, then pulled her close and kissed her.

She sighed happily into the kiss.

Sirius cleared his throat and Corvus let her go with a sigh. “Hating you right now.” He told his Godfather.

“That's fine, just do it _properly_.” Sirius shot back. He handed over his book.

Corvus opened it, frowning.

“It’s a record of every marriage alliance the Lestranges have made in the last two centuries, as well as why if it was public knowledge. That is stuff you would have been brought up learning.” Sirius grinned. “There will be a test later.”

“Of course there will be.” Corvus muttered.

Neville got him dress robes, and Corvus looked at him in confusion.

Neville grinned. “They’ll match your eyes when you get that blood adoption undone. I made sure I memorized your wing colouring.”

Corvus smiled. “Thanks, Nev. They’ll come in handy when Regulus and I go out to introduce me.”

“I knew it was going to happen, so this was a foregone conclusion. You _have_ to look the part.” He quirked a brow and ordered more firmly, “ _Don’t_ disappoint me, love.”

Corvus smiled. “I’ll do you proud.” He promised.

Neville nodded and smiled. “I know you will.” Corvus pulled him into a kiss.

He opened the rest, some of them books and the others sweets, nothing to write home about, until the only two left were Cedric and Regulus.

Cedric checked with Regulus, who nodded for him to go first.

Cedric came forward and pulled a small box out of his pocket. “This is part two of a three-part courting set, traditionally used in my family when courting a Gryffindor. You already wear the bracelet.” He indicated the lion bracelet Corvus had on. “This pairs with it.” He opened the box to reveal an animated brooch with a rearing lioness on it, and it was quietly roaring and tossing its head.

Corvus laughed, charmed. “It’s adorable!”

“It’s the traditional first gift. The second one will complete the set.” Cedric repeated. “There are charms on it when the set is completed, and I will tell you about them after you have all three parts, in private. You’ll decide then whether to wear the set frequently, or not. That part is up to you.”

Corvus pulled him close and kissed him, then let him go. “So far, it’s wonderful.” He said as Cedric pinned the brooch to his robes.

When Cedric stepped back, Regulus knelt before him. “My gift, young Lord Lestrange, also comes as part of our courting. I have brought with me the traditional Black bonding bracelets. It is my hope that you will wear my claim openly and proudly, and allow me to wear yours as well.” He opened a small box to reveal two bracelets, one with the Black crest and one with a blank spot where the crest should be.

“How do they work?” He held out his hand in acceptance as he asked.

Regulus smiled and picked up the one with the Black crest and put it on him. “You wear this one.” He leaned in and spoke “ _Toujours Pur_.” It closed around his wrist.

Regulus held out the other. “Put it on me and speak the Lestrange motto to it and it will seal off and gain your family’s crest.” He explained.

Corvus put it on him and leaned in, and said, in slightly shaky French, “ _Un jeu différent_.” It sealed and the Lestrange crest bloomed on it.

Regulus stood, and Corvus pulled him down for another kiss.

Regulus kept it proper, and Corvus sighed. “I’m going to insist on a better one soon.”

Regulus simply smirked and replied, “I do believe it’s time for cake?”

Corvus shot him a dirty look, but went to cut the cake.

Regulus and Cedric shared an amused look behind his back.

*****

Regulus and Cedric picked up Cedric’s things without any fuss, and Amos tried to apologize, but Regulus waved his words away with a curt, “The Black family does not associate with those that strike their heirs. We will carry your family name forward in our bond, but you are still an enemy to us. Your wife is exempt from the blood feud you have started.”

He then gathered Cedric’s things and took him home.

Regulus led Cedric to the kitchen and sat. He called Kreacher and had Cedric hand off his trunk. “Alright, I'm going to make us some tea and we are going to have a chat before dinner.” He began making the tea and Cedric waited patiently, but with a definite air of nervousness. When the tea was ready, Regulus sat down and they each made their tea.

“Now,” Regulus began, “You said at the party that you have been with _women_ , but not men. Correct?”

Cedric cleared his throat. “Yes, Sir.”

Regulus' brow rose. “ _Please_ , I’m not _that_ formal, especially at home! Regulus is fine, Reggie is only for in private, but also permissible here and now.”

“Alright, Regulus.”

Regulus smiled. “I suppose we'll work up to nicknames in time. Do your tastes run towards both, or were you blindsided by the bond? I can smell that you are human, and so were not expecting a mate.”

“I had hoped I would be one of Harry's, back when he _was_ Harry, but had all but given up hope when I found out I was. I am more than open to the idea; I am _interested_ , but didn't want to throw away that first on just anyone.” Cedric said.

Regulus traced his own lips with a finger as he thought that over, then smiled and picked up his cup to take a sip before cautiously asking, “And by _just anyone_ , are you meaning anyone not Corvus, or anyone not looking for permanence? Because I would like to be considered, and I am certainly not going anywhere.”

Cedric's face flamed scarlet. “I... Well, since I'm courting Corvus, I was anticipating a long dry spell for myself, but I understand that you, like me, have urges that are hard to deny—”

“I _can,_ however, if you are waiting for Corvus.” Regulus cut him off. “I have been living without for fourteen years already, another year and a day would make little difference if it means something to you.”

Cedric swallowed, then whispered, “I was _dreading it_ , actually.” He dropped his eyes to his cup. “That probably sounds awful of me.” He added.

Regulus tilted his face up with a finger under his chin. “It is _natural_ , you are a teenager, those urges are hardest to deny at that age! Does this mean you don't care to deny them if there is an option open that is not considered being unfaithful?”

Cedric sighed. “I’m worried about how Corvus would take it.”

Regulus smirked. “I'll let you know what Corvus whispered to me earlier, then. His exact words were, ‘I may just wank myself raw picturing you and Cedric together tonight.’ Trust me, he approves of the idea.”

Cedric hummed and his eyes unfocused slightly as he no doubt pictured the same thing Regulus had earlier: Corvus in bed, hand around his cock, coming with both their names on his lips. “Yes, then.” He said, focusing back on Regulus. “I'll take you up on that.”

Regulus smiled and set his cup down. “Would you like to seal the bond right now? I _am_ a Dark Veela, and with my bond to Corvus sealed, my creature can now recognize _you_ as a mate, as well.”

Cedric shrugged. “I’ve kissed Neville and even _Cassie_ already, so why not? At least this way, I won’t feel like a predator taking advantage of a little girl!” He burst out in amusement.

“Cassie is definitely not one to avoid speaking her mind. If she felt taken advantage of, you’d have known it.” Regulus said, getting up and walking over to Cedric.

Cedric stood and met his eyes boldly. “Well, then, do your worst.”

Regulus smirked. “Au contraire, I’d prefer to do my _best_.” He said, then bent and claimed Cedric’s mouth, delving in more deeply than he had with Corvus, as there was no audience this time. He threaded his fingers through Cedric’s hair and held his head securely as he explored every last bit of his mouth, asserting his dominance when Cedric tried to control the kiss and quickly showing him that following would not be a bad idea, as Regulus knew much more about kissing than the Hufflepuff did.

Regulus lifted his head and smiled down at a panting Cedric.

Cedric stared up at him with wide eyes. “Holy _hell_.”

“Ah, the benefits of being involved with a Slytherin. You’ll see soon why we make the absolute _best_ lovers.” Regulus boasted.

“Why didn’t you kiss _Corvus_ like _that_?!” Cedric asked, still slightly breathless.

“Surely you noticed all the eyes on us? It would not have been proper in the least.” Regulus answered. “He’ll get one of those, in time. When it is just us two and a chaperone. I’d prefer it be _you_ , but I will also accept Siri or Remy. James would probably have stern words with me if I kissed his charge like _that_ in front of him.”

“Poor Corvus is missing out.” Cedric said.

“Mm, and I’m sure you’ll tell him _all about it_.” Regulus purred.

“You bet your arse I will! He’s going to be _furious_!” Cedric joked.

Regulus just hummed and called Kreacher. “Time for dinner, Kreacher. What are we having tonight?”

“Kreacher made a lamb roast.” The elf boasted, snapping his fingers and setting the table. “Kreacher is happy to have Master Cedric living here now! Master Regulus was lonely.”

“Kreacher!” Regulus admonished, cheeks gaining a rosy tint. “I was not that bad off!”

“Kreacher is not proper company.” The elf reminded him.

Regulus huffed and sat back down in his chair. “Bloody elf.”

Cedric smothered a chuckle.


	34. The Most Important Lesson

Regulus waited while Cedric finished dinner, then stood. “Let’s head to the parlour and we can have a small drink while we discuss exactly what we both want from tonight. I feel a drink could also help calm you, as you _do_ seem a bit nervous.”

Cedric flushed. “Alright. A small one.”

Regulus smiled. “But of course. I want you to properly remember tonight, after all.”

They went to the parlour and Regulus poured them both a small measure of brandy. “Now,” He handed Cedric a glass and they both sat, “I want us to be perfectly honest. What type of encounters have you had thus far, and of the activities you have tried, which did you like and not like?” He asked. “Then I will let you know the same for myself, and we will have an idea of how best to approach what we will do tonight.”

Cedric cleared his throat and took a sip. “I’ve been with two girls. The first was a virgin, too, and we only had sex twice. Neither of us were very good at it, but she didn’t seem to mind. When we broke up, mutually and with no hard feelings, I began seeing another girl, who was very sexual. She was into having sex a little rougher,”

Regulus’ gaze sharpened. “And did you _like_ that?”

“It was... Interesting. She liked her hair pulled, and she liked to bite. I didn’t mind it so much, but I was always worried she’d break the skin. I know that if a creature sees another’s permanent mark on their mate, it makes them very territorial.” Cedric said.

“So you don’t have any? Permanent marks, that is.” Regulus clarified.

“No, and we broke up long enough ago that all the bruises she left have faded, too.” Cedric said.

Regulus nodded. “Good. I will be marking you tonight, of course; I am dominant to you by your own choice, so there is no avoiding a claiming bite happening when we go to bed. I will put it in a non-visible area, so only you and I will know about it until you let the others know, which I assume you will be doing once school resumes?”

Cedric nodded.

“Then it should be fine. I’ll explain to Corvus what transpired, so if he feels any ire at it, he can take it out on me, rather than you.” Regulus said.

“I appreciate that.”

“If something is my idea, I have no problem taking the blame for it.” Regulus said evenly. “I also like to get a little rough, but for this first time with you, as I am the first time with any lover, I will be gentle. You are a mate, so it falls to me to ease you into being my lover. I can and will enjoy doing so.” He drained his drink. “I have had four lovers, starting at the age of sixteen, none lasting more than six months, but all were mutually enjoyable and I did learn something from each. You should have absolutely no complaints, and I doubt very much that I will, either.” He said.

Cedric drained his drink and stood. “Well, I suppose we might as well?”

Regulus inclined his head and stood as well, taking his hand. “I would like nothing more.” He replied.

They went up the stairs and Regulus paused by the door with the ‘Regulus Arcturus Black’ plaque on it and opened it. “This used to be my room. You will need to redecorate it, of course, but I will pay for any decorations you want that you cannot afford, I want you to feel at home here.”

Cedric peeked in and snorted at all the Slytherin banners and memorabilia. “House pride much?” He teased.

Regulus smiled. “I always was a proud Slytherin.” He agreed. “My current room, the Master suite, is this way.” He closed the door and led Cedric to the end of the hall, where he opened the last door and ushered the teen in.

The room was done in greens and blues, and was dark, but inviting. The bed was large and had dark green hangings to match the duvet.

Regulus took Cedric’s head in his hands again and kissed him, much more gently and sweetly this time. “I want you to relax. We’ll both enjoy this, and you will know better how to prepare Corvus this way. That is information you will need.”

Cedric nodded as Regulus began to undress him. “I do want to do this, I’m just not sure what you want of me.”

Regulus pressed a kiss to his collarbone when he finally got to skin, pushing Cedric’s robes and shirt to the floor as they both kicked off their shoes. “Just enjoy. I expect nothing of you but to learn the lessons I will teach you about how to find and give pleasure between two men. This is not a test, it is a lesson.” He led Cedric over to the bed. “You’ll want to sit for this.” He removed Cedric’s trousers and pants and licked a stripe up his cock, and Cedric shivered.

“Ooh, didn’t expect you to go there!” Cedric whispered shakily, threading his fingers through Regulus’ hair.

“One of the most important things for a lover of other men, is to give a good blow-job. This is important, but for men it is mostly intuitive, so just enjoy.”

Cedric moaned loudly as Regulus sank down, taking him all the way to the back of his throat and swallowing around the tip of his cock. “Holy shit!”

Regulus chuckled as he came back up to swirl his tongue around the tip. “Warn me when you get close, you need to save your orgasm for the final act.” He informed Cedric, who nodded. “Incidentally, have either of your lovers ever sucked you to orgasm?” He asked curiously.

Cedric shook his head.

“Mm, then we’ll do that another time. There’s nothing quite like it.” Regulus said before going back to work.

Cedric held on for dear life as Regulus taught him what a _proper_ blow job felt like, and Cedric was sure there was a lot he had yet to learn about receiving one as well, because the girls he had been with were nowhere _near_ as good!

Regulus finally pulled off with a pop and his hands went to his own robe buttons. “Now,” He said, “You are going to see something I don’t show lightly, and aside from family, only Corvus has seen me in this form—and lived to tell the tale.”

Cedric watched as he quickly undressed and then turned, and his hair grew, wings emerged, and Regulus turned back to let out a musical croon. “Wow!” Cedric breathed.

“Yes, it can be overwhelming the first time, but you will grow used to seeing me in this state someday. Corvus is not the type to let his mates sit around in their human forms all the time, I can already tell, so when we all are living together, I will be like this quite a bit.”

Cedric grinned. “I have no problem with that!” He eyed the wings. “I got a no from Corvus the first time I asked him, but can I touch your wings?”

“I have no problem with that.” Regulus said, then knelt in front of Cedric and wrapped his wings around himself.

Cedric reached out and smoothed a hand down one, marvelling at the soft feathers under his hand.

Regulus moaned, closing his eyes. “Merlin!” He breathed. “I’ve never had anyone touch them before!”

Cedric flushed. “So are they as sensitive as Corvus’?” He asked, as Regulus gently urged him onto the bed and against the pillows.

“More so, I believe. Corvus has intimated to me that his mates have already played with his.” Regulus chuckled. “I have heard that the more they are touched, the less sensitive they will become.” He leaned in and kissed Cedric. “I do have one further question for you: would you prefer to be prepared manually?” He smirked. “Or _orally_?”

Cedric’s eyes widened dramatically. “You’d _do_ that?!” He asked in shock.

“I have, I would, and if you’d like it, I _will_.” Regulus told him.

“I think I’d like to try that.” Cedric said.

“Your wish is my command.” Regulus murmured, sliding down Cedric’s body and hoisting his legs up to his shoulders. He carefully swiped his tongue over Cedric’s entrance and heard a gasp from above him. He smirked and did it again, and earned a loud moan. He felt fingers thread through his hair again and dove in, licking and sucking and tongue-fucking Cedric with abandon as he listened to the pleasured cries and gasps from above him. When Cedric was relaxed enough, he slid in a finger and stretched him enough for a second. “This part will teach you why gay men enjoy receiving as much as giving, though everyone has a preference for one or the other.” He teased at Cedric’s prostate and Cedric shouted.

“What the hell—”

“Your prostate. It’s a wonderful thing, and will ensure that you enjoy what we are about to do.” Regulus told him, adding a third finger. He stroked and teased the little gland in between stretching Cedric, and managed to get him relaxed enough in short order. “Are you ready?” He asked once he had slid back up Cedric’s body.

Cedric reared up and kissed him heatedly, then collapsed back onto the pillows. “ _More_ than!” He said.

Regulus smirked and pressed in.

Cedric’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

“Yes, just breathe. I am not exactly small, but it will ease.” Regulus said soothingly.

Cedric clutched at Regulus’ shoulders, nails biting into the skin, and Regulus pushed in the final bit, then stilled to give Cedric time to adjust.

“Alright.” Cedric finally said after a long pause. “You can move now.”

Regulus pulled out and slid back in, watching Cedric’s face for signs of pain. When he saw nothing but pleasure building, he sped his thrusts and bent to kiss Cedric.

Cedric kissed back, moving to meet Regulus’ thrusts and obviously enjoying himself.

“Alright,” Regulus said after a few moments, “Are you ready? I’m going to stroke you off, and when you come, I’m going to give you the bite.” He warned.

Cedric nodded. “Yeah, do it!”

Regulus kissed him right below the collarbone. “I’ll bite here. It’ll be visible when you shower, but the only people that deserve an explanation are those in the bond; you’re obligated to tell your Quidditch team nothing unless you _want_ to.”

“I’ll let them wonder.” Cedric said with a grin.

Regulus chuckled and began stroking him.

Cedric could feel his release building, more intense than any orgasm he’d felt before, and arched into the touches and the thrusts.

“Come for me, Cedric!” Regulus said, adding a twist to the end of his stroke, and Cedric came, shouting loudly.

He almost didn’t feel the bite, so sharp was his pleasure, but as his head cleared, he became aware of a niggling in the back of his mind and Regulus’ lips on him as he, too, came, licking the wound free of blood.

“That will scar, of course.” Regulus informed him, eyeing the bite mark. “As it should.”

Cedric mentally poked at the feeling in his mind, and it opened welcomingly, and he felt Regulus’ amusement and smug possessiveness.

“You’re definitely stuck with us, now.” Regulus told him, tracing his lips. “Somehow I get the feeling you won’t mind all that much, though. Which bodes well for the group.”

“I can’t think of anywhere else I’d rather be.” Cedric said. “Right here with you sounds wonderful.”

Regulus wrapped arms and wings around him. “I _do_ believe we’ll keep you, young Mr. Diggory. You’ll sleep here tonight. I always sleep better with a bed partner.”

Cedric hummed and cuddled closer. “When are you taking Corvus to get introduced?”

“Mm, in five days. He said he had plans for tomorrow and the day after that involved his parents, so hopefully he will have good news to give Narcissa when they meet. She has been hoping her sister would recover for a long time now.” He pressed a kiss to Cedric’s forehead. “Sleep now. I will get a pain potion for you tomorrow, you will probably need it.”

Cedric nodded. “Goodnight, Reggie.”

Regulus smiled. “Goodnight, Cedric.”


	35. Lestrange Family Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came out fast! 
> 
> Honestly, thank my nintendo 3ds for dying on me and letting me know I needed to spend THE WHOLE DAY writing, not just part of it, haha.

“I need you both to leave me alone tonight, no matter what you hear from my room.” Corvus said after dinner.

James and Sirius shared a look, then Sirius grinned. “Secret assignations?” He teased.

Corvus rolled his eyes. “Not even a little. I’m going to take the potion.” He flushed a bit. “I may scream.” He added.

Remus sighed. “You probably will; a blood adoption changes your magic, too. You’ll have the same amount, but right now, it is much lighter than it should be, due to James’ alignment. His family was dark several generations ago, but the most recent Potters were all Light. Lily, as a Muggleborn, was neutral.” He pressed his lips together for a moment and continued, “The Lestrange family _and_ the Blacks were steeped in the Darkest of arts. Your core will change as your body does, and the two sensations together will _not_ be pleasant in the least. I would suggest a silencing charm, and we will just ignore what we hear if it falls.”

Corvus nodded. “Thanks. I’m just going to go now.” He muttered and went upstairs.

Sirius and Remus both looked to James for his reaction.

James shrugged. “It’s his choice, and he doesn’t want to look like someone that he’s not related to. We’ll get used to it. It really is _his_ choice, guys. I’m never going to hold it against him, and I’m fine with him following this path. He needs his true parents; I can have another child, I just need to find a younger woman, and Bellatrix _can’t_ have another. This is how things _need to be_.”

“You’re really not going to treat him any differently, aren’t you?” Remus asked.

“I’m not like that, Remy, you know that. He’s my responsibility until he gets his parents back _and out of prison_. If that never happens, I will raise him until he is an adult. Blood changes _nothing_ in that.” James said.

Remus smiled and nodded. “You’re a good man.”

Sirius was about to reply when they heard a high-pitched scream of pain from upstairs.

They all winced.

“Let’s go have a drink.” Sirius said tightly.

“Good idea.” James agreed, and the three headed to the parlour to wait out the evening.

The scream broke off thirty seconds later, and James shook his head when Sirius looked to the stairs. “Don’t, Siri. He asked for the night, we give him the night. He is a young Lord, he deserves to be Master of his own household. We obey what he asks when it is within reason.”

Sirius sighed. “Yeah. Wonder if he’ll look like Bella or Rodo?”

Remus hummed. “We’ll know tomorrow at nine-thirty.”

*****

Corvus groaned as he got up and walked over to the mirror. His eyes—a striking, vivid ice-blue—widened. He traced his now more angular jawline and a smile curved his fuller lips.

He really did take after his mother more, it seemed, with how his hair now fell in raucous curls to mid-back, and his eyebrows closely resembled Regulus’, meaning they came from the Black side. His nose had thinned a bit, and was smaller.

He hummed and nodded, satisfied. He could definitely work with this.

“I think it’s time for bed. What do you say, Occam?” He asked the egg, having decided that the name was suitable until it hatched and they could decide on a name then, when Corvus would know what gender it was going to be.

He cast another warming charm over the egg, tucked it into the box he’d lined with some warm clothes, and covered it carefully. “See you in the morning.” He added, lying down in bed naked, running his hands over his chest and shoulders. He’d gotten just a bit broader there.

He picked up the covers and glanced down, then dropped the blanket with a wide smile.

Corvus Lestrange had been blessed by the Gods more than Harry Potter had been, he noted with glee. Neville would be surprised when they got back to school!

*****

Corvus came dashing into the dining room the next day with a wide smile on his face. “I’m growing _facial hair_!” He declared, rubbing his lightly-stubbled cheek.

“Congratulations?” Remus asked more than said.

“Do you need me to teach you the shaving charm?” James asked, looking up at him from the paper.

Corvus gave him an incredulous stare, then shook his head vehemently. “Are you _mad_?!” He nearly shouted, sounding highly offended. “I’m _keeping_ it!”

James shot Sirius a glare. “It’s those damn hairy Black genes!”

Sirius shot him a wide-eyed stare in return. “Why are you glaring at _me_?! _Bella’s_ his mother, not me!”

“ _You’re_ probably the reason he won’t shave!” James shot back.

Sirius snorted. “Just because you can’t grow a proper beard—”

“Can we just not fight and be happy for me?” Corvus asked.

Sirius nodded. “Congratulations on your stubble. Reggie will probably make you shave it.”

Corvus’ mouth dropped open. “But _why_?!”

“Personal preference. And don’t whine.”

“But it looks _good_ on me! And it looks even better on _you_ , so won’t mine look better when it grows in?” Corvus asked.

Sirius chuckled. “Reggie likes them _young_. And a clean shave will keep you looking younger longer.”

James hexed him and Sirius yelped as Corvus sat down.

“I’m just being _honest_!” Sirius said.

Corvus glared at him. “Don’t make my mate sound like a paedophile, then.” He snapped.

“Exactly.” Remus agreed.

Corvus tapped the table and they were served. “Also, do any of you know where the Lestrange ritual room would be?” He asked after a few moments.

“Lestrange Manor.” Sirius answered.

“Well, _yes_ , but _specifically_?” Corvus prodded.

James shook his head. “Closely-guarded family secret. The Head lets the heir know where it is. It should be in a book in their library. It would only open for you or another Lestrange.” He shrugged. “Even Bellatrix wouldn’t be able to open the book _that_ information would be in.”

Corvus frowned. “Well, I need to do this ritual there.” He said quietly.

“So we’re moving into the Manor?” Sirius asked.

Corvus nodded. “For a few days, at least.” He told them.

“Fine. We’ll pack and head over there after we eat.” Remus said simply.

*****

Corvus looked around the library. “This is going to take forever.” He mourned.

“No it won’t!” Sirius declared, then began walking along shelves, running his fingertips over the spines of the books and tracing each one as he walked. “Ow! Corvus, check this one!”

Corvus snorted at his frankly _dangerous_ way of testing the books, and went over to pull the book out. He checked the cover and found it to be a Darker book, but not what he wanted.

“Not it.”

James cottoned on and began doing the same at the other end of the library.

Remus sighed, shrugged and muttered, “When in Rome,” then began tracing some shelves of his own.

Corvus laughed. “Are you all just going to call me over for every book that rejects your touch?”

“Yep!” Sirius said cheerfully, then cursed. “Found another one.”

Corvus checked it, and it had the family crest on it, but when he opened it, it was blank. He tried pricking himself and smearing a drop of blood onto the first page, and it absorbed, then became words. “Lestrange family grimoire.”

“Are we looking for the grimoire?” Corvus asked.

“No, although that might be useful for later. For now, we are looking for the Lestrange family _secrets_ , that’ll tell you where the ritual room is.” James explained.

Corvus nodded and set the book on a table to look through after the ritual was done.

Remus was blasted clear across the room with a reverberating ‘bang’ and Corvus and James rushed over to him.

“Are you okay?!” Corvus asked as James helped him up.

“Oh, the room is spinning!” Remus slurred.

“Found it.” James said, walking over to where Remus had been and holding his hand a few inches away from the books. He drew it back sharply, sucking in a breath as his hand blistered. “It’s this yellow one, Corvus.” He said. “It won’t let us anywhere near it.”

Corvus drew the book out, and his whole hand was tingling with the feel of the Wards laid into it. “Feels weird.” He muttered.

“Open it and see.” Sirius said, coming over and looking over his shoulder.

Corvus tried to open it and it wouldn’t open. He glanced at Sirius. “I don’t think it wants you to see.” He said firmly.

Sirius turned away and began helping heal Remus and James, and the book finally opened.

“Lestrange family secrets” was on the first page and Corvus took it over to a table and began looking through the table of contents.

‘Important rooms’ was listed as the third section and he quickly found it. It talked about secret rooms in the dungeons, the family saferoom, and the Wardroom as well as the ritual room, and he quickly memorized where everything was located before closing the book. “Alright, I know where to go. Let’s have lunch and I’ll tell the elves to serve dinner at seven if I’m not out by then.” He said.

James and Sirius nodded, and Remus shakily stood. “Lead the way, Corvus. We’ll be right behind you.”

Corvus headed for the dining room and the other three followed along slowly, Remus being supported as he was _still_ dizzy.

They ate and Corvus stewed over the ritual. It was going to be hard, but he was prepared to do this, and he wanted his parents back.

When they finished, he stood. “You guys can all go have drinks.” He looked at Remus. “When you recover, I need you to go Floo-call Severus. He’s got Sirius and James’ signatures blocked, but he’ll answer for you. Let him know he needs to come over, he’s been keyed into the Wards here, he’s told me before. We’re going to see my parents tomorrow.”

“So soon?” Sirius asked in a whisper.

“Why not?” Corvus asked.

James sighed. “He’s worried that the sooner you meet them, the sooner your _Godfather_ will break them out. And then we’ll be forced to move back to Potter Manor, and they’ll get custody over you and you won’t see us again.”

Corvus made a face. “The Tri-Wizard Tournament declared me an _adult_. I can see who I want!” He said sharply.

“They’ll hex that attitude straight out of you.” Sirius said flatly.

“I’ll curse them right _back_!” Corvus shouted.

Remus chuckled. “I’m sure they will let you have some freedoms, but you will have to get used to having parents that aren’t us.”

Corvus nodded. “Yeah. It’s going to happen, and it may be soon, but it’s better to get this all straightened out so we can go on as we’re supposed to and not have to worry about ‘what-ifs’ and ‘should-haves’.

“Truer words were never spoken.” James agreed. “Go do what you have to, we’ll take care of things on our end.”

Corvus nodded and made his way to the family saferoom on the first floor. He slid his hand along the wall until he found the small indentation that he pressed on gently, and a trapdoor popped ajar in the floor. He opened it and went down, drawing it down to shut behind him and descended into the ritual room.

There was a small stone basin in there sat upon a stone altar, and a ritual blade lay gleaming beside it in the low light cast by the glowing stones ringing the top of the room. There were candles at all the cardinal points and two more upon the altar and Corvus knew those were to call quarters if needed, which thankfully he did not need to do.

His ritual needed only one God and one Goddess and his blood and will to complete. The hardest part would be speaking the ritual words as he drained his blood and funnelled his magic into that small stone bowl.

The God and Goddess would hear his plea and decide if his mother warranted another chance at sanity.

The final choice would be theirs.


	36. Rituals and Reunions

Corvus approached the altar and raised his wand. “I call upon the God Hypnos, hear my voice and please attend!”

Magic built in the room, and Corvus took that as the sign it was; the God he had petitioned had heeded his call.

“I call upon the titan Metis, mother of Athena, hear my voice and please attend!”

More magic swirled in the air, and he nodded, setting down his wand.

He took up the ritual blade in his hand, held his arm over the bowl, and made a vertical cut from his wrist, cutting so that his blood flowed forth not fast enough to bleed him dry, but fast enough to fill the stone bowl by the time his words had ended.

He pushed his magic into the blood, offering both as fuel for the spell he needed, so the deities he had called would not tire if they decided to fulfil his request.

“Rogo gratiam tui nam mater mea, ut liberari de manu fortium et insaniam. Te rogamus vos restituo eam mentis perspicacia, Donum eam et sapientia cogitamentum quæ quondam erat. Et ego invocabo te quasi custodes de sapientia et scientia Et rogare te munda prius quod insaniam a mores et revertetur ad me mater mea ut quae olim fuit.” (I ask your favour for my mother, that she be freed from the grasp of insanity. I beseech you to restore her clarity of mind, gift her with the wisdom and thought she once had. I call upon you as the guardians of wisdom and knowledge and ask that you cleanse the insanity from her and return to me my mother as she once was.)

He felt a ripple in the magic and the blood and magic in the bowl disappeared as though they had never been there, his cut also healing in an instant.

“Thank you, Hypnos.” He said, bowing his head. “Thank you, Metis, mother of Athena.”

He thanked them both with solemnity and great gratitude for even coming to him, regardless of if they had done as he asked or not.

They had come, they had taken his offering. He had to have faith that they had done what they could for him.

Whatever they had done would have to be enough.

He left the ritual room and headed back up to the saferoom, then searched for the indentation on the other side of the room a bit higher up. He found it, and pressed it. The wall opened just a hair and Corvus went through the door, into the Wardroom.

There was a giant stone in the centre, lit up and pulsing with strings of different colours of magic coming off of it, leading to different areas of the house. He went to it and touched it, and it warmed and welcomed him. He smiled. This truly _was_ where he belonged, he could tell now.

He left the Wardroom and passed back into the saferoom, looking around and exploring the room. He found several portraits, none of which were animated. They were all of people, but no one he recognized from where he had already been in the Manor.

He headed out of the room and a little further down the hallway, stopping at the family tree room. He went in and searched for his own name. After about ten minutes of aimless searching for his own name or his parents, he finally located them and found his name beneath them, in a soft, dull grey. He touched it and it briefly flared silver like his parents’ names, then dulled again.

Corvus frowned and touched it again, and it flared silver again, fading a second later. “Maybe there’s a ritual to accept me into the family?” He mused, remembering Sirius saying something about that needing to be done by his father to be official.

He shrugged and left the room, searching out his guardians.

He finally found them, Severus conversing with Remus in an undertone, and they all looked up as he entered the room.

Severus fell silent, and his eyes widened. “My _word_!” He got up and approached Corvus, tracing his cheek with gentle fingers. “You look _so much_ like your mother!”

Corvus shrugged. “It’ll be easier for me to prove who I am this way.” He replied.

Severus nodded his agreement. “It is _unmistakable_!” He agreed.

Sirius huffed. “I’m not so sure _I_ like it!” He huffed, crossing his arms where he sat.

Severus’ lips twitched. “You will have to shave.” He mused.

Corvus frowned. “Why does everyone keep _saying_ that?!”

“Because, young Lord Lestrange, your _dominant mate_ likes his lovers clean-shaven. He will insist.”

Corvus’ eyes narrowed. “Doesn’t the Semper Ama form mean _I_ get to tell _him_ what to do right now?”

Severus chuckled. “When it comes to verbal and written contracts, of course. When it comes to the little things within your bond, though, he is still the dominant.”

Corvus huffed.

Severus leaned in and whispered so only Corvus could hear, “You _want_ your dominants to desire you, young Lord Lestrange. _This_ I _promise_.”

Corvus’ face flamed as Severus pulled away with a smirk. “I guess.” He muttered in reluctant agreement.

“I assume we are going to meet with your parents tomorrow?” Severus asked.

Corvus frowned. “Unless we have time tonight?”

Severus shook his head. “We will go tomorrow. It will give us more time.” He said.

Corvus nodded. “Well, what have I missed?” He chose the chair next to the one Severus had been sitting in, and called an elf for tea for them all.

“We’ve been trying to decide where to go once your parents are back, and there is really only one option, and that’s provided Regulus will let us use one of his properties.” James said.

“Why wouldn’t he?” Corvus asked.

Remus snorted. “He is going to have to give up the Manor to Sirius for quite some time if he agrees. We don’t know when his name will be cleared, and it could be _years_. He might not like that idea.”

“I think he’d be okay with it.” Corvus said.

“Either way, it’s about time for dinner.” James said, getting up.

“Is it really?” Corvus asked, stunned. It hadn’t felt that long to him!

Sirius grinned. “Time passes differently in most ritual rooms. Let me guess: you feel like it’s been about three hours?”

“About, yeah.”

“Well, it hasn’t. You were gone for four and half hours, Corvus. Most of which you spent in a magically-charged place where the laws of time are altered drastically. A half-hour ritual usually takes up to three hours. Time speeds up while you are in there so there is time for the magic to work without the person doing the ritual tiring or losing focus. It’s a complex bit of magic that no one really remembers how to work anymore, but the older families have the rooms in their main homes. They are our pride and joy.” Sirius told him.

James was even listening with a frown. “Really? Potter Manor doesn’t have a room like that.”

“Only the _most ancient and most noble_ families have them.” Sirius corrected himself.

James scowled. “Show-off.”

Sirius got up. “But of course.”

Corvus got up and they all trooped to the dining room.

*****

The next morning, Corvus dressed with care, then had Kittle help with his hair, smoothing out the curls and making them look less chaotic. He then nodded, slipped the Occamy egg into his pocket to keep warm, and headed down for breakfast.

Everyone was waiting for him and Severus nodded in satisfaction as he came into the room. “You look very handsome today, Corvus. Your parents will be proud.” He said.

Corvus smiled. “Thank you, Severus.” He tapped the table and they ate, talking about anything and everything to take their minds off of what Corvus was going to do today.

Just before they left, Remus stopped Corvus. “Remember your Patronus. You may need it.”

Corvus nodded. “Would the blood adoption have changed it?” He asked.

“It _may_ have, it may not have. No way to know until you cast it.” Remus told him.

“Alright. See you in a bit.”

“We’ll be here.” James told him.

Harry and Severus left, and Severus apparated them to a dock.

There was a man in a boat, and he nodded to Severus. “Bring the boat back when you’re done.” He said, then got out.

“Thank you, Dolohov. We’ll be back shortly.” Severus said.

He and Corvus got in the boat, and as they left the shore, Severus said in an undertone, “He is a loyal Death Eater. Do not disrespect that one.”

Corvus nodded.

“The Dark Lord is planning on breaking them out, you know. Just as soon as he has enough followers recruited to make it less than a suicide mission.” Severus told Corvus, who frowned.

“I don’t want to be _indebted_ to _him_.” He spat in distaste.

“He is doing it as a _gift_ , Corvus. He is courting your favour.”

Corvus stared aghast at him. “He’s doing _what_?! He’s not a mate of mine!”

Severus chuckled and shook his head. “No, not courting _you_. He is trying to earn your goodwill. He wants you as an ally or supporter.” He said evenly.

Corvus sighed. “He’s _mad_.”

“But _powerful_.” Severus added. “And as for that matter, so is Dumbledore. All the truly powerful men are, to some extent.”

Corvus sighed heavily. “So it’s not a matter of who’s more sane, but whose insanity I can _agree_ with more?” He made a face. “That’s a shit choice.”

Severus sighed. “Language. The Dark Lord wasn’t _always_ insane.” He told Corvus. “We’re here. I will explain more after you see them.”

Corvus drew his wand and as they got off the boat and onto the island both conjured their Patroni, and Corvus’ was now a swan. He frowned at it.

They followed the silver animals deeper into the prison, letting them clear the way of Dementors as Severus led Corvus deeper and deeper in.

They finally came to a cell where two inmates were housed together, hair matted and grey robes hanging off their frames, but the woman’s eyes were _sane_ , and she seemed pleased to see them.

“Severus. Is our Lord back? Have you come to free us?” She asked eagerly.

Severus shook his head. “Sadly, Bella, no. He _is_ back, but he is currently biding his time before he rescues you. I came to introduce you to someone you have met before, a long time ago.”

Corvus stepped forward and bowed. “I performed a ritual to return your mind to sanity. I was only able to do it because we are family.”

Bellatrix frowned. “I don’t recognise you.” She said.

Corvus let the shadows around his wings fall and spread them wide. “I am Corvus Lestrange, your son.”

Bellatrix’s eyes filled with tears. “No.” She whispered. “No, my son is _dead_. I held his lifeless body in my arms, I _buried_ him in the family crypt!”

Corvus’ lips pressed together. “You were lied to, then, because I took an inheritance test at Gringotts and the truth was revealed. I could not have returned your sanity with the ritual I used if you were not my parent.”

Bellatrix looked closer at him. “Oh, _Merlin_! You’re _mine_! There’s no other way you could be a Dark Fae! Darling, we have a son! And look, he’s so _beautiful_ , he looks just like us!” She said to Rodolphus, who was looking at Corvus in confusion.

“Mine?” He asked.

“Yes.” Corvus answered.

“Have you been raising our boy, Severus? Is he raised well?” Bellatrix asked.

“I have not been. At the moment, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are raising him.” He explained.

Bellatrix drew back and hissed, “ _Those three_?! This cannot be _tolerated_!”

Corvus stepped forward. “For a long time, I was known as Harry Potter. It is only recently that the truth came out. I swear to you, Sirius has been doing his best to raise me in a way you would have wanted.” He explained. “I would not be so even-tempered at the moment if the training were not going well.”

Bellatrix frowned. “That’s true.” She mused. “I will let this continue, then. Be sure you have the Manor ready for when we are released. I take it you are acting Lord?”

“For now, yes.” Corvus showed them the ring on his finger. “I will give it back when you are released.” He promised.

“And when we return, we can welcome you into the family.” Rodolphus said. “It is long past time for that. We will finish your training when we are out.” He said firmly. “You have much to learn about family history that no one not of the blood can tell you. There is so much I have to impart.”

Corvus nodded. “You will find I am remarkably intelligent, I will learn at your knee easily and quickly.”

“Know that your release is coming, and we will welcome you back when it is time.” Severus said.

Bellatrix nodded. “Soon.” She said softly.

“Yes.” Severus assured her. “Soon.”


	37. An Introduction and a Hatching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Denotes Parseltongue//

“The Dark Lord became insane _slowly_ , over a period of many years. I heard stories from older Death Eaters as well as Dumbledore himself, and saw part of the change first-hand. You’ll be pleased to note that Regulus has discovered the reason and is working on returning him to who he once was.”

Corvus hummed. “I suppose I can give him a chance once he is sane again, then.” He said.

“A good choice.” Severus said. “He will surprise you.”

Corvus nodded distractedly. “So when will he be breaking them out? I want to get to know them, but I can’t do that with them in there.” He said.

Severus chuckled. “I was being truthful; it _will_ be _soon_.” He told Corvus. “I’m just not sure exactly when it will be. He knows I talk to Dumbledore, so sometimes he doesn’t share that information with me. But I know he is gathering more followers, and it stands to reason that he will be reclaiming his old ones as soon as is feasible.”

Corvus made a face. “I’m going to have to ask him _myself_ , aren’t I?”

“Well, if you want to be assured of an answer, that is generally the way to get one, yes.” Severus said in amusement.

Corvus sighed. “Fine.”

They got back to the dock and Dolohov eyed Corvus. “You _really_ Bella’s son?” He asked.

Corvus nodded. “I am, why do you ask?” He asked coolly, not wanting to snub the man, but wanting him to know that he had insulted a member of the sacred twenty-eight.

Dolohov grinned widely and inclined his head. “Then well met, young Lord Lestrange.”

Corvus’ brow quirked and he nodded once. “Likewise.” He replied.

After Severus Apparated them back to the Manor, he turned to Corvus with a smile. “That was well-handled.” He commented.

Corvus grinned. “I _am_ absorbing the lessons I’m being given, you know.” He said.

“You are, and very quickly, at that. I will let Poppy know how it went, and she will be pleased.” Severus told him. “I will see you another time, Corvus. Be well.” He said, then turned and headed for the edge of the Wards to Apparate.

Corvus smiled and turned to head into the Manor.

As far as meetings went, it was good for a first one. There was a lot of time needed to get to know his parents, but he could do absolutely nothing about it right now, so he’d just have to wait until he could.

*****  
  


Corvus huffed as his hair was put to rights and his robes were straightened for what _had to be_ the _hundredth_ time!

“Is all this fuss really _necessary_?” He asked.

“ _Yes_!” Three voices answered him in tandem.

Corvus glared at his three father figures and growled. “It’s a party at Malfoy Manor, most of them are my _family members_ , and they _know_ I’m still being taught how to behave properly! Surely they’ll cut me some slack?!”

James shook his head. “They _won’t_.” He informed Corvus.

“Especially Lucius Malfoy, you _have_ to be _perfect_ while you are there!” Sirius added.

“Should just curse him six ways to Sunday and be done with it.” Corvus muttered.

Remus smiled. “While he would deserve it, cursing your Uncle like that would be seen as bad form, unless you do it in private. Or in a duel. And I hate to have to say this, but if you challenge him to a duel, _you will lose_.”

Corvus huffed. “When will Regulus be here?” He asked Kittle in a frustrated and longing tone.

“Master Regulus be here any second!” The elf assured him.

Just then, the Floo flared and Corvus tore away from the others. “Thank the Gods!” He threw himself at Regulus and clung to him. “They’ve gone _mad_!”

Regulus grabbed him by the shoulders and held him out to look him over, eyes wide and astonished. “Holy _hell_ , you’re _gorgeous_ like this!” He breathed. “I may have to hide you away and never let anyone but your other mates see you like this!”

Sirius huffed. “Why don’t you tell him to shave the scruff off his face? You two have to go in _ten minutes_!”

Regulus coughed. “Um, yes, _do_ go shave.”

James smiled widely. “I’ll teach you the charm, come on!” He began dragging Corvus to the bathroom.

“Traitor!” Corvus called out to Sirius as he was pulled away.

Regulus laughed. “I assume this has been an ongoing discussion?” He asked.

“For the last four days.” Sirius told him.

“It might look good on him, but not for his presentation. I’ll let him give it a try when he is older. Even though I dislike it, he has to know what it would look like, I suppose. And who knows, it _may_ grow on me.” Regulus mused, stroking his own hairless chin.

Sirius snorted. “Doubtful.”

Regulus shot him a smirk. “I said _may_ , not _will_.” He pointed out.

Corvus came back two minutes later with a scowl firmly fixed on his now clean-shaven face.

“Oh, my, don’t we look _surly_?” Regulus teased. “That colour really suits you, though. You look amazing, Corvus.”

Corvus sighed and shrugged. “Shall we go?” He asked.

Regulus held out his arm. “Yes, I believe we shall. The Floo will fit us both, just hold tight to me.”

Corvus grabbed his arm and turned to face the other three and his elf. “I’ll be back later!”

“I’ll have him back by one, but the party ends at midnight, and we may go to my home after for a drink and for him to see Cedric again.” Regulus said.

“Have fun!” James said.

“But not _too_ much!” Sirius added.

“Don’t curse anyone!” Were Remus’ words of wisdom.

Regulus called out, “Malfoy Manor!” and they were gone.

Corvus nearly lost his footing when the Floo spat them out, but Regulus kept him on his feet. An elf was waiting for them, and led them to the ballroom.

Regulus scanned the crowd, and quickly found Narcissa and Lucius. “Come, let’s go greet the hosts.”

Corvus schooled his face and they made a beeline for the couple.

Narcissa smiled as they approached and held out her hands. “Regulus, it is so good to see you!”

Regulus took her hands and they kissed the air at each other’s cheeks. “I’m delighted to be here, Narcissa. May I present my mate, and your nephew, Corvus Lestrange?”

Narcissa smiled and held out a hand. “Well met, nephew. I am pleased to meet you. I hear you have been going through quite a lot of revelations lately.”

Corvus nodded and took her hand, shaking it, as they were family and so kissing would not be proper. “I’m glad to be here. My mother, you’ll be happy to hear, is sane again.” He told her.

Narcissa’s eyes widened. “Why, that’s _wonderful_ news!” Did you hear that, darling? Bella is back to her old self!”

Lucius held out his hand for a handshake next while nodding. “That is good news, indeed. Well done, young man!”

Corvus smiled, pleased by their approval. “Thank you.”

“I do believe I see Yaxley, would you both mind terribly if I take my mate to meet a few old friends?” Regulus asked.

Lucius smirked at that. “Not at all, none of them believe you are back; please, make some waves to enliven my days.” He said, waving to the rest of the party.

Regulus smirked. “Come, Corvus. Let’s go shock the populace.”

They approached the man and he goggled at them, then recovered his composure and said in confusion, “Regulus Black? Is that really you?”

Regulus smiled. “It _is_ , Edgar! How are you?” He shook the man’s hand.

“I… am well. We all thought you were _dead_! Why have you not been coming to meetings since our Lord’s return?” The man asked softly.

Regulus shrugged. “I intend to have my mate ask his Godfather for leniency and a private audience for me in return for an alliance, if my mate is willing to make that offer for me?” He asked Corvus more than told Yaxley.

Corvus hummed and shrugged. “I’ll wait until my gift from him hatches. If it tries to kill me, all bets are off, but if he truly sent it to me for protection, well, I could pick worse Godfathers to have.”

“Who is this you are escorting? You said your _mate_?”

Corvus bowed to the man. “Corvus Lestrange, the current Lord Lestrange, Lord Yaxley.” He said. They were fairly high in the sacred twenty-eight, as well, he didn’t want to offend him.

“Well met, young Lord Lestrange! You _do_ look very much like Bellatrix… Did she ever have a second son? Strange that she’d use the same name twice, though.” Yaxley mused.

Corvus shook his head. “I _am_ her firstborn son, her _only_ son. I was stolen as a baby and given to the Potter family, who blood-adopted me. It was all Lily Potter’s doing, James had no idea I was not his.”

Yaxley nodded. “Idiotic, just like all Mudbloods.” He muttered.

Corvus’ eyes flashed. “I’ll thank you not to use that word in my presence!” He snapped. “My best friend is a Muggleborn, and I daresay she is more clever than _any_ person here, save perhaps myself.”

Yaxley’s eyes widened. “I meant no offence, it is simply how I have always referred to them.”

“You can unlearn a behaviour at any time if you are but _willing_ , Lord Yaxley. I have faith that you will be able to unlearn that one with just a little effort.” Corvus said evenly.

Edgar Yaxley nodded. “I shall endeavour to, Lord Lestrange.” He said deferentially.

“I’ll see you around, Edgar.” Regulus led Corvus away quickly and began laughing under his breath as they slowly made their way to the other end of the room. “Oh, you are going to throw the Death Eater camp into _chaos_ , Corvus, and I _love_ it!”

Corvus smiled. “They need to stop using that word; I’m going to convince as many as I can.” He said.

*****

“You really _said_ that?!” Cedric asked.

Corvus rolled his eyes. “Why not? It’s the truth. Hermione is my friend.”

Cedric laughed. “That’s great. Make some waves there, Corvus. Teach them the error of their ways.”

Regulus pulled Corvus closer to his side. “This is why I’m keeping him.” He said happily.

Corvus snuggled into Regulus’ side.

“You know, you still haven’t given him a proper kiss, and it’s just us three here right now…” Cedric said leadingly.

Regulus hummed. “Right. Corvus, do you want a real kiss from me?” He asked.

Corvus looked up at him. “What a silly question! Of _course_ I do!”

Regulus smiled and turned to face him properly, threading his hands into Corvus’ riotous curls and bending to seal their lips together.

Corvus sighed into the kiss, the noise turning to a whimper as Regulus trailed his tongue all over the inside of his mouth, tasting every inch and letting Corvus discover the ways a dominant could display their status trough their mouth alone.

Corvus was left breathless, eyes still closed in bliss when Regulus pulled away, a low laugh meeting the silence.

Corvus’ eyes fluttered open. “Wow!” He breathed.

“I take it you liked that?” Regulus asked.

“Did I _ever_!” Corvus burst out. “You’re going to have to kiss me like that more often!”

Regulus inclined his head. “Those kisses are only for in private, but I will give them to you when we are mostly alone.”

Corvus nodded. “I’m fine with getting them sparingly at first, but you’d better have them ready on demand when we are married.”

Regulus chuckled. “That I can agree to.” He said.

“Good. Now, I was going to—” He felt something shifting in his pocket and pulled out the egg, which was cracked and had a tiny, teal head poking out.

//Master!// It said, and struggled to get free more fiercely.

Corvus could tell that it was a girl, and smiled down at her. “Hello, beautiful. We’re going to need to figure out a name for you!”

“Kammy?” Cedric suggested.

Corvus tilted his head. “Yeah, I like it! Kammy it is!”

Regulus nodded. “A fine name! Let’s get you home before Sirius gets mad at me for making you late.” Regulus said.

Corvus nodded. “Back into the pocket for a second, Kammy.”

//Yes, Master!// The Occamy agreed.


	38. A Meeting and a Feedback Loop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Wednesday is the day I try to set aside for writing, but this past week it just wasn't happening. But I got over that and managed to get this done. 
> 
> As in all my works, //denotes parseltongue.//

Corvus laid on his bed, looking at Kammy, who stared back at him curiously. //So, do you know why you were sent to me?// He finally asked.

Kammy bobbed her head. //To protect you from the old man and any other enemies!// She said.

//That’s pretty much what I was told.// Corvus agreed. //Did you get any special orders?// He asked.

//Bite anyone who threatens you!// Kammy replied, and Corvus winced.

//How about we change that one to bite anyone I _tell you_ to bite?// He suggested.

Kammy seemed to scowl at that, but undulated her body and replied, //Fine.// 

Corvus breathed a sigh of relief. //Tomorrow we’ll introduce you to the others.// He said. //For tonight, just go to sleep and I’ll do my best not to squish you.//

*****

“Draco, you are being foolish.” Lucius said through the Floo connection. “You will come home and meet your sister tonight—or else I will marry you off to someone _other than_ your mate!”

Draco reared back. “You _wouldn’t_!”

Lucius’ eyes narrowed. “Don’t make me, and you won’t have to find out, will you?” He shot back.

He could hear Narcissa and Cassie behind him, discussing the history the Black family held and what Narcissa knew of the Malfoy family.

There was so _very much_ the girl had to learn! But they had time, thankfully, and she absorbed her lessons like a sponge.

  
“ _Fine_ , Father, but I will not like her!” Draco spat at him.

“You don’t have to _like_ her, but you _will_ _respect_ her!” Lucius grinned. “If you don’t, I assure you she will have no problem putting you in your place. Don’t make her an enemy, Draco, is the best advice I can give you after meeting her for myself.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’ll be home in time to meet her before dinner.” He promised.

“Very good. We will see you soon.” He pulled his head out of the flames and stood.

“How did it go, Darling?” Narcissa asked him.

“Draco is coming home soon.” Cassie answered.

Lucius nodded his agreement. “Exactly right. In time to meet her before dinner.”

Cassie smiled. “That will be fun.” She said happily. “I need to go change before he gets here.” She said, then skipped up to her bedroom.

Narcissa watched her go, and let out a soft laugh. “She is full of surprises.”

Lucius hummed. “Certainly the most astute girl I’ve ever met of her age.” He agreed.

*****

“So I have to go home!” Draco burst out.

“I _heard_ , Draco, and you’re being a spoiled little brat about it all.” Millicent told him, crossing her arms over her chest. “It’s unbecoming of the Malfoy heir. Go meet your bloody sister and be the graceful young man I _know_ is hiding in there!”

Draco sighed. “Fine. I need to pack.”

Millicent nodded. “Yes, you pretty much moved in over the last three days.” She agreed. “I’ll help, it’ll go faster that way.”

Draco nodded. “Yeah. What would you do if you suddenly had a little sister?”

“Luna specifically, or anyone in general?”

Draco smirked. “Luna.” He challenged.

Millicent hummed. “I’d reserve judgement until I got to know her. What do you really know of her, other than that she is strange and people bullied her for it?”

Draco huffed. “Alright, I see your point. I’ll get to know her. I don’t think I’m going to get along with her, though.”

Millicent shrugged. “We’ll see.”

*****

Cassie was waiting with Narcissa and Lucius when Draco came out of the Floo.

Draco’s lips pressed together tightly, and he decided to wrong-foot her by beginning with a traditional response she would not know how to respond properly to.

“Greetings, sister. I am glad to welcome you back into the family.” He said stiffly.

Cassie smiled brightly and clasped her hands in front of her. “Well met, brother.” She replied, shocking him. “I would believe that more if you had been here when I arrived and I were able to meet you alongside our Father and Lady Mother.”

Lucius laid a hand on Draco’s shoulder and replied, “He is allowed to make some mistakes. Allowances must be made for children sometimes.”

Draco flinched. Being called a _child_ when just weeks ago his father had called him a “fine young man” _hurt_. But he could see now that he _had_ acted like one, running away from a problem before he even had the measure of it.

Furthermore, Luna was giving him all the proper responses, cool civility shining through it all, and this was not what he had expected of Lovegood, at all!

“I’m sorry I was not here. I wanted to spend time with my mate—”

“And you resented me for breaking up your perfect family of three. I know.” Cassie said simply. “I’m sorry, but with Daddy gone, I had nowhere else to go, and you _should_ know your family, right?”

Draco was speechless.

“I’m going to try and become a friend to you, because you need loyal friends, and if you can’t trust family at your back, who do you really have? I’d like you to be a friend to me, too, but I’m going to give you time to work up to it. If you take too long, though, there will be consequences.” She warned lightly.

Draco just nodded mutely.

“You need to unpack your things. Do you want help? I can help you.” Cassie offered.

Draco shifted. “Er—”

“Let her help you, Draco. You need to get to know her without us around.” Lucius advised.

Draco sighed. “Alright, then, come on.” He led the way to his room.

When they got there, he opened his trunk and began putting things away. “What’s it like? Being a mate to Potter?”

Cassie cocked her head. “You mean Corvus? Oh, it’s nice. We needed an adult mate badly, though, because Dumbledore is meddling in our lives a bit more than I like. But now that we have Regulus, we have someone that can meet him on equal footing, so that should help a bit.”

Draco’s hands stilled. “So it’s true? Both about him being heir Lestrange, and being Regulus Black’s mate?”

Cassie nodded. “Yes, both of those things are true, except right now he’s acting _Lord_ Lestrange. Why, you didn’t believe it?” She asked, amused.

“Not really.” Draco admitted. “I mean, he’s always got one fantastical story about him circulating at any given time, they can’t _all_ be true.”

“I know what you mean. Most of them, though, are true. He’s always at the heart of intrigue and it’s honestly more draining than exciting most of the time.” Cassie said.

“Really? _All_ the stories are true? Including that he killed a monster in the Chamber of secrets your first year?” Draco pressed.

Cassie shrugged. “That I don’t know, we weren’t friends then, but I’d assume so.” She answered.

Draco shook his head. “Wild.” He muttered.

“His life usually is.” Cassie agreed.

*****

“Corvus,

We move on Azkaban tonight. Be ready to welcome your parents home. I will be working on getting them a full pardon.

LV”

Corvus hummed and set the letter aside, looking at his guardians after doing so. “They move on Azkaban tonight.” He said. “Sirius, I would suggest going to talk to Regulus today.”

Sirius nodded. “I will. Are you going to be alright when we leave?”

Corvus nodded. “I’ll be fine. My mother is sane again, and I’m sure they won’t hurt me.”

The other three nodded. “Alright, then.” James said. “We’ll be ready to go.”

Corvus broke off a piece of sausage and handed it off to Kammy. “I’m glad I’ll get to live with them, but it’s going to be a big adjustment.”

“Just don’t rebel too much if they restrict some of the freedoms we were giving you.” Remus advised.

Corvus scowled. “If they try to, we are going to have words.”

James winced. “Just try to make sure those words don’t include ones like ‘Crucio,’ okay?”

“I’d be more worried about the Imperius, from Rodo.” Sirius muttered.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence in my birth parents, guys.” Corvus muttered.

Remus snorted. “Corvus, they are active and highly supportive _Death Eaters_. You can’t change that, and if you want to be in good standing with them, you are going to have to accept it. They might not get angry if you choose to throw your support in with the other side, but I’m sure they will not be _happy_ about it. Think on whether you want that kind of contention in your day-to-day life before you decide. We are also going to keep in touch with you and see what it’s like living in the thick of the other side. We are considering going far enough against Dumbledore that joining the other side is a viable option. You’d be our in.”

Corvus rolled his eyes. “So no pressure or anything.” He added.

“None at all!” James said brightly.

Corvus set down his utensils and got up. “You three finish at your leisure; call the elves when you are done. I’m going to go try and get something out of my last mate again.”

The three adults exchanged worried looks. Corvus had been trying—and failing—to get an accurate impression of who, what, or where his last mate was for months now, and there was nothing to show for it. They were worried that he would never find them, or only find them when it was too late and something had happened to them, and none of them wanted to be the one to tell him that finding a mate taking this long was not a good sign.

Corvus sat down in the library, closing his eyes and following that last tenuous bond. He felt the person on the other end reaching out for the contact, eager to feel that connection, but all Corvus could get was _male, adult, yearning_ —nothing concrete to tell him what his mate was doing besides wanting contact with him. And that was very little to go on.

Corvus sighed and opened his eyes after sending the last mate the impression of a warm hug, hoping that would comfort them a bit, because it was all he could do without more information.

Remus was sitting in the chair across from him, and Corvus briefly wondered just how long he had been sitting there feeling out his mate. “It’s been half an hour.” Remus informed him at his quizzical look, and Corvus nodded.

“Thanks. I just can’t get anything but my own emotions and a sense of them wanting me. It’s not enough to give me any clues as to who they are.” He explained.

Remus frowned. “Honestly, it’s not good that it’s taking you this long, Corvus. That’s never a good thing, and you may never find them, or you may feel them descend into madness before you find them. If you do, you have to cut your losses and make do with the mates you have.”

Corvus made a face. “None of my mates except Cassie are willing to just flout societies’ rules, and the way she does it is a bit too much for me sometimes. I want someone I can just be me with if the others are being stick-in-the-muds.”

Remus smiled sadly and nodded. “I’m not saying you won’t get that, but the way things are going, it doesn’t look too good to me. Keep trying, but don’t pin all your hopes on it. That’s the best advice I can give with what I have seen thus far.”

Corvus nodded. “I’m going to let Kammy out to hunt. She wants more than just a bit of sausage and she needs to know how to hunt in case she wanders off at Hogwarts sometime.” He said. He got up and went outside. //I will come back out to get you at nightfall, so be back by then.// He told her.

Kammy undulated again and Corvus was coming to understand that as a shrug. //I’ll be back when I’m back. It may be harder than you think to find a suitable meal here. I’ll be waiting on that rock over there when I get back. Don’t leave me out in the cold too long. I may be able to handle it better than a regular snake can, but it doesn’t mean I _like_ it any more than them.//

Corvus laughed and nodded. //I’ll be out right at nightfall, it shouldn’t get too cold.// He promised, then they went their separate ways for the rest of the day.


	39. Welcomes and Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more introduction. I think we are mostly done with new people popping in now.

Corvus was bouncing on the balls of his feet. He’d just gotten a Patronus from Severus telling him to be outside, and was excited to finally get to hug his birth parents.

A series of Apparitions were heard and Bellatrix and Rodolphus appeared, followed by Severus and The Dark Lord himself.

Corvus sighed, looking at him. “I suppose you want a thank you?” He asked dryly.

Voldemort narrowed his red eyes. “It would be nice, yes. I went out of my way to send the others off first so I could join them back home and deliver them personally.”

Corvus sighed again as his parents rushed forward and hugged him.

He hugged them back and met Voldemort’s eyes over his mother’s shoulder. “Thanks. I _do_ appreciate it.”

“Enough to join me?” Voldemort asked.

“Don’t push your luck.” Corvus advised. “I’ll consider it. But it’s not a yes yet.”

Voldemort gave a sigh of his own. “I’ll live with that for now. I’m going to head off and go get some rest. You spend the night reconnecting with your family.” He said.

Corvus nodded to him and he left, Severus nodding to him and leaving as well, and Bellatrix smiled. “Come, dear, let’s get you inside.”

She herded both Corvus and Rodo inside and they met with James, Sirius and Remus in the entryway.

Bellatrix froze.

“Mother, I’d like you to meet James Potter and Remus Lupin, and you know Sirius already. They were my in loco parentis fathers while you and Father were indisposed. They got approval to live at Black Manor, so they are leaving now that you are here.” Corvus told them.

Bellatrix nodded. “Thank you all for looking after him. It’s good that he had someone there for him.”

Sirius stepped forward. “Bella, treat him well. We did our best to mould him into a proper young Lord, all he really needs is a little polish and the information we couldn’t give him about his family history. Keep in mind that he is mostly grown now, and he needs a little more wiggle room. He’ll chafe under strict parenting.”

Bellatrix nodded. “I will bear that in mind.”

“See you later, kiddo.” Sirius said, leading the other two out.

Corvus waved to them as they left, then turned to his parents. “We have a lot to discuss. Shall we go talk in the parlour? I moved into the heir suite a few days ago, so everything should be ready for you two to move back into the Master suite.”

Rodo nodded. “Yes, I believe you are old enough to join us for a brandy and have a talk. We have a lot to impart, but for now, let’s just get to know each other.”

Corvus led the way, taking a seat, and scrubbed his hands over his face. “Alright, one thing we do need to get straight: my current friends are non-negotiable. You want me, I come with them, end of story.”

Bellatrix frowned. “Why would we have a problem with that?” She asked.

“Because one of them is a Muggleborn.” Corvus told her.

“Oh.” She leaned back. “Well, I see no reason that we can’t learn to get along. For your sake.”

“The other two are Weasleys.”

Bellatrix sucked in a breath and her eyes narrowed. “How did that happen? Oh, wait, you were Harry Potter.” She said.

Rodolphus laid a hand on her arm. “We can live with that, too. What we are most concerned with is who do you support in the war? Will we be fighting our son?”

Corvus shook his head. “Not right away, at least. I’m _against_ Dumbledore, I’m just not also pro-Voldemort just yet.”

Both adults flinched and grabbed their left arms.

“Sorry.” Corvus amended. “Dark Lord.”

They both relaxed.

“Also, if you’re not going to let me at least write letters to James and Remus and Sirius, we need to get that straightened out right now.” He said.

Rodo nodded. “You can keep up correspondence with them, as long as the important issues come to us, either before or after, we don’t care which, just before you make any big decisions.”

Corvus winced. “Big decisions as in who to be courted by?” He asked.

“Oh, our son is being courted!” Bella smiled widely. “By whom, dear?”

“Regulus Black and Cedric Diggory.”

“Diggory? They are not Lords yet.”

Corvus shook his head. “Not yet, but their son is a mate of mine and wants to do things properly.”

“I see. And Reggie? Oh, that’s _wonderful_!” Bellatrix said happily.

Corvus relaxed. “I’m glad you feel that way.”

“And are you aware of what your inheritance entails?” Bellatrix asked.

“Er... Not entirely.” Corvus told her.

“We will go over that tomorrow. I think for now we should all go to sleep.”

Corvus nodded and stood. “It is good to meet you both again.”

Bellatrix nodded and came in for another hug. “It is indeed.”

Rodolphus hugged him again as well. “We will welcome you into the family tomorrow.” He said.

Corvus nodded and took the Lordship ring off, handing it over. “What time is breakfast?”

“It will be at nine.” Rodo answered.

Corvus gave him another nod. “I will see you then.” He said, and headed up to his bedroom, resigned to an earlier morning than he liked. 

*****

Revyn looked up as his cousin, Findel, came into the room along with his mate. “They sent both of you today? Is it a hair day, then?” He asked, fingering his long black hair.

Findel smiled sadly. “Yes, Revyn. I know you like the way Keiran brushes it the best, so I made sure he got the assignment.” He snorted. “They were going to sent Analise.”

Revyn made a face. “She pulls too hard.” He said, then smiled a bit, his red eyes firing with the hope both other elves were pleased to see. As long as he kept hoping, so could they. “My mate tried to find me again. They haven’t given up.” He said happily. “What day is it?”

Findel got the tub out and set it in the middle of the room. “It’s August now. The 21st.”

Revyn let out a slow breath. That wasn’t so bad. The clock was ticking, of course, but he had time yet. Findel gestured to the waiting elves outside of the room, and the six young elves came in, each bearing two pails of water, which they poured into the tub.

If Revyn went feral, he knew only Findel would be allowed to attend him. He was the strongest of Revyn’s tenders, so was the one that would be most able to fend him off were he ever to become violent.

But for now, he was still sane and as gentle as he always had been.

He undressed and got into the tub, sinking down into the water and frowning.

Findel laughed. “Then warm it some more, you know how still.” He said to the unhappy look.

Revyn heated the water until it was steaming, then sighed and relaxed more. “It’s definitely a male.” He said wistfully as Findel handed him a cloth to wash with. “Young,” He added, going through the motions as he talked. “Submissive, but not overly so, he has a backbone.”

Findel smiled.

Revyn sighed. “I bet he’s _beautiful._ ” He said reverently. “I do hope he finds me.”

“We all do, Revyn. It would be a shame to lose you.” Keiran said, beginning to wash his hair.

Revyn nodded his agreement. “I have four months still.”

“At _most_.” Findel corrected. “Some don’t make it all the way to nine, Revyn, and you know it. We’re all preparing to lose our most skilled water adept out there, because we couldn’t find your mate no matter how hard we looked. One way or another, you aren’t staying with us. Either your mate will be found and you’ll leave with them—and trust me, that is the outcome we are all praying for—or you’ll go feral and we’ll have to watch you slip away slowly. Nobody wants that, because some of the talents you have described to me... Nobody wants to fight you. So we’re hoping you get found by your mate before fate takes you instead. But don’t lie to yourself. It could be less time than you think, you have no idea how quickly you’ll slip once the process starts. We just all have to hope for the best.”

Revyn sighed. It was a hard truth, but he was right. He nodded. “I have hope still.” He said firmly. “As long as I hold onto that, so can you.”

“Can you eat today?” Findel asked.

Revyn smiled. “Of course I can. I’m not giving up yet, bring me food!”

Findel smiled. “That’s good to hear. I’ll go get you some breakfast.”

*****

“Well, good morning, Corvus.” Rodolphus said, seated at the head of the table.

Corvus stared in shock at which chair was open.

Blinked.

Blinked again.

“Seriously?!” He asked.

Rodolphus smiled. “You are the heir, the right hand is your place. You mother knew she would be demoted to the left side with your coming-of-age, which in this family happens at fifteen. You just passed that birthday, you have earned the place of honour on my right side.” His smile faded and he looked a bit uncomfortable. “Unless you do not _want_ it...?”

“No, I _do_!” Corvus assured him, quickly coming in and taking his seat opposite his mother. “I just... Sirius said not to be surprised if I didn’t get the seat until I was older, or at least until I was welcomed into the family!”

Rodolphus laughed. “It is fine, we will be taking care of that momentarily. Eat, we have a lot to do today.”

Corvus and his parents ate quickly, chatter kept to a minimum, and then Rodolphus led them both to the family tree room.

Corvus watched as he raised his wand and spoke a long stream of Latin, magic building in the room until the very air sung with a powerful note they could all nearly hear.

“The family gathers today to welcome a new member into the fold. True-born, of Rodolphus Corvus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black Lestrange, conceived in love and born in wedlock, Corvus Rodolphus Lestrange, heir to the Lestrange line and lands. May he bring great honour to our name.” Rodolphus finished, and flicked his wand to where Corvus’ name sat, grey and lifeless, and it flared silver once again—and held this time.

Corvus felt a lump form in his throat as he truly felt like part of the family as both his parents embraced him and they all held each other for long moments.

When he was finally released he grinned at Rodolphus. “I was named after my grandpa?” He asked.

Rodolphus smiled and nodded. “Yes. He died a few years before you were born, but he would have loved you.”

Corvus smiled. “That’s great to hear.”

“Now, I need to show you how to deal with our business dealings. You won’t need to take over until I die, but it’s best to be prepared.” Rodolphus looked at Bellatrix. “You can have him tomorrow, but today he needs to learn Lestrange things. He is first and foremost the heir of Lestrange. I know you are proud of your family, but he needs to be proudest of _his_.”

Bellatrix sniffed and stuck her nose in the air. “Black is more prestigious.” She said snidely.

Rodolphus laughed and tweaked her nose. “Yes, well, Lestrange is _older_ , love.”

Bellatrix shook her head. “So you say, but you have never shown me _proof_ of that claim.”

“Nor can I, but I can show _Corvus,_ and he will tell you I am right.” He said proudly.

Corvus just shrugged. “Sorry, but whatever it is—”

“Is probably a bloodline-linked secret, I know. We’ll talk tomorrow, then. Have fun, dear.” She kissed his forehead.

“Thanks. Mum.” Corvus said, and her smile was blinding. “Go now, before I cry!” She said, shooing them away.

Corvus followed his father.

“That was a good move there. Thank you for that. You may call me father at your own pace, but she has yearned for you for so long. You make me very proud, Corvus.”

Corvus smiled. “I thought she’d like it.” He said simply.


	40. Secrets of the Study

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you will see why the Lestranges believe they are older than the Black family. 
> 
> They aren't technically wrong...

Corvus followed Rodolphus into the Lord’s study, the one room he had avoided in favour of using the study connected to the Master suite.

Rodolphus watched him look around curiously. “You haven’t come in here?” He asked.

“Why would I?” Corvus asked. “There was a study attached to the Master suite. I used that one.”

Rodolphus smirked. “Oh, the surprises this room holds for you.” He chuckled. “But you would not have been able to find most of them without me.” He added.

Corvus shot him a look. “Is that so?” He asked challengingly.

“By all means, try to get into one of the drawers on this desk.” Rodo invited.

Corvus grinned. “Challenge accepted.” He nudged Rodolphus out from behind the desk and his father went willingly, a huge smile on his face.

Corvus pricked his thumb and smeared a drop of blood on the top drawer. It sunk in and he tried to open the drawer. It shocked him. “Ow!”

“Blood is a good start, but it is a threefold lock.” Rodo said, then chuckled.

Corvus repeated the procedure, pushing a bit of magic into the blood and then told the drawer firmly, “Open.”

The drawer tingled, but stayed locked tightly.

“Bloody _open_!” Corvus shouted, jiggling the handle.

Rodolphus laughed loudly, and asked him, “Parlez-vous francais?”

Corvus scowled at the unfamiliar words and shot back, “You suck!”

Rodolphus laughed long and hard. “I suppose not!”

“Well, how does it open, then?!” Corvus asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rodolphus pricked his finger and anointed it with blood, then said, “Ouvrir,” and it opened easily.

Corvus huffed. “I’m going to need to learn French.” He muttered.

“Honestly, I’m surprised Sirius hadn’t already taught you. It is our second language, just like the Black family. Our motto is French, or hadn’t you noticed?” Rodolphus asked gently.

“Oh, I noticed. Bloody inconvenient, that.” Corvus added.

“You really should watch your mouth.” Rodolphus said, amused despite himself.

Corvus ignored that and asked, “Why did our motto have to be in _French_?”

Rodolphus skewered him with an incredulous look. “You would have preferred _Latin_?”

“Are those the only choices?” Corvus asked in distaste.

“For a family of such standing and age as ours, yes, they truly are.” Rodolphus told him.

Corvus sighed. “I guess French is fine, then.”

“I’m glad it meets with your approval. Seeing as how you will one day have the power to change it if you wish. I would prefer you didn’t.” Rodolphus told him.

Corvus scowled. “I won’t.” He promised. “So what’s in that drawer?”

Rodolphus pulled out a book. “Our accounting book. It holds all our business dealings and self-updates to show our current wealth. Would you like to look?” He held it out.

Corvus took it and opened it, looking at the numbers shown on the pages, steadily increasing and showing the occasional big purchase.

“What are the big purchases?” Corvus asked, showing him one in particular.

“That one is another investment. It fizzled out, which sometimes happens, but we are lucky more often than not. Some of them are houses. One of them that we do not speak about from long ago was an ancestor paying someone off for a hit on a Minister.” He grinned. “We never got _caught_ for that one.” He said conspiratorially. “If you tap it with your wand, it will show you what the purchase was.”

Corvus nodded and went to hand the book back.

“Flip to the last page.” Rodolphus told him, pushing the book back toward him.

Corvus frowned and turned to the last page and his eyes bugged out at the number he saw. “We’re worth _how much_?!” He shouted.

Rodolphus chuckled. “The last time I looked at it we were worth 200 million galleons. What are we at now?”

“255 million.” Corvus breathed.

Rodolphus nodded in satisfaction. “That sounds about right. We are not _quite_ as affluent as the Blacks, and the Malfoy family _thinks_ they are richer, but we do not discuss money. That is for the undignified, the newer families that are still in the age of boasting. We accept our worth, we build it, and we keep it between family. No one else needs to know how deep your pockets run until you marry them. Even then, they do not deserve to know the exact amount. If they ask for your wealth, the polite answer will suffice.” He said, taking the book back.

Corvus handed it over, still open. “And what is the _polite_ answer, then?” He asked.

Rodolphus snapped the book closed in one hand, then smirked and answered, “Enough.”

Corvus nodded. “Alright.”

“So you told us who your mates were, but I am afraid I have forgotten about the girl, what family did you say she was from?”

“She is the younger daughter of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy. She was also said to be stillborn and was housed with another family, but she is living with the Malfoy family now.” Corvus said. “Her name is—”

“Cassiopeia, yes, Bellatrix was distraught to lose her niece and son so close together.” Rodolphus frowned. “We need to find out whose idea this whole charade was and get to the bottom of it.” He added. “Still, a Malfoy girl. That is good, she will bring with her a dowry.”

Corvus scowled. “I’m not marrying her to get _money_!” He snapped.

“Nor should you, but you should accept the one they will offer, all the same. It is yet another way the old families demonstrate their wealth, as well as a plea to keep the girl living in the manner she is accustomed to without using words.” Rodolphus smirked. “The amount also denotes how much you should pay her as an allowance.” He added.

“That’s barbaric.” Corvus muttered.

“If she was not raised that way, you should discuss it privately once you are married. If she was, she will be expecting a monthly purse from you. Otherwise, you let her parents and I decide on one together, and you do whatever you want once you are married anyway. The contract will be fluid, as we both are aware you were not raised our way and we do not wish to saddle you with a binding one that you will break and therefore suffer for.” Rodolphus told him.

“Alright.” Corvus said.

“This next drawer is also a threefold lock, but the password is different.” Rodolphus pricked himself again but used “Un jeu différent” to open it.

Corvus watched him draw out a stack of papers. “What are those?”

Rodolphus smiled and lightly dropped them on the desk. “Marriage contracts. They go all the way back to when preservation charms were created, back in 1824.” He told Corvus.

Corvus rolled his eyes. “Boring.” He announced.

Rodolphus narrowed his eyes. “You _will_ be looking them over next summer, make no mistake, my son.” He put them back away while muttering, “If only to know who we are allied with, so you do not disappoint me.”

Corvus couldn’t hold in a slightly hysterical giggle. “Oh, I’ve probably already _done_ that!”

Rodolphus sighed. “Of _course_ you have.” He said in a long-suffering tone.

“I only mouthed off to Yaxley a _little_.” Corvus said quietly.

“You _what_?” Rodolphus’ voice was quiet and incredulous. “What did you say to him?” He asked urgently, but still quietly.

“I just told him not to call Muggleborns _Mudbloods_.”

Rodolphus buried his face in his hands. “Merciful Morgana, Corvus, _why_?!”

“Because it’s mean, and Hermione’s one and doesn’t deserve to be disrespected!” Corvus snapped.

“It is the way of our world that _someone’s_ feelings are going to be hurt, Corvus, injustices _happen_! It is not _your job_ to go around _righting them all_!” Rodolphus snapped, his dark blue eyes spitting fire at Corvus.

Corvus’ wings flared behind him and he shouted back, “I’m not going to just _stand around_ and let them bad-mouth _my best friend_!”

Rodolphus pinched the bridge of his nose. “I want to slap you right now.” He muttered.

Corvus tensed. “Then _do it_!” He challenged.

Rodo’s eyes flew open. “In what universe is that even _acceptable_?!” He snapped right back.

“Wouldn’t be the first time an adult’s _hit me_!” Corvus sneered.

Rodolphus stilled and shocked eyes met his. “Who?” He asked. “ _Who dared to lay a hand on my heir_?!” He yelled.

Corvus sighed and all the fight drained out of him. “Lily Potter’s family.” He muttered. “Muggles.”

Rodolphus’ eyes flared with triumph. “I will let the Dark Lord know. He will certainly let us take care of it.” He smiled slowly. “I will make sure I and Bella lead the team.”

Corvus sighed. “Sure, have fun.” He shrugged.

“Don’t you want your pound of flesh?” Rodolphus asked curiously.

Corvus made a face. “Murder and carnage aren’t really my _thing_ , you know?” He told him. “But you do you.”

Rodolphus nodded. “You’ll let us know where they can be found. Later.” He said more than asked.

Corvus nodded. “Oh, yeah, sure. Anytime.” He agreed.

“The next drawer,” He opened it with another whispered phrase in French, and drew out three wands, “Contains the wands we use when we lose our own, or when we need a blank wand. They were held by ancestors, and we keep those in good condition. Mine is sadly gone, but one of these will work. This one feels closest to Bella’s, I will provide her with it. She needs one, as well. When we are pardoned, ours will be returned. For now, we will use these.” He closed the drawer after picking two wands.

“So where was this proof that our family is older than the Blacks?” Corvus challenged.

Rodolphus walked to the other end of the room and searched for a spot on the wall. He found it and pressed in a bit, and a needle poked out.

“La famille est le lien le plus important.” He spoke as he let it prick him and Corvus sighed.

“More French.” He muttered.

Rodolphus shot him a smile. “Indeed.”

A small door slid up and several old papers were in there.

Rodolphus drew them out. “This is an old family tree. As you can see, this is from before preservation spells were created. It is preserved now, but was weathered by the time they came about and cannot be restored.” He was speaking softly, and handed the paper carefully to Corvus.

Corvus looked at it. There was another Corvus on it, from long ago, it seemed a popular name for the Lestrange family, who had been struck out and his name changed to reflect ‘Corvus Leo _Black_ ,’ rather than Lestrange. The next paper was drawn out and handed over, where Corvus was shown to have fathered Sirius Black the first in 1845.

“Huh.” Corvus said, amused. “That’s interesting. Mum’s going to lose her shit.”

“You will not tell her where to find it, only that you did see it for yourself.” Rodolphus said firmly, taking back both papers and carefully hiding them away again. “She does not need to be told where they are so she can destroy them.”

“I don’t think she will.” Corvus said.

Rodolphus turned and pinned him with a look. “Corvus, I watched your mother descend into the Black Madness first-hand.” He said. “I am not putting our precious evidence in danger, and neither are you. You have seen it, that is enough. You may tell her what you saw, but you will not put it in jeopardy. The Black family would destroy it in a moment if they knew we did indeed have _proof,_ and having it is a matter of _pride_. Now you understand _why_ we are so proud of our heritage, _why_ we count ourselves as the _best_ , and _why_ we never care what other think of us.” He grinned. “We know the truth, and that is something we will always hold within us. No one can take your knowledge from you, and you will always know whose family came first. Let that buoy you whenever you may feel like giving up. We. Are. The _best_.”

Corvus smiled. “Perhaps we are.” He agreed mildly.


	41. Talking Mates

Corvus was sat beside his father on the chair he had conjured while he watched him pen a letter to his solicitor about investing in a few more business ventures. “We will be pulling out of a few ventures, too, once I have a good look through the book and see which ones are not as profitable as they used to be. We will also be funding a few things for My Lord—” He held up a hand when Corvus opened his mouth. “No, you do not get a say in this one, my son. You are not yet Head of the Family, and until I die, you will not be. _I_ make that decision right now. Not you.”

Corvus huffed and sat back sullenly, crossing his arms and pouting.

Rodolphus laughed softly. “Ah, I can see that the teenage years are going to be a _delight_.” He drawled ironically.

Corvus glared at him.

“I think you have learned enough of the goings-on of a wealthy family’s business dealings for today. Why don’t you go see your mother? She spends most of her time in the parlour.” Rodolphus said. “Go on, it will be lunch time in half an hour, I will see you then.”

Corvus sighed and left.

He hunted down his mother and found her reading. He took the seat next to her on the loveseat, then draped his wing over her and leaned into her side. “I’m not bothering you, am I?” He asked as she turned a page.

“Of course not.” She wrapped an arm around him and trailed her fingertips over his wing. “You have lovely wings. Would you like me to preen them? I do know how, just in case my children turned out to be Fae or Veela.”

Corvus blushed, then realized that while he was feeling _something_ from her hand on his wing, it wasn’t arousal. It was instead a warm, comforting feeling. Like _home_. And _love_. “Isn’t that... Improper?” He asked anyway.

Bellatrix laughed loudly. “Heavens, Corvus, _no_! Your parents are _supposed to_ be the ones to preen you before you reach that level with your mates. Although it sounds like you have already had your mates’ hands on your wings, haven’t you?” She asked without heat.

Corvus ducked his head. “Er, yeah.” He muttered.

“Nothing wrong with that, since you didn’t know better, but don’t let the ones courting you skip over the important bits if they get to preen you any time soon.”

“Oh, neither of them have.” Corvus assured her.

Bellatrix nodded. “Good. Make sure they do not until you have decided for certain that you will marry them.” She said. “You don’t let someone feel up your wings and them leave them later.”

Corvus nodded. “I think I _would_ like you to preen them.” He said, and her face lit up.

“Wonderful! Right here, or in your room?” She asked.

“Don't I have to be lying down?” Corvus asked, wondering if they _could_ do this in the parlour.

“No, although it is easier for smaller people to straddle you, I will reach them just fine if you sit on the floor in front of me and spread them out.” Bellatrix told him.

Corvus’ eyes widened. “Oh! Well, in that case, right here is fine.” He sat on the floor before her and spread his wings wide.

Bellatrix sighed happily and set her book aside, then began sifting through his feathers, tugging and prodding and checking to see if any were loose. “You have beautiful wings, Corvus, just _lovely_!” She said.

Corvus smiled. “You think so?” He asked.

“Mm-hm.” Bellatrix hummed an affirmative. “They are also very soft, but what I was talking about most was the shape and the colouring. They are arched more than a Fae’s wings would be, and they have these lovely light blue markings on a background of pitch. Like stylized and decorated fallen angel wings. I'm honestly a little envious, but I am also so _proud_ to have passed you the bloodline that brought you this!”

Corvus chuckled. “I do like them very much.” He told her.

“As you should.” Bellatrix agreed.

“So Father showed me the proof that our family is older than yours.” Corvus told her.

Her fingers stilled. “ _Did_ he?” She asked.

“Yeah. And I’m sorry to say, the evidence was _very_ compelling.”

“Humph. I don’t believe it for a _second_!” Bellatrix said.

Corvus laughed. “You don’t have to, since we can’t really risk showing it off, but I, for one, do believe it.”

“Well, you are entitled to your _opinion_.” Bellatrix said, then muttered, “Even though it is _wrong_.”

Corvus smiled as she muttered under her breath, fingers finding the preen gland and squeezing to get the oil out. “How well do you know Regulus?”

“Reggie?” Bellatrix asked. “He’s my first cousin! Once removed, of course, but that makes you as good as cousins, too. I would not allow you to court him were it not for your being mates.” She said sternly. “But I doubt you would have chosen him if fate hadn’t stepped in, so it’s a moot point anyway.”

Corvus smiled fondly. “I really like him.” He said.

“You like how he _looks,_ you won’t meet the _real_ Reggie until you are close to marrying.” Bellatrix said in amusement.

“Actually, we met in private, with just Sirius, and got to know each other with no masks, as he met me at first while I was still learning mine.” Corvus explained.

He peeked back to look at her face at her silence and stillness, and she was shell-shocked. “He met you _when_?!”

Corvus flushed when he realized she wasn’t supposed to know about his illness. “Well, he had something to tell me—and no, I’m sorry, but it wouldn’t quite be _prudent_ to tell you—and he needed to tell me before we formally began the courting, in case it impacted my decision of whether or not to accept his suit.” He shook back his cuff and showed her the bracelet. “As you can see, I accepted on my birthday.” He grinned. “Aside from the one meeting, he has been a perfect gentleman.”

Bella snorted. “And I’m sure _during_ that one meeting, he was a salacious _rogue_!”

Corvus grinned and turned back around with a shrug. Honestly, she wasn’t wrong!

Bellatrix smoothed the oil over his feathers slowly and methodically. “So you _do_ like what you have seen of him thus far?” She asked.

Corvus nodded. “Yes. He even did my introduction a few nights ago.” He cleared his throat. “I may have snapped at Yaxley a bit.”

Bellatrix laughed. “Oh, I would to have _loved_ to see his face when you did that!”

“Well, if you find me a pensieve, I’m not averse to showing you.” Corvus said, a laugh in his voice.

“I shall hold you to that!” Bellatrix said happily.

Rodolphus found them and smiled as Bellatrix smoothed her hands over his wings one last time, then grabbed the wand Rodolphus tossed her and, with only a slight grimace, cleaned her hands with a charm.

“Lunch time, darling?” She asked.

“Yes, my love. Come, let’s go eat.”

Corvus and Bellatrix followed him into the dining room and sat.

“So Corvus told me about meeting Regulus, and it sounds like they get along well.” Bellatrix told Rodo, before turning back to Corvus. “What of the other boy that is courting you, the Diggory boy?”

Corvus sighed. “Well, his father made enemies of both Regulus and myself on my birthday—”

“And Corvus has declared blood feud with Amos Diggory specifically.” Rodolphus said in a long-suffering tone. “But it will be fine, just do. Not. Do that. Again. At least, not without consulting me.”

“He was about to _hit_ Cedric!” Corvus burst out.

Rodolphus’ eye twitched. “There were other ways to resolve matters like that.”

“Regulus did it first.” Corvus muttered as the food came out.

“And that should have been enough for you; your dominant handled the matter. Declaring your _own_ blood feud against him was overkill; the Blacks _always_ make their kills.”

Corvus’ blood ran cold. “Kill?” He echoed.

Rodolphus groaned and buried his face in his hands. “You aren’t even aware of what a blood feud _is_ , and yet you _started_ one?!”

“Well, the Malfoys and the Weasleys have been feuding for _generations_ ; I thought it was going to be like that!” Corvus defended himself.

Rodolphus shook his head. “The Wealseys are ineffectual at best, and the Malfoys like to play mind games with their prey before they make the killing blow. To lure them into a false sense of security. A blood feud means you are enemies _to the death_ , and that the wronged party intends to _actively seek_ the other person’s death.”

“Oh.” Corvus said softly. “Can I undo it now that I know?”

Rodolphus shook his head. “Not once you write it in the Book.” The ‘you idiot’ was heard loud and clear, and Corvus sunk a little in his chair.

“Sorry.” He muttered quietly.

Rodolphus sighed and laid a hand on his arm. “At least you have Black on your side in this; I am _immensely thankful_ that you only wrote Amos Diggory, and not his whole family. You’d be honour-bound to kill your own _mate_ had you done that!”

Corvus felt about two feet tall. “I won’t do it again.” He promised.

“No, you will not.” Rodolphus agreed. “You will come to me in the future and we will discuss whether it is warranted and come to a decision _together_. I understand that you did not know, so it is good that Regulus has also claimed him. He will be dealt with.”

Corvus nodded.

“I am not _angry_ with you, simply _exasperated_. It will pass quickly. Eat your lunch, you have genealogy lessons afterward. I will give you an hour after eating to go and read or something else, but after that we are meeting in the library and you are going to learn about our family.” Rodolphus said.

Bellatrix cleared her throat. “Well, what about Cassiopeia? She is your mate, too?”

Corvus nodded. “Yes, she is very special.” He said, enthusiasm returning. “She sees things in a totally different way, and is very offbeat, but we all love her just the same.”

Bellatrix’s fork had frozen halfway to her mouth. “She’s a _seer_.” She breathed.

“How’d you know?” Corvus asked curiously. He hadn’t described her _abilities_ at _all_!

Bellatrix smiled. “Seers in the Black family are _always_ strange, and they do things their own way, but they are so loveable that we protect and coddle them gladly. Oh, Cissa must be _so proud_!” She said happily. “She had a feeling this one would be special while she was pregnant.”

Corvus hummed. “She knew?”

“She told no one but me, but we both knew it had to be founded, there was going to be something special about her little girl.”

“Yeah, she’s one-of-a-kind.” Corvus said fondly.

“You’ll have to protect her.” Bella said sternly.

“I will; I already do! She’s determined that she be _my mate_ before anyone else’s, and I’m going to do my best to make sure she is never pushed into anything she doesn’t want.”

“Oh, this is wonderful news! My little baby is all grown up and has _wonderful_ mates!”

“There is one I haven’t found yet.” Corvus admitted.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus both let out slow breaths, sounding pained.

“Oh, _no_.” Bellatrix breathed.

“I still have the chance to find them; they aren’t mad yet, and I only get a feedback loop from them, but I’m sure it’ll all work out in the end!”

Rodolphus shook his head. “We are not saying it is _hopeless_ , Corvus, but taking this long to find a mate is _not a good sign_.”

“I know. But I’m bloody stubborn, and that has to count for something!”

Bellatrix hummed. “And maybe it shall, dear.” She said softly, meeting Rodolphus’ eyes, and he nodded along. “Maybe it shall.”


	42. Talk of Marriage

Corvus sat at the table attentively, looking at his father in expectation.

“Are you ready? We do not have _years_ for you to learn this, and it will _all_ be information you need.” Rodolphus told him firmly. “I know I am expecting a lot of you, but you seemed so _sure_ earlier that you could handle it.”

Corvus nodded. “That's because I _can_.” He said. “My intelligence was blocked by 50% most of my life and I was _still_ achieving Es in most of my classes. I can handle however quickly you want me to learn. I promise you.”

“Alright, we are starting with _Radolphus_ Lestrange, born in 1835...”

*****

“...And that brings us to _my_ parents.” Rodolphus told him from across the table, where he had decided an hour ago to sit.

Corvus perked up. “Grandpa Corvus?”

Rodolphus nodded. “He married Isabella Rosier.” He said, then winced. “They were mates...”

“But?” Corvus prompted, having heard the unspoken word.

“They were toxic to each other. All Mother cared about was money and preserving the line. She hated that she was fated to Father, and she made sure he knew it. They both showered Rabastan and me with all the love they refused each other, and we were spoiled as a result. But we knew we would marry for love, and Father let us. He handed down the title to me when I was sixteen, so that Mother couldn’t set up a marriage contract for either of us without my say-so. Rabastan still hasn’t found someone he can love properly, his soul is yearning for something special, but I found your mother and it was love at first sight.” Rodolphus smiled wistfully. “She’s always been so beautiful.”

“That’s really sad, why would you name me after him?” Corvus asked.

“Because he loved us dearly. He was a good man, he just got dealt a bad hand. We were the bright spots in his otherwise hellish life, he once told me. He would have doted on you, and you would have loved him. Sadly, he died when I was nineteen.” Rodolphus shook his head. “It was Mad-eye that took him out. He was on a raid, working for the Dark Lord, and he got separated from the rest of the group. That was when Bella and I joined, to get revenge for his death. But they caught us, too.”

“Do you ever regret joining him?” Corvus asked.

Rodolphus shook his head. “I don't, no. I'd like for you to join him, too.”

Corvus smiled. “I may yet, but I need more time to decide.”

“You have two years still. He will want you to make the choice at seventeen.” Rodolphus said.

“I suppose I’ll be ready then.” Corvus said.

Rodolphus nodded. “The marriage between myself and your mother was a love match, as I have told you, and she is given a sizeable allowance each month, which will resume just as soon as we are pardoned. Yours will also be marriages based on love and nothing else. I will not make plans to force you into a political marriage the likes of which most of our family have had.” He told Corvus. “You will be allowed to marry your mates, we have no problems with any of them that we are aware of, but we do insist on meeting them, preferably before you move in—or back in—with them. That means before you return to school.” He added sternly.

Corvus nodded. “Yeah, I can have them all come over, if you want.”

Rodolphus shook his head. “This is how we will do things: We will meet with Lady Longbottom and her grandson first, and then the next day we will meet with the Malfoy family. That will be a happy reunion for your mother. Then we will meet with your final two mates.”

“I have one more—”

“That you have not met yet. And I’m sorry, but frankly, I doubt you ever _will_ meet your last mate. If you do, we will play it by ear then. I will remain hopeful, as should you, but do not discount that it may not pan out as you wish.”

Corvus nodded. “So go write Neville?”

Rodolphus frowned. “Severus says you can cast a Patronus, and that he taught you to send messages with them.”

“I _can_ , and if you’d prefer I send the message that way, I can do that instead. I just don’t want to show you up, and I know you can’t cast one.” Corvus said.

Rodolphus smiled. “I won’t be upset, I’ll be _pleased_. It’s nothing to worry about, I’m proud of your skills. You are my son.”

“Alright, then.” Corvus sent a message to Neville and hoped that his mate would be able to write him back soon, as they were on a time limit, and Corvus _still_ didn’t know where they were located, other than somewhere in Britain. “Are we close to the Longbottom seat?” He asked.

His father smiled. “A message should reach us this evening. Lady Augusta Longbottom will likely try to wrong-foot us by setting the meeting time to be tomorrow, most likely for a luncheon. Go write to your other mates, we will set up meetings with them as well, as school starts in just nine days.”

Corvus nodded and rushed to his room, to go into the study and write two letters.

*****

Revyn was sitting on his bed, eyes closed as he felt the hopeful anticipation of his mate. He was planning something he was happy about, but Revyn had no other clues as to who the young man was, so he had no idea what he could be doing at the moment.

He had hopes that they’d meet soon, and had told Keiran to ask Matriona if she could send out more than the usual patrols through the forest bordering their lands, in case his mate was nearby, giving them a chance to find anyone wandering near their portal in search of something or someone. The call to find them was getting stronger, and he knew that soon he would start slipping.

He had a few months left, but each day that passed drew him inexorably closer to his own end, and it was becoming _harder_ to hold out hope as each night slipped by with no change.

He’d keep going until he knew it was hopeless, and he’d feel it in his bones when the time came, he knew. He’d been alive over 200 years, and had seen other elves find their mates, and had heard tales of those who had gone too long and then their deaths had been announced.

It was life among his kind, and he was no stranger to seeing others go into seclusion and never come out.

He had also seen just a few come out with their mates finally arriving, and then he’d seen them leave and never return, or return years later with a family in tow.

He hoped to be one of the lucky ones.

“Please.” He whispered to the darkening room, no one there to hear him as night fell around him. “Please find me.”

*****

Augusta shrieked and her teacup slipped out of her fingers as the glowing white swan burst through the window, alighting in front of Neville and opening its mouth.

“My parents want to meet you and your grandmother, informally, before we go to school. Father suggested I send this kind of message so it would reach you in time. If she can cast a patronus, she is welcome to send a reply that way, since I know you can’t yet, but if she doesn’t want to, we’ll be awaiting an owl from you telling us what time will work best for you and her. We look forward to seeing you, and I love you.”

Neville smiled. “Oh, it’s from Corvus!”

Augusta was spelling tea out of her dress. “That uncouth boy!”

“He didn’t know we were having tea, and you heard him; it was his _Father’s_ idea!” Neville snapped at her.

Augusta’s eyes flared. “I’m going to _skin_ that Rodolphus Lestrange, he did that on _purpose_!” She amended.

“I’d prefer if you didn’t.” Neville muttered.

“Oh, he has it coming, and he knows it!” Augusta said. “Now go reply to your mate that we will see him,” She smiled deviously, “Tomorrow. For lunch.”

Neville’s eyes widened and he got up to rush to his room in the hopes that his owl would reach them in enough time to be ready.

*****

“Lady Cassiopeia Malfoy,

I humbly request the presence of you and your family at Lestrange Manor for dinner the evening of August 24th, so that we may meet and discuss our futures and begin negotiations for our contract.

My parents would like to request that your full family be in attendance, as both of them would like to get to know Draco better as well as you, and I vow to play nice with him in an effort to ease past animosities.

I await your return owl, and am most sincerely yours,

Corvus Rodolphus Lestrange

Heir Lestrange”

Corvus sent off the first letter and penned the second.

“Lord Black,

I am writing to request that we meet at Lestrange Manor on the evening of August 26th for dinner so that my parents may formally meet both you and Cedric and ascertain your worthiness as mates befitting their heir.

They have assured me that what they know of you so far makes them most likely to approve of the match, but they have no basis but my words on which to build an impression of Cedric and would like to get to know him before I move in with him at school, where we will be sharing a suite of rooms. They wish to meet him before that comes to pass.

I await your owl at your earliest convenience and look forward to seeing you both once more.

I remain yours,

Corvus Rodolphus Lestrange

Heir Lestrange”

He sent the second owl off, using his official owl for Regulus, who would require the more formal bird, and hoped Hedwig being his familiar would make the Malfoys feel better about not getting the official business bird. It would show them that he felt strongly enough about Cassie to want her correspondence carried by the owl more dear to him, lending his dealings with her a note of sentimentality and fondness that he knew Regulus would not mind missing. He knew Corvus was softer on Cassie anyway, and she was the most submissive of the group. It was only fitting to be more caring and gentle with her than with the others.

Corvus stretched and headed back downstairs, wings out while he had the chance, knowing that tomorrow he would have to wrap them in his ever-present shadows, hiding them away for what would likely be the better part of the day, while Neville and his gran were here. He wanted to display for his mate, he truly did, let his wings show and prove that he was strong and able to carry his children and protect them.

But there was plenty of time for that after they went back to school. Appearances had to be maintained until then.

He found his parents in the parlour, sitting close together on the loveseat, both with a glass of what looked to be brandy.

“Letters all sent, Corvus?” Rodolphus asked him.

Corvus nodded. “Yes, Father. I sent Cassie’s with Hedwig and Regulus got his from Icarus. I didn’t want to risk him nipping Cassie, and Icarus is still a bit short even with _me_ , though he is warming up some.” He grinned. “I bought him from the shop near the Cottage, where Sirius, James, Remus and I were staying for most of July.” He explained.

“Ah, yes.” Rodolphus nodded. “Belinda always _did_ train her owls to be self-important, but they do make the best official owls because of that. Regulus will not mind an aloof owl, especially if you explain to him that I bade you send all your mates a request to formally meet at once. He will understand that the submissive deserves the tender bird, and he just has to accept the business owl so she can have the kinder one. As long as you use your personal owl one you are at school for the year, he will be mollified. Don’t worry about it.”

Corvus snorted. “Trust me, I’m not going to. If he doesn’t know I’m enamoured of him already, I’ll clearly have to tell him with all the subtlety of a brick to the face.”

Bellatrix laughed. “Oh, Corvus, trust me, he definitely does not need _that_!”

Rodolphus let out a chuckle of his own. “No self-respecting Slytherin needs that kind of approach. I’m sure he already knows just as we do that you are already well on your way to loving him with all your heart.” He pressed a kiss to Bellatrix’s fingers. “And that is the best kind of love to find.” He murmured.


	43. Apologies of the Highest Magnitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mistakes are admitted, and efforts are made to put things to rights.

Corvus and Rodolphus were waiting outside, hands clasped behind their backs and faces carefully blank as they waited for their guests. Bellatrix was inside, making sure lunch was ready and the table was set in a way that would show them to be proper hosts.

Apparently, everything had to be _just so_ , and Rodolphus had led him outside just as Corvus was ready to roll his eyes so far into his head it would have been _audible_.

So they were both waiting for Corvus’ mate.

Neville and his gran arrived and as Corvus was about to spring toward his mate, he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder.

“Still.” Rodolphus told him in an undertone. “ _He_ comes to _you_.”

Corvus let out his breath through his nose and saw Neville’s lips twitch as he kept pace with Augusta, who had a thunderous frown on her face.

As they got near enough, Neville took Corvus’ hand and kissed the back with a smile. “Hello, Corvus. Well met, Lord Lestrange.” He added after greeting his mate first.

Rodolphus inclined his head and was about to respond when Augusta leapt into action.

“How _dare_ you torture your _oldest and dearest friend_ , you idiot!” She hit him in the arm with her handbag. “What were you _thinking_?!”

Rodolphus’ eyes widened and he drew back. “Honestly, Lady Longbottom—”

“Don’t you get all stiff and formal with me now, Rodolphus Lestrange! I should _hex you_ where you stand!”

Rodolphus was rubbing his arm. “What do you have in there? Rocks?”

Augusta sniffed and tilted her nose into the air before answering, “Yes.”

Rodolphus sighed. “Honestly, Augusta, neither of us were in our right minds at the time. I’m not entirely sure what came over _me_ , that I let Bellatrix goad me into going along with her madness, but I did and cannot now undo it. I _am_ deeply sorry.” He said sombrely.

Augusta narrowed her eyes. “You’ll come with me to see them once the boys are back in school.” She said firmly.

Rodolphus winced. “As soon as I am pardoned, yes.” He agreed.

“That’s good enough for now. Let’s get inside, my bones are tired.”

Neville and Corvus were staring at her with wide eyes, both bewildered.

As the two adults headed inside, Neville leaned in and whispered, “That was strange. She’s never like that.”

“Like what?” Corvus asked, having no idea which part of that Neville had meant. It had _all_ seemed strange to him.

Neville just shook his head again. “I’ve never seen her strike someone before, no matter what they did! She’s _never_ been violent! It’s not ladylike.”

Augusta heard them and turned her head. “It’s _not_ , Neville, love, and you will never see that from me in public, but _sometimes_ certain circumstances _demand_ violence. Your father can’t very well punch Rodolphus in the face _himself_ , now can he?!”

“I suppose not.” Neville agreed and took Corvus’ hand, tucking it into his elbow to lead him inside.

Corvus shot him a half-hearted glare and pinched his arm lightly.

Neville just chuckled under his breath.

They got inside to find Bellatrix sunk into a deep curtsey before Augusta, head bowed in seeming supplication. “I am sorry for my part in leading the torture of your son and daughter-in-law, Madame Longbottom.” She said, voice coloured with remorse. “I will do whatever you bid of me in recompense. I will pay any price, give any time or monies you ask of me, in an effort to mend relations between us and attempt to pave the way for our son and your grandson to forge a contract between them with no ill-intent or disfavour being shown to either party. We desire a clean slate, and as the party to cause the slight, it remains our debt to repay. What is your price?” She asked, still sunk low as she waited for an answer.

Augusta Longbottom hummed. “Rise, Bellatrix, you silly woman. I will forgive you, but you will spend time and effort looking into a way to return my son and daughter-in-law to their right minds. I understand it may not be possible, but I expect you to try different rituals or therapies until you cannot find any more or I am satisfied that you gave it your best effort. I _will_ be keeping track of how hard you try, and you _will_ consult with me before you attempt anything new, so that I may be there to see any possible results.”

Bellatrix nodded. “It will be done as you say.”

Augusta smiled a bit. “Then I see no barrier to our young mates forging a contract. We will meet later to open negotiations, today was just for us to meet and get apologies and recriminations out of the way, am I right?” She asked.

Bellatrix nodded.

Augusta inclined her head. “Then let’s eat, and let our young men tell us about their bond. I admit to being curious, but I have not pried into Neville’s personal life, since I wanted his mate to have the option of privacy if he wanted to keep things private. A birthday party is not the place to ask, but among only family, the information will be kept secure. This is the best time and place to give voice to questions and possibly advice.”

Neville held in a sigh. Of _course_ she had questions.

Rodolphus went and pulled out the seat at the right hand of the head and nodded to Augusta, who looked pleased and sat. Bellatrix took the seat at his left, and Corvus and Neville sat beside her.

When Augusta raised her eyebrows at Neville, he shook his head. “I’m sitting next to my mate, Gran. I hope you won’t begrudge me time in his company.”

Augusta smiled and said, “Young love. I’ll allow it here and now. Remember decorum, of course, but I trust you both.”

Once they were all seated, Rodolphus tapped the table and the elves served the lunch he had requested.

It was simple enough; cool cucumber soup, a spinach and mandarin orange salad, and a mushroom and cheese quiche that was Augusta’s favourite. She smiled at Rodolphus when she saw it. “Oh, you’re going to butter me up with all my favourites, are you? I know your plan.” She lowered her voice and said in a stage-whisper, “I do approve, but you’d better stop trying to make me fat after this!”

Rodolphus hummed and replied, “You’ll never get fat, you burn too many calories scheming.”

Augusta laughed. “It keeps my mind sharp.” She agreed. “Not to be indelicate, boys, but most bonds have a mental connection that includes being able to send thoughts along it once you reach a certain stage. Have you gotten far enough to utilize that?”

Neville flushed brightly. “Gran! No! Neither of us are ready for those kinds of things! I can’t believe you would even _ask_!”

Augusta tilted her head. “Not all of them achieve that in _that_ way, boys! For High Elves it takes a lot more _time_ , as well. You two may not get it unless there is an act of God, unless Corvus’ inheritance allows for a mental bond once you get there.”

Bellatrix inclined her head. “He will, but it grows slowly. It will only start once the relationship progresses a bit further yet. His body will tell him when it is time, even if he does not notice it himself.”

Corvus frowned. “What do you mean?” He asked.

Bellatrix coughed. “You haven’t read about it yet?”

“Most of the books I have are to give an outline of abilities, they say nothing about the bonds _progressing_ , or what causes it, or anything about _anything_ like that!” Corvus said.

“Oh.” Bellatrix said, then added, “You aren’t reading the right books. I will explain later. Trust me, you don’t want to hear what I will tell you in present company.”

Corvus frowned, but let the matter drop. She was probably right, after all.

“I think now would be a good time to retire to the parlour. Neville and Corvus can have some time to themselves while we talk future contracts.” Augusta said.

Rodolphus nodded. “That sounds like a good idea to me.” He said, tapping the table to let the elves know lunch was over.

They all got up and headed into he parlour, Neville and Corvus taking the small loveseat in the corner of the room, where they could be alone and have time to themselves.

“Do you think Cedric and Regulus have had sex yet?” Corvus asked in a whisper.

“Probably.” Neville whispered back. “They’re both adults, and I’m sure neither was a virgin. Are you jealous?” He teased.

Corvus grinned. “A little bit. But I know I’m not quite ready, and it’s good that they both have an outlet.”

“Very true. Poor Cedric is going to have to wait for us once we get to school, and who knows how long we will take before we feel ready?” Neville mused.

“Yeah, it could be awhile.” Corvus agreed.

Neville hummed. “I miss your wings.” He mused, trailing his fingers over where they were hidden, the shadows stopping him from making contact with the feathers.

Corvus nodded. “I know. You’ll get to see them again soon. I know I’m not _supposed_ to flaunt them until we are married, but that’s not going to stop me. I trust that none of you will leave me, and I’m certainly not going to leave _you_ , so there’s no point in being shy about them. I have them, I am proud of them. End of story.” He said.

“Gran’s making me keep my glamour up even at home.” Neville said, making a face of complete distaste. “She says Uncle Algie can’t know I’m a high elf now. He has misgivings about creatures. _She’s_ proud of my inheritance, and _I_ am, but it has to stay between us. We don’t know what Algie would do if he knew. He’s unpredictable at the best of times, but Gran can’t throw him out because he gambles if she doesn’t watch him closely.”

Corvus sighed. “That’s awful.”

“I take my glamour off in my room, and Gran is letting me stay in there more often so I don’t tire from keeping the glamour up all the time, but it would be nice to be able to wear my true face at home.” Neville said.

“Well, when we marry, which Regulus will probably want to do sometime soon after our courtship concludes, we can all move in together and walk around in our creature forms all the time. Cedric will either spend most of his time jealous or hot and bothered.”

Neville snorted. “Probably both, honestly.” He said in amusement.

Corvus sighed. “Well, he will be able to see the beauty that is our group—”

“Your harem.” Neville corrected.

“My _pleasure slaves_ ,” Corvus agreed in jest, “and he can bask in the fact that he gets unfettered access to us all.”

“Oh, even Luna?” Neville teased.

Corvus hummed. “Under supervision, yes, even Luna.”

“She’s going to kill you if she ever hears you deciding her fate like that.” Neville told him.

“And I will probably die happy no matter how she does it, because she has that kind of power.” Corvus agreed mildly.

Neville laughed. “Yes, you will! Who are you meeting with next?”

“Luna is next, then Reggie and Cedric. They are going last because I know Regulus, at least, will understand if I give deference to Luna over him. If Cedric doesn’t understand that _yet_ , he will by the end of next year.” Corvus said.

“He should, he’s met her and likes her. Everybody who knows her and doesn’t feel the need to understand her likes her. We’re lucky enough that she shares her thoughts with us to a point, because she certainly operates on a different level.” Neville said.

Corvus smiled. “She’s just playing a different game.” He said. “My family understands and supports that.”

“Sometimes you just need to make your own rules.” Neville said. “There’s nothing wrong with a little uniqueness.”

Corvus nodded. “Well said.”


	44. Revelations and Reconciliations

Corvus gaped at his mother in abject horror. “I’m going to have a _what_?!”

Bellatrix sighed. “A _heat_ , dear, and it’s not that bad. As I said earlier, your body will know when you are ready.”

“Oh my God, I can’t believe this!” Corvus mourned.

“You won’t be incapacitated, so it will be fine. You’ll just have to stay in bed with your mates whenever opportunity arises to keep comfortable.” Bellatrix tried to soothe him.

It failed.

“I don’t _want_ a heat!” Corvus whined.

“That tone is unbecoming of a young heir, Corvus. You know better than that.”

“I don’t. Want. A _heat_.” Corvus reiterated.

“You have little choice, all dark Fae get them.” Bellatrix told him.

Corvus sighed. “Fine, we’ll deal with that when it comes up, I guess.” He muttered.

Bellatrix smiled. “There you go, that’s better.” She said happily.

“How will they work?” Corvus asked.

“Your core body temperature will rise and your fertility will increase; it is extra important to remember contraceptive spells during heat, but just practice them and you will easily be able to cast them when the time comes.” Bellatrix assured him. “You will produce some lubrication yourself, but it is still recommended to use another form, as males produce very little.”

Corvus flushed at that bit of info. “Wonderful.” He muttered.

Bellatrix laughed. “You will learn to anticipate them when you know your cycle, and as I said, you will still be able to go about your day, though it will not be the most _comfortable_ experience ever.”

“Is there an upside to this?” Corvus asked.

“Babies.” Bellatrix replied.

Corvus rolled his eyes. “I meant an _immediate_ one.” He corrected himself.

Bellatrix nodded. “Sex. Trust me, you will like it once you have it.”

“That I don’t doubt, but I want to take my time getting there.”

“And your body will take that into account, but it will not wait forever. You are likely to have your first heat this year.” Bellatrix told him.

“Goody, I can’t wait.” Corvus said deadpan.

Bellatrix laughed. “It will be fine, you’ll see.”

“I’ll take your word for it. I’m going to go read.”

“Here.” Bellatrix pulled a shrunken book out of her pocket and resized it before handing it over. “This will explain more about the intimate and secret abilities and talents of dark Fae.” She told him. “It will tell you a lot of things you’d learn nowhere else.”

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt to be informed.” Corvus said, taking the book from her. “If nothing else, I may avoid nasty surprises at school.”

“That’s the spirit!” Bellatrix said happily.

*****

Corvus smiled as Cassie came through the Floo, and she returned his smile.

Corvus stepped forward and took her hand, kissing it and leading her away from the Floo as Draco came through next. “It’s nice to see you again.” He said to her, as Rodolphus looked on proudly.

“I missed you, Corvus.” She returned, forgoing the proper response, and Rodolphus sighed.

“I can see she will not be one to stand on ceremony.” He said indulgently.

“Well met, Uncle. And no, I see no need to with my mate. He knows me well, and does not require those things from his mate.” She replied to him.

Rodolphus chuckled. “Well, at least you _know_ the responses, even if you choose to not use them all the time.”

Bellatrix made an aborted move toward her, eyes drinking in the sight of her niece.

Cassie saw this and went over to her, holding her arms out. “I would not reject an embrace from the aunt I never got to know.” She said.

Bellatrix cried out happily and hugged her, burying her face in Cassie’s neck and sniffling. “I missed so much! I wish we had been able to see you grow up!”

Cassie smiled. “I am here now, and that is all that matters.”

Bellatrix nodded her agreement as Corvus turned to Draco. “Hello, Cousin. I hope we can get along now that I know I am related to you and am the mate to your sister. There shouldn’t be animosity between family if we can avoid it.”

Draco sighed. “You and her are apparently two people I was wrong about.” He conceded. “I wouldn’t be averse to starting over.”

Corvus held out a hand as Narcissa and Lucius Flooed through. “Friends?”

Draco smiled and took the hand. “I guess so.” He agreed.

Narcissa smiled at them. “Making up already?” She asked hopefully.

“Trying it out.” Corvus replied. “It can’t hurt to attempt a truce, since we will probably be seeing a lot of each other.” He told her, then bowed. “Hello, Aunt Cissa, Uncle Lucius.”

They both smiled and returned the greetings, then Narcissa went over to Bellatrix. “It’s good to see you again, and looking so sane. I missed the light in your eyes when we were told Corvus was lifeless.”

Bellatrix smiled and hugged her. “It’s good to know my son is healthy, and we have so much time to make up!”

“We do, but everything else can wait when we have a contract to begin.” Narcissa said. “Our little ones are mates, and everything is finally as it should be!”

Rodolphus chuckled. “Contract can wait until after dinner. We have a delightful dessert planned, too, that Corvus has never tried.”

“How do you know I’ve never tried it?” Corvus asked.

“Because our elves are trained to only make it upon request from the Lord of the Manor, and you would not know how to ask for it without being from a dark family. It is our best-kept secret, and we don’t share it with anyone but other dark Purebloods. Even your Longbottom mate wouldn’t have tried it before. I’m sure Sirius knew better than to induct James Potter into that particular dish.”

“Why?”

“It’s a dish that darkens your core magic, which for us is not an issue, but for light families it will make it harder for them to stay true to their strengths, and if you are trying to change your core, you need to keep to the new school of magic entirely. So we keep it to ourselves and enjoy it, as darkening our core will only make what we are already good at even better. You don’t have to try it if you want to turn your magic light, but it will be difficult to do so.” Bellatrix warned.

Corvus shrugged. “I don’t care if my core is dark, and it’s not going to change anything. I already looked into some of the dark books here, and the spells seem useful, so I’m okay with learning dark magic.”

Draco snorted. “There’s something I never thought to hear _you_ say.”

Corvus turned and grinned at him. “Shut it, you.”

Draco sketched a mocking bow, and Rodolphus laughed.

“Come, let’s go eat.” He said.

They went into the dining room and Rodolphus sat, indicating for Corvus to take the seat on his right.

Corvus sat and Cassie looked to her father. “May I sit beside my mate?” She asked.

Lucius smiled. “Draco will sit on your other side to protect your honour, but yes.”

Cassie smiled. “That’s unnecessary, but I suppose it will be fine.” She said, and took the seat beside Corvus while Lucius and Narcissa sat at the other side of the table.

Draco made a show of sitting beside Cassie and checking under the table to make sure neither of Corvus’ hands were getting up to anything, even though he could clearly see them both above the table. “All good here, Father.” He said.

Lucius sighed. “Draco, take this seriously.”

“Father, if you saw how they act at school, you would know that Corvus doesn’t seem to have a sexual bone in his body. Her honour is perfectly safe, at least for now.” Draco told him.

“Be that as it may, your job in this particular courting process is to protect your sister’s interests until the contract is signed. It probably _is_ unnecessary, but we will ensure that it remains in place all the same.” Lucius told him firmly.

“Yes, Sir.” Draco said, all the fight draining out of him.

Rodolphus called for dinner and they were served a delicious meal of duck and a salad with bits of mango in it with a delicious vinaigrette that also tasted slightly of mango.

Once that was finished, Rodolphus called for dessert and dishes of a white ice cream were placed in front of them.

“Oh, I thought this was what you were talking about!” Draco exclaimed happily. “I only get this when I bring home straight O’s!”

Corvus took a bite and the taste of several different fruits exploded across his tongue. He could detect hints of kiwi, strawberry, blackberry, apple, and several others that were gone and on to the next before he could identify them. He sighed and closed his eyes. “Wow.” He breathed.

Cassie took a bite and her eyes widened. “Oh, that _is_ good!” She smiled. “But I have a feeling it won’t affect my magic the way it does all of yours.”

“It might not, dear.” Narcissa agreed. “Seers are frequently immune to the effects of sweets that do that, because they automatically equalize their magic. You will probably always be perfectly neutral, but you can still enjoy the flavour.”

They ate the ice cream, Corvus enjoying it as he tried to figure out every fruit taste in it and failing, and then it was time to retire to the parlour and work on the beginnings of a contract.

“I do want to make sure Cassie is taken care of, but it needs to be a contract that won’t rope them into a traditional arrangement, because they may not want to live the same way we are accustomed to.” Lucius said. “Cassie is very opinionated and offbeat, she may buck tradition entirely, and I don’t want her punished for it.”

“We need the same, because Corvus was raised differently, so at least one thing is agreed on: the contract will be open-ended in case they decide to do things differently.” Rodolphus agreed.

“Good, we will open with that.” Lucius said as they sat.

Corvus sighed. “Can we go to the other parlour to talk?” He asked. “I do need to get to know Draco, and I want to make sure he and Cassie are getting along without disturbing you while you work.”

Rodolphus looked up. “Oh, very well. You and Cassie will each go over the contracts on your own when we have a first draft written up, then.”

“Sounds good.” Corvus agreed and led the other two teens into the parlour a bit further down the hall.

“ _Are_ you two getting along well?” Corvus asked, mainly looking at Draco.

“We had a few missteps, but I like to think we have straightened things out.” Draco said. “Things would be great if she would stop pouncing on me every time my wings were out.” He added, glaring at her.

Cassie affected an innocent look. “I like wings.” She said simply.

Corvus laughed. “Yeah, don’t feel too bad, she’s done the same to me more than once. She gets too into her inner kitsune and the pouncing happens when you are least expecting it.”

“It’s annoying and she’s not exactly light!” Draco snapped.

“Don’t I know it!” Corvus agreed. “Has she sent a heat-seeking spell at you yet?” He realized Draco wouldn’t know about heat-seeking and amended, “One that follows you wherever you go?”

Draco nodded. “ _Yes_!” He snapped. “You just can’t get away, and the second you stop to catch your breath, it hits! And they aren’t always harmless effects, either! She sent one at me that hit in front of Mother, and it singed the back of my trousers clear off! I had to go up to my room with my arse hanging out!”

Corvus laughed. “She’s got some strange forms of bonding.”

Cassie huffed and crossed her arms. “ _She_ is standing _right here_ , and would like to be included in the conversation, or you are both going to get pounced _extra hard_ the next time I see wings!”

Draco and Corvus exchanged a look and quickly changed the subject to include her.

Cassie didn’t issue idle threats.


	45. The Business End of Things

Corvus looked at his father and—with great difficulty—resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “But I don’t _care_ about the contract.”

Rodolphus shook his head. “You should at least know what is in it. You don’t have to _memorize_ it, just look over it and let us know if it looks acceptable.”

Corvus sighed. “I’ll look at it, then. But I don’t care what’s in it.”

Rodolphus handed the contract draft over and Corvus sat down to read it.

He was doing fine until he got to the part about dowry and his eyes bugged out. “They’re giving her _how much_ as a dowry?!” He shouted in shock.

Rodolphus chuckled. “200,000 is a fair price. It is a bit more than Narcissa got, even, which goes to show they know her true worth. A Seer is a powerful asset to any family.” He told his son. “You will have to keep her in a _very comfortable_ lifestyle, of course, but that is nothing we can’t afford.”

Corvus sighed. “I already have a headache.”

Rodolphus levelled a stern look his way. “Keep going.” He said.

Corvus kept reading and found that he was fine with all the stipulations in it, until he got to the section on children. “Where do you get off telling us how many kids we can have?!” He shouted.

Rodolphus sighed. “It is a minimum requirement, and we put in there that it is health permitting, of course. You should be happy this can be changed later if you wish, rather than incensed that the usual form has been followed.”

Corvus closed his eyes. “I need a nap.”

“You are almost finished, and we are waiting on your approval before we get together to sign it and file it. Finish and you are free for the day.”

Corvus heaved a mighty sigh and continued reading.

*****

“They’re going to be here in _one hour_ , Corvus, and you haven’t got time to argue! Now _get your butt in the shower_!”

Corvus hightailed it out of the room and up to his bedroom to take his shower, but mostly to get away from his mother in banshee-mode. She could be _surprisingly_ shrill when she wanted to, and it seemed Regulus coming over inspired a special kind of frenetic energy in her.

Rodolphus poked his head out of his bedroom at the sound of thundering feet on the stairs and chuckled. “Finally escaped your mother?” He asked.

Corvus gaped at him. “ _Why_ did you marry her, again?” He asked.

Rodolphus smiled and his look turned wistful. “She’s _so beautiful_. But yes, she can also be wild in some situations. Now you know why I have been up here while she is down there getting ready. She knows what you have to do to get approval from the Head of the Black family, and if we don’t do as she wants right now, there is a price to pay. She will calm once you are presentable and down there to greet them. Make sure you look your best.” He advised.

Corvus nodded and went into his room.

*****

Corvus was standing beside his father when Regulus stepped through the Floo, eyes immediately seeking him out. He smiled and came forward to take his hand and kiss the back. “Hello, Corvus. It is so good to see you again, and now that you have your parents to speak for you, contract negotiations can finally go ahead.” He turned to address Rodolphus as Cedric came through. “Merry meet, Lord Lestrange.” He bowed.

Rodolphus smiled. “Well met, Lord Black. My son tells me he already has his heart set on marrying you, and I am loathe to deny him his choice in mates, so as long as you cause no scandal, the courting has my approval and I will be more than happy to start contract negotiations at any time.”

“I am happy to hear that. Hello, Bella. The house looks lovely, but really, I only have eyes for Corvus. You really didn't have to go to _any_ trouble as long as you have him here.” He said, then beckoned Cedric over. “This is Cedric Diggory, he is living with me for the time being, though he is a man grown. I will speak for him in negotiations.”

Cedric also kissed the back of Corvus’ hand, murmuring a quiet hello of his own and then bowed to Rodolphus. “Merry meet, Lord Lestrange.”

Rodolphus looked him over. “Well met, Mr. Diggory. I hear good things about you, but as I am not aware of your family history, I am reserving judgement. Negotiations can go forward, I am trusting Corvus for now.”

“Thank you, Sir, I appreciate that. I have only Corvus’ best interests at heart, I swear it.” Cedric said.

Regulus smiled at Bellatrix. “So, has Corvus been informed of the pertinent things he should know for the coming year?”

“He has, and you’re not to bring it up again. It upset him.” Bellatrix said firmly.

Regulus looked just a little shocked, but nodded. “Understood, my lips are sealed henceforth.”

Corvus glared at him half-heartedly.

“So, I assume dinner is ready when we are?” Regulus asked. “It would help to get to the business end of things before it is too late, as I want to spend some time with Corvus once we have a few things sorted, and I’m sure Cedric feels the same.”

Rodolphus nodded. “Yes, let’s get dinner started. I understand how tedious the courtship is, you are within your rights to try to squeeze a little personal time with your intended whenever you meet.”

Dinner was a delicious beef roast and carrots and potatoes with some kind of sweetly-savoury sauce Corvus couldn't name. Bellatrix had told him earlier she would be making sure the elves prepared Regulus’ favourite meal and his favourite dessert, so he was making sure to note everything that was served to make sure either he or Luna learned to cook it.

He was stunned when dessert was revealed to be _blueberry cobbler_! He inwardly cheered and made a note to tell Neville they would need to start expanding the blueberry patch in the greenhouse room.

Soon, dinner and dessert had been finished and they headed to the parlour to talk business, Corvus being forced to sit and give input this time, as the two mates of his would be speaking for themselves, leaving him no one to retreat with.

So he sat beside his father, his mother on Rodolphus’ other side, and prepared for the tedious task of drawing up the contract for marriage.

“So, what shall we start with?” Rodolphus asked.

“Let’s get the finances over with first, that is always the most unpleasant of matters.” Regulus said. “I am prepared to give Corvus an allowance if he desires before he comes into your family vaults.” He said.

“He won’t require one; he is getting a vault of his own in trust once we are pardoned, which will be his once you marry. It will be generous.” Rodolphus said.

“Be that as it may, it is customary for the Black family once he comes into my care that I will provide for him, and I am prepared to give him as well as all the others an allowance of 1,000 galleons per month for personal expenditures, the same for clothing, and an additional 2,000 for anything he feels he needs while pregnant. My mother had some expensive cravings whilst pregnant, and as Corvus comes from Black as much as Lestrange, I am anticipating the same to hold true to him.”

Rodolphus nodded. “Very well, I see I cannot sway you. He will have access to his trust vault _as well_ , and no one else is to touch it without his permission.”

“Of course.” Regulus said mildly. “In addition to that, once children are in the picture, all will be given a vault and I will make sure a deposit of 500 galleons per month goes into that until they are five years of age, when the amount will increase to 1,000. That will be theirs once they reach either Hogwarts’ age, though I will cover tuition, or we can wait until they are of age to inherit or have reached their majority. I will let Corvus decide that. This will hold true for _all_ children in the bond, whether they be biologically mine or not.”

Corvus’ eyes were wide. “Um... I suppose we can give them access to their vaults when they start Hogwarts, if we teach them the value of money beforehand so they don’t _spend_ it all.”

Regulus smiled. “A good choice.” He commended.

Rodolphus wrote down the last of it and nodded. “That will be fine by us. As for children, how many do you need, and how many will Mr. Diggory require?”

“I _require_ only one, Sir, though I have enough room in my heart for many more than that.” Cedric interjected.

“Good, good.” Rodolphus was writing, but grinned. “I assure you there will _be_ many more.”

“I require two, but they can be from Corvus himself or Miss Malfoy, I do ask that at least one be Corvus’. I would prefer him to give me my heir, if possible.” Regulus glanced at Corvus. “If you are amenable?” He added.

Corvus nodded. “That’s fine by me.” He agreed.

“Two for you, one for Diggory, two for Cassiopeia and probably two for Longbottom. We will require one heir for Lestrange, but our heir can be from either Corvus or Cassie, as long as Corvus is one of the parents. We can use any children that are not set to inherit another line, but we will _need_ the child to summer with us a few times once they reach eleven to teach them how to manage things here, unless we predecease that time, and then Corvus will simply have to bring them here and teach them their duties himself. He is learning quickly, we are both very proud of him.”

Regulus nodded. “It will be easy to make sure we all have heirs with two submissives. Corvus will not bear the brunt of all the births.”

“I’m fine with Cassie bearing my heir, I don’t _need_ Corvus to be the other parent.” Cedric interrupted.

Rodolphus quickly added that in. “Now, to how those children shall be conceived. Marital relations—”

“ _Dad_! _God_!” Corvus’ face was bright red.

Regulus was calm and collected. “I top almost exclusively, though I am willing to bottom for any of the others, if they want to try the other position. I will require at least one person in my bed once per week, once we are all living together. I assume that will be easy enough to accommodate, whilst leaving an option for each mate to beg reprieve if they are not willing at any time. Mr. Diggory prefers to top, though he will submit to anyone higher in the pecking order than him, and on rare occasions, those lower.”

Corvus groaned and wished the ground would open up and swallow him. “I can’t believe you just said that in front of my _Father_.”

Regulus shot him a grin. “Once you are wedded and in my home, he can’t very well stop us, now can he?”

Rodolphus coughed. “I suppose that will be enough for tonight. We will call you over once they go off to school, so make sure you and Mr. Diggory discuss the points we did not go over so you have that information ready when we call you over to finish things. I do believe Corvus may expire of embarrassment if we continue tonight.”

Regulus laughed. “Come, Corvus, we will go chat for a while. I do miss the feel of your lips on mine, and am eager to hear how things have been going with your parents now that you have them back.”

Corvus sighed. “They were going a lot better before they went digging for details on my future sex life.” He said, getting up and leading Cedric and Regulus to the other parlour.

Regulus shook his head. “Such things are a necessity when dealing with two males, some are more flexible than others.”

Corvus shot him a sly look. “So, you’re willing to let me top?” He asked coyly.

Regulus inclined his head. “Of course. _Once in a while_.”

Corvus laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will PROBABLY be another chapter tomorrow, and it might be the final one of part 1. The next part will involve finding out most of what Dumbledore is guilty of, and has the working title so far of "The Howling Winds of Betrayal," but I am open to other suggestions. 
> 
> Be ready, next story we round out the mateship, heats start up, and a lot of new information is made known. 
> 
> It's going to be a doozy!


	46. All Aboard

Corvus frowned and looked up at his father in confusion as he felt the Wards prickle and then warm.

“What in the blazes...?” Rodolphus got up from the table he’d been reading at and Corvus followed him to the door. He peeked around his father as the door was opened and saw a man that looked surprisingly similar to him striding across the lawn toward them, holding two sealed scrolls in his hand. “Rab! What are you doing out and about?!” Rodolphus asked happily.

Rabastan smiled. “I came to deliver your pardons personally, they were given to me by the Dark Lord just this morning, and I decided to drop yours off and meet my nephew now that I’m free to go where I please!” He said.

Rodolphus laughed and went to meet him, hugging him and leading him inside. “This is the young man in question, Corvus. Corvus, this is your uncle Rabastan, my younger brother. He was in Azkaban as well, but he got broken out the same time we did.”

“Nice to meet you, Uncle.” Corvus said, holding out his hand.

“’Nice to meet you’, he says. How about we go with, ‘where the hell have you been the past couple of weeks, I had to deal with these two _lunatics_ all on my lonesome?’ Sound more accurate?” Rabastan asked.

Corvus smiled widely. He _liked_ this Uncle!

“Anyway, you two are pardoned all good and proper, so we are just in time to send Corvus off to school tomorrow. I hope you don’t mind, I’ve brought a change of clothes and invited myself along for the trip!”

Rodolphus sighed and shook his head, a fond smile on his face. “That’s fine. Corvus, you can drop the shadows, he is close family, and has no spouse you’d need to preserve modesty around, he can see the wings.”

Corvus dropped the shadows hiding his wings and Rabastan’s eyes widened. “God’s _balls_ , look at those! Gorgeous, they are! Where can I get a set of my own?”

Bellatrix came into the room. “You have to be born with the right bloodline, I’m afraid, and you aren’t part of that _very selective_ few, so you’re out of luck and will just have to admire his.” She said. “Why are you here?”

Rabastan handed over the scrolls. “Pardons, hot off the presses! You’re free to go where you want, and I’m here to help you see off your boy tomorrow! If Bella feels stable enough for that, of course.” He added.

Bellatrix sniffed. “I believe I am ready to be out, it only takes a week or two to normalize after that ritual. I will be fine.” She said haughtily.

Rabastan nodded. “Good. We’ll go for lunch after, my treat!”

Bellatrix smiled. “Since you’re here and love Corvus’ wings so much, maybe he’d let me teach you to preen them? You’re close blood family, so it’s permissible.”

Corvus looked at the man, whose eyes were wide and hopeful. He grinned at him and shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

Rabastan cheered. “Great! Are they as soft as they look?”

Bellatrix led the way into the parlour. “They are. Corvus has had his mates taking _very good_ care of them.”

Rabastan whistled. “Moving a bit fast, there, Corvus.” He remarked.

“He didn’t know it was improper, and one of the mates is a Seer, she wouldn’t have done it if any of them were bound to desert each other.” Bellatrix said evenly and sat, gesturing Rabastan beside her. “Sit in front of him, Corvus, and I’ll instruct. He may accidentally be a little rough, so bear with it until he gets the hang of things. He deserves to do this at least once, he needs to properly bond with you, and this is a perfect way to do that.”

Corvus nodded.

“Now, you sift your fingers through the feathers first, to check if any are already dislodged, then you gently tug on the end ones, just to see if they are loose...”

*****

Draco shrieked as he was pounced on _again_ and got up, spinning away from his mate. “Cassie, _Goddammit,_ stop that!”

“Couldn’t help it, you had your wings out!” She chirped before turning and sprinting away.

Draco growled and sat back down, sparks flying from his fingers as he clenched and unclenched his hands. “She’s a _menace_!” He mourned.

Millicent smothered a laugh. “She’s a _fox_ , Draco.” She corrected. “They are tricksters by nature, they like to pounce and play, and she’s actually trying to lighten you up, or can’t you tell?”

Draco huffed. “I don’t _need_ to lighten up, I’m a proper Pureblood heir!”

“With a gigantic stick up your arse. Pull it out and meet her halfway.” Millicent advised.

“Next time we meet at _your_ house.” Draco muttered.

“We did that _last time_ , I wanted to see _yours_.” Millicent shot back, then grinned. “I do like what I’m seeing so far, living here will be nice.”

Draco sighed. “Well, I’m glad you like it.”

“Your _sister_ is a large part of the charm of it.” Millicent added, hiding her smile.

“Bollocks.” Draco muttered.

*****

Daphne had learned that she could _feel_ more in her human form the more time she spent in her laurel one, and she had come to realize what the footfalls of her family felt like on the Earth around her, and she could detect scents they put out when feeling certain moods, like she detected the pollens of other trees on the breeze. She supposed the feelings she got from their emotions was akin to pheromones, letting those Dryads that were around know what sort of mood a human was in, because if they didn’t have a certain sense of empathy, they could be woefully bad at sussing out those kinds of things.

Daphne always had been a little empathically impaired, but now she had a way of her own to tell how others around her were feeling, and it was serving her well.

She felt her mother come near, though she was behind her, and she didn’t shift back, because her mother never asked that of her, unlike her father and sister, who were much more impatient with her silence as a tree and the serenity they just couldn’t wrap their heads around.

Her mother sighed happily, then sat and leaned her back against Daphne’s trunk, and Daphne could almost see her, arms wrapped around her updrawn knees as she relaxed against the tree. “Dinner will be ready in just an hour, dear.” Her mother said softly. “I’ve kept Astoria busy with last-minute packing tasks for the last three, but it’s time to come in now. She won’t be held off any longer, and you have to pack to go back, too, you know. There is only so much I can do to make things easier for you, but the most important thing for you right now is finding your mate, and you won’t do that here at home, because it’s certainly not me or your father! So when you are ready, shift back, come in and eat, and get your things together. It’s five o’clock now, dear, and we’re going to wait on you for dinner, since tonight is special, as is your last dinner here every year. You know how your sister gets when she’s made to _wait_. We’ll be inside when you get in.” She finished, laid her hand against the tree as though in support, and left Daphne alone again.

Daphne waited twenty more minutes, then shifted back, sighed, and went inside.

Her mother was right.

She needed her mate.

*****

Blaise was surprisingly comfortable considering that he was in his bedroom upstairs, with blackout curtains covering the windows and holding the heat in, in the middle of Italian summer.

It had a lot to do with the cool body draped over his chest, as his mate and fiancée slept the sleep of the dead. He smiled and traced his fingertips over her bare shoulder, marvelling at the smooth softness of her skin, so pale compared to his. She was darker than most of the school; both the Patil twins were, being Indian, but still, it was such a contrast to Blaise’s tone, and he found the difference beautiful and alluring.

He pressed a kiss to her temple and slid carefully out from under her. “I will be back later, _amorino._ Sleep for now.” He gently told her, then left to get something to eat and pack. She had done the same last night, but she was going to take her potion that night after being off of it for a month.

She would feed, go back to sleep, and wake the next morning to start living the life of a semi-normal schoolgirl for another year.

Blaise sighed and shook his head. She’d hate it, and so would he, but it was a necessary evil if both of them were going to do their parents proud.

Inheritance or no, school needed to be finished.

*****

“Tracey, I thought—” Her mother sneezed and sniffled. “I thought I told you to—” She blew her nose loudly. “Go brush out your damn tail and ears, you _know_ I’m allergic!”

Tracey huffed. “I _did_!”

“Your dander is getting _everywhere_ , and I can’t— _achoo—_ I can’t _breathe_!”

Tracey yowled loudly in indignation then went back up to her room to use the blasted lint roller she’d bought to keep loose dander off of herself so she didn’t set her mother off.

_It would serve them_ right _if I sprayed all over their bedroom doors before I left_! She thought spitefully before dismissing the notion as too gross to even be considered a Slytherin revenge tactic. It would be satisfying, but humiliating for her as much as them when they found out what had happened.

*****

Theodore got out of the pond near his house and dried himself off, then headed back for the door, pulling on his robes as he went.

Thankfully, his father gave him the privacy to let his form out without supervision a little bit each week, and he had gotten very fond of exploring the somewhat-shallow pool of water on he grounds.

He went in and went to go pack. Hopefully he would find his mate this year.

*****

Corvus stumbled as they landed from the Apparition, but righted himself easily as his father reached out to steady him.

Bellatrix and Rabastan were looking around. “It looks just as I remember.” Bellatrix said wistfully.

“The kids are a lot smaller.” Rabastan added.

“ _We’ve_ gotten _bigger_ , you dolt.” Rodolphus told him.

“Oh, that may be it.” Rabastan agreed mildly.

Corvus was looking around, and found Hermione and Ron and waved them over. “Hermione, Ron, these are my parents, Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange.” He said by way of introduction.

Hermione curtseyed. “Pleased to meet you both. I’m Hermione Granger, I’ve been his friend since first year.” She said.

Bellatrix smiled. “I’m pleased as well to meet you. I’m glad Corvus had loyal friends to look after him while we could not.”

Ron stepped forward. “Merry meet, Lord Lestrange. I’m Ronald Weasley, youngest son of Lord Arthur Weasley.”

“Well met, young Ronald. At least your father taught you manners. That is commendable.” Rodolphus returned in approval.

Bellatrix was much more welcoming. “Well met, young man. Corvus has told me you were his first friend, and I thank you for that. You are always welcome in our house.”

Ron looked happy. “Thank you, Madam.”

Corvus smiled. “We should probably get on the train.”

“Let’s move closer to wave him off, dear.” Bellatrix suggested.

“Hey, I’ll walk you to the train!” Rabastan said merrily. He walked with the other three and just before Corvus got on the train Rabastan stopped him. “Listen, you need to get into mischief. At least give Rodo a grey hair, but I’d prefer if you could go for a full aneurysm.”

Corvus laughed. “No! You’re awful!”

“I’m _great_ , you mean! Have fun!”

Daphne watched as the man with the light footfalls headed away from the train, then boarded herself.

She had a dark Fae to hunt down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next story picks up right where this left off in "The Howling Winds of Betrayal!" Will be out no later than Next Wednesday!


End file.
